The BadWolf howls
by XSunshine95X
Summary: Rose comes back but she comes back to early. She must wait till the time is right while she continues to be the defender of the Earth and she must fight her inner demons. The Doctor continues on his journey while he unknowingly awaits for the day the BadWolf returns to his side. Starts with season 3 and up. Includes Torchwood other characters and other Doctors. Enjoy and review! :)
1. Chapter 1- The Racnoss

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Doctor who. (Unfortunately)**

Rose faded from the Doctors view. He looked down at the grating floor and sighed. He had said goodbye but once again he wasn't able to tell her those three simple words. He wiped the tears from his face as he looked up. "What?!" The Doctor shouted as he caught sight of the red head in the white dress standing in front of him. Oh it's a wedding dress the Doctor thought but how did she get into the Tardis. The bride turned around.

"Who are you?" The Bride snapped causing the Doctor to jump back out of his thoughts.

"What?!" The Doctor was confused really confused this shouldn't be happening. "But.." He trailed off still trying to understand what was happening.

"Where am I?" she demanded fiercely. The Doctor wouldn't admit it but she was scaring him just a little.

"But...What?!" he said again.

"What the hell is this place" She once again demanded she was getting rather annoyed at the man who still hadn't answered any of her questions.

"You can't...I was in flight! That's physically impossible. How did-" The Doctor sprinted around the console typing away at the monitor trying to figure out how she got inside.

"Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now, where am I?" the bride was shouting as the Doctor was running around.

"Inside the Tardis" He answered.

"The what?" She asked confused and annoyed.

"The Tardis"

"The what?" She asked tired of this man not answering her questions.

"The Tardis" He answered while staring at something at the screen.

"The _what_? She screeched.

"It's called the Tardis."

"That's not even a proper word!" The bride screeched really angry. "You're just saying things!"

"How did you get in here?" The Doctor demanded. He couldn't for the life of him figure out how she got in the Tardis.

"Well obviously you kidnapped me!" She yelled.

The Doctor just stared at her perplexed and trying to figure her out. She looked human enough but he knew that didn't mean anything.

"Who was it? Was it Nerys? Oh my god she is finally getting me back. This has got Nerys written all over it!"

"Who is Nerys?" He asked really confused as to why he would kidnap her. He needed to get to the bottom of this but he was grateful for the distraction at least he could go a few hours without focusing on Rose not being there.

"Your best friend" The bride snapped.

"Wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?"

"I'm going tenpin bowling! What do you think, Dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle!"

The Doctor backed away slowly. This women scared him and put him on edge not that he would ever admit it out loud.

"I've waited all my life for this," She continued "I was just seconds away, and then you- I dunno, drugged me or something!"

"I haven't done anything." The Doctor replied defensively. He had just said goodbye to the most important person in the universe, why would he kidnap a crazy red head!

"We will call the police on you, me and my husband as soon as we are married. We are gonna sue the bloody hell out of ya!" She yelled. She noticed the doors and before the Doctor could reply she was running towards them.

"No wait-" The Doctor yelled at the angry bride trying to get her to stop. He ran around the console to grab her, as she snatched the doors open and straight out into the supernova he just burned up.

"You're in space." He said calmly and walked to stand beside her. "This is my-"

"You are in the Tardis. She is a spaceship. Tardis stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space." A soft voice said from behind them. The Doctor spun around, not believing his ears. It couldn't be. It was impossible.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked at the same time as the bride asked "Who the hell are you? How many of us have you kidnapped?"

"It's me Doctor. I came back." Rose turned to the red head. "My name is Rose and I can assure you the Doctor didn't kidnap me, matter of fact as far as he knows it should be impossible for me to be here." Rose spoke calmly. She looked at the Doctor and bit back a laugh at the surprised and confused look on his face. His eyes shone with unshed tears and sparkled with happiness and loss.

"But... How... Impossible..." The Doctor said confused and trying to figure out how two people managed to get on the Tardis without him knowing and how the hell Rose came back when he JUST said goodbye to her.

"Doctor we will talk about it later yeah? We have a bride we have to get home before her wedding and I have a feeling you have already upset her enough. But quick question, how long since you said goodbye?" Rose said. The Bride looked very upset and Rose wasn't ready to answer his questions yet and she didn't want to talk about it anyways.

"I agree with blondie. Wish you had kidnapped her sooner, she is a lot nicer than you!"

"Right yeah. I just finished saying goodbye to you 10 minutes and 33 seconds ago. Time you faded away. She popped up in the Tardis. I haven't figured out why yet and before I could figure it out she opened the doors. Then you showed up. And I didn't kidnap her!" The Doctor said while staring at Rose. He was scared if he looked away or even blink that she would disappear. He still wasn't convinced that he wasn't dreaming. He turned to the red head, while still keeping an eye on Rose.

"How are we breathing? If we are in space we shouldn't be breathing with those doors open?" The bride asked sounding much calmer now that Rose was there.

"The Tardis is protecting us." Rose answered turning to pat the wall "I missed you to old girl" She whispered as the Tardis hummed happily. Rose ran to the console and snatched the monitor around and started scanning the Redhead and the surrounding area for alien tech. The Doctor shut the doors and ran up the ramp ready to start getting the Bride home once for all. He turned to Rose surprised that she was understanding what was on the monitor not that he didn't think she was smart but he hadn't showed her how to work the equipment on the Tardis. He started wondering just how long it had been for her. It was obviously longer than the 13 minutes it had been for him. He figured he would add it to the list of things to ask her later.

"Who are you people exactly?" The ginger woman asked still very confused.

"I told you I'm Rose or Bad Wolf if you want and that's the Doctor" Rose answered still working on the scans and ignoring the look she got from the Doctor. Trying to figure out the body scan readings. They were something different and wrong with them but the redhead was human as far as she could tell with scan.

"I'm Donna"

"Donna, human?" The Doctor asked tearing his eyes from Rose to look back at Donna studying her closely.

"Yes... is that optional?" Donna asked at the same time as Rose said "Yes she is as far as the scans can tell." The Doctor whipped his head around to stare at Rose again. Why didn't he think of running a scan and when the hell did Rose learn how to do them? The Doctor turned back to Donna. "It is for me" The Doctor responded to Donna.

"You both are aliens?" Donna asked looking back and forth between the two.

"Well I am but Rose over there is human." The Doctor said smiling. Rose didn't bother responding she was so not having that conversation right now. She looked away for the screen that she was burning a hole in from staring at it so hard and leaned against the console. She watched Donna as she took everything in.

"I don't understand it," The Doctor said after standing there silent for a little bit. "And I understand everything _._ This can't happen. There is no way that a human being could lock itself onto the Tardis and transport itself inside. Neither one of you should have been able to get in here while I am in flight." He looked between bewildered. Rose never liked the word impossible but this was something that should really be impossible. He caught sight of Rose as she rolled her eyes at him and pulled up the sleeve of her black leather jacket. It was the first time he really looked at her clothing. It was mostly black except for her shirt that was close to the Tardis blue. Her jeans were black and hugged her body closely, her shoes were black chucks and the jacket reminded him of his previous self. She wore a significant less amount of makeup than the last time he had seen her and her blonde hair was more natural looking and closer to a honey color than it had been and pulled back into a tight ponytail, and she was skinnier than before significantly skinnier. Everything about her reminded him of his ninth self and it was bothering him. What exactly happened during her time away from him? He was snapped from his thoughts when she spoke.

"I'm not stupid Doctor. I know what I was doing and knew you were orbiting that supernova. That alone gave me an opportunity. But I also had this." She finished pulling up her sleeve and showed him a device that looked like a vortex manipulator. "This is an advance version of a vortex manipulator. I built this myself, I ran all the test on it and everything. Not only did this bring me here but it also brought me across the void. No, I didn't crack either world both are stable and both are safe." She finished, looking at the Doctor after she finished speaking.

"But how" He ran back to the monitor and ran a scan checking and making sure. It took all of 10 seconds for the beep saying it was done. "Both universes are stable. There isn't even a crack. That's Amazing"

"I couldn't destroy Pete's universe without destroying my home universe unfortunately." She muttered under her breath.

The Doctor snatched his head to stare at her. He knew he wasn't supposed to have heard that but he just barely had. He heard the angry and pain in that statement. She sounded mad that she hadn't destroyed it. What the hell had exactly happened? His mind was swarming with questions and he opened his mouth to respond but seeing Rose's face and eyes he took a step back. The look on her face was worse than his oncoming storm look. That was a look that didn't belong on his Rose's face. Instead he turned towards Donna pulling out his sonic screwdriver and walking towards her and beginning to scan her

"There's some sort of subatomic connection, something in the temporal field. Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the chronon shell. Maybe it's something macro budding in your DNA with the interior matrix maybe a genetic-" Donna's hand smacked him across the face. Rose stepped forward and put herself between the two.

"Don't you ever hit him again." Rose growled. The Doctor grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him keeping her firmly beside him. He had never seen her so mad and it was scary.

"Get me to the church!" Donna shouted at them, not being bothered by Rose's threat. The Doctor stared at her for a second then looked at Rose who still was fuming.

"Right, fine. We don't want you here anyways. Where is this wedding at exactly?" The Doctor said releasing Rose with a look that said don't-kill-the-bride. Rose strolled up the console and started pressing the familiar buttons putting them into the Time vortex. It had been a long day for her and she did not like Donna blaming the Doctor for something he didn't have a hand in.

"St. Mary's Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System." Donna snapped. Rose just rolled her eyes, there was lots of solar systems. The Doctor started to ask what year and day but Rose was already flying the Tardis there. He just stared at her trying to figure out how she knew what she was doing and how she knew when.

"I'll explain later" Rose said so low that he almost didn't hear her. She looked upset and tired, like she hadn't slept in days. She turned to Donna as the Tardis landed smoothly. "Here we are, out you go." Rose said louder. Truth was Rose almost didn't care what happened to her. All she wanted right that second was a bed and some pain killers. But she knew that they needed to figure what was wrong with her. Rose knew she was being harsh but after the hell she had been through she had hardened quite a lot. Donna turned toward the doors and stepped out with the Doctor and Rose right behind here, the Doctor grabbing his coat.

"I said St. Mary's. What sort of Martians are you? Where is this?"

But neither Rose nor the Doctor was listening they both were stroking the panels of the Tardis in concern. Rose was muttering something to the Tardis.

"Somethings wrong with her. It's like she is recalibrating." The Doctor said as he ran back inside to the console pushing Rose out the way. "Oi!" She yelled at him. "Sorry. She's digesting. What's wrong with you?" He asked the Tardis. "Doctor she will be fine but we have another problem right now." Rose answered pointing to Donna, who was walking around the Tardis befuddled and overwhelmed. Her eyes were wide and lite up like Christmas lights. But the Doctor just continued talking.

"Donna, you've really got to think. Is there anything that might have caused this? Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off in case you're dangerous. I mean, have you...have you seen lights in the sky? or...did you touch something? Something different? Something strange? Something made out of a sort of metal?" Rose just stared at him and rolled her eyes she forgot how completely blind he was. She walked toward Donna hoping to comfort her. All her anger forgotten toward the older woman who was obviously just scared and stressed. While the Doctor continued talking. "Who are you getting married to? Sure he is human? He isn't overweight with a zip around his forehead is he?" Rose just turned and stared at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Donna was staring at the box in shock and trying to wrap her head around it. Rose walked over to here to try to help her.

"I know it's weird but I swear she is just bigger on the inside. She is totally safe, well at least with me driving. But she is safe. I can explain the science to you if you want or well at least try to explain it." But before Rose could even finish Donna took off running. Rose took off after her while the Doctor was still blind to what was going on. "Doctor!" Rose screamed at him. She knew he could be blind but honestly. He turned around and saw Donna running off with Rose chasing her. He stared for a second then took off. "Donna!" He called after her.

"Donna, wait!" Rose said as she caught up with her. She grabbed the brides arm to stop her and turned her around. "We don't know what's wrong with you. You could be in danger please come back with us. We will get you to the church I promise."

"Get off of me you blonde Dumbo! I'm not going back to that box with you. It's too weird. I just want to get married." She told them. The Doctor stopped when he got to them.

"Donna please come back to the Tardis." He asked trying his hardest to be nice and intervene before Rose could hurt her for the Dumbo comment.

"No way that box is too weird."

Rose walked to the side of the building and leaned against it. The day's events had left her extremely tired. Not to mention it had been weeks without any proper sleep. She felt the Doctor staring at her but he needed to deal with Donna so she nodded her head in Donnas direction letting him know she was fine and to deal with Donna first.

"She is just bigger on the inside" The Doctor responded turning back towards Donna. Once the Doctor looked away Rose wiped her hand under her shirt and winced when she pulled back a bloody hand. She ripped open the bullet wound she had gotten during her escape from torchwood the day before. Despite the fast healing she had since looking in the Time vortex, this wound was slow healing because it had been pretty bad and she had already used a lot of energy healing her other wounds. She looked up and wiped her hands on her pants quickly before the Doctor could see. Praying to whatever god was listening that it would heal faster. She winced as she straighten up and walked back over to Donna and the Doctor.

Donna glanced down at her watch and ignored whatever the Doctor had said to her.

"Ten past three, I'm going to miss it."

"Can't you phone them? Tell them where you are" The Doctor suggested trying to help her.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Don't you have a mobile?"

"I'm in my wedding dress. It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting the one thing I forgot to say was 'give me pockets'!"

The Doctor looked down at the ground his hand rubbing the back of his neck. He forgot about the wedding dress. He had a feeling he was just pissing this lady off even more. Geesh she was more sensitive than normal humans.

"Here use mine. It's a little bit advance but it works the same." Rose said softly holding out her phone and placing a hand on the Doctors arm trying to give him some comfort. It had been a long day for both of them.

Donna just stared at the phone like it was diseased and turned away from it.

"This man you're marrying, what's his name?" The Doctor asked

"Lance" Donna replied with a dreamy look on her face. Rose tucked her phone back into her pocket trying not wince at the pain it caused.

"Good luck Lance" The Doctor muttered. Rose slapped his arm softly. "Rude" she muttered just enough for him to hear. He turned and just smiled at her before grabbing and holding her hand.

"Oi! No stupid Martians are going to stop me from getting married. To hell with you both!" Donna screamed at them before running again.

"Bloody hell she is trying to kill me" Rose muttered low enough the Doctor couldn't hear and took off running after her leaving behind a confused and ego wounded Doctor.

"I'm- I'm not...I'm not from mars!" He shouted after Donna before taking off running after Rose and Donna. Rose laughed when she heard the Doctor yell of all the things he could have said. It was the first time in a long time she had laughed and she was glad to be back with her Doctor and able to get back before he could suffer losing her, or at least for long.

"Taxi!" Donna was trying to hail a cab when Rose caught up to her with the Doctor close behind her. Rose tried to help her and started trying to wave one down as well but none were stopping.

"Do you always have this effect on people?" The Doctor asked while his eyes followed another taxing that refused to stop. Rose slapped him again harder this time. "Ow" he said turning and looking at her while he rubbed his arm. "Rude" Rose whispered.

"They think I'm in fancy dress."

"Get off the sauce, sweetie!" A passing Taxi driver yelled from his window as he drove by.

"They think I'm drunk!" Donna yelled

"You're not fooling anyone mate!" yelled a group of teens.

"They think I'm in drag!" Donna yelled bewildered

Rose and the Doctor looked and stared at each other wide eyed. "And I thought you were being stupid" Rose muttered. The Doctor turned and looked at Donna with a look of sympathy. Rose sighed and let out a loud whistle causing both Donna and the Doctor to cover their ears.

"Warning would be nice you know." The Doctor muttered. Donna ran straight to the cab and climbed in. "The appreciation I get around here is pretty much nonexistent." Rose said rolling her eyes and climbing in the cab. The Doctor followed closed behind her. Rose winced when she sat. The Doctor looked at her when he felt her wince with concern written all over his face but she just shook her head and turned back to Donna.

"Saint Mary's in Chiswick, Just off Hayden Road. I'm getting married. Hurry please!" Donna said in a panic.

"That will cost you sweetheart. Double rates today." The diver told her.

"Oh my god, have either one of you have any money?"

"Umm no...Rose?" The Doctor asked sheepishly.

"Seriously? I just spent all day running and fighting and just got back from a parallel world and you are asking me if I have any money? Seriously!" Rose practically yelled. She was exhausted and hurting. The Doctor turned at stared at her, his face showed concern and surprise from her outburst. The taxi driver slammed on brakes causing Donnas elbow to slam into Rose side and promptly kicked them out. Rose grabbed her side when they got out and stood there leaning down begging that her efforts of speeding up the healing worked. The Doctor place an arm around her shoulder and moved her back from the curb but Rose snatched away and straighten up and put her emotion free mask in place and sipped her jacket up trying to hide the blood stain on her shirt.

"And that goes double for your mother!" Donna yelled as the taxi drove away.

"I'll have him. I've got his number. Talk about Christmas Spirit!"

"Wow I'm glad I didn't upset her that much." The Doctor muttered before turning back to Rose. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Fine let's just get Donna to her wedding before she kills us. I can't believe its Christmas. Why does every Christmas turn into something like this?" Rose said as she walked away. She pulled her mobile back out and held it out for Donna. "Here call them and tell them you are on the way."

"Thanks" Donna said taking the phone and dialing someone.

"I'm going to go get some money." The Doctor said before walking toward the ATM.

"Wait why are you getting married on Christmas Eve?" He asked Donna

"I hate Christmas. I got a honeymoon in Morocco planned. Lots of sunshine." Donna said before turning back to the phone.

"Right...be back in a tick."

Rose watched as Donna kept redialing the same number impatiently. She rolled her eyes and looked back towards the Doctor and saying him impatiently waiting behind a guy. She laughed quietly and sighed, same old Doctor.

"Get off the bloody phone!" Donna screamed at the phone to whoever she was calling.

"Mum get off the phone and listen. I'm in...I'm not sure what this street is but there WH Smith but it's definitely Earth." She hung up and threw the phone at Rose, who barely caught it after being caught by surprise. Donna ran up to a woman walking by while Rose stumbled with the Phone.

"I'm begging you. I'm getting married today and don't have any money for a cab. I'm late and really need to get there as soon as I can. I just need a tenner and I'll pay you back. And it is Christmas."

"Donna!" Rose yelled. The woman pulled out a note and handed it to her. Rose started chasing after her as Donna climbed into a taxi. "Oh come on" Rose groaned as the Taxi drove by and she saw the masked Santa driving it.

"Thanks for nothing Spaceman" Donna yelled as she passed by.

Rose turned back to the Doctor and wanted to beat her head against the wall as she saw him staring at 3 other masked Santa's. "Just one Christmas! Just one!" She groaned. Rose took off running toward the Doctor. "Doctor!" Rose pulled out her sonic and quickly switched settings and pointed it at the ATM. Thanking the universe she hadn't lost it during her escape from Torchwood.

The Doctor turned and ran toward her.

"Where did you get that at? It looks better than mine! That's just not fair!" He complained. Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Not now. Donna jumped in a taxi with one of those bloody Santa's." They ran as fast as they could back to the Tardis. Rose sank into the jump seat once they got inside while the Doctor ran around the console flipping switches, pushing buttons and hitting the console with a mallet.

Rose stood up and snatched it from him and slipped it into her pocket. "You don't have to hit her. Do it again and I'll hit you with the mallet." She growled at him.

He looked up at her. "But she won't behave any other way Rooose." He whined.

"Move. Geesh you're useless. Go, open those doors and get Donna in here before those Santa's kill her." Rose said while pushing him toward the ramp. Rose flew the Tardis as steady as she could.

"Open the door Donna!" The Doctor yelled. Rose held them steady even while sparks flew from the console.

"It's okay old girl. It won't be for long I promise." Rose whispered as she turned back to the Doctor and Donna.

"Do what" Donna asked.

"Open the Door!"

"I can't its locked." She cried.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic and pointed it at the door. Donna pulled down the window.

"Santa's a _Robot!_ " She screamed at him

"Yes, I know. Now Donna, Open the door!"

"What for?"

"You have to Jump Donna!

"I'm not jumping! I'm supposed to be getting married!"

The Robot sped up and got ahead of them

"Rose speed up! They are getting away!"

Rose pushed the lever forward crashing into the top of a car causing her to almost fall into the sparking console and the Doctor to almost be thrown out.

"Don't ever complain about my driving again. Blimey!" The Doctor yelled at her.

"Oi! Don't snap at me just get Donna!" Rose yelled back

They caught back up to the taxi. The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the Santa and disabled it.

"Donna listen to me you have to jump!"

"I'm not jumping on a motorway!" Donna cried

"That thing needs you! And I can promise you whatever the reason is it's not good. Now, come on!"

"I'm in my wedding dress" She spoke as if that was reason enough not to jump.

"You look lovely now come on!"

"I can't do it" She said her voice coated with fear.

"Trust me" The Doctor said gently trying to calm her.

"Donna I spent over two years with him. We have been through a lot together and I trust him with my life. I spent years Donna, years trying to get back to him. He will catch you I promise." Rose yelled. Donna and the Doctor both looked her. The Doctor looked at her with wonder and love. He quickly turned his attention back to Donna. A moment later she jumped, screaming into the Doctors arms. He quickly got up and rushed over to where Rose was at.

"Years?" He asked before he looked down at where she was clutching the console with white knuckles "Are you okay?" He pried her hand off the railing and held her close to him.

"Fine just you drive okay?" Rose turned and walked to the jump seat. She sat in the chair and grabbed her side. She could hear the Tardis singing in her head and knew the she was trying to help with her healing. She let go of her side and looked down and saw it coated with blood. "Shit" She muttered.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked

"I'm fine, I'll be fine, just give me a second."

"You better be, because Rose Tyler I still have a sentence to finish." The Doctor smiled at her and laid a kiss on her forehead before rushing to the controls. "Donna just hold onto something. Oh and you might want to stay away from Rose, blood and a white dress don't mix." Rose chuckled lightly at the Doctor. It felt good to be home.

Donna looked at Rose in alarm. Questions written all over her face.

"Don't ask." Rose groaned. She slowly got to her feet and went to the console. She was already feeling a bit better and the bleeding had slowed again. She held onto the railing as the Doctor landed. The console continued sparking and flames erupted around it.

"Out out out everyone out." The Doctor yelled picking Rose up and rushing to the Door. He sat her down gently once they got outside and rushed back putting out the fire.

"Seriously I could have walked." Rose exclaimed rolling her eyes, she sat up and groaned. "Did we miss it?" She asked Donna

"Yeah" Donna whispered sadly looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry" Rose said. "At least there is still the honeymoon." The Doctor said as he came over and sat beside Rose.

"It's just a holiday now." Donna said softly.

"But what I don't get is why the Santa's want you Donna. I mean they are basic scavengers. We ran into, well I guess it would have been last Christmas for yall. But Donna isn't releasing any regeneration energy. Or any other energy. So what do they want with her?" Rose asked as she stood up and started to pace. Her wound had finally healed up thanks to the Tardis helping her.

"What happened last Christmas?"

The Doctor turn and looked at her confused while Rose stopped pacing and stared at her.

"Big spaceship over London?" The Doctor asked.

"Bit of a hangover."

The Doctor and Rose shared a look but she just shrugged and went back to pacing.

"We spent Christmas right over there last year. The Powell estate, with Rose's mum and her friend. They even got me to wear a paper crown." The Doctor said pointing to the estate. Rose turned and looked but with a small, sad smile she went back to pacing.

"It's gone now. They are all gone. Doesn't matter I guess." Rose muttered as she stared at the ground.

Donna looked at the young, wondering what she meant.

"What happened?"

The Doctor watched as Rose just continued to pace and stare at the ground. Whatever had happened in the parallel world? It was evident that she wasn't going to talk about it. He stood up and walked to her side grabbing her hand. He turned and looked at Donna before speaking studying her close.

"The thing is though what do they want with you. And how did you get into the Tardis-I don't know. What's your job?" The Doctor asked while pulling out his sonic and scanning her again. Donna eyed him closely while he waved the screwdriver in front of her face.

"I'm a secretary."

"I don't get it. You're nothing special, not powerful, not connected, not clever, not important-" Rose smacked the Doctor before he could continue. "Rude, you idiot" She muttered

"Rose tell me did your mum or friend ever just punch him in the face?" Donna asked her while she swatted away the Doctors hand from out of her face. "Stop bleeping me!"

The Doctor just stared at her while he tried to figure out what exactly he had done wrong. "Right, yeah."

"Is he always like this?"

"No, he is just confused and doesn't know what is going. Not only that I can bet he is trying to figure me out as well. He gets upset every time I prove him wrong when he says something is impossible. I hate that word impossible." Rose said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Anyway, where are you a secretary at?" The Doctor ask shooting Rose a huge grin. He loved when she proved him wrong, especially since this time it got her back to him.

"H.C. Clements. It's where I met Lance. He would bring me coffee every morning. It made me feel special you know? I mean no one ever brings the secretary anything. Especially not the head of h.r. department. He was nice and really funny. We hit it off and that was it. It all started with a cup of coffee."

"When was this?" Rose asked

"About 6 months ago"

"Bit quick to be getting married don't you think?" The Doctor asked tilting his head slightly.

"He just kept bugging me about it, kept asking and asking. I couldn't tell him no." Donna said shrugging.

"Right, what does H.C. Clements do?" Rose asked after exchanging an amused look with the Doctor.

"Keys, entry codes, security systems that type of thing." Donna answered.

"Keys..." The Doctor said. He kept muttering under his breath while he started pacing again. Rose just looked at him trying to figure out where he was going.

"Anyway let's go get you back to the church Donna." Rose said giving up on trying to figure out the Doctor's thoughts.

"Yeah, let's go face the consequences. Oh they are going to be so heartbroken. And you martin boy can explain all this." Donna said following Rose into the Tardis.

The Doctor and Rose stood in the back watching everyone dance. Donna had pulled out the fake tears when they got there and everyone stopped asking questions. They had given her a bio damper in the Tardis to hide her from the Santa's and stuck around for the celebration. They watched as Donna danced with Lance. She looked happy. The Doctor looked down at Rose with a smile, she looked like she was happy to be there but he wanted to know what happened to her and why wasn't she with her family.

"Rose, what happened? Why didn't you stay with Jackie and Pete?" The Doctor watched as Rose tensed up and her face became grim.

"They died. They are all dead Doctor. We will talk about it later though don't really want to talk about this at a wedding." Rose said looking up at him. She watched as the shock spread across his face and replaced the smile that had been there. It had been a while since they died and she had long since grieved but she still missed her mum at times.

"Rose I'm so sorry." He said pulling her into a tight hug. "And yes we will talk about it later. Can I borrow your phone real quick" Rose pulled her phone out and handed it to him. She wasn't sure what he wanted with it. Wasn't like there was anyone he could exactly call.

"It's a little bit advance for this time period sorry. Didn't think about it when I came back." Rose said apologetic. The Doctor looked up for a second at her then went back down to the phone. He handed it back to her after a second showing her the web page he had brought up.

"H.C. Clements funded mainly by Torchwood corp." The Doctor with a snarl. Rose raised an eyebrow at him and continued reading.

"I don't understand I thought Torchwood was destroyed in this universe? I eventually took down the one in the other universe as well but why is H.C still running? Torchwood was the sole provider." This time The Doctor was the one with the questioning eyebrow at her but she just shook her head and looked around. "Doctor look," She pointed to the cameraman in the corner. "Wonder if he got the ceremony on camera?"

"Rose you are brilliant." The Doctor said taking off over to the cameraman. Rose followed close behind still shaking her head. Somethings never change.

"Excuse me, did you happen to catch the bride disappearing?" The Doctor asked the man.

"Sure did. Lots of them told me to sell it. Gotta say that was quite a trick she did. I clapped." The cameraman said handing them his camera. Rose and The Doctor watched as Donna disappeared in a swirl of golden light. Rose eyes widened, she looked at the Doctor is shock and fear.

"But... nah... it can't be...play it again." The Doctor said his eyes just as wide as Rose's. He watched it again and Rose grabbed his arm and turned to face him.

"But Doctor that looked like...huon particles but it can't be. They shouldn't exist anymore. I don't understand." Rose said as she ran a hand threw her hair. The only two places she knew where huon particles exist was in her and the heart of the Tardis. They shouldn't have been in her but after looking in the heart of the Tardis they bound with her DNA. She ran test on herself when she first realized she wasn't aging and figured it all out.

"They are ancient. So ancient in fact..." The Doctor looked around for Donna while he was speaking he heard Rose gasped.

"So ancient they can't be hidden with a bio damper." Rose finished and took off towards Donna. "Donna, you're not safe. The particles inside you can't be hidden with ring. We need to get you out of here." Rose went to grab her hand and turned around.

"Too late for that Rose!" She heard the Doctor yell from in front of the windows. He turned and ran back over to her and Donna.

"I don't understand you said I would be safe. Doctor, my family." Donna said her voice laced with fear.

"We got to get out of here. Is there a backdoor?" The Doctor asked frantically searching.

"Yeah this way come on." They followed Donna to the door and opened it only to reveal a Santa standing there.

"Never mind." The Doctor said slamming the door shut. They ran back to the center of the room trying to figure out what to do.

"Doctor, the Christmas trees." Rose yelled pulling Donna behind her to keep her from the tree.

"What about Christmas trees?" Donna asked.

"They kill. Everyone move back from the Christmas trees please." The Doctor yelled pulling a child from directly in front of the tree and pushing people away from them. All of a sudden the bulbs started floating and spinning. Many people stared in awe at them. "Stay back." The Doctor continued yelling. The bulbs started exploding. The Doctor rushed to Rose grabbing her and Donna and pulling them down behind the sound system. He quickly stood up, pulling his sonic out and held it to the mic.

"Hey Santa's, little advice never let a guy with a sonic screwdriver near a sound system."

There was a loud pitch screeching sound causing Rose and Donna to grab their ears. The Doctor watched as the Santa's crumpled to the ground. He quickly ran to a fallen Santa pulling Rose with him.

"You know you complained earlier with me whistling but you seriously could've given me a warning." Rose said trying to get her ears to stop ringing. She watched as the Doctor ran his screwdriver over the Santa.

"Remote controller for the decorations but there is a second remote for the Robots. So who is controlling them?" He asked jumping up and looking around.

"Never mind that. People have been hurt you're a Doctor. Help them." Donna said as she helped people up. The Doctor rushed to the door and ran outside.

"He's not that kind of Doctor, Donna. Besides they weren't trying to kill you. These people have minor injuries they will be fine." Rose said as she chased after the Doctor.

"There's still a signal, I can just try to trace," He said while holding the robots head. "Oh it's something in the sky." He spun around and saw Rose standing behind him with Lance and Donna. "The signal is gone but Donna we need to get to your office, I think that's where we it all started at. Um Lance wasn't it? Can you give us a lift?" Lance looked even more confused than Donna and Donna looked like she was going to slap him again. Rose leaned over to Donna and whispered to her.

"I know it's difficult to keep up with him but I promise he is just trying to help." Seeing Donna relax with her words. She turned back to the Doctor as he followed Lance to his car. Rose and the Doctor climbed into the backseat. Rose took a hold of the Doctors hand. She dropped her mental barriers slightly and used the skin contact to send a telepathic message to the Doctor. _Watch out for Lance, I have a bad feeling about him._ She promptly put back up her shields but kept a hold of his hand, it gave her some comfort. The Doctor jerked around and stared at Rose like she shouldn't exist. His eyes wide and full of questions. Rose rolled her eyes. _I will explain it all after we deal with Donna. I promise._ The Doctor gave her hand a tight squeeze and nodded. Once there the Doctor explained about Torchwood. Donna asked about who they were and Rose explained Canary wharf.

"I was in Spain." Donna said.

"They had Cybermen in Spain." The Doctor explained.

"Scuba diving."

"The big picture Donna. You keep missing it. Torchwood was destroyed but someone must have took it over." Rose muttered looking back at the screen. She listened as the Doctor explained the huon particles to Donna and rolled her eyes at him when he told her she was pencil in a mug. Honestly the man was a genius but sometimes she wondered how he got away when talking to other people. "Doctor look at this." Rose said drawing him away from Donna's raised hand. The Doctor looked over the screen and turned back to Lance.

"Lance was H.C Clements working on anything special? Anything top secret? Anything with keep out signs?" He asked.

"I don't know I'm just in charge of personnel, not projects. Why am I explaining myself to you? What the hell are you even talking about?" Rose turned around and was watching him carefully. He was hesitant in answering the question and overly defensive. Her torchwood training kicked in. She stepped behind the desk and bent down. She pulled her gun from her ankle holster and quickly tucked it into her side in case she needed it and stood up. This guy was putting her on edge. She knew the Doctor would be upset with her for carrying it in the first place but he hadn't went through everything that she did, there was no way she wasn't going to carry a gun anymore. She walked back around to the Doctor while he finished talking.

"Doctor we are on the third floor and underneath the reception there is a basement right? How come on the lift there is a button marked lower basement?" Rose asked while walking over to the lift, she had memorized the floor plans quickly.

"Brilliant Rose and that is what we are going to find out." The Doctor said following her and calling up the lift. He grabbed her hand and turned to face Donna and Lance,

"Are you telling me there is a secret floor to this building?" Donna asked with a hint of excitement. Rose smiled at her, she would make a great companion.

"Nope" The Doctor said popping the 'p'. "I'm showing you there is a secret floor." He said as he walked into the lift. Donna quickly followed the couple. Lance hesitated outside the doors while the Doctor pointed out the button.

"You need a key." Donna said facing the Doctor.

"We are very good with keys." Rose said pulling out her sonic screwdriver. She looked at Donna. "You should stay here with Lance, we can take care of this. Thanks though."

"No way. This has something to do with me and I'm going with you two bleeding martins." The excitement now clearly written across her face. Rose smiled her tongue in teeth grin at her before glancing at the Doctor, he was looking at her with a huge grin on his face, happy to have her by his side again. "Going down."

"Lance?" Donna asked expectedly. Lance hesitated again. Rose really didn't trust this man. He was making her really uneasy.

"Maybe I should go to the police."

"Inside now." Donna ordered while pointing to the spot beside her.

"To honor and obey?" The Doctor muttered. Rose choked on a laugh and swatted his arm while she used her sonic on the controls.

"Tell me about mate." Lance muttered back.

"Oi!" Donna exclaimed.

Once the lift stopped and they stepped out. Rose glanced around the cold, musky tunnel. She heard Donna and The Doctor talking but she didn't pay them any attention. She watched Lance as he stood off to the side wearily. He looked like he was uncomfortable, as if he had something to hide. Rose was feeling the effects of her drained energy from healing herself but the adrenaline was helping her stay on her feet. She looked back at the Doctor after she spotted them transport.

"Look transport." Rose said turning and grinning madly at the Doctor as they climbed on one together while Lance and Donna got the other two. They rode down the tunnel and after a minute or two, Donna looked over at Rose and the Doctor and started laughing, Rose quickly followed suit as did the Doctor. Lance just stared at them like they were all mad. The Doctor stopped when a door caught his eye. The sign on it read 'Authorized personnel only' with a torchwood symbol underneath it. They scrambled off of the Segway's and walked over to the door. The Doctor opened the door and noticed an opening at the top with a ladder. He turned back to Rose and looked at her.

"Wait here, I need to get my bearings. I will be right back I promise. Don't go wandering off." He grabbed her hand and added in her mind _Keep an eye on Lance. I don't trust him to be left alone. I will come back I promise. I still have a sentence to finish._ Rose chuckled lowly and hugged him. "Be safe my Doctor." She whispered.

"You better come back." Donna said from behind them. Rose stepped back beside her, letting go of the Doctor.

"Trust me, you have the best insurance possible. Standing right beside you. I would never leave Rose behind, besides I couldn't get rid of you if I tried." He said climbing up the ladder. Rose watched Lance out the corner of her eye.

"Are you sure about this Donna? Have you really thought this through?" Lance said turning to face Donna.

"Oh I was thinking maybe July." Donna said smiling brightly at him causing Rose to bite back a laugh. She glanced up as she heard the Doctor start to climb back down. He stepped over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it giving her reassurance.

"Thames barrier right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place right under it. A secret base right underneath a landmark. Unheard of right?" He said sarcastically causing Rose to laugh. She raised an eyebrow at him questioning. "Oh yeah, kinda like the London eye?" She said. The Doctor laughed and pulled her along a corridor to a lab of sorts.

"Oh look at this!" The Doctor said letting go of Roses hand and running up to some of the equipment. "This is brilliant."

"What is all the stuff?" Donna asked as she watch him and Rose fiddle with the stuff.

"Someone has been making huon particles. Someone figured out how to make them after my people got rid of them. Oh this is brilliant..." The Doctor said excitedly holding one of the test tubes full of particles. Rose stood beside him staring at him as he grinned like a mad man.

"Your people? Who do you people work for?" Lance asked narrowing his eyes at them. Rose turned her head sharply moving her hand closer to her gun. He was definitely in on something and she was willing to bet he knew what was going down here. The Doctor looked up at Lance at answered him. "Oh we are just sorta of freelancers." He looked back down at the test tube in his hand but he watched Lance carefully out the corner of his eye.

"And that is what is inside of me?" Donna asked eying the test tube as she moved to stand in front of the Doctor. The Doctor turned a knob and twisted the test tube. The contents started to glow a golden color along with Donna. Rose groaned as she realized she was glowing as well. She was hoping to keep that bit from Lance.

"Oh my God." Donna screamed. She looked over at Rose. "Oh my God Rose! You're glowing to!" She turned back to the Doctor in horror. The Doctor turned around and looked at Rose. He had a feeling this was what she was talking about earlier. He turned back around and turned the knob back off. He watched as both the girls and the test tube stopped glowing, except for Roses eyes. He noticed as the light faded slower from her eyes that she had a few golden specks in them and wonder about Bad Wolf again. He glanced at Lance and saw he was staring at Rose with wide eyes. His suspicions about the man grew. Why wasn't he staring at Donna like that? Rose glanced at him and smiled reassuring to him.

"But Doctor am I safe? What about Rose?" Donna asked as she glanced between Rose and the Doctor.

"Oh yeah perfectly safe. Your fine, both of you are fine." The Doctor said as he quickly turned back around to study the equipment.

"But you said your people got rid of them. If they were safe, why did they get rid of them?" Donna asked not convinced.

"Because they are deadly. But I promise you, I am going to keep you safe Donna."

"Oh her life has long since be lost." A raspy voice said.

Rose jumped around snatching her gun out of her waist but still keeping it to her side to not alarm any of the people she was with. The Doctor spun around and caught sight of Roses gun and grabbed her wrist. Rose looked at him and he gave her a sharp look and shook his head slightly. Rose glared back at him but tucked her gun back into her waistband. The voice continued.

"I have waited so long, hibernating at the center of the Earth waiting for the heart to be found and awakened." Several Robot Santa's gathered and raised their guns at them. Rose reached back for her gun, calculating how fast she could take them down but the Doctor grabbed Rose's arm, he squeezed tightly before letting go and holding her hand. He gave her another glare which Rose returned twice as angry. This was twice that she had guns pointed at her today and the second time she couldn't protect herself or him. Rose caught sight of Lance sneaking out a side door. She spoke to the Doctor in his mind again. _Lance is making an escape_ _and I really hate not being able to protect you. I can take them all out Doctor._ He glanced at her and for a moment she thought he wasn't going to reply. _No Rose, that's not how we work remember? We have to give them a choice. I'm not even going to ask why you even have that. We will talk about this later._ Rose glared at him then quickly replied _You have no idea the hell I went through before getting back and I'm not saying it's your fault but don't be mad at me for defending myself. I always give people or aliens choices before I respond with my weapon Doctor. But sometimes there is no choice._ Toward the end Rose was bitter as she fought the memories that threaten her. The Doctor didn't reply instead he walked closer to the hole in the center of the room examining it.

"Someone's been digging. Oh that's very Torchwood. Drilled by a laser and I bet it goes straight to the center of the Earth. But the question is what for?" The Doctor said.

"Dinosaurs?" Donna asked. Rose turned and stared at her.

"What?" Rose asked very confused and after a glance at the Doctor as he walked back toward her, she realized he was just as confused as her.

"You know like that film, Under the Earth." Donna said looking between the two. "I'm just trying to help." She muttered after a few seconds of blank stares.

"Not helping but it was a good thought." The Doctor said before turning back to the direction of the voice.

"Such an amusing group." The raspy voice said.

"Only a madman talks to thin air and you don't want to make me mad. Come on, come out of hiding." The Doctor shouted back. Rose muttered under her breath "But you are a madman with a blue box." The Doctor shot her a look while trying to suppress a smile.

"High in the sky. Floating on Christmas night." The voice chuckled.

"I didn't come all this way to talk to the sky!" The Doctor yelled causing Donna and Rose to jump from the sudden anger. Rose squeeze his hand tightly to comfort him. "Come on, show yourself!" He yelled using the same tone.

"Who are you with such command?" The voice asked

"I'm the Doctor"

"Prepare your best medicine Doctor-man for you will be sick at heart." The voice said.

Rose stepped closer to the Doctor and prepared herself to run. She looked over at Donna and saw her fear. Rose grabbed her hand and gave her a small smile. Suddenly there was a giant half humanoid/half spider creature. The creature hissed and bared her fangs. Rose looked at the Doctor and pulled Donna behind her. "What the hell is that?" Rose whispered to the Doctor.

"The Racnoss. But that's impossible." The Doctor spoke at the spider creature. Rose just glanced at him and rolled her eyes. He really liked that word impossible.

"I'm the Empress of the Racnoss." The creature hissed.

"If you are the Empress where are the rest of you? Or are you the only one." The Doctor said almost sounding excited.

"Such a sharp mind." The Empress hissed.

"So the last of your kind. See the Racnoss are from the dark times. Billions of years ago. They carnivores, omnivores, they devoured whole planets." The Doctor explained to Rose and Donna. Rose growled lowly, she did not like this. This was her planet and she be damned if she wasn't going to defend it.

"They...eat people?" Donna asked she sounded close to tears. Rose squeezed her hand before letting it go.

"Did Mr. Clements wear black and white shoes?" Rose asked.

"Yeah he did we use to pick on him about it." Rose nodded and pointed up to a web above them. The Doctor and Donna followed her gaze. The Doctor turned back to the Empress with a dark look in his eyes.

"Oh my god." Donna whispered.

"My Christmas dinner yummy." The Racnoss exclaimed sounding proud. Rose growled louder and snatched her hand from the Doctor and took a step forward. Donna winced and turned green. The Doctor gently wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and pulled her back keeping her close to him.

"You shouldn't exist. The fledgling Empire went to war against your kind. You were all wiped out." The Doctor shouted angrily.

"Except for me." The Racnoss chuckled. Rose saw Lance sneaking up beside the Racnoss with an axe. Rose hand a sinking feeling but she prayed she was wrong. Donna must have saw him to because she moved from behind Rose and stepped up to beside her Rose tried to push her back but Donna just slapped her arm down.

"But why the particles in me?" Donna said loudly trying to draw attention from Lance. "The huon particles. Oi! Look at me lady. Why did you dose me with the particles? Look at me!" Donna continued loudly while the Racnoss looked at her with interest.

"The bride is so feisty." The Racnoss hissed. Rose once again tried to pull Donna back behind her but Donna just kept pushing her away. Rose inwardly groaned and cut a look at the Doctor, he watching Lance closely with a sad and disappointed look. Great so they had both been right about him.

"Yes I am! I don't know what you are exactly but a spider is just a spider and an axe is an axe." She looked over at Lance with a proud and encouraging look. "Now do it!"

The Empress turned around and hissed at Lance as he raised the axe above his head but he froze before bringing it back down. He slowly brought his arms back down and dropped the axe. He looked over at Donna and started laughing. Rose snatched away from the Doctor and stepped over to Donna, who was very confused. Rose wrapped her arm around Donna and moved her other hand closer to her gun. The Doctor looked every bit of the oncoming storm while staring at Lance and the spider.

"That was good. Your face." Lance laughed out. The Racnoss started laughing as well." Lance is so funny." She rasped. Rose leaned her head down close to Donna's.

"I'm so sorry Donna." Rose whispered to the confused bride.

"What? What's going on? Lance don't be stupid."

The Doctor moved closer to the girls and looked at Donna, his face full of sympathy. Lance shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"God she is so thick. I had to put up with her for months. She can't even point of Germany on a map." Lance said mocking Donna. Donna frowned and furrowing her brow turned and looked back at Rose and the Doctor.

"I don't understand." Donna whispered.

"How did you meet him?" Rose asked quietly while rubbing the bride's arms in comfort.

"In the office." Donna answered staring at Rose.

"He made you coffee." The Doctor stated quietly.

"Every day I made you coffee." Lance said smugly.

"For six months. Every day he dosed you with huon particles, putting them in your coffee." The Doctor said turning back to Lance.

"He was...he was poisoning me?" Donna asked in shock.

"In was all in the job title." The Doctor sneered at Lance.

"And this time it was personal." Lance laughed.

Rose listened as Lance continued to insult Donna. She slowly stepped away from the bride and stepped forward. The Doctor glanced at Rose and took an involuntary step back from the look on her face. "You know what you need," Rose said lowly interrupting Lance's rant. "You need someone to teach you a lesson. Donna is an amazing women. What did the Empress offer you huh? To be her consort?" The Doctor grabbed a hold of Rose to stop her from getting closer to the hole.

"Careful Rose" The Doctor whispered. Rose stopped and clenched her fist. She was trying to gain control of her anger before she lost total control.

"The Empress gave me the chance to see it all. To see the size of the universe. What's the point of all this if the human race is nothing? You loved me, so it made it easy. The big picture Donna you keep missing it. But you understand don't you Doctor?" Lance said taunting them.

"Who is this medicine man and his blonde friend?" The Racnoss hissed.

"What she said" Lance pointed to Donna. "Martins she called them martins."

"Oh we are just sorta homeless." The Doctor said moving in front of Donna and Rose to get a look down in the hole. "But what is four thousand miles down in the center of the Earth that is going to help you? That's just the molten core right?" The Doctor asked.

Lance turned to the Empress before he spoke. "I think he wants us to talk."

"I think so too." The Empress agreed

"Tough all we need is Donna." Lance sneered. The Doctor pushed Rose behind him and held her there as he walked back from the hole pulling Donna with them.

"Kill the physician and friend." The Racnoss order the robots. Rose pulled her gun out and tried to shove the Doctor behind her but the Doctor held her tight and she couldn't get past.

"At arms." The empress ordered. The robots raised their guns.

The Doctor raised his hand in protest. "Ah now except..."

"Take aim." The Empress ordered interrupting the Doctors protest.

"Well I just want to point out the obvious-" The Doctor tried again.

"They won't hit the bride. They are very good shots." The Empress bragged.

"Well see. The thing is if you think about it..." The Doctor said while pulling out a test tube from his pocket. "The particles activated and pulled Donna into my space ship. So reverse it and the spaceship comes to her." The Doctor twisted the top of the test tube and activated the particles in the tube causing the tube, Rose and Donna to glow. Rose stopped from moving from behind the Doctor. She watched him closing, praying this would work.

"Fire" The empress yelled. But she was quickly drowned out by the wheezing of the Tardis as it appeared around them. Rose let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and watched as the Doctor raced up to the console, flipping levers and pressing buttons. Donna sat in the jump seat and started crying, Rose slipped her gun back into her waistband and pulled Donna into a hug trying to soothe her. The Doctor looked over at them and for the first time stayed quiet.

"Would you like to see, the formation of Earth Donna?" He asked after they got to where they were going. Donna looked at him with confusion all over her face.

"The Tardis is a time machine." Rose said quietly walking over to the Doctor and taking his hand. She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. She was really tired it had been a long time since she slept.

"Come on. I believe Donna's way is better than the monitor." The Doctor said pulling Rose down the ramp and opening the doors. Donna followed behind them, watching the couple. "Donna, Rose welcome to the beginning of the Earth." Donna stood in the doorway and looked at the wonders unfolding in front of her.

"It's amazing. It really does put the wedding in perspective. Lance was right." Donna said sadly.

"But that's what your lot does. They make sense of the chaos, with weddings and holidays." Rose said barely loud enough to be heard. "Of course, they are the cause of chaos to." She added. She turned and buried her head into the Doctors chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. Donna wondered what happened to her, but decided not to ask.

"The question is though what rock was the first?" The Doctor said. Rose kept her head buried in the Doctor's chest. She was just too tired of fighting the memories and of fighting in general.

"Look." Donna said pointing to a star shaped ship. Rose turned around and saw the ship emerge from the clouds.

"The Racnoss. They are hiding from the war but what are they doing?" The Doctor asked. The watched as the ship started drawing in the surrounding rocks.

"They didn't hide something at the center of the Earth Doctor. They became the center of the Earth." Rose said staring at the rocks as they formed the Earth. All of a sudden the Tardis jolted forward, causing it passengers to stumble.

"What's going on?" Donna asked.

"Trouble." The Doctor said. Rose shut the doors and took off after the Doctor up the ramp.

"The trick he did with particles pulling particles. Well they are reversing it." Rose said while rushing around the console.

"Can't you idiots stop it?" Donna yelled.

"Backseat driver." Rose muttered. "No we can't but...Doctor do you still have the extrapolator?" Rose asked eagerly. The Doctor looked over at her and gave her his biggest smile.

"Rose Tyler, you are Brilliant!" The Doctor said as he pulled out the extrapolator. "It won't stop them but it will give us a little bump." The Doctor explained, while he and Rose hooked it up. The Tardis jerked and came to a stop. The Doctor rushed out pulling Rose and Donna with him. They appeared in the same tunnel they were in before. "We are about 200 yards to the right." The Doctor said running down towards the door that lead to Thames flood barrier. Rose and Donna rushed after him and stopped just behind him while he pulled a stethoscope out of his pocket.

"But what are we going to do?" Donna asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"We just make it up as we go but don't worry we are fantastic at it." Rose said with her tongue in teeth grin. The Doctor smiled up at her before going back to study the door, moving the stethoscope around it.

"But I still don't understand, I'm full of particles but why?" Donna asked.

"There is a Racnoss web at the center of the Earth, but my people unraveled there power source, that's the huon particles so now they are just stuck." The Doctor explained. As Donna and Rose listened, someone came up behind both girls. Rose struggled, trying to reach her gun but she felt a prick in the back of neck and everything went black. The Doctor continued to explain and study the door not aware of his companions being dragged away. "They have been hibernating for billions of years. Frozen just waiting. So you are the new key, they need the particles in you to bring them back and you two have never been so quiet." The Doctor said turning around expecting to be greeted by both women only to find no one was there. The Doctors eyes turned dark and his face took on the oncoming storm, his fist clenched at his side. "Bad idea. You don't know who you are messing with." He growled at the empty space.

Rose slowly woke up on the cold ground, she slowly sat up with a groan and took in her surroundings. All of a sudden she heard Donna's voice from above her and she looked up only to see Donna strung up in a web with Lance. The Racnoss stood off to the side watching them.

"I hate you." Donna growled at Lance.

"Yeah I think we are past that sweetheart." Lance answered back. Rose glared at him wishing for anything she was closer to him. Rose felt for her gun but couldn't find it, she must have dropped it in her struggle with the robot Santa's. She slowly stood up brushing herself off and turned to the Racnoss.

"Oh look, the little cub is awake." The Empress hissed as she turned toward Lance and Donna. "And my golden couple are together at last. Tell me, do you wish to be released?" She hissed at the two strung up in the web.

"Yes" They both answered. Rose watched praying the Doctor was close. She didn't have her gun and was not sure how to get rid of the Racnoss. She glanced around but didn't see anything she could use as a weapon.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with." Rose growled.

"You are supposed to say I do." The Racnoss said, ignoring Rose. Donna rolled her eyes and looked at Rose with pleading eyes. Rose shrugged, she was still trying to formulate a plan but without some way to get Donna and Lance out without putting them in harm's way she was stuck.

Lance snorted. "No thanks."

"Say it." The Racnoss ordered. Rose stepped forward but before Rose could do anything Lance responded.

"I do." Lance said rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I do." Donna said with annoyance.

"Well I don't." The Racnoss sneered. "Activate the particles."

They all began to glow and Rose dropped to the ground. Rose felt heat spread down her body, the intensity of the heat grew. Rose clutched at her body before letting out an ear piercing scream. The heat and pain kept growing till it became too much for Rose and she passed out. The Doctor stood masked as a robot Santa as he watched as Rose screamed in pain. The particles had been removed from Donna and Lance easily but the Doctor never took his eyes off of Rose. He just got her back, he wasn't ready to lose her again. The Doctor watched as Rose body collapsed on the floor, lifeless. He heard Lance pleading for the Racnoss to use Donna first, the Doctor pried his eyes away from Rose's body, he couldn't help her until he got rid of the Racnoss first. He watched as Lance fell down the hole, he felt the guilt and anger rise up in him. He hoped for the Racnoss sake they took his offer if not they were going to suffer for what they did.

"My children are climbing toward me and nothing can stop them now. So you might as well unmasked medicine man." The Racnoss hissed. The Doctor schooled his features to not give anything away. And took off the mask, stepping forward. He tossed the disguise to the side.

"Ah well nice try." The Doctor said coating his voice in cheerfulness. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Donna. "I got you Donna." He said undoing her restraints.

"I'm going to fall." She yelled at him.

"Nope you are going to swing." He said popping the 'p'. "I got you." He said as Donna held on tight and swung toward him. He winced when she swung below him and hit the wall.

"Thanks for nothing." Donna said flatly from the ground.

"Donna go check on Rose and move her back from the hole." He said before turning back to the Racnoss. "Empress of the Racnoss, I'm giving you a choice. I can take you and your children to a planet far away from this beautiful place where you can coexist with the inhabitants on that planet and we can end this now. Take this offer." The Doctor spoke low but every word was laced with anger. The Doctor glanced at Donna and Rose. He could just see the slow rise and fall of Rose's chest. He let out a breath of relief, she was alive at least. Donna moved Rose to lay in her lap. She felt for the young girls pulsed and found it but it was very weak. She didn't know what she could do until the Doctor finished so she just held her and ran her hands down her blonde hair whispering comforting words to her. Donna didn't know what exactly happened but she had never heard someone scream like that and she prayed she would never have to again.

"The Doctor man amuses me." The Racnoss hissed.

"What's you answer?" The Doctor asked. He had fully given over to his anger now. Rose was alive but it was evident that she was barely hanging on. The oncoming storm had arrived and he hoped the Racnoss wouldn't be stupid.

"Oh I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline." The Racnoss said smugly. The Doctor shook his head. Why must they all choose to die? The Doctor asked himself. He looked up at the Racnoss and glared.

"What happens next is of your own doing." He spoke with such calmness it was scary. Donna looked up from the blonde girl in her lap and watched the Doctor.

"We will see about that. At arms." The Racnoss ordered. Donna watched as the Santa robots brought up their guns, she looked back at the Doctor in fear and pulled Rose closer to her. "Take aim and-"

"Relax." The Doctor interrupted. Donna watched with wide eyes as all the Santa's crumpled to the ground. She glanced back up at the Doctor questionably

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Guess what I have Donna." The Doctor said cheerfully.

"What?" Donna asked hesitantly. The Doctor's sudden change in tone scared her.

"Pockets." The Doctor answered pulling out a remote of some sort.

"Robo-forms are not necessary. My children will feast upon Martian flesh." The Racnoss hissed at him. The Doctor turned to face her.

"Oh I'm not from mars." The Doctor said glaring at her. "My planet is long since lost but the name still lives on." The Doctor paused and watched the Racnoss shifted nervously. "Gallifrey." He watched the Racnoss recoil and hiss angrily at him

"They murdered the Racnoss." She hissed at him. The Doctor's eyes and voice were cold and empty as he spoke.

"I warned you. Gave you choice. You choose this." He pulled out a handful of the Christmas decorations. Donna watched as he threw them up in the air and directed them with the remote. The Racnoss turned to run and the balls exploded as the hit the wall causing the Thames barrier to break. Water started pouring in and another ball exploded causing an explosion by the Racnoss as she screamed for her children. Donna held Rose close as she watched the Doctor stand there watching the Racnoss drown. His face empty of everything but angry as the flames gave a red glow to his skin. Donna looked down as Rose stirred.

"Stop...him...please." Rose gasped out before she became still again. Donna felt her breathing and pulse slow down with each word. Donna looked back at the Doctor with her eyes full of fear.

"Doctor! You can stop now." Donna yelled at him but he didn't move. "Rose needs you Doctor!" Donna tried again. She watched as the Doctor turned and ran to them. He gently brushed Rose's wet hair from her face and picked her up. He smiled a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes at Donna.

"Come on let's get out of here." He said before running to the door that led to above the Thames barrier. Once they were safe the Doctor checked Rose's pulse. It was weak but getting stronger and so was her breathing. He pulled her close burying his face into hair and closed his eyes. If it hadn't been for Donna, he wouldn't have stopped. He would've killed them both.

"Thank you Donna." The Doctor said without opening his eyes. Donna looked at him and gave him a tight small...

"Yeah but what about the Empress?" Donna asked

"She used up all her huon energy. She is defenseless." The Doctor said laying Rose back down into his lap but he kept his arms around her. He wasn't ready to let her go yet, he needed her to stop from giving in to his guilt and self-hatred. He looked up and watched as the Racnoss ship was shot down and destroyed. Donna looked at him and smiled. Then she glanced down at Rose and the smile faded.

"Is she going to be okay? She wasn't doing well before she spoke and her speaking to me seemed to take whatever strength she had." Donna asked sadly. She liked the young girl even if she was a bit harsher than the Doctor at times.

"She spoke to you?" The Doctor asked surprised he hadn't seen her move when she was with Donna.

"Yeah, she asked me to stop you. Practically begged." Donna said looking at him.

"Oh. That's my Rose." The Doctor said looking back down at Rose smiling. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "She should be fine. She is already doing better, her pulse and breathing is stronger. I think she is just exhausted." The Doctor said turning back to Donna.

"Well there's just one problem." Donna said smiling.

"Oh and what's that?" The Doctor asked his eyebrows raised questioning.

"We've drained the Thames." Donna said laughing.

"Here we are home sweet home." The Doctor said opening the doors and leading Donna outside. The Doctor had laid Rose down in the med bay once they got back on the Tardis and took Donna back home. They were standing outside Donna's house.

"Told you she would survive. She is a tough ship." The Doctor said patting the Tardis. He looked at Donna grinning like a mad man.

"Better than me." Donna said grimly. The Doctor pulled his sonic out and scanned her.

"Nope all the huon particles are gone. You are safe now." The Doctor said.

"What about Rose? I know you said she would be okay but does she still have those particles?" Donna asked.

"Rose...Rose is different. I won't know everything till I do some scans but she will be fine. She is an impossible thing." The Doctor said happily and in wonder. Donna smiled and shook her head, it was obvious that they were in love.

"Well better than me, I suppose. I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow, sorta all in one day." Donna's smile slipped away as she spoke and she stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry about Lance." The Doctor said quietly. "I couldn't save him."

"It's okay he deserved it." Donna said then shook her head. "No no he didn't. I better get inside. They will be worried" Donna said tilting her head toward the house.

"Best Christmas present they could ever have." The Doctor said smiling at her. "Oh but you hate Christmas. Even if it snows?" The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the Tardis. All of a sudden there was a ball of light and a firework shot out of the top of the Tardis. Snow fell around them as Donna looked up in wonder. The Doctor laughed. "Basic atmospheric excitation. Rose is going to be upset she missed this."

Donna looked at him and laughed. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Donna. So what are you going to do now?" He asked. He was going to invite her along, she deserved the chance to see the universe after everything she did today.

Donna sighed. "Not getting married for starters, and I'm not going to be a temp anymore either. I dunno travel...see a bit of the Earth. Get out there and do something." Donna said looking up at the sky.

"Well you could...always come with us?" The Doctor said watching Donna's reaction.

"No." Donna said with a sad smile and shaking her head. The Doctors face fail and he looked at the ground. Of course she said no, after all he did endanger her life.

"Okay." He said sadly.

"I can't..." Donna said just as sad

"That's fine." The Doctor said adding false cheeriness to his voice.

"No but really...everything that we did today? Do the two of you always live your life that way?"

"Not always. Well I don't know what Rose did while she was trapped." The Doctor said.

"I think you do. And I couldn't."

"But you've seen it out there." The Doctor tried. "It's beautiful."

"And terrible." Donna said. "That place was burning and flooding and you stood there...like a stranger...and then you made it snow." She shook her head and let out a small chuckle. "I mean you scare me to death."

The Doctor looked back at the ground and put his hands in pockets. "Well then" He said after a bit and looked back at Donna. Donna smiled and tugged on his arm.

"Tell you what though you could stay for Christmas dinner. Both of you, that Rose of yours needs some food." Donna said letting go of his arm and tilting her head back toward the house.

"Nah, we don't do that sort of stuff anymore. Besides Rose is still in the med bay, need to figure out if she is okay or not." The Doctor said. He really didn't want to especially not of learning of about Rose's family. That was the only family he had in a long time and it hurt that they were gone and he really didn't think Rose would be up for it.

Donna just shook her head in agreement. She turned to head to the house and the Doctor went in the Tardis. Donna turned around after a second.

"Doctor!" She shouted. She watched as the Tardis fully materialized again and the Doctor stuck his head out.

"Blimey you can shout." He said.

"Will I ever see you again?" Donna asked. The Doctor paused for a second then smiled.

"If we are lucky."

"Just promise me one thing Doctor." Donna said. "Keep Rose close. You need her, you need someone to stop her and...I think she needs you to Doctor. Besides she spent years fighting her way back." Donna said smiling at him as she remembered the motorway.

"You know something. I think I will and thank you Donna." The Doctor said before heading back inside the Tardis. Donna watched as the Tardis disappeared, she stared at the sky for a minute then turned and went inside to celebrate Christmas with her family.


	2. Chapter 2-Talk

**Author's note: Sorry for any misspelled words or anything I don't have a beta reader so I am doing all the editing myself. Please review I would love to hear your comments. Please let me know what I can do better. This is my first fanfiction! Thank you to everyone who has already read it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Doctor who. (Unfortunately)**

After the Doctor set the Tardis in the time vortex, he went back to the med bay to check on Rose. He sat down in the chair beside her bed, he grabbed her hand and laid his head on her stomach. He almost lost her twice, once wasn't his fault but still he felt guilty about it. He lost himself in his thoughts and felt the tears fall down his face as he thought about Rose's family. After a moment, he stood up and began running a scan on Rose. He needed to make sure she was okay, she had been out of it for a while and it scared him. Her vitals were going strong but the Doctor knew she was extremely exhausted. The scan finished and he read it three or four times. He knew it had been longer for Rose since Bad Wolf Bay but he never imagine it being 50 years. He looked back down at Rose and wrinkled his face in confusion. Physically she didn't look older than he last saw her, her eyes and the way she talked were the only indications that she was older than 21. He frowned, trying to figure out why. Understanding lite up his face all of sudden, his eyes widen.

"Bad Wolf." He muttered. He ran a few more test and everything told him she was fine other than malnourishment and exhaustion. The Doctor moved over to Rose and placed a light kiss on her forehead then gently picked her up. He carried her down the hall to her room and sent a silent thanks to the Tardis when he discovered her room was closer to the console room. When he looked around he was shocked to see that it had changed since the last time he was in there. The walls were no longer a bright pink now they were a deep blue, it was more organized instead of the mess that he came to know, the furniture was a dark medieval style instead of the modern style that it was and the bed was a larger and no longer covered in bright pink sheets, it was now bathed in white and a soft gold, the ceiling was vaulted and had a moving hologram of space. The Doctor smiled when he saw the ceiling, she had finally reached the stars and it looked like she planned on keeping them close to her. He laid her down gently, pulling the covers over her. He sat on the edge of her bed watching her sleep before he stood up and headed to the console room.

Rose opened her eyes slowly. The last thing she remembered was pain, a redhead bride, and the Racnoss. As her eyes adjusted to the light she took her surroundings, she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding when she heard the Tardis humming a comforting song in her mind and realized she was in her room with the lights slightly dimmed. "Thanks girl." She muttered. She was thankful the Tardis had kept the lights on instead of turning them completely off, she was not ready to be in the dark yet. She sat up, threw back the covers and swung her legs around. She walked over to the closet on the far side of the room and grabbed her a change of clothes. She walked into the bathroom that was attached to her room, as she peeled off her clothes she looked at the newest scar from the bullet wound. It wasn't as bad as the other that covered her body but it was still bright red and fresh. She sighed and quickly climbed into the shower.

The Doctor lifted his head up when he heard the Tardis hummed letting him know Rose was up. He sent up a silent thanks and climb up from underneath the grating. He walked to the kitchen, and sat about making some dinner for Rose. After about 10 minutes he looked up as he heard footsteps near the door. He noticed she had changed into a pair of black pants that hugged her body closely, a dark brown shirt and waist length black leather jacket, her hair hung down in soft honey colored waves that came down just past her shoulders. After Rose had gotten dressed, she asked the Tardis to point her in the direction of the Doctor, she was surprised to find him in the kitchen but she was even more surprised to find that he was cooking. Rose paused just inside the doorway and looked at him in shock.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

The Doctor smiled and handed her a cup of tea and a plate filled with chips. He gestured for Rose to sit down. The Doctor sat in the chair beside her with his own cup of tea and took a sip before he spoke.

"I'm feeding you. You have lost a lot of weight since I last saw you. I also ran some scans on you while you were passed out and you are malnourished. I also know its been about 50 years since you last saw me." The Doctor paused when he saw Rose tense up and sit up straighter. "I am so so sorry Rose. I swear I thought you would be fine after the game station. I should have checked."

The Doctor watched as the emotions played out across Rose's face. He looked at the ground and ran a hand through his already messy hair. There was no way she would stay with him not after she had to watch all her family wither and die. He was still looking down when he felt a hand gently pry his hand from his hair and hold it tight.

"It's not your fault Doctor." Rose said softly as she put a hand under his chin and pulled his face up till he was looking at her. She gave him a sad smile and moved her hand to cup his cheek.

"None of this is your fault, I was the one who looked into the heart of the Tardis, I was the one that became Bad Wolf, I am Bad Wolf. It was what I was supposed to do, who I was supposed to become. Canary Wharf split us apart, Torchwood was the reason I got trapped, not you. I was given the chance to fulfill my promise of forever and I am going to be here no matter what. I'm not leaving you I promise" Rose paused. "I didn't watch them wither and die. I am pretty sure that universe hated me." Rose laughed bitterly while the Doctor looked at her with a confused look. "Mom had a little boy, remember she was pregnant?" She stopped but when the Doctor nodded she continued. "They named him Tony. He adored me and I him, he was the cutest thing." Rose brushed away a stray tear and took a deep breath. "It was about 3 years since Bad Wolf Bay, before we realized I was no longer human or well fully human. I was a field agent for Torchwood, actually became one of the highest ranked, never slowed me down. Mom hated that, always told me one day she was going to get a phone call telling her I was dead. It was the day of Tony's third birthday, we were celebrating and I got a call saying there was an unknown alien ship that crashed outside of London, as soon as I got off the phone I called in the rest of my team. Mom was furious told me someone else could save the world for once but I wouldn't listen. Mickey was there at the party and when he heard I had been called out he insisted that he come with me, said something felt off. He had suggested we take the more advanced weapons that we had but I told him no. I was still very anti-weapon, I mean I carried a small handgun with me, we all did it was protocol, but every time I negotiated with the aliens we came across I always went in weaponless, drove Pete and Mickey nuts." Rose smiled and closed her eyes as the memories flooded her mind. "I should have listened to Mickey this time though." She dropped the Doctor's hand and leaned back into the chair, staring blankly at the wall. "When we arrived on scene, I knew something was wrong. The ship was small, but the crash site was that of a much larger vessel. There were only 5 people on my team not counting Mickey. I told them to stay behind as I approached one of the aliens. I never did find out who they were. They refused to tell us who they were said they knew who we were and that was all that matter. While I was trying to talk to them one of them said my name. Not Rose, but Bad Wolf. When I heard it I froze, I hadn't heard or seen anything since that damn beach. They said they only wished to speak to one that was called Bad Wolf. I laughed, the irony, they had been speaking to her the whole time. I told them if they wanted Bad Wolf then she was standing right in front of them." Rose squeezed her eyes shut.

The Doctor sat quietly and listened to Rose tell him her story, his hearts were breaking with the sadness in her voice. He reached over and grabbed her hand. Rose opened her eyes and squeezed his hand tightly almost painfully tight but the Doctor didn't complain she needed this comfort to continue. "As soon as the words were out of my mouth, they made their move. I managed to dodge their first attempt at grabbing me but within seconds of escaping I was caught. All of a sudden we were surrounded, extremely outnumbered. I watched my team fight for their lives and die. I had been taken to their planet afterwards but I don't remember much. Pete refused to tell me where, said it wasn't necessary and after a while I agreed. He knew I would have attempted to destroy them, I was angry, not just at the aliens that had taken me but at the whole bloody universe. I had been tortured while I was held but like I said I don't remember much, I was told they had kept me drugged up. I should've died, Pete said when he saw me I was a bloody mess. It took me 3 days to fully recover, that was when we knew something was different with me. We ran a few tests and I slowly began recovering my memories from the game station. That's how I knew I had became Bad Wolf, I was happy. I had already began working on my vortex manipulator and working on getting back. I knew it was only just a matter of time before I got back. After another 3 or 4 years passed, I began losing hope and becoming reckless on my missions, I refused to work with anyone out in the field after Mickey and my team died. Pete and Mom forced me to take time off and go on a vacation with them. We went to Paris, Mom had wanted to go and Pete couldn't tell her no. The day we were heading back, Tony had begged to ride with me but I told him no because I was heading straight to Torchwood. He threw a major fit, I had to pry his tiny arms from my waist and hand him straight Pete. I followed behind them all the way back while Tony kept looking at me through the back window like I was going to disappear."

Rose stopped, her face was covered in tears now. She refused to look at the Doctor instead she drew up her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and laid her head on them. The Doctor just kept quiet he knew this was something she had to tell at her own pace. He was scared as to where this story was going. He could see the pain in her eyes. "We were almost home about 30 minutes away from the mansion and about 20 minutes from the road that would take me to Torchwood. All of a sudden this truck came out of nowhere. Tony had looked backed at me right before the truck hit them. He had tears running down his face and he was reaching for me." Rose stopped. The Doctor took in a sharp breath, he knew what happened next. "The truck hit them on the passenger side. The paramedics said they all died instantly. I never got a chance to watch them wither and die Doctor because that bloody stupid parallel universe was determined to leave me alone." Rose stood up so fast, she nearly knocked her chair over. She was still angry, angry at Torchwood for killing her family to get to her, angry for them torturing her and angry at those stupid unknown aliens that killed the only friend she had. But mostly she was angry at herself, it was her fault they were all dead. The Doctor stood up when Rose jumped up and stepped closer to her when she held up her hand for him to stop. She had her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her hands balled into fist. "So see Doctor, it's not your fault." She said quietly, she wiped the tears from her face and looked at him, her expression blank and her eyes dark with anger and guilt. "It's not your fault, its mine. If I had listened to Mickey, he would still be alive. If I hadn't been so damn set on going to Torchwood, then Tony would have been with me and at least then he would have been alive. Mom and Pete died because they were worried about me and wanted me to relax." With that Rose turned and left the kitchen. The Doctor went to follow her but the Tardis stopped him by removing the door.

"Oh come on!" He yelled angrily. The Tardis hummed at him in response telling him to give her some space to calm down. The Doctor sighed and ran both hands through his hair. His Rose, his beautiful Rose had literally watched everyone she loved die right in front of her and she blamed herself. The Doctor knew there was more to the story, he could sense it when she talked about Torchwood or the car accident, and there was a lot of anger. The Doctor was determined to help Rose, she saved him all that time ago and now it was his turn. The Doctor looked up to find the door had reappeared, he sent a silent thanks to the Tardis and sat out on finding Rose.

After Rose had left the kitchen, she ran as fast as she could down the hallways. She didn't stop till she could no longer hold back the sobs. She slowed down and opened a door she didn't recognized and walked in. She was instantly surrounded by a sense of peace. She was home or as close to home as the Tardis could get for her, she was standing on the balcony from the Estate. Every so often the scene would change surrounding her with every place she or the Tardis thought that was peaceful. It went from alien planets to areas in London and sometimes pictures. Rose sat there in that room on a soft, dark purple couch with a fuzzy pink blanket wrapped around her for about 4 hours before she heard the door open.

The Doctor spent hours roaming the halls looking for Rose. Every door he came across he opened it. When he came across her room he noticed that her name along with Bad wolf was carved into the door around a golden rose. He traced the marks, smiling softly. He then noticed that his room had been moved to beside hers, he was a little surprised but it was Rose after all and figured the Tardis was just trying to help, she had taken a strong liking to Rose since she first stepped onto the ship. He checked both rooms then continued walking. A little further down from their rooms, he spotted a door he hadn't seen before. He paused before entering and noticed a similar engraving as the one on Roses door except this one had a wolf howling at a golden sun with his and Rose's name written around the image. He slowly opened the door only to find Rose curled up on a couch surrounded by a bright orange sky, an empty field with trees covered with silver leaves, tall red grass, and two suns hung over the mountains in the distance. The Doctor felt his breath catch in his throat and he gasped. "Gallifrey." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3- Talk Cont

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. (Unfortunately.)**

 **A.N.- Sorry about the late update. Life has been a bit crazy. I know someone said that they felt Rose opened up a bit to soon to the Doctor and I kinda feel the same way but I wanted Rose to trust the Doctor even though it had been a while for her and a lot has happened but she still loves and trust him. I didn't want Rose to be horrible to everyone. There is a lot more to Rose's story as well. It was mostly just what happened to her family not really what happened to her. Anyways I will try to post more often. Thank you to everyone who is following my story. Please Please Please review. I would love to hear what you guys have to say. Also I apologize for any errors in the story. I am the one who is editing everything and I dont catch everything. Thank you guys :)**

Rose turned around when she heard the door open and watched the Doctor come into the room. His eyes were wide, his mouth hung open, his face covered in surprise. Rose watched a single tear roll down his face when he gasped. She froze when she heard him whisper. She turned back to the scene in front, then turned back to the Doctor.

"Im so sorry. I didn't know, the Tardis was just trying to calm me down so she led me to this room. I can ask her to change it to something else." Rose said standing up quickly and silently pleading with the Tardis to change it again like she had been doing for the past 4 hours. The Tardis stubbornly agreed and Rose watched as the orange skies faded away. She watched as Women wept took its place and she saw the tension melt from the Doctors body.

"I am so sorry. When I came in here it was the Estate, she has been changing the view every so often till she found one that calmed me the most. I didn't know." She quickly moved to go through the door but the Doctor stopped her.

"Its okay Rose. It just shocked me for a second, but did you really find it that peaceful?" The Doctor spoke quietly.

"It was beautiful and I don't know, it was like time I saw the sky, I relaxed and sat on the couch. I was just sitting here thinking."

The Doctor gave her small smile and walked to the couch. He pushed the blanket Rose had been covered up with to the side and leaned back. Rose watched him for a second and hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should leave or stay, she felt like she had done enough damage for the night.

"Stay. Please we need to finish talking." The Doctor said looking at her.

"What about? I told you what happened with my family and how I found out about Bad Wolf what else could you possibly want to know?" Rose said as her anger started to come back. She wasn't ready to relive anymore memories. "I killed my family and my best friend Doctor what else do you want me to say?"

"You didn't kill your family Rose and Mickey died doing his job." The Doctor said leaning over the back of the couch and grabbing her hand, pulling her around to sit down. Rose sat down on the edge of the couch and leaned her elbows on her knees. She stared at the floor, he didn't know the half of it.

"Tony was my fault. Maybe I didn't kill my family or Mickey but I killed Tony. I was the one that decided I needed to work 24/7 and couldn't take an extra 10 minutes to take him home." Rose said.

The Doctor watched Rose closely, she was so certain that she killed them. It was written all over her face, she didn't believe him when he said it wasn't her fault. It was ironic really, here he was trying to tell her not to feel guilty about people's death when he was the worst at feeling guilty.

"Rose, I'm so sorry about your family. I'm sorry for not being there, I'm sorry that you had to watch everyone you love be killed. But I am here now and I won't leave you behind." Rose just nodded. The Doctor pulled her to him and hugged her tight. His Rose had been through so much in her time away and he was not about to let her go through it all alone. "Rose when you were on that beach and you said you loved me, is that still true?" He asked almost hesitantly. Rose pulled back from the hug just enough to look at him.

"Yes Doctor, but its okay if you don't or can't love me back. I am okay with just being here. I..I don't want to be alone but I understand if you want me to leave. I can always go stay back at the estate or find Jack. I could go work for Unit or-" She was cut off by the Doctor pressing his lips against hers. He slowly pulled back and a wide smile.

"Rose Tyler I love you. That was how my sentence was going to end. I love you and don't you dare leave, not unless you want to. You will never be alone again Rose I promise." He leaned down and kissed her again. Rose pulled back shortly after and stared at him. Rose pulled away from him after a few minutes.

"So Doctor where to next?" Rose asked while standing up. The Doctor grabbed her hand and stood up beside her.

"Anywhere in the universe."


	4. Chapter 4- Royal Hope Hospital

"I'm so going to kill you!" Rose yelled as she dodged the arrows being shot at them.

" How is any of this my fault? How was I suppose to know that bananas were banned? Why would they even ban bananas? They are an amazing source of potassium and they taste even better." The Doctor yelled, running and pulling his Tardis key out.

"Oh shut up already get the freaking door open, I am not escaping from prison today!" Rose yelled ducking from another arrow. The Doctor snatched the door open and Rose dove through them as the Doctor closed them causing them to be pelted with arrows. Rose laid on the ramp trying to catch her breath as the Doctor put them in the time vortex. The Doctor came back and leaned over her smiling.

"Are you okay? You're bleeding." He said as he pulled Rose to her feet.

"Give it a second and I won't be bleeding anymore." Rose said rolling her eyes. "Its just a scratch. I have had worse." Rose said as she walked toward the kitchen. "Cuppa?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Sure." he answered as he followed her. "What do you say we go to London and get some chips?"

"Sounds good." Rose said as she poured the tea and handed him a cup. "I am going to go change my shirt. Since someone had to piss off the locals and get us shot at with arrows." The Doctor looked up at her with the most serious of faces.

"Bananas are good Rose." He said. Rose couldn't hold back her laughter, he looked so serious.

"Right. I will be back, and then I will drive unless you think you can land us smoothly." Rose turned and walked away leaving a pouting timelord behind.

"Speaking of driving, where did you learn to fly the Tardis?" He called after her and turning to follow her.

"I am not telling you and don't you dare follow me. If you follow me, I will hide all your bananas."

The Doctor sat in the jumpseat waiting for Rose. He had landed them in London just down the road from Rose's favorite chip place about 10 mins ago. He hated waiting, and when he was away from Rose he was worse than normal. His hand felt empty and bare without hers. The Doctor heard Rose walk in and he jumped up. He ran over and snatched her up in a hug spinning her around.

"Okay, okay Doctor you can put me down now." Rose said laughing. The Doctor put her down but didn't move his arms from around her waist.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Of course." Rose turned for the door then stopped. "It is London right? Right time period?" The Doctor put his head in his hands before looking up again.

"One time, I brought you home a year late one time and you will never let me forget it." He said groaning.

"I am not just talking about that. I can count about 20 times where you have gotten the flight path wrong." Rose said opening the door. As soon as she stepped out she froze causing the Doctor to run into her. She felt a weird prickling feeling on her skin, she looked around to figure out where it was coming from and saw Royal Hope Hospital on the right side of the Tardis.

"Doctor do you feel that?" Rose asked still staring at the hospital. "It feels like static electricity almost. It's coming from the hospital." Rose turned to face the Doctor only to find him lost in thought staring at the hospital. "Doctor?" He looked back at her and smiled.

"You're right. Feel up to some investigation work?"

"What is it though? I have never come across something like this before, not sure I like it either." Rose rubbed one hand down her arm trying to get the sensation to stop. She really didn't like the pin and needle feeling.

"Plasma coils. Not sure what they are doing at the hospital but once we get checked in we can do some snooping." He glanced at Rose when he said check in. "Feel like doing a little bit of acting? Think you could fake stomach cramps?"

Rose had a moment of panic, but then stopped the panic attack almost as soon as it started. This was the Doctor, he would never let someone hurt her.

"Sure." She answered. The Doctor looked at her with concern. He had watched her light up with panic and fear but almost as soon as it appeared it was gone. If he didn't know any better he would say it was never there but he knew Rose better than that.

"Are you sure?" He asked grabbing her hand. She looked at him and gave him a smile with a look that read of-course-Iam-sure.

"Yes but we have a slight problem." The Doctor raised an eyebrow in question. "Rose Tyler is supposed to be dead, and you have two hearts." Rose stated matter of factly.

"Oh easy fix." The Doctor pulled out two gold bands that looked like the biodamper he had given Donna. "I doubt they will let me stay unless we say we are married and in that case you can be Rose Smith." He flashed his smile that he only used when he thought he was being brilliant. Rose just rolled her eyes at him and took the ring and put it on her finger.


	5. Chapter 5- Martha Jones

**A/N: Thank you for all the feed back! I enjoy reading what you guys have to say about my writings. I am sorry for the last few chapters being so short. This one is a bit longer so I hope you enjoy it! Also all errors are mine, I write, edit and reread all my work but there are things I miss and do not catch till much later. For that I apologize. Hope you guys enjoy! Reviews are awesome and I do respond to all of them! Thank you guys so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. (Unfortunately)**

Rose leaned back against the pillows she had propped up behind her and nervously rubbed her hands. She hated hospitals and hated being stuck with needles, she had way too much of that happen in Pete's world. Rose kept anxiously watching for the Doctor to return.

"Damn it. Get a hold of yourself." Rose muttered under her breath. Just then the Doctor came around the corner, smiling like he just accomplished something. Rose let out the breath she had been holding and immediately calmed down. The Doctor was here and no one would hurt her, he wouldn't let them but she was still entwining her hands nervously.

"I couldn't find the coils or a reason for them to be here." The Doctor looked down and noticed for the first time Rose's bare arms, and he saw the faint scars that covered them. As he was looking at her arms, he noticed how tense she was and how her hands were practically being rubbed raw with the way she kept rubbing her hands together. He laid his hands on hers, stopping her movement and looked up at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" She looked up at him and for a brief second he saw the same fear he saw right before they checked in but it was gone again.

"Of course, I am okay just hate hospitals a little bit." Rose said giving him her best smile she could.

"What happened to your arms?" He asked running his finger over a few. He felt Rose tense even further and silently cursed himself for making her upset. He pulled his hand back from her arm but kept the other one in her hand.

"Told you I had been tortured. I may have super healing but I still get scars." Rose said flatly.

"I have something back on the Tardis that can get rid of the scars. We can go to the medbay after we finish up here." The Doctor said while rubbing his thumb in a circle on the back of her hand trying to get her to relax.

"No." She answered anger seeping through her voice. "They are reminders."

"You should get some sleep before the group of internes come in. I'll stay here with you if you want." The Doctor said trying to change the subject.

"No, Im fine. I don't sleep much anymore, don't need it. That was another bonus of Bad Wolf." Rose said as her body relaxed. She hadn't lied to him when she said she had been tortured but these scars didn't come from any aliens, they came from stupid humans.

"Haha yeah right Rose Tyler not sleep? You love your sleep." The Doctor said laughing, which caused Rose in turn to laugh.

A couple hours later, the group walked in.

"Good morning Mrs. Smith. How are you feeling this morning?" Mr. Stoker asked. Rose grimaced a little.

"I'm still feel a bit blah. Stomach still hurts pretty bad." Rose said. The Doctor turned his head to bite back a laugh. Rose glared at him out the corner of her eye and watched the med students.

"Rose Smith admitted yesterday afternoon for severe abdominal pains." Mr. Stoker explained looking at the students. "Jones, why don't you see what you can find."

Rose eyed the girl cautiously, there had been a girl that looked like her that had worked at Torchwood in the parallel world and it made her nervous.

"That wasn't very wise to be running about this morning while you wife was in the hospital was it?" The young girl asked while pulling on her stethoscope. Rose and the Doctor shared a confused look.

"I'm sorry?" Rose asked with her face scrunched up and eyebrows raised.

"This morning your husband ran up to me on Chancellor street. He took off his tie." The med student said looking at both the Doctor and Rose warily. Rose turned and looked at the Doctor again.

"Why would he do that? As far as I know my husband hasn't left the hospital." Rose said.

"You can ask the nurses. I have been here only left Rose's side to go to the cafeteria." The Doctor said nodding his head toward the nurse desk. The girl looked between the two like she was trying to piece together a puzzle.

"Huh. Got any brothers that look just like you?"

Rose tensed but shook her head. The Doctor rubbed her back reassuringly.

"No, not anymore." The Doctor said quietly. The girl gave them a sad smile then put the stethoscope of Rose's heart and then removed it.

"Any chance of pregnancy?" She asked Rose. Rose shook her head again and Mr. Stoker sighed loudly.

"I weep for future generations Ms. Jones. If you had bother to check the patient's chart you would have known that a pregnancy test was taken and it came back negative." Mr. Stoker said as he went to pick up the chart only to immediately dropped it when it shocked him. Rose looked at the Doctor in question, but the Doctor was only looking at the group. Several people started talking about how they had been shook that morning and the various places it happened at.

"That is only to be expected with a thunderstorm and lightning is a form of electricity as proven by?" Mr. Stoker spoke still confident.

The Doctor got a gleam of excitement in his eyes and his face lite up.

"Benjamin Franklin." He answered before turning to Rose, looking like a little kid on Christmas. Rose pinched his hand when he opened his mouth to continue telling about the time they met Franklin.

"ow." He muttered and he face turned to a pout. Rose had to bite her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

"Correct." Mr. Stoker said before turning and leading the group out.

"Alright you out." Rose said pointing to the door. The Doctor turned to her looking shocked and confused.

"Me? Why?" The Doctor asked. Rose laughed at his expression that was mixed between a pout and confused.

"Because I am going to change and go with you to investigate. I'm tired of sitting here and being a pin cushion. I can't and won't stay in this bed any longer so go stand guard for me." The Doctor handed Rose her clothes and stepped to the other side of the curtain and pulled it shut. Rose waited till she was sure the Doctor couldn't see her and peeled back the covers. She quickly pulled on her clothes and while she putting on her shoes, she was thrown to the floor as the building suddenly gave a violent shake. She was thrown about quite a bit and she had to dodge falling equipment. All of a sudden it stopped and the Doctor was rushing over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked while pulling her to her feet. Rose shook her head hair free of the falling debris and smiled.

"Peachy. That wasn't any worse than the Tardis or a crashing ship." Rose said before going to find her shoe. She quickly found it and pulled it on. "But what happened?"

"We moved. It was a H2O scope." The Doctor said. Rose opened her mouth to ask where but was interrupted by a women on the other side of the curtain.

"Don't open it. We will lose all the air!" The women yelled.

"Its not like they are air tight if we were going to lose air we would have by now." Jones said. The Doctor and Rose shared a look as the step toward the curtains. They quickly snatched it open.

"Excellence point. Jones was it?" The Doctor asked. Rose stepped up to the window and turned back around smiling.

"We are on the moon! Of all the places I have been to, I have never been to the moon." Rose turned to the Jones. "Uh sorry what's your name?"

"Martha Jones." Martha answered

"Alright Martha. Is their a balcony around here or something?" Rose asked excitement lighting up her whole face. The Doctor watched in amusement. This was the first time he had seen her this excited since she came back. It made her look like so young and carefree. He watched as she practically bounced up and down looking out the window. Martha stared at the young blonde girl for a minute before responding.

"Um yeah there is one by the patient lounge." Martha said pointing in the direction of the balcony. Rose smiled and turned to the Doctor. He held out his arm and Rose slipped her arm through his. Martha led them to the doors. She was both confused and in awe of the couple in front of her.

"Fancy going out Miss Tyler?" The Doctor asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Rose asked back before turning to the doors.

"Well Ms. Jones. What about you?" The Doctor asked holding Rose back for a second. Rose scowled at him but the effects were weakened by the excitement still on her face.

"Sure." Martha asked. She was staring at the view of the moon in front of them and she was excited. Rose turned and looked at the younger dark skinned girl, she tilted her head as if she was studying her. The Doctor eyed the girl up and down trying to figure out if she was companion material. From the looks of it, Rose was doing the same thing so she was okay with having someone else on board.

"We might die." Rose said eyeing the girl and watching her reaction. Martha turned to look at Rose and shrugged her shoulders.

"We might not." Was all Martha said. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other before rushing out the door with Martha hot on their heels.

"We got air. How does that work?" Martha said in wonder looking out at the surface of the moon.

"Just be glad we do." The Doctor answered looking around studying the scene in front of him before leaning against the railing studying the med student. "Rose. don't fall." He added after seeing Rose climbing on the railing. Rose just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Yes sir." She answered sarcastically.

Martha watched the two of them. They seemed so calm and at ease like this was something that happened to them on a daily basis. They were so different than anyone so had ever met but yet it was so obvious that they loved each other. They were so attuned to each others movements and seemed to gravitate toward one another.

"This is so amazing. I have a party tonight. My brother's twenty first. My mom is going to be so..so.." Martha trailed off looking back at the moon. Rose was still sitting on top of the railing trying to reach something but she froze and turned back to Martha. The Doctor watched the girl carefully.

"Do you want to go back in?" The Doctor asked

"No. I mean we could die any second but this is just amazing and beautiful." She answered still staring in awe. Rose smiled at her, nodded and went back to work on reaching whatever she thought was there. The Doctor smiled and turned around to face the view.

"Basking in the Earth's light." He said. "Rose stop being jeopardy friendly please." Rose just stuck her tongue out at him but stopped what she was doing and walked over to him.

"What do you think happened?" Martha asked the two. Rose and the Doctor shared an unspoken conversation.

"What do you think happened?" Rose asked before going back to the railing and climbing up on it again.

"Extraterrestrial. Got to be." Martha paused. "I dont know, a few years ago and I would have thought you to be mad, but now? That spaceship flying into Big Ben...Christmas..those cybermen things." She looked down at the ground with a sad expression. "I had a cousin- Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home." The Doctor looked at her in sympathy. He looked over at Rose and saw that she had gotten down from the wall. She looked tense and angry but she refused to look at either him or Martha, instead she stared ahead across the moon.

"Im sorry." The Doctor said turning back to Martha and placing a hand on her arm. "We were there..in the battle." The Doctor said thinking about all that Rose lost because of that day, how hard she had fought and how he almost lost her. Rose picked up a pebble and tossed it up in the air catching it.

"I promise you Mr. and Mrs. Smith we will find a way out of this. If we can travel to the moon we can travel back." Martha said with false confidence. The Doctor shook himself of his thoughts.

"Yeah thats not our name." The Doctor said. "Im the Doctor and that's" He said pointing to Rose who still had her back to them. "Rose Tyler or BadWolf." He added after he thought of the way she had begun introducing herself.

"So like Doctor Smith or Tyler? BadWolf? Sounds familiar like a corporation or something." Martha said.

"No just the Doctor. we aren't married and it is or will be but that's my name, not some nickname either." Rose said in a harsh voice. She remembered Martha's cousin and remembered that she had been one of the ones to open the void. She also didn't like the fact that this women had to bring up that day. Martha jumped a bit at the sound of Rose's voice. It had been so long since she had spoken that Martha had forgot she was there.

"Well to me that's a title you have to earn." Martha snorted. Rose rolled her eyes and pulled her hand back, throwing the pebble in her hand. She watched it hit the force field she thought she had caught glimpse of when she was climbing on the railings.

"Some type of force field." Rose said her tone still harsh. The Doctor stepped over and grabbed her hand.

"But if its like a bubble shield type of thing then that means the only air we have is what's inside it. what happens when we run out?" Martha said looking worried. Rose and The Doctor exchanged a look.

"Martha how many people are in the hospital?" The Doctor asked. Rose started pacing, trying to figure out why exactly they had been moved to the moon and why. It wasn't making sense to her.

"A thousand." Martha said watching Rose pace. Rose stopped and looked at Martha, her face full of anger.

"Then a thousand people suffocate." Rose said grimly. The Doctor turned around and saw a ship of some type landing. Martha hadn't seen it yet and instead she just stared at Rose.

"But why?" Martha asked Rose. Martha wasn't so sure about the blonde. She was smart sure but she seemed to be full of anger.

"Heads up." The Doctor said before moving over to Rose and pulling her close. Rose instantly relaxed some and was thankful that she had her spare gun strapped to her ankle. She had no idea what happened to her other one but she had a sneaky feeling that the Doctor had destroyed it.

"Why don't you ask them yourself." The Doctor said keeping a tight hold on Rose. Martha watched the aliens step off the ship with wide eyes. She was having a hard time believing what was going on and she couldn't believe how calm the couple in front of her was.

"Aliens. Real proper aliens." Martha half whispered. Rose was staring in horror at the things stepping off and the Doctor face was similar. But before the Doctor could answer, Rose spun out of his hold and spoke.

"Judoons." Rose whispered before taking off into the hospital. The Doctor quickly followed her and Martha followed the Doctor. Martha wanted to know what was going and she wanted to know who these two strangers were.

Rose peeked around the corner as the Judoon spoke. She was able to understand what they were saying despite being so far from the Tardis, that was another benefit of Bad Wolf. She watched them scan the guy that was so bravely standing up trying to communicate with the aliens. She watched as they determined he was human and knew they had to be looking for something nonhuman. She felt the Doctor come up behind her and place a arm around her waist, tugging her back.

"Rose look they have a little shop. I love little shops." The Doctor said sounding like a kid that just discovered a candy store and Rose laughed despite herself. The Doctor felt Rose relaxed a little bit more when she laughed and was glad he was helping her but Martha seemed irritated.

"Nevermind that. What are these Judoons?" Martha asked trying to regain their attention. The humor left Rose's face almost instantly and turned back around to Martha. The Doctor inwardly groaned as Rose went back to being angry and tensed. He hated how much she reminded him of his ninth self. It just didn't fit his pink and yellow human and he loved when she was relaxed. She had fought to save him from himself and was constantly trying to make him better. Now it was his turn.

"They are like police." The Doctor said stopped as he thought about what he said. "Well more like police for hirer." He added. Rose snorted and shook her head before taking off running. The Doctor and Martha shared a confused look before following.

"And those things brought us to the moon?" Martha asked once they caught up to Rose.

"Neutral territory." The Doctor answer nonchalantly and with a shrug of his shoulders. He grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her to a stop. He gave a questioning look before he remember she was telepathic. Where were you headed to? We don't know what they are looking for. The Doctor asked her. Rose didn't answer at first, her eyes were a bit distant and the Doctor got the impression that she was running away from herself more than running to something. Rose shook her head and answered. Checking patient records. They are looking for something nonhuman. Rose was tired of this day already and it had only just started. She knew she had given too much away when she had been reliving her memories and she did not want the Doctor asking anymore questions.

"What are we doing? trespassing on the moon?" Martha said interrupting the silent conversation. The Doctor smirked in amusement and Rose just gave Martha a odd look.

"No, they brought us here but I like that. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over Earth so they isolated the hospital. The rain, lighting, and the building shaking was a H2O Scope, that was them." The Doctor explained. Martha stared at him for a bit before nodding. "They are making a catalog which means they must be looking for something nonhuman." The Doctor stopped looking at Rose who was stiff as a board with tension. "Which is very bad news for us." He finished squeezing Rose's hand.

"What? Why?" Martha asked looking between the two of them. "You have got to be kidding me! Seriously? Don't be ridiculous!" Rose rolled her eyes and took off down the hall again leaving the Doctor with Martha. The Doctor looked after her with a sad look before turning his head and looking at Martha like she had grown a second head.

"We are on the moon and you don't believe we are aliens? Seriously?" The Doctor said.

"Fine okay but what the hell is wrong with her? Martha asked following the Doctor as he chased after Rose. The Doctor shook his head. He honestly wasn't sure and even if he did it wasn't his place to tell. The Doctor saw Rose enter a room before they caught up to her.

"Come on we need to find whatever they are looking for before they find us." The Doctor said running. Martha quickly followed as he duck into the room they saw Rose enter.

"Martha watch for the Judoon. Tell us when they get close." Rose ordered when she saw them enter but she didn't stop scanning the computer with the sonic trying to pull up the patients records. Martha nodded then went and stood by the door. The Doctor grabbed Rose and turned her around, pulling her into a hug.

"Rose, calm down. Breathe. I won't let them hurt you or will make it through this." The Doctor murmured into her hair. He felt her relax a bit and she pulled back but didn't say anything instead she went back to work. The Doctor sighed and quickly followed. He typed quickly on a computer and scanning it with his sonic.

"She's good." Rose said quietly while she worked. She had given up on the computer and started flipping through the files in the filing cabinet. The Doctor stopped and look at her.

"Yeah she is." He answered before looking back down.

"Cultural shock though." Rose said with a small laugh. She was tired of thinking on old memories. She was tired in general, she hadn't really slept in weeks and she didn't plan on sleeping anytime soon. She would collapse from exhaustion before she voluntarily slept. Martha choose that moment to come back into the room.

"They are on the third floor." Martha said looking at the device in the Doctor's hand oddly. "What is that thing?" She asked pointing to the screwdriver.

"Sonic Screwdriver." He said without looking up. Martha rolled her eyes.

"Well if you aren't going to answer me properly." She said irritated that they weren't taking things serious. Rose spun around and glared at her.

"It is a sonic screwdriver and you have no reason not to believe us. You are completely safe so if anyone has a right to be irritated or annoyed or anything its us." Rose said harshly stepping closer to Martha. Rose had seen how the Judoon worked before and it wasn't pretty. Rose had been forced to relive memories the past few days and stay in a hospital. She was sick and tired of humans with their pettiness. Martha flinched and quickly stepped back. The Doctor rushed forward and stepped in between them.

"Rose, stop. She is scared and confused, she didn't mean any harm." The Doctor said calmly. He searched Rose's eyes trying to decipher what she was feeling but her face was careful masked. Rose snatched away and nodded. She walked to a wall across the room and leaned her back against it. Her arms were crossed and her right leg was bent and her foot resting flat on the wall. The Doctor ran his hand through his hair before turning back to Martha.

"It's a screwdriver and it's sonic." He spoke softly trying to calm Martha. Martha shook her head and rolled her eyes again but careful avoid looking at Rose even though she felt Rose's eyes on her the whole time.

"Next you are going to tell me you have a laser spinner." She said. The Doctor laughed and went back to work on the computers.

"Weell. I did but someone." He tilted his head toward Rose. "Blew it up." Rose gave a small sheepish smile but didn't say anything. All of a sudden the Doctor hit the computer he was working on causing Martha to jump. Rose glared at the Doctor but still didnt say anything.

"The Judoon must have locked it down." The Doctor said scrubbing his hands down his face before running them through his hair. "Judoon Platoon upon the moon."He muttered. Rose laughed and pushed herself off of the wall moving to stand beside the Doctor.

"I'm sorry Martha. I'm just tired and stressed. I have seen the way these things work and have seen innocent people die." Rose said looking at Martha. Martha just nodded her head as thanks. She wasn't sure what to think of the blonde, she looked younger than her but Rose's eyes seemed older. The Doctor put his hand on Rose's shoulder and gave her a look that asked if she was okay. Rose gave a short nod.

"We were just passing through. Honestly we just wanted to grab some chips and I thought it would be nice to get Rose her favorite. But then Rose noticed the plasma coils and so I checked Rose in cos I thought something was going on inside. But it wasn't inside it was the Judoon from above." The Doctor rambled, scrubbing his hand through his hair again. Rose laughed as his hair stuck up in all directions, he looked like he did the day he got electrocuted with Benjamin Franklin. Martha looked between the two. She was completely thrown by Rose's mood swings and the Doctor just seem to be a madman.

"But what are they looking for?" Martha asked. Rose quickly stopped laughing.

"Something that looks human but isn't" Rose answered while she held the Doctor's hand and rubbed small circles across the top.

"Like you two apparently." Martha said nodding to them with a raised eyebrow.

"But not us." The Doctor said sounding much calmer than he was just seconds ago.

Martha nodded she was trying to take all this in and get over the fact that there were two aliens in front of her. One of which had very bad mood swings.

"Don't they have a photo?" Martha asked. Rose shook her head.

"Could be a shapeshifter." Rose said with a shrug. She was a bit calmer but not without trying. She was focusing her brain only on the Doctor and Martha. She wanted, no needed this day over with quickly and she knew fighting with the girl wasn't going to help anything.

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave it to the Judoon or whatever to find it?" Martha asked trying to figure out why they were even trying to find it and why they didn't just focus on hiding themselves. Rose got tensed again but the Doctor answered before she could.

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive then they kill everyone here. If they find us, me or Rose, they kill us instantly." The Doctor said watching Rose out the corner of his eye. What she had said earlier about seeing how the Judoon work, confirmed his suspicions about their being more than what she had told him. He had a few theories but for once he hoped he wasn't right. He trusted her and was glad she was back but he was scared for her. Whatever had happened over there had changed her and she easily lost her temper not that she had good control over it to begin with but it wasn't like Rose to get angry at someone just because they were scared. He had saw how tense she was when she was laying in the hospital bed, it hadn't fully went away and the scars on her arms only added to his theory. He was scared to know the truth though and he didn't want to push her.

"But if I can find this thing first then-" The Doctor paused hitting the computer again. "Oh! But they are thick. Judoon are thick, they are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh that's clever." Both his hands went back to his hair and he looked like he was pulling it. Rose pulled his hands down. Calm down Doctor. We WILL fix this. Rose was glad she was telepathic at least on a day like this, other days not so much. Martha watched the two for a second.

"What can I do to help?" Martha asked. Rose had been right, she was safe as long as they found the alien the Judoon were looking for but that didn't mean she wanted the other two to die and beside that they were running out of air.

"Has there been any patient admitted the last week with unusual symptoms?" The Doctor asked. Rose continued working on the paper files, looking for anything.

"Keep working in here and I'll go ask Mr. Stoker he should know." Martha said turning and running out the door before either one could stop her. The Doctor walked up behind Rose and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Rose Tyler, we are going to have a talk later" He said with a sigh and leaning back up. Rose stopped what she was doing but refused to turn around. The Doctor lowered his head in defeat.

"Please, Rose." He whispered pulling on her arm. Rose reluctantly turned around but refused to make eye contact.

"I didn't mean to snap at Martha, I hate hospitals, spent way too much time in them. We don't have a clue as to what the Judoon are looking for and this place is going to run out of air soon. A thousand people will die, because of one alien. I am so tired of seeing death. I am tired of constantly being threatened either by stupid apes or stupid aliens. As far as to telling you everything that happened in that damn parallel world." Rose paused, closing her eyes and clutching her fist tightly trying to calm herself. "I'm afraid thats a story you will never hear or at least not anytime soon. Now come on there is nothing here lets go see if Martha found out anything." Rose turned and headed out the door before the Doctor could respond. She was not talking about anything that happened over there more than she already had. Sometimes, the past should just stay in the past.

The Doctor followed behind her. If there was one thing he understood, it was not wanting to talk about something. But all he knew was someone had hurt his Rose and he wanted to know who. He was worried about Rose, he had no idea how badly she had been hurt but her anger toward humans was very evident. Martha ran around the corner and straight into Rose causing the surprised Rose to fall. The Doctor rushed to help Rose up but she was already pulling herself up. Martha had nothing but fear in her face.

"I found her." Martha screamed grabbing a hold of Rose's hand and trying to pull her along.

"You did what?" The Doctor and Rose asked at the same time. But before Martha could answer a person wearing all black leather and a dark helmet came running around the corner towards them.

"Nevermind that! Run!" Rose yelled grabbing Martha's hand and running. As they turned around another corner there was a Judoon standing there. The three of them quickly turned around and headed up a staircase. Once they reached the top, Rose noticed the radiology department and ran into it pulling Martha with her behind the screen while the Doctor sonic the door. He ran up to the machine and rammed his sonic into a port.

"When I say so, press the button." He yelled. Martha looked frantic.

"I don't know which one." She yelled at him. Rose shook her head and pulled out her sonic.

"We don't need to know, I've got this." Rose said twirling her sonic screwdriver. Martha just stared at her for a minute but then the door busted opened and the leather guy ran into the room.

"Now!" The Doctor yelled. Rose pointed her sonic screwdriver at the control board and the room light up in a bright light. Martha shielded her eyes but Rose just stared ahead trying to see the Doctor. Almost as quick as the light was there it was gone. The leather guy was laying on the floor and the Doctor was standing there smiling a wide smile.

"What the hell did you do? Did you increase the radiation? You bloody idiot! That will kill you!" Rose screamed at him from behind the screen. The Doctor's face fell.

"I increase the radiation by five thousand percent. But it won't hurt me Rose. Its only roentgen radiation. I use to play with this type of radiation as a time tot. It's safe for you to come out. I've absorbed it all, now all I have to do is expel it into my left shoe." The Doctor started jumping and wiggling as the girls step from behind the screen. "Out, out out, out out. Ah ah ah ah. Itches itches itches." The Doctor was jumping on his right foot while wiggling his left foot in the air. "Ah there we are. Hold on." The Doctor reached down and pulled off his left converse and threw it into a bin. "All done." He was smiling again.

"You're mad. Both of you. Completely mad." Martha said trying to figure out what the hell happened. Rose's face was just blank, she didn't like it when the Doctor was in danger but she trusted him. The Doctor glanced down at his feet before looking back up.

"You're right. I look draft with only one shoe." He pulled off his other shoe and tossed it into the same bin he tossed the first one in. Rose walked away from him and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and snorted. The Doctor looked over at her when he heard her but before either one of them could say anything Martha spoke up.

"So what is this thing?" Martha asked kicking the thing laying on the ground.

"Its a slab. Basic slave drone." The Doctor bend down to examine it. "Solid leather all the way through." He said hitting the chest area. Rose snorted again and walked closer to him.

"Someone has one hell of a fetish. Reminds me of someone." Rose said giving the Doctor a pointed look.

"Oi! Your one to talk." He said pointing at her and looking her up and down. Martha watched the two of them careful. The Doctor stood back up and Rose tossed him his screwdriver.

"You burned it out." Rose said as he caught it. The Doctor looked down and frowned.

"It was that women, Miss. Finnegan. It was working for her." Martha said standing up and pacing. Rose watched the Doctor pout and listened as Martha talked.

"No. Not my sonic screwdriver." The Doctor whined. Rose rolled her eyes and bit back a laugh. She patted him on the back. Martha eyed them wearily but went back to pacing and talking.

"She was on of my patients but-"

"My sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said continuing to pout.

"She had this straw type thing. Like some kind of vampire." Martha said as she stopped pacing and looking at the couple.

"I loved my sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said looking at Rose who had an amused look on her face.

"It's okay Doctor, we will make a new one." Rose said patting him on the back and taking the broken sonic from him and putting it in her pocket. "Now, Doctor. Did you hear anything that Ms. Martha said to you?" Rose asked moving back toward the door. The Doctor looked down sheepishly.

Martha shook her head and rolled her eyes in annoyment.

"Miss. Finnegan is an alien that was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood when Martha found him. She was the one that sent the slab after Martha." Rose said giving the young med student a tight smile.

"At least someone was listening." Martha muttered.

"Funny time for a snack." The Doctor said pacing. "You'd think she would be hiding." The Doctor raised his head. Rose let out a laugh. You could practically see the light bulb going off in the Doctor's head.

"Unless..No..Yes..Wait a minute." The Doctor paused. "That's it! A internal shape-shiftier. She wasn't drinking his blood-" He was cut off by Rose.

"She was assimilating it, mimicking the microbiology and turning herself human basically." Rose said finishing the thought the Doctor had. The Doctor smiled at her proudly.

"Exactly! We have to find her and show her to the Judoon." The Doctor said grabbing both girl's hand and pulling them behind him.

They ran down the corridor and as they turned the corner the Doctor spotted a slab and pulled the girls down in between a water cooler and a potted plant.

"The thing about slabs is they travel in pairs." The Doctor whispered to the two girls.

"Like you two?" Martha asked pointing at them. Rose didn't answer, she didn't even look at her. The Doctor glanced at Martha with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"Well you said you aren't married but you are obviously close. So what is Rose? Is she like your partner or something?" Martha asked. Rose snatched her head around and growled at her.

"I am not his sidekick. We are together but not married and I am the BadWolf. It would do you good to remember that to. Stupid apes, we are busy stuck on the moon, running out of air and all you want to do is ask personal questions." Rose snarled. Martha look taken back and the Doctor stared at Rose in shock, he knew she was anger but he had never heard her talk like that before.

"I'm not entirely convinced you two aren't humans." Martha said once she composed herself. Rose stood up to look for the slab and stepped from their hiding place only to come face to face with a Judoon. The Judoon raised his scanner and scanned her. Rose prepared herself to run and saw that the Doctor pull Martha up, he had a tight grip on her hand.

"Non-Human." The Judoon announced. Rose snatched the Doctor's hand.

"You really are!" Martha yelled in shock.

"Run!" She yelled before she took off. Rose pushed Martha in front of her and the Doctor as they dodge laser being shot at them.

"Find the nonhuman and execute her." They heard the Judoon yell from behind them. Rose grimaced when she felt a laser graze her side but she kept running. The Doctor pulled them into a hallway and quickly looked for any signs of slabs or Judoon. He saw none so he slowed down. Rose leaned against him heavily and he glanced at her in concern. He saw the small, burnt hole in her shirt and panic quickly took over.

"Are you alright?" He asked going to lift her shirt to look at the wound. Rose quickly snatched away and her face erased any signs of pain.

"I'm fine. Just a graze, its taking a little longer to heal because of how far away from the Tardis we are. Plus I haven't slept in a while." Rose said. She saw the hurt that had flashed through the Doctor's eyes when she had pulled away but she was really fine besides they had bigger things to worry about. Martha had heard the two and was confused by what they were talking about, surely the blonde couldn't heal herself, it was impossible. Martha decided not to asked and noticed another med student with an oxygen tank on the floor. She knelt beside the young girl.

"How much oxygen is there?" Martha asked her. Rose and the Doctor exchanged a worried glance. Things were getting worse by the minute.

"Not enough for everybody." The young girl said looking panicked,

"How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked as Martha stood back up.

"I'm running off of adrenaline." Martha answered with excitement coating her voice. Rose knew that feeling well. She gave Martha a tight smile and turned away. The Doctor turned to Rose and eyed her careful.

"Rose?" Rose turned back to him careful masked her emotions. "Are you okay? Any trouble breathing I mean." The Doctor asked.

"I'm fine." Rose said with another tight smile. The Doctor stared into her eyes for a long time, trying to determine if she was lying or not. He determined she was telling the truth so he gave her a nod.

"What about the Judoon?" Martha asked glancing between the two strangers. Rose gave a snort.

"Oh great big lung reserves." The Doctor said in his normal cheerfulness. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Anyway's where is Mr. Stoker's office?" Rose said with the commanding tone she had used with Torchwood. They were getting off track, the quicker this thing was found the faster they could get the hospital back to Earth and no one would have to die.

"This way." Martha said leading the duo down to a office. She opened the door and there laid on the ground with his eyes opened and drained of life was Mr. Stoker. Rose quickly glanced around the room as Martha gasped and the Doctor quickly ran to Mr. Stoker's body.

" She's gone." Martha gasped. The Doctor was examining the body. Rose was still by the door, standing guard.

"She wouldn't stick around. She got what she wanted, now she is hiding." Rose said still speaking with the Torchwood command.

"I was right she is a plasmavore. Drained him dry, every last drop." The Doctor murmured. Rose stepped over to him and glanced down at the body, studying it for a second before she leaned down. She closed Mr. Stokers eyes before standing back up.

"Come on." Rose said as she turned and walked out the door. The Doctor gave one more sad look at Mr. Stoker and grabbed Martha's hand pulling them behind Rose.

"If I was a plasmavore where would I hide?" The Doctor asked running his hand through his hair as he caught sight of the MIR sign. "Oh she is clever. Almost as clever as me." The Doctor exclaimed turning to Rose and Martha.

"Meaning what Doctor?" Rose asked stepping in front of him, arms crossed in front of her and her eyebrow raised.

"I need time." The Doctor said grasping the top of Rose's arm. "What I am about to do means nothing. Absolutely nothing." He said looking at Rose, his eyes begging for her to understand and forgive him. He knew there would probably be hell to pay for this later but the Judoon were already looking for Rose and they would kill her without hesitation. Rose narrowed her eyes at him, she didn't have a clue what he was planning but she was certain she would not like it. The Doctor turned to Martha letting go of Rose.

"This means nothing. I mean nothing." He said. "But I need your help to give us time." He said. He grabbed Martha and pulled her to him. He crushed his lips to hers, kissing her quickly then pulled away. He turned back to Rose, pleading with his eyes. If looks could kill, he was pretty sure Rose's would have dropped him dead.

"I need you to come with me but Rose you are going to have to hide. I am not arguing with you. The Judoon will kill you without question right now. I need you to trust me." The Doctor reached for her hand but she snatched it from his reach and gave a quick nod. Rose was pissed, she knew he didn't mean anything by it but she be damned if it still didn't hurt. Martha stood there shocked. He had actually kissed her, maybe things with Rose wasn't as serious as she thought they were. The Doctor sighed and walked toward the MRI room with Rose following behind. There was a closet right there at the room and Rose walked up to it but looked at the Doctor first.

"I will stay in here. I already got grazed by those lasers once today. I don't feel like it happening again." She hesitated for a second. "I am trusting you but I don't like it. If I hear anything that I think means your life is in danger, I will be coming in running and you can't stop me." Rose practically snarled the last part at him and the Doctor flinched.

"Rose-" The Doctor started toward her only for Rose to give a quick shake of her head.

"Don't. I am pissed Doctor. We will talk later. I know why you did it but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. But you have to finish this so go." With that Rose walked into the closet. Despite what she told him, she did not plan on staying here for long. She was tired of him thinking he could just leave her behind all the time. After a few minutes of being in the closet, she heard a weird thud come from the room next to her and she took off. She busted open the door and found the Doctor being held by a slab, with a straw in his neck, the plasmavore drinking his blood. She quickly kicked the slab off of the Doctor. The women dropped the Doctor in surprised and turned to Rose. Rose continued to fight the slab and every time the plasmavore got close to her she would kick her back. Her Torchwood combat training was coming in handy especially since she didn't have time to reach for her gun. The slab got the upper hand and grabbed Rose by the throat, slamming her into the wall. The Plasmavore smirked but before she could get close to her Martha burst in with Judoon following behind her. Rose hide her face behind her hair before the Judoon could recognize her.

"Oh dear! You scared the poor man of fright." The women exclaimed sounding innocent. The Judoon scanned him.

"Confirmed: Deceased. Non-human. Case close." The Judoon exclaimed. Rose glared and Martha gasped.

"He sacrificed his life so they could find you. Scan her, she's not human." Martha yelled. Rose shoved the slab off of her and rushed over to where Martha was keeping her head down.

"I have already been cataloged my dear." The plasmavore said with a smirk.

"She drank the Doctor's blood." Rose whispered to Martha trying to keep from getting noticed. Martha's face lite up in understanding.

"Wait you drank the Doctor's blood." Martha said snatching a scanner from the Judoon. The plasmavore smirked again.

"Go ahead and scan all you want. Im human." Martha held the scanner up and scanned the women.

"Non-human." The scanner said. The women stood in shock. The Judoon stepped forward.

"Confirm analysis." The Judoon demanded. "Plasmavore, Charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Patrival Regency Nine." The women scuffed.

"Well she deserved it with those pink cheeks and blonde curls." The Judoon took that as a confusion and went to execute her. "You will burn with me." She yelled proudly before the Judoon executed.

"What did she mean burn with her?" Martha asked frantically. The Judoon ignored her and left. Martha quickly began CPR on the Doctor. Rose realized she had done something to the MRI machine.

"She has done something to the MRI." Rose said to Martha. She glanced down and saw that Martha performing CPR. "Two hearts." Rose said as she unplugged the machine. She noticed Martha was becoming short of breath. She grabbed a oxygen tank from the hallway and handed it to the girl. "Here." Martha nodded thankfully and used it between giving breathes to the Doctor. The Doctor sat up with a gasp. Martha exhaled in relief and looked around for Rose but Rose wasn't there.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked, looking around for her but not finding her. He looked at Martha but Martha shrugged her shoulders and shook her head still using the oxygen.

"She was here. She told me about the plasmavore drinking your blood, then she fixed the MRI machine, told me about you having two hearts then handed me a oxygen tank. I didn't see her leave. Hell, I barely even saw her face." Martha said taking off the mask. She wasn't feeling as dizzy or out of breath anymore. The Doctor lowered his head and nodded.

"Can you walk?" He asked Martha, She nodded and he helped her stand. They walked to a window and watched as the hospital was moved back to the Earth. The Doctor slipped away as Martha started helping the patients.


	6. Chapter 6- Welcome Aboard

**A/N: For all the Martha lovers out there, there is only going to be a bit of Martha bashing but it won't be much. I didn't really like Martha as a companion so I am going to bash her a bit but not much. She was good in her own way just like all the companions and I just didn't like the way the writers wrote her character so I will be changing it up a bit not much but some. Hope you guys enjoy! Review please! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who.**

Rose couldn't stay in the room with the Doctor. She knew he would be fine, she could feel it with the timelines, another perk of BadWolf. But that didn't mean she wasn't pissed and hurt.

She needed some time alone and she wasn't that short of breath so she walked to a back entrance of the hospital and waited for the Judoon to reverse the scope. He could have told her, his plan or came up with a different one. He almost left her alone again and that scared her more than anything. She needed to get her emotions under control before she faced him or Martha.

She was sure he was going to invite her after all she had been brilliant. As soon as the hospital was back on Earth, she walked to the Tardis. She stood at the door and patted the door. The Tardis sung softly in Rose's mind, comforting her. Rose walked in and looked up at the console.

"Tell him I'm here and safe but don't let him find me." Rose said softly before walking down the hallway.

The Doctor walked to the Tardis with his head hung down. He hadn't been able to find Rose. Martha had told him she was fine but he had hurt her and he was sure she was pissed. He walked into the Tardis expecting to find her sitting on the jump seat but seeing it empty he began to panic. The Tardis hummed angrily at him and he stopped. He looked up at the console.

"What did I do to you? You know where Rose is?" The Doctor asked her annoyed that she was anger at him. The Tardis hummed a anger agreement at him then showed him images of him laying on the hospital floor. She was mad that he had almost abandoned Rose and put himself in danger. The Doctor moved to the console and moved them into the vortex as the Tardis continued to fuss at him.

The Tardis knew she wouldn't be alone, Rose could fly her and would continue traveling but Rose would be alone. The Tardis knew her Wolf wouldn't last long without someone but even if she picked up passengers, she knew it wouldn't be long till her wolf would give up on living without her Thief. She wasn't happy with her Thief right now..

The Doctor sighed and mumbled an apology to his beloved ship. The Tardis didn't respond. Giving up on the Tardis, the Doctor walked down the hallway in search of Rose but the Tardis kept sending him in circles after a few hours he gave up.

He went and made him another Sonic screwdriver which took him another few hours but there was still no sign of Rose. He began to do repairs on the Tardis knowing there were no use in trying to find Rose again. _Go get Martha. She deserves a trip. She saved you._ The Doctor froze to a halt on his tinkering as he heard Rose's voice in his head.

He knew she was telepathic but he hadn't realize she was that strong and how did she get past his barriers.

The Tardis hummed to him at the same time Rose spoke again. _The Tardis, I am connected to her. Stronger than even you. I am BadWolf, I looked into her and she looked into me._ The Doctor thought over this for a bit, he hadn't meant to project that to her.

Rose sighed in his head. _Her connection to you is how I was able to get through your mental shields but only because she allowed me to. She projected your questions to me. She wanted me to explain instead of her._ The Doctor nodded his head.

It made sense now that he thought about it. Rose and the Tardis always had a strong connection even before she looked into the Tardis heart. He finished what he was doing and got up. He flew the Tardis back to the day they meet Martha and after it landed he stepped toward the door.

He paused when he reached the door. _Wanna come?_ The Doctor asked to Rose hoping the Tardis would relay the question. The Tardis hummed lowly telling him that Rose was asleep and would be for a while. The Doctor sent a thank you and proceeded to find Martha.

He stepped to the end of the ally and watched her family argue. Blimey, even with Rose snapping at her, the moon was more peaceful than this. He caught Martha's eye, waved her over and walked back to the Tardis.

He heard footsteps behind him and knew Martha was following. He leaned against the Tardis and waited. Martha smiled when she got close to him.

"I went to the moon today." Martha said. The Doctor smiled at her.

"Much more peaceful than down here." He said nodding back toward her family.

"They aren't that bad. You never told me who you were?"

"Im the Doctor."

"But what species? Not everyday I get to ask that."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Time Lord."

Martha snorted. "Yeah not pompous at all."

The Doctor smiled for a bit. "Well I thought you would like go with us for a trip, as thanks for saving my life. I have brand new sonic screwdriver that needs testing." The Doctor said pulling out his screwdriver and tossing it in the air.

"What into space?" Martha said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah." The Doctor said with a 'duh' expression.

"I..I can't I have my studies and my family. Got exams and stuff." Martha said looking down at the ground.

"Did I mention it travels in time as well?" The Doctor asked smugly. Martha snatched her head up and her eyes wide.

"Get out. It does not." The Doctor pushed himself off the Tardis.

"Sure it does. Here I will show you." The Doctor rushed into the Tardis and took himself back to that morning. He walked down Chancellor street as he walked up to Martha he took his tie off.

"See? Like so." He said before walking away. He went back to the Tardis and back to the right time. He walked out, holding his tie and saw Martha staring at the space the Tardis had appeared at with wide eyes.

"Told you." The Doctor said proudly.

"But..that was this morning..oh my god. But wait if you saw me this morning why didn't you tell me not to go to work?" Martha asked.

"Oh well can't cross established events, strictly forbidden except to for cheap jokes."

"And thats" Martha started pointing to the Tardis. "Is your spaceship?" She asked skeptical.

"Yep. It's called the Tardis." The Doctor said patting the side of his beloved ship. "Time and relative dimension in space." Martha moved and touched the side.

"Your spaceship is made of wood." Martha said raising her eyes in skepticism. "Bit small. Would be intimate. What about Rose?" She asked not failing to notice the blonde wasn't there. The Doctor's face faltered a bit but he quickly composed himself.

"She is asleep inside. Why don't you have a look inside?" The Doctor asked smiling while he pulled the door open. Martha went inside and gasped. She ran back outside and looked around the outside. Then back in. The Doctor followed her the second time and stopped on the ramp. Martha turned back and looked at him with her eyes wide.

"It's bigger on the inside." She gasped. The Doctor mouthed along with her. He loved this part. "It's like a box with this room rammed inside. Wait a minute, didn't you say Rose was sleeping? Where exactly? She isn't in here." Martha asked walking around. She was glad Rose wasn't here, she hadn't missed the way the Doctor's face fell earlier and thought she might actually have a chance.

"She is down the hall." The Doctor said pointing to a hallway Martha hadn't noticed. "Welcome aboard Ms. Jones" The Doctor held out his hand to shake Martha's hand.

"Thank you Mr. Smith." Martha replied taking his hand and shaking it. Maybe traveling with Rose on board wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.


	7. Chapter 7- Shakespear?

**A/N: Really short chapter but I promise there is going to be more in the next few days. I am writing as I go for the most part now and I work full time so been a bit hard getting in the time to write. But I promise the next chapter will be longer. Most of what I had up to this point was written from a while back and I was just editing and posting. Now I am having to write as I go and edit so its taking a bit longer. I apologize for this chapter being so short. Also THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! I haven't had a chance to respond to any yet but I will shortly. THANK YOU!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. (Unfortunately) Also my writings may sound similar to other fanfictions but it is all mine. I might gain inspiration from different stories but I would never steal someone else's work. I read a lot including a lot of fanfictions. So something is bound to sound the same.**

The Doctor walked to Rose's room after making sure Martha was settled in the console room. He really need to apologize to Rose and make things right he hated when she was upset with him. He hated it even more when she distance herself from him which she seemed to be doing more of now since she had came back to him.

The Doctor had tried to get her to open up, really he had but it seemed she had picked up more from him then just her dressing habits.

When the Doctor reached Rose's room, he let out a sigh and slowly opened the door. Rose was sitting up in the center of the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around her legs.

The Doctor paused and shifted on his feet nervously. He looked down at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. He really was unsure what to say or how to begin.

"You and your stupid self sacrificing plans! You stupid alien git!" Rose screamed at him. The Doctor jumped a bit at her outburst and slowly looked up, taking a step forward as he did so. Looking closer at Rose he noticed she had been crying. This was not what he wanted. He wanted her happy always smiling her tongue in tooth grin, not crying, never crying.

"Rose I am sorry. I truly am. I'm not use to this yet. Give me some time please. I keep forgetting you aren't a normal human. Well I mean you have never just been another companion to me Rose but...I'm still not use to this..to us. I'm not use to having anyone. " The Doctor hesitantly walked over to her and went to pull her to him but Rose shoved him off. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room and stood with her arms crossed, waiting for him to finish. All evidences of whatever she was feeling or thinking were gone and carefully masked.

The Doctor grimaced at seeing how close off she was. Rose Tyler had never shut him out but it seem there was a first for everything.

"If it helps the Tardis is fully on your side. She has given me quite an earful and some nasty burns. I have never had her fuss at me like that forgive me Rose." The Doctor asked sheepishly.

Rose relaxed a bit and nodded her head. While she loved the Doctor with everything she had, he lost a good bit of her trust with that stunt he pulled with both the kiss and his near death.

" Thanks love." Rose said patting the wall beside her. "You are all I have left Doctor and I am tired of being alone." Rose whispered just barely audibly. Rose looked down at the floor to quickly regaining control over her emotions then with new found strength she straightened herself up and looked back at the Doctor. "I need to take a shower and change clothes. I am assuming you picked up Martha. Where are we taking her for her first trip?" Rose asked desperately wanting to change the subject.

The Doctor shrugged and leaned back on Rose's bed. He settled in while watching her gather her clothes while he waited on her. He knew the reason Rose brought up Martha. He could tell she was avoiding the topic of the hospital. The Doctor ran and hand throw his hair messing it up more than it already was. He waited till he heard the water shut off before he answered her question.

"I'm thinking somewhere in the past, maybe Shakespeare." The Doctor said eying the door waiting for Rose to come out. Rose snatched the door open in excitement, once she got her black trousers and dark blue t-shirt on. The Doctor smiled once he saw Rose's excitement.

"Shakespeare? Really?" Rose asked as she pulled on her leather jacket and sat beside the Doctor to pull on her converses


	8. Chapter 8- Am I going crazy?

**A/N: Another update and a longer chapter. Let me know what you guys think. I had a bit of trouble with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who. (Unfortunately.) This story is all mine. If it sounds like another Fanfiction then it wasn't on purpose and I sincerely apologize. I read a lot!**

 **Thank you guys for all the support! :)**

"That was wonderful. It was worth putting up with the smell and those are men dressed as women up there yeah?" Martha asked while they clapped.

"London never changes." The Doctor said smiling down at Rose.

"Where's Shakespeare? I want to meet Shakespeare. Author! Author!" Martha yelled then turned back to the couple that was watching her with amusement. "Do they say that?" Martha asked then a voice two rows down started yelling "Author!" Soon the whole theater was yelling it.

"Well they do now." Rose said smiling. She had felt odd ever since they stepped into the theater but she couldn't explain it. She brushed it off as just being a side effect from actually sleeping.

They watched as Shakespeare stepped onto the stage. The Doctor's face lite up along with Martha's but Rose wasn't paying them any attention. She had begun to feel worse when Shakespeare stepped on stage. Once he said something about a new play, she felt like someone was trying to get into her head and she glanced around for the source but her head was hurting so bad it was causing her vision to be blurry.

She shook her head to clear it and watched as Shakespeare stepped off the stage. The pain in her head eased up dramatically and she looked in the direction the intruder was coming from. She eyed a young girl, dressed in royal clothing, standing up to leave and the rest of the pressure faded away.

"Did you feel that?" Rose asked still watching the area where the girl had been. The Doctor eyed her strangely for a minute before answering.

"Feel what?" He asked. Martha looked between the two in confusion. Rose turned to the Doctor. The Doctor saw a small flash of fear in her eyes but she covered it up quickly and shook her head.

"Nevermind." Rose muttered as they left. The pain was gone but she was still uneasy. The Doctor hadn't felt it and that scared her more than anything. She was starting to believe she had finally lost it. It wouldn't surprise her if she had, years of being alone and nightmares were bound to cause some damage. Not to mention the torture.

The Doctor grabbed Rose and pulled her close as the stepped out into the street. He was worried about her, she had seemed to be a bit off.

"I'm no expert but I have never heard of Love Labor's Won." Martha said looking at the two. Rose looked at her in confusion, she had missed something.

"The lost play. No one knows what happened to it." The Doctor answered while Rose was still confused.

"Lost play?" Rose asked looking between the two. The Doctor looked at her strangely for a second and Martha just looked as if she had grown a second head. "Sorry I must have zoned out once Shakespeare took the stage. I didn't hear any of that."

"You sure you are okay?" The Doctor asked. Rose nodded quickly.

"So stay till tomorrow yeah?" Martha asked interrupting the two.

"Weell it was only suppose to be a quick trip to the globe." The Doctor said. "But I guess we can stay till tomorrow. Great big fun adventure." He said bouncing up and down. Rose smiled at him softly but she was still feeling a bit uneasy. Martha smiled and jumped in excitement.

The Doctor led them to the Elephant Inn. Rose was feeling more and more uncomfortable the longer they stayed there. The Doctor seemed totally fine which bothered Rose. The whole thing was making Rose question her sanity. She barely heard the Doctor explain to Martha about how he knew where Shakespeare was, she was too lost in her thoughts. What if this was another trick by Torchwood? She was scared it

What if this was another trick by Torchwood? She was scared it was, terrified that it all had been a dream or another one of her torture sessions.

All of a sudden she felt someone shaking her rather forceful. She shook her head and as her vision returned to normal. She found herself face to face with the Doctor who was repeating her name. She hadn't realized she had stopped walking or even heard the Doctor.

"Rose? Are you okay? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Rose?" The Doctor said in concern. His voice filled with panic. He had been trying to get Rose's attention for the last 3 minutes. She had all of a sudden stopped and when he had turned to see why all he saw was raw fear on her face, the same fear that was still marking her beautiful face. Rose had been acting weird ever since the play and it was beginning to worry him.

Rose quickly calmed herself. "Yeah. Im fine." She answered but her voice sounded small and that of a terrified child. Rose mentally kicked herself, this was real, all of this was real. She had the scar from the bullet wound to prove to herself she had escaped and had her sonic screwdriver. This wasn't another trick by Torchwood. "Where's Martha?" Rose asked once she realized the other girl was missing.

"I'm here." Martha called stepping around the Doctor. The Doctor had stepped in front of her while trying to gain Rose's attention and Martha couldn't get around him to see what was wrong in the small alley. Rose let out a breath of relief and the fear quickly faded from her face.

"Rose what happened?" The Doctor asked putting his hands on the side of her face and causing her to look him in the eyes. Rose just shook her head and buried it into his chest, breathing in his scent. She was being paranoid and stupid again. The Doctor was about to argue but he stopped himself when she buried her face. She had been scared but of what he had no idea. Rose would tell him eventually, though how soon that eventually would be he had no idea. Part of him wanted to demand she talk to him or let him look in her mind but a bigger part of him was wanting to wait till she talked to him on her own.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, got lost in some memories." Rose said when she pulled away. "So let's go meet Shakespeare and figure out what happens to this play." Rose was trying to be normal or at least as close as she could get to normal these days.

The trio walked up the stairs once they reach the Inn and walk into the room with the open door. Rose kept a tight hold on the Doctor's hand as she started to feel more uncomfortable.

"Hello. I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Mr. Shakespeare isn't it?" The Doctor asked smiling a face splitting grin. It was like him meeting Charlie Dickson all over again.

"No no no no no. Who let you in? No autographes and no you can't have yourself sketched with me." Shakespeare said shaking his head as he looked up. When he spotted Rose and Martha his face broke out into a huge grin. "Hey nonny nonny." He said before waving the actors off. "you two go get working on those costumes."

"Come on. It looks like Shakespeare found him some new muses." The actors muttered as they left. Rose and Martha exchanged a look before Martha went and sat down. Rose and the Doctor moved further into the room. Rose stayed standing beside the Doctor not letting go of his hand.

"Sweet Ladies. Such unusual clothes, so fitted." Shakespeare said looking Rose and Martha up and down. Rose forced down the growl that threaten to come out under his look. Martha blushed and looked down. The Doctor moved them to two chairs and forced Rose to sit.

"Um verily forsooth egads." Martha said shyly. Rose bit back a laugh and buried her face into the Doctor's shoulder.

"No, no just stop. Just don't." The Doctor said pulling out his psychic paper. "I'm the Doctor, this is my wife" The Doctor pointed at Rose. "Dame Rose Tyler and that is Martha Jones." He said pointing at Martha and showing the paper to Shakespeare. Shakespeare studied the paper with interest.

"Interesting, that paper is blank." Shakespeare said handing the wallet back to the Doctor. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other in shock.

"Oh that's just brilliant. That proves it absolute genius." The Doctor said smiling. Martha looked at the paper in confusion.

"No it says right here, Sir Doctor, Dame Rose Tyler and Martha Jones." Martha said looking back at Shakespeare.

"I say it's blank." Shakespeare said calmly. The Doctor continued to smile and Rose laughed at his expression while Martha just looked confused.

"Physic paper."The Doctor said folding the wallet and putting it back in his pocket. He looked at Martha's confused face and groaned. "Oh I hate starting from scratch." Rose laughed at him again and stood up walking to Martha.

"Shows people whatever we want them to see." Rose said pulling out her own psychic paper and showing it to Martha. Martha stared at in awe as the message changed.

"Where did you get that from?" The Doctor asked staring at the wallet in Rose's hand. Rose just shrugged and tucked it back into her pocket.

"Physic? Never heard that before and words are my trade." Shakespeare said leaning back in his chair. He eyed Rose and the Doctor strangely. "You two are obviously together but who are you? Better yet who is this delicious blackarmor lady?" He said eying Martha up and down.

"What did you just say?" Martha asked in shock and looked at Rose who was once again trying not to laugh.

"Isn't that what the word they use nowadays? A swarth? Queen of Afr-"

"I can't believe I am hearing this right now." Martha said laughing a bit.

"It's political correctness gone mad." Rose murmured. The Doctor stared at Shakespeare with wide eyes for a bit before shaking his head.

"Uh. Martha's from a place called Freedonia." The Doctor said. All of a sudden a loud voice came from the hallway causing the Doctor and Rose to turn around in alarm.

This large man stormed into the room and marched straight to Shakespeare.

"A new play with no warning?" I demand to see a script Mr. Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and reviewed by me before it can be performed." The man boomed. Rose and the Doctor exchanged a confused look before looking back at Shakespeare.

"Tomorrow morning. First thing." Shakespeare mumbled.

"Script now or the performance will be canceled." The man yelled again.

"I can't." Shakespeare said glancing down at the papers thrown across the table.

"Then tomorrow's performance is canceled. I am heading straight to my office for a banning order. If it is the last thing I do 'Love's Labour's Won' will never be performed." The man turned and stormed out the room.

Rose vaguely heard the voice of the people in the room with her. As soon as the man had walked out the room the pain she had felt earlier returned. She lowered her head to her hands trying to suppress the groan that rose to her lips.

All of a sudden a scream tore through the building, Rose quickly shook her head and took off running with the Doctor as he grabbed her hand.

Once outside they found the same man that had just been upstairs, stumbling around a group of bystanders as he was coughing up huge amounts of water. Rose dropped the Doctor's hand and gripped her head. The pain was only getting worse. She watched as the Doctor and Martha started examining the poor man. The man suddenly collapsed dead and the pain started to fade from Rose's head. Rose snatched her head around trying to find the source for the pain and the weird tingly feeling. She locked eyes with the same young girl from the theater and Inn. Rose stared at her and went to take a step toward her when the girl turned around and ran way.

The man suddenly collapsed dead and the pain started to fade from Rose's head. Rose snatched her head around trying to find the source for the pain and the weird tingly feeling. She locked eyes with the same young girl from the theater and Inn. Rose stared at her and went to take a step toward her when the girl turned around and ran way.

"Did you feel that?" Rose asked the Doctor again when she walked about to where Martha and the Doctor were standing and talking.

"No. What did you feel Rose?" The Doctor asked walking over to Rose and holding her hand. Rose looked up at the Doctor and saw nothing but love and concern on his face.

"My head felt like it was being cracked opened. And there was...this weird tingling all over my body kinda like the plasma coils but different." Rose said with wide eyes looking back in the direction the girl had walked away from.

"We didn't feel anything." Martha said a bit annoyed. She had been enjoying her conversation with the Doctor and Rose ruined it.

"Well you wouldn't Martha. You are only human." Rose snapped back at the young girl before heading back inside leaving the Doctor standing there.

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"What the hell is wrong with her? Why does she have to be so rude all the time?" Martha asked. The Doctor took a deep breath before turning to face Martha.

"She was just stating the truth. Beyond that she has been through a lot Martha and you aren't helping much with doubting her." The Doctor stated before following Rose into the Inn.


	9. Chapter 9- You don't believe me

**A/N: Short very short chapter but I promise you guys I will have the rest of Shakespeare posted Thursday. My work schedule should be going back to normal after 6 long days. I am so sorry about the delay and now a short chapter. But I wanted to give you guys something. I am having a lot of trouble with writing the Shakespeare episode because of all the changes I am making to episode. Hope you guys enjoy! And I love Reviews! THANK YOU GUYS!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who (unfortunately)**

When the Doctor got upstairs he found Rose sitting and talking with Shakespeare which really didn't surprise him that was how Rose was. She pushed whatever was going on with her to the back of her mind and focused on everything else. It was one of the many reason he loved her.

"Rose? Can you come here for a second?" The Doctor asked standing in the doorway. Rose turned to face and gave a reluctant nod.

"What is it Doctor?" Rose asked. The Doctor internally flinched a bit at her tone. Rose in the years that she had traveled with him had never sounded like that with him and lately it seemed that was the only tone he was hearing anymore.

"Are you okay?" He asked sincerely concerned for her. He had no idea how whatever she was feeling was affecting her since he couldn't feel it himself.

"I'm fine. You don't believe me do you? You think just like Martha that I am making all this up." Rose said anger filling her voice.

"No Rose, I believe you. With your connection to the Tardis and you being BadWolf it is a very likely possibility that you are feeling something like the Plasma coils. There is a lot about you that I don't understand yet. you are something new Rose. No one has ever seen anything like you." The Doctor said.

Rose stared at him for a long time before she nodded her head. She still wasn't sure if she believed him or not but for now she would let it go. Rose was terrified of what she was feeling. She thought she was over being scared of stupid pointless things.

"Let's get back to Shakespeare and Martha." Rose said before heading back inside.

The Doctor hesitated before following. There was more he wanted them to talk about but if Rose seemed distant when she first got on the Tardis it was nothing compared to now. The Doctor was inwardly cursing himself. Rose hadn't been back for a month and he had already managed to mess things up.

Rose and the Doctor went back inside and sat with Shakespeare. Shakespeare and Martha were talking about the death of the man outside. Rose just sat quietly listening until a few minutes later Dolly came in.

"I got you a room sir Doctor. Unfortuntally, we only have one available for tonight so you will have to share with your wife and Ms. Jones. It's just across the landing" Dolly said quietly while pointing down the hall.

"That is quite all right miss." Rose said, giving the older women a tight smile. Martha gave Rose a bit of a glare. If there was one thing Martha was not okay with, it was sharing a room with Rose. Martha would love to share a room with the Doctor but not the Doctor and Rose.


	10. Chapter 10-Witches and Magic

**A/N: Another chapter for the night! I hope you guys enjoy. THANK YOU GUYS! Loving the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who (Unfortunately.)**

"So many strange things happening. The most surprising of all is this land of freedonia where a women can be a doctor." Shakespeare said looking at Martha.

Rose gave a questioning look toward the Doctor and Martha. She missed something yet again.

"Where a women can be what she likes." Martha replied stubbornly.

"And you Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?" Shakespeare asked turning to eye the Doctor curiously.

"I do a lot of reading." The Doctor replied.

"And you Rose. Well you are a bigger mystery than even the Doctor." Shakespeare said turning to Rose and looking her in the eyes. Martha scuffed, crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. That was an understatement. Rose was a bigger mystery than even the Tardis.

"And you." Shakespeare said nodding at Martha. "You look at him like you're surprised he even exist but look at Rose like you wish she didn't. But it is ever so clear that if she were not to exist then Sir Doctor here would cease to exist as well."

Martha just stared at Shakespeare with her mouth opened while Rose and the Doctor just shared a knowing look.

"I think we should say goodnight." Martha said before abruptly turning and leaving the room. Rose stared after the young women. It was clear Martha liked the Doctor and Rose was beginning to wonder if the Doctor wasn't better off without her. That maybe he was better off with someone like Martha.

"I must work. I have a play to write." Shakespeare said before turning back to the papers on his desk. "I will get my answer's tomorrow Doctor. I will discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours."

The Doctor walked towards the door but paused when he reached it.

"All the world's a stage." The Doctor said quietly.

"I like that. I might use that." Shakespeare replied with a slight smile.

"Night night Shakespeare." The Doctor said before heading out the door but he stopped halfway through. "Rose? You coming?" He asked almost sheepishly.

"In just a minute Doctor." Rose said before moving towards a seat at Shakespeare desk. The Doctor stared at her for just a second before turning with his head down and walking toward the room.

"You should trust him. He is after all your husband" Shakespeare said once the Doctor left.

"We aren't really married." Rose said shaking her head slightly before turning back to Shakespeare.

"Oh but you are. Rather on paper or not. He is as married to you as you are to him. Now Dame Rose. You didn't stay to talk about the Doctor."

"What makes you say that?" Rose asked tilting her head to the right just a bit.

"My darling Rose. While you may look anything but odd. You shine like a golden night and howl with the wolves. You are anything but a bare Rose, you are a Rose with many thorns. Many thorns that are keeping your husband from getting to close. You should shed those thorns. The storm needs his wolf to howl from time to time." Shakespeare said giving Rose a gentle look.

Rose stared at Shakespeare for a second before laughing and shaking her head.

"You sir certainly are a genius. As for shedding my thorns, I am afraid there are just too many. I must bid you night. You need rest and I am sure the Doctor is wearing a path in the floor from his worrying." Rose stood and walked to the door.

"Goodnight golden wolf. You will shed your thorns soon enough." Shakespeare said as she walked out the Door.

Rose walked out the door and down toward the room. As she got closer she found the Doctor pacing outside.

"Rose! There you are!" The Doctor said before running up to her. "What took you so long? I was getting worried!" The Doctor pulled Rose to him in a hug before Rose had a chance to respond.

"Doctor I was only gone for a few minutes. Not near long enough for you to need to get worried. Besides I was only down the hall a bit. Let's go inside before Martha decides to go looking for us." Rose said opening the door.

Martha turned toward them when she heard the door open and to her annoyment saw both Rose and the Doctor. Of course they were together.

"Not exactly five star is it." Martha said looking around. "I don't even have a toothbrush."

The Doctor started patting his pockets while Rose watched with amusement.

"It's not that bad. We've had worse haven't we Doctor. Stick around long enough with us and he is bound to end us up in prison." Rose said with a bit of laughter in her voice. The Doctor found what he was looking for and before handing it to Martha gave Rose an offended look. While Rose gave in to the laughter she had been holding back.

"Here you go. It's mint." The Doctor said handing Martha a toothbrush.

"So who is going where? I mean there is only one bed." Martha said looking at the two of them.

"You and the Doctor can have it. I'm not going to sleep. I don't need. And before you argue with me Doctor, it has been more than a few days since you slept." Rose said pointing at the Doctor before moving to sit at the small table in the room. Martha inwardly smirked she was getting to share a bed with the Doctor and Rose suggested it.

Martha inwardly smirked she was getting to share a bed with the Doctor and Rose suggested it. Things between them certainly couldn't be that serious between them.

"How do you know that?" The Doctor asked surprised. The last few trips they had been on together which wasn't but a few after spending a couple of days in the vortex, Rose had excused herself to the library or her room and didn't come out until morning with the Tardis keeping her from him.

Rose smirked. "The Tardis told me." The Doctor glared at her and mentally made a note to get the Tardis back. " Now Doctor don't be like that she loves you but we both worry about you. This is just her way of taking care of you." Rose said patting the Doctor on the arm as he moved to lay on the bed.

Martha stayed standing watching the two closely. She didn't quite understand the blonde girl, hell who was she kidding she didn't understand the girl at all.

"Magic and witchcraft, I mean those things are actually real?" Martha asked intrigued by the thought of it all.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" The Doctor asked raising an eyebrow at her in question.

"No it doesn't which is why this all isn't making since." Rose said standing up to pace while Martha laid down on the bed facing the Doctor. Rose watched the girl carefully while she did so. If it was obvious earlier that Martha liked the Doctor then now it was like a neon light. Rose wasn't exactly comfortable with them laying down but they both needed sleep. Martha was human and the Doctor had gone way too long without sleep. There wasn't much choice in the matter.

"The Doctor looked over at Rose. "There is something I am missing Rose."

"Well I'm not sure I haven't seen anything like this. How did that bloke die earlier? I am assuming it wasn't natural." Rose asked while still pacing.

"It was like he drowned. He had water coming out of his mouth and everything." Martha said trying to push her way into the conversation and not be forgotten. She wanted the Doctor's attention.

"Okay then so not normal cause he died on dry land which doesn't make sense. Add in the pain in my head and the weird tingly feeling." Rose said will shuddering at the thought of the pain and that odd sensation. All of a sudden Rose stopped and turned to the Doctor with wide eyes.

"There was that girl. She was at the theater when I first felt the pain and then there outside with that guy." Rose said while trying to picture the girl. "I can't really tell you what she looked like cause my vision was really blurry. We will figure it out tomorrow. You guys need rest."

"Right." The Doctor said as Martha rolled over and blew out the candle. With in seconds Martha was asleep. The Doctor followed shortly after. Rose sighed running her hand down her face before sitting down again. She wasn't sure what was going on and it was scaring her.

After about 30 minutes Rose let out a groan as a sharp pain shot through her head. Rose grasped her head in her hands and leaned forward, groaning. The Doctor stirred and Rose tried to ease the pain. All of a sudden a scream tore through the inn. The Doctor shoot up and look over at Rose. While Martha sluggishly woke up.

"Rose!? Are you okay?" He asked rushing over to her but Rose shook her and pointed to the door. The Doctor gave her another look over before rushing out the door with Martha behind him.


	11. Chapter 11-Fourteen?

**A/N: So new update. Thank you guys for all the support. My dad is back home for now the Doctor's said there wasn't anything else they could do but they did suggest taking a trip to Flordia or Ohio to Cleveland Clinic to see if they can give us some answers. Anyway's I have been feeling a bit better and got out of my funk. The next chapter is going to be the rest of Shakespeare. I Promise. I feel like the Shakespeare episode has taken way to long to complete. Thank you guys forever.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who unfortunately.**

The pain slowly started to fade after a couple of minutes and Rose followed. She found the Doctor, Shakespeare and Martha talking in Shakespeare's room.

"Poor Dolly. She had been with me for years. She had gone through the plague. She doesn't scare easily. What could she had seen to terrify her so?" Shakespeare asked sadly.

Rose looked at the Doctor for clarification. She was so tired of not knowing what was going on and missing everything. The Doctor came over and grabbed her hand. _Dolly the maid died of fright. Oh and Martha said she saw a witch outside of the window._

"Rage, Rage against the dying of the light." The Doctor said turning back to Shakespeare.

"I might use that." Shakespeare said pointing at the Doctor.

"You can't it's someone elses."

"But the thing is that guy drowned on dry land and dolly died of fright and they both were connected to you." Martha said.

"Are you accusing me?" Shakespeare asked defensively.

"No but I saw a witch and you have wrote about witches." Martha said with excitement.

"Not yet." Rose whispered to the young girl.

"Peter streete talked about witches." Shakespeare said choosing to ignore to two girls.

"Who is he?" The Doctor asked

"He is the one who built the globe." Shakespeare said

"The architect...THE ARCHITECT, THE GLOBE!" The Doctor yelled slamming his hand down on the desk. "Come on! Lets go!"

The Doctor took off running to the globe with Rose, Martha and Shakespeare following close behind. Once there the Doctor spun in circles looking around.

"Fourteen sides. I never asked but why fourteen?" The Doctor asked turning to face Shakespeare.

"It was the design peter thought best. Said it carried sound well." Shakespeare said tiredly. It had been a really long night and he had lost a friend.

"Fourteen...why does that ring a bell?" The Doctor asked going back to spinning around. He paused and gave Rose a questioning look but Rose just shrugged. Since stepping into the globe she had started to feel weird again. No pain in her head but nauseous and that weird tingly feeling.

"There is fourteen lines in a sonnet." Martha offered.

The Doctor paused in his pacing and looked up at Martha.

"I like you Martha Jones." The Doctor said with a smile. Rose gave Martha a grin as well but it wasn't as big as the one the Doctor was giving her. Martha inwardly smirked, she was certain she was going to get the Doctor.

"But this is just a theater." Shakespeare exclaimed

"Is it really though?" Rose asked tilting her head to the right slightly while looking at Shakespeare. "This place is where you bring your stories to life and where magic can happen. The right words with the right emphasis at the right time. So is it really a theater Mr. Shakespeare?"

Shakespeare stared at her, deep in thought before smiling and answering. "No it's not just a theater Wolf."

Rose gave him one of her tongue in teeth smile while Martha just huffed and turned back to the Doctor who was to busy smiling proudly at the blonde to notice Martha's annoyment.

"You can change people's minds just with words in this place. But if you exaggerate that.." The Doctor said before pacing a bit.

"Kinda like your police box." Martha said smiling before jumping up and running to stand beside the Doctor smiling widely. "Small wooden box on the outside but with all that power inside."

The Doctor smiled at her for a second before continuing his pacing. Rose frowned slightly after observing Martha and the Doctor. Rose liked Martha, she was smart and quick thinking but her infatuation with the Doctor was really starting to bother Rose. Out of the corner of her eye Rose caught Shakespeare staring at her before she quickly composed herself.

"Tell you what. I need to talk to Peter streete." The Doctor said after a second and turning to look at Shakespeare. Rose looked up at the Doctor but that tongue in teeth smile the Doctor loved so much was gone.

The Doctor couldn't figure out why Rose was putting so much space in between them. He thought they fixed everything from the hospital but now he wasn't so sure. Maybe Rose was still upset or maybe more happened when Shakespeare last night then what he knew.

"That's impossible." Shakespeare said while shaking his head. Rose turned to Shakespeare a gave him a very puzzled look.

"Why is that then?" Rose asked with a bit of her accent seeping through.

"Peter lost his mind after he built the globe." Shakespeare said frowning and looking back at the floor. Peter had been his friend and it hurt him that he was sick. Shakespeare quickly got a hold of himself before continuing. "He started rambling about witches, hearing voices and such."

"Where is he now?" The Doctor asked moving closer to Shakespeare with Martha right behind him. Rose stood up from her perch beside Shakespeare and jumped off the stage.

She knew where they could find Peter, growing up on the estate many of the older kids would tell horror stories of the mental hospitals of this time and Rose wasn't the type to be fooled. Even though so was just an estate kid she thirst to learn new things and the mental hospitals were one of her favorite. "Bedlhum" Shakespeare said sadly. He stood up slowly and put his heads on his hips lazy while looking over at Rose who was already half way out the door.

"Whats Bedlhum?" Martha asked standing up as well. She sighed with relief when she realized Rose had left and the Doctor didn't notice.

"Mental hospital. Are you three coming? Or are you just gonna stand there all day?" Rose yelled sticking her head back in the door after she realized the other three hadn't followed.

Rose would love to go by herself to be honest but she wasn't sure she would make it. The pain in her head was getting more intense and she could have sworn she had heard whispering when she walked out of the globe. But once she glanced around and realized there was no one around she brushed it off. She had spent too much time alone.

The Doctor spun around when he heard Rose yell and smiled from ear to ear. Leave it to Rose to be two steps ahead of him.

"Oh Yes! Come on Allons-y!" The Doctor shouted turning around his coat flapping behind him as he ran after Rose. Martha and Shakespeare followed close behind. While Martha seemed more annoyed then excited, Shakespeare couldn't hold his smile back. He loved this adventure they all seemed to be on.

"So tell me Martha Jones. Freedonia where women can be Doctors." Shakespeare asked as they followed the Doctor and Rose.

"Oh come on this country is ruled by a women." Martha said laughing a bit. She really was enjoying the mystery and excitement of the adventure despite her worry of getting the Doctor.

"She is royal. Thats God's business. But you are a royal beauty."

"Wow nelly I know for a fact you have a wife in the country." Martha said stopping and staring at Shakespeare. Shakespeare stopped and rolled her eyes.

"But Martha, this is town." Shakespeare whined spinning around with his hands in the air as to emphasise town. The Doctor had stopped following Rose, hearing Shakespeare and Martha, and walked back toward them.

"Come on you two we can have a good flirt later." The Doctor said motioning them to follow the slowly fading silhouette of Rose.

"Is that a promise Doctor?" Shakespeare asked with a smirk eyeing the Doctor up and down. The Doctor stared at Shakespeare in shock while Martha bit her lip to keep from laughing at the scared and shocked expression on the Doctor's face.

"Oh 57 academics just punched the air. Now MOVE!" The Doctor yelled as he took off after Rose.

Rose didn't bother waiting for the trio. She had been just walking toward the area she knew where the hospital was. She was so lost in her thoughts and trying to keep the pain in her head from getting the best of her. After a bit, she still hadn't reached the hospital yet and the pain in her head had gotten extremely bad. Rose stopped and groaned. She looked around and asked someone where she was. The women Rose had stopped looked at Rose a bit oddly before answering.

"Howells street ms." The women said sweetly before quickly walking away still giving Rose a odd look. Rose looked after the women for a bit before continuing walking. She really should have been paying attention but she also was enjoying the quiet, and being away from Shakespeare and them. Plus there was the crippling pain in her head that was only getting worse.

Rose groaned and stumbled falling onto the ground gripping her head. Rose vision started swarming and darks spots appeared. If she didn't find a way to control the pain she was going to pass out soon. She let out another groaned but bit her lip to keep from being too loud so hard that it started bleeding.

Rose closed her eyes and crawled in a tighter ball hoping the pain would fade. As the pain only got worse and Rose felt herself losing the fight to stay concession, she felt arms wrap around her. Rose opened her eyes to see who it was but darkness closed in. The man sat the girl in his arms down carefully against a building once they got into a secluded alley.

He looked down at her with a sad smile. "Oh Rose, you stubborn mad girl." He pressed a light kiss to her forehead before turning and walking away. Once he reached the opening of the alley he gave one more sad look over his shoulder before giving a small nod to another guy. The other guy just gave a quick nod back before hurrying down the alleyway. Once the other man had went down the alley way, the man let his shoulders droop a bit before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"She will be okay. You know that." A women said appearing behind the guy. The man just dropped his head not bothering to turn around.

"I know." He simply said before walking away.


	12. Chapter 12- Rose and Martha

**A/n: Okay guys new longer chapter and the rest of Shakespeare. Hope you guys enjoy! Please please please review, I love them (good or bad) Thanks for the support!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! (Unfortunately). I am actually pretty sure it owns me :)**

Once The Doctor, Shakespeare and Martha reached the mental hospital, the Doctor quickly scanned the area looking for Rose.

"What are you looking for Doctor? Why haven't we gone inside yet?" Martha asked stepping up beside the Doctor as he kept looking around. Shakespeare glanced around and upon noticing that a certain blonde womenwas missing, he tensed.

"Surely your wife, did not go into that mad house alone?" Shakespeare asked turning to look at the Doctor who was still searching franticly.

"Wife?...Oh Rose" Martha said forgetting about the girl that had ran ahead.

"Rose can handle herself. She's always wandering off. Best we go on ahead and talk to peter streete. She will show up eventually." The Doctor said putting as much cheer into that sentence as he possible could. Rose would wander off sure but not if she was ill. She liked or well use to like to stay by him if she was sick. Now though it seemed as if she was avoiding him. All he had to was finish saving London again and then he could hopefully fix things with Rose, properly fix things. He meant what he said about her being able to take care of herself but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

The Doctor pulled himself from his thoughts as the guard greeted him but for once the Doctor didn't respond and instead let Shakespeare take the lead.

"Would the Lord Doctor like some entertainment while he waits? Perhaps a whipping of a prisoner?" The guard asked.

Martha's mouth dropped in shocked while the Doctor turned to look at the guard with a murderous glare.

"No." The Doctor said the voice of the oncoming storm seeping through. The guard's eye lite up with a bit of fear before he quickly composed himself.

"Very well then sir. Wait here while I get him dressed for the lady." The Guard said turning away and walking down the hall flicking the whip toward a prisoner who was reaching out the gate.

Martha turned towards Shakespeare with an accusatory glare.

"Is this the kind of place you send your sick friend to? A place where he can be beaten?"

"Oh is it so different in freedona?" Shakespeare said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"But..But you're clever. Do honestly think this place is any good?" Martha asked looking around and pointing at the horrible conditions.

"I've been mad before lost my mind. The fear of this place set me right again."Shakespeare said with a hint of sadness.

"Mad in what way?" Martha asked annoyingly. She hated the conditions these people were being kept in.

"You lost your son." The Doctor replied solemnly from his post against the wall. Shakespeare glanced at him with pain filled eyes and gave a short nod. The Doctor let a bit of his pain shine through his eyes as well while Shakespeare looked at him a moment longer.

"I'm...I'm sorry I didn't know." Martha said quietly looking down at the floor with embarrassment.

"I began questioning everything...to be or not to be." Shakespeare said quietly. "Oh that's quite good." he said his voice gaining the excitement back. The Doctor gave Shakespeare a big smile.

"You should use that." The Doctor said excitedly.

"Hmm maybe a bit pretentious." Shakespeare said.

The Doctor just hummed in response while Martha watched on with amusement. At that moment the guard came back and lead them to Peter streete cell.

Once the guard let them into the cell he turned to the Doctor and Shakespeare.

"They are a bit dangerous my lord. Don't know their own strength." The guard said with a hint of glee in his eye. The Doctor glared at him again.

"I think it helps if you don't whip them. Now get out." The Doctor growled at the guard. The guard just shrugged his shoulders before heading back to his post. The Doctor watched as the guard walked away before walking toward peter.

"Peter... Peter Streete." The Doctor said quietly before sitting beside the man on the ratty cot. "My names the Doctor. I'm here to talk to you Peter."

"He is the same as he was before. You won't get anything out of him." Shakespeare called from his posted by the door.

The Doctor ignored him and laid his hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter snatched his head up to look at the Doctor. "Peter can you tell me about the witches. I'm not going to hurt." The Doctor said softly while slowly moving his hands to Peter's temples.

"Peter I'm the Doctor. I want you to go into the past, one year ago. Back to when everything was fine. Everything that has happened since was just a story, a winter's tale." The Doctor said looking at Peter's dirt covered face. "Tell me the story Peter. Tell me about the witches."

"Witches spoke to Peter. In the night the whispered. Got Peter to build the globe to their design. Forteensides. When the work was done the witches snapped poor Peter's wits." Peter said shaking a bit his words spoken full of fear.

"Where did Peter see these witches at. Tell me where were these witches at?" The Doctor asked urgently.

"Howells street." Peter said quickly shaking worse than before. All of a sudden the room filled with wind.

"To many words." a voice hissed.

"What the hell?" Martha asked turning to face the witch that just appeared.

"Just one touch of the heart." The witch said standing close to Peter. Her finger pointed threatenly.

"No!" The Doctor yelled as he lunged forward as the witch touched her finger to Peter's chest right over his heart. Peter let out a soft cry while the Witch gave a mad laugh. The Doctor stopped and stared at Peter. His heart breaking for another person he could not save.

"Now who shall be next? Just one touch" The witch hissed again. Pointing her finger at the trio while Shakespeare and Martha jumped back.

"A witch. I'm seeing a witch." Shakespeare said his voice full of fear and disbelief.

"Oh I'll stop your fragile mortal hearts." The Witch laughed. Martha turned toward the door her eyes wide and full of fear.

"Let us out! Let us out!" She screamed pounding on the door.

"It pointless Martha the whole place is screaming that." The Doctor said quietly.

"Who should die first hm?" The witch said turning her hand over admiring her nasty looking fingernails.

"Weell if you're looking for volunteers." The Doctor said before stuffing his hands in his pockets and stepping forward toward the witch.

"No!" Martha screamed trying to grab his arm. The Doctor sidestepped her reach.

"See if I could just find the right word." The Doctor said with the oncoming storm shining through in his eyes.

"Just one touch and I will freeze your heart just like your friend there." The witch threaten stepping forward but the Doctor step back a bit.

"DOCTOR!" Martha screamed again fearing for the Doctor as he was getting closer and closer to the witch. If the Doctor died then she was stuck and Rose once again wasn't around as the Doctor was facing death again.

"Just the right word. Fourteen. See fourteen has been ringing a bell and I've finally figured it out." The Doctor said stuffing his hands in his pockets and rocking forward a bit. "I name you carrionite." The Doctor said with a bit of a growl in his voice that caused martha and Shakespeare to shrink back.

The witch screamed before vanishing in thin air. The Doctor took a deep breath, glad that it worked. Now one witch down and he still hadn't found Rose yet. He knew that when he did find Rose or Rose found him there was going to be hell to pay for his little self sacrificing stunt. Even if he didn't tell her what had happened here the Tardis would tell her and that would be twice the trouble he was willing to get himself in with her.

Once they got back to the Inn. Shakespeare pulled out some maps and they found Howels street.

"Right Martha you're with me. Shakespeare get to the globe and stop that play." The Doctor said fiercely.

"Um but Doctor what of Ms. Rose?" Shakespeare asked a bit hesitantly. The Doctor eyes drawled together in worry for a second before he smiled.

"Oh Rose is fine. Im sure she is in the heart of this trouble." He said before turning and grabbing Martha's hand. "Right then enough chit chat. You have a play to stop and we have witches to find off you go then." The Doctor said cheerily before running off with Martha right behind him.

Rose groaned as she woke up slowly. Her head was still pounding and her stomach turned as she slowly lifted her head.

"Easy Rose. Don't want to make yourself pass out again." A man's voice said gently from beside her. The man was careful not to touch her. He knew this Rose would still be haunted by her time in the Parallel world and would not react to well to his touch. Rose quickly scrambled to her feet only for her legs to give out on her and she ended on the ground again. Her eyes were wide with fear but anger quickly took its place.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want from me?" Rose snapped anger flooding every word. The guy moved a bit in the light and she was able to get a better look at him. The guy was skinny, with little muscle, short brown hair and his nose..Rose had to stifle a snort at his nose that was almost as bad as her first Doctor's ears.

"My name's Rory. I promise you, I am a friend, from the future but a friend none the less." The man, Rory, said raising his hands up and approaching Rose slowly.

Rose eyed the guy warily but let him approach. Rory kneeled down beside her carefully. He silently asked for permission to touch her but Rose shook her head no. Rory dropped his hands in defeat.

"You know me? In the future? But the.." Rose trailed off and quickly turned to anger as she once again. She pushed herself further from him. "How do I know I can trust you? What about the Doctor then? If you know me in the future then you know him cause I just got back I'm not leaving him again." Rose said as she attempted to stand again only to end up on the ground. All of a sudden pain shot through her head and she let out a small scream as she grabbed her head.

Rory rushed over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders moving her back into the dark part of the alley. He knew this Rose was still harbored a lot of anger and it was a very risky move but she needed help. He couldn't just sit back while his friend withered in pain. He hadn't been told exactly what to do or what exactly happened here. Truth was all he they told him was he had to be here to help Rose.

"Rose you need to calm down. I am from the future, your future so I can't tell you much, you know that. I know the Doctor and you Rose. I know all about the Parallel world. I know about your family and...and Torchwood. I know that right now you aren't trusting of anyone especially the Doctor. I know about BadWolf. I know you. I need you to trust me Please." Rory said frantically.

Rose just groaned but nodded her head a bit. Rory let out the breathe he had been holding and quickly searched his bag for the medicine the future Doctor had given him. He had strict instructions that he had to gain her trust first though.

He remembered arguing with the Doctor saying that if things were as bad as he said they were then there would be no time for that he needed to give it to her while she was asleep then she would never see him and timelines would be safe. But the Doctor and Rose, oddly enough, told him no no matter how bad things got was he to do that, he had to talk to Rose, had to be seen.

Rory looked behind him as he heard footsteps approaching. Rose groaned again and Rory silently cursed under his breathe till he caught sight of the curly head women approaching.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked quietly. Rivers just smiled and moved to beside Rose pulling her head into her lap.

"Hello Sweetie." River's said quietly to the blonde in her lap. Rose lifted her head slightly and looked at the women that was comforting her.

"I know you." Rose said but then groaned and laid back down.

"Rose, Rory has some medicine he needs to inject into your arm. Since you appeared back into this universe the Tardis has been reaching out to you. Trying to reestablish your connection, to become one again. You are bonded to her but when you were pulled from this world and into the other one that bond was severed severally. You noticed, that pain and empty hole in your mind, that was the bond after it was severed. Unfortunately this is also leaving you vulnerable to outside forces. You are in pain because of the Tardis speeding up the process and because of the evil here. You, being Badwolf, is playing a major role in this as well. The Doctor feels a bit of an odd sensation but not enough to cause alarm, even without the Tardis bond being reestablished, you would still feel it more then the Doctor. If you were still in the Tardis the pain wouldn't be there and the Tardis is blocking a good bit of it as well. I am so sorry Rose but you are going to have to trust me and Rory." Rivers said explaining as quickly as she could. She knew Rose almost as well as the Doctor knew Rose.

Rose looked up at the curly head stranger for a second.

"You are the stranger that helped me." Rose said quietly. "You never told me your name." Rose watched the women as a smile slowly appeared on her face.

"Spoilers my dear and yes I was the one that helped you. You need to trust Rory. I can't stay long Rose. I need you to trust him." Rivers said sitting Rose up before standing up herself.

"I hate that word, almost as much as impossible." Rose muttered before turning to look at Rory. "Do I trust you? In the future I mean, do I trust you?" Rose asked her face blank. Rory looked a bit shocked for a second before nodding.

"Yes." Rory said not paying Rivers any attention as she slipped out of the alley. Rose eyed him closely before nodding.

"Okay this is gonna pinch just a bit. It's not going to do much. It's a mild pain med type thing. It's um..its just going to make things tolerable so you can get back to the Tardis. The Doctor, your Doctor, not the future one has or is fixing everything right now. So he will be there shortly." Rory said quickly giving Rose the injection.

"Thank you Rory. I look forward to the day we meet." Rose said giving Rory a genuine smile. Rory relaxed seeing the smile before giving one back.

"Rose, you need to trust him, the Doctor. He really does cares for you. Someday you will tell him everything and he will in turn tell you everything." Rory said before helping Rose stand and walking away. Before he exited the alley he turned and gave Rose one last waved. Rose stared before heading the other way to find the Doctor, maybe just maybe, there was hope for her after all.

Once Rory made it back to the Tardis he was quickly approached by Amy and his Doctor.

"Did it work? How was she? Did she slap you?" Amy asked quickly while the Doctor turned and looked at her with his mouth hanging open.

"That was my questions!" The Doctor asked looking extremely insulted. Amy just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms looking pointedly at Rory. But before Rory could answer the lady in question strolled in.

"Of course it worked. Rory did fantastic." Rose said smiled and leaning her hip against the console. "Thank you Rory. Without you this would have never happened. I would never have opened up to the Doctor or became friends with Martha. Thank you." Rose said sincerely before hugging the surprised man tightly.

"Your welcome." Rory said quietly. Amy looked between the two while the Doctor just smiled and walked over to Rose quickly taking her hand in his.

"So? Are either of you going to tell me what happened?" Amy asked stomping her foot impatiently. Rose just laughed and shared a look with Rory.

"Spoilers." They said together before Rose headed back down the corridor with Rory following behind. The Doctor and Amy shared a confused look before chasing after them down the hallway.

Rose quickly found her way back to the Tardis. Now that she didn't have pain shooting through her body it was quite easy to navigate. Rose leaned with her back against the Tardis to wait for the Doctor and Martha. The Tardis continued to hum apologetically to Rose but Rose kept brushing her off telling her it wasn't her fault. Eventually the Tardis accepted what Rose was saying and went quiet. The quiet only lasted for a few minutes though as shooting and pounding of feet running caused Rose to jump from her spot. She looked toward the direction and laughed as she saw the Doctor and Martha being chased by what looked like royal guards.

That man could get himself in trouble anywhere. Rose thought to the Tardis as she quickly unlocked the door and slipped inside leaving it open for the other two. The Tardis chimed in laughter as the Doctor and Martha rushed in an arrow hitting the door as the Doctor slammed the shut.

Hearing the laughter from both the Tardis and Rose the Doctor gave them both questioning looks but Rose just shook her head and the Tardis gave a mental shrug.

"Right then. You." The Doctor said pointing at Rose before rushing over to her looking her up and down for injuries. "Where have you been? I have been worried about you." The Doctor asked before grabbing Rose into a tight hug. Martha watched the two silently sitting down in the captain's seat.

"Spoilers." Rose said laughing hugging the Doctor back.

"What?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Let's just say I got hope for the future." Rose said before pulling away and looking at Martha.

"So Martha Jones how was the adventure?" Rose asked hoping around the console and sending the Tardis into the vortex and putting the surprised Doctor on the ground. Martha managed to grab onto the chair to stop from falling.

"It was amazing. Brilliant. Saved the world using Harry Potter." Martha said grinning at the other girl.

"Harry Potter?" Rose asked looking between the Doctor and Martha but shook her head. "Tell me about it tomorrow. Im too tired tonight. Doctor why don't you show Martha here where she can get some food and then show her to a room. We can take her on one more trip. One trip to the past and one trip to the future. How does that sound Martha?" Rose asked excitedly, She knew just the place to take Martha considering she herself didn't remember much from there only added to the experience.

The Doctor looked at Rose with a bit of a odd look that was quickly replaced with a bit of excitement. "Suppose we could. Yeah" The Doctor said rocking on his feet with his hands in his pockets. A smile filled Martha's face and she stood up excitedly.

"I loved that!" Martha said.

"Well then rest well. Goodnight." Rose said turning and heading down the hallway. The medicine was making her a bit sleepy, then the pain, then not sleeping for the long periods really were taking its toll.

The Doctor watched Rose walk away before turning back to Martha. "Come on Martha let's go get you some food then a room." The Doctor led the way down the hallway while Martha just looked around in awe.

"This place is so much bigger than the outside." Martha said in awe struck of the ship.

The Doctor just chuckled before stopping outside a open door. "Here is the kitchen. How about a cuppa and maybe a sandwich?" Martha nodded and follow him into the room. Martha looked around, the room was a soft white with light yellow cabinets and white round table with four chairs in the center.

The Doctor set about making the tea while Martha put together the sandwiches. Once they were done they set down at the table, on opposite sides.

"So Martha Jones tell me about yourself." The Doctor said once they were done eating. Martha opened her mouth to respond but before she could a blood curling scream sounded through the Tardis.

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled jumping up and knocking the chair he had been sitting over. He took off down the hallway with Martha hot on his heels. The Tardis hummed urgently in the Doctor's mind and feeling his ship's worry made him run faster.

As soon as they reached Rose's bedroom door, the Doctor quickly snatched it open. He looked at the bed only to find it empty and his eyes scanned the room. He found Rose sitting in a corner with her legs pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped tight around them, her face streaked with tears and her eyes looked distant. Martha stood in the doorway, frozen in shock. The blonde girl look like a terrified child.

"Rose?" The Doctor called to her softly and stepped toward her. The Tardis was hummed warningly to the Doctor but the Doctor ignored her. The lights were extremely bright and the Tardis seemed to be humming out loud a bit.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked again coming closer to her. Rose continued to cry and staring straight ahead not paying any attention to the Doctor or Martha. The Tardis, trying to help the Doctor sent him pictures of him when he was having nightmares. This caused the Doctor to pause, it all made sense. He walked up to Rose and gently laid his hand on her arms. "Rose, it isn't real. Rose sweetie look at me." Rose jerked from his touch and started crying harder.

"Get out of my head! Stop! He isn't here! He isn't here!" Rose screamed pushing the Doctor away from her.

"What's wrong with her?" Martha whispered. She had never seen anyone act like this. Rose had been so calm and collected all day that Martha had thought nothing phased the girl but she could see how wrong she was. She watched the Doctor try to approach Rose again but Rose just kept thrashing and shoving him away. The Doctor turned to her when she spoke and Martha saw the pain in his eyes.

"Martha, you should leave." The Doctor said seriously. He was not sure how Rose would react to Martha being there once she came to. He had never seen Rose like this.

"But...no Im staying." Martha said still staring at Rose with wide eyes. The Doctor shook his head but decided he wasn't going to push her yet. He was more worried about Rose. All of a sudden a door appeared next to the corner Rose was in. The Doctor looked over and saw the engraving on it.

"Rose I am going to pick you up." Rose didn't answer him instead she closed her eyes tightly with tears still flowing down her face. The Doctor's hearts ached, he hated to see Rose in so much pain. He picked her up and closed his eyes when she started screaming and fighting him. He felt the tears fall down his face as he walked into the room he had found Rose in not 3 days before. He wasn't surprised to find the same Gallifrey field pictured in the room. He sat Rose down on the couch that was still present in the center of the room and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. After a few minutes Rose calmed down a bit but continued staring straight ahead.

"Wow." Martha gasped. She had followed the Doctor when he had carried Rose into the door that had randomly appeared. She glanced over the red grass floor and orange ceiling, it was so beautiful and she couldn't help but wonder where it was from. The Doctor snatched his head around when Martha spoke but Rose grasped his hand and he looked back at her. He saw that she no longer had the distant look in her eyes and the Tardis seemed a bit calmer as well. He grasped her hand back and felt her shaking. Rose's knuckles were white with how hard she was grasping the blanket that he had wrapped around her, the Doctor just wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Martha, leave now." Rose said her voice rough from screaming and crying. Martha looked at Rose and realized how scared the young blonde was. She opened her mouth to argue and demand to know what happened but the Doctor cut her off with a sharp look. The Doctor shook his head at Martha. Whatever had happened, whatever Rose had remember had truly terrified her and he knew she did not need Martha there.

"Rose, Im going to take her to a room. I haven't shown her to it yet. Are you going to be okay?" The Doctor asked Rose. Panic flashed through Rose's eyes.

"I will walk with you. Just..just don't let go of me please." Rose asked in a low pleading voice. The Doctor nodded and they left the room with Martha following behind them. The Doctor kept one arm wrapped around Rose and his other hand holding hers. Rose kept the blanket wrapped around her and let the Doctor guide her. Rose knew it had been a mistake when she had laid on her bed. But she was hoping just for a quick nip and nightmare free. Her lack of sleep was causing her to have little control over her emotions, and she was totally spent after the past few days. She has no idea when the Doctor and Martha appeared in her room or when she had moved. It was hard for her to tell what was real, she was grateful for the Doctor and the Tardis moving her to the room the Tardis had created for her a few days ago. Even though the room calmed her, she still wasn't ready to be alone yet, which was why she walked with the Doctor but she wasn't sure if she would be able to be around them so soon after either. She was fighting with herself to not take off running like she had so many times before after she had bad nights.

"Here you go." The Doctor said pulling Rose out of her musing. Martha opened the door. The room was nice but not as big as Rose's. The walls were tan, the carpet was a off white and the bed wasn't as nice as Rose's either. There was a dark oak dresser on the wall across from the bed and a dark wardrobe. The Doctor was shocked at the lack of personalization, the room was plainer than most of the rooms his companions were given. Martha was in awe of the room despite the fact that it looked little like a hotel.

"It's amazing. Thank you." Martha said walking into the room and spinning around a bit. The Doctor didn't respond instead he just nodded not letting go of Rose. Martha looked back at Rose and notice she was still trembling and had tears running down her face. Martha had never seen PTSD in person but she had learned a lot about it in med school and was fairly certain Rose had it. Martha then looked back at the Doctor and noticed how he was watching Rose. Martha frowned a bit but quickly shook it off. Rose wanted to run and get away, she could feel their eyes on her and that only made the itch to run worse.

"I'm going to go back to my room." Rose said pulling out the Doctor's grasp and backing down the hallway, dropping the blanket before she turned around and ran back down the hallway. The Doctor watched after her with sad eyes. His Rose was hurting and he was at a lost on how to help her. He often suffered from nightmares but he had never had anything like what just happened with Rose happen to him before. He wasn't sure what she was dreaming about and he knew Rose was going to refuse to talk about it. He turned back to Martha to tell her goodnight.

"Um the bathroom is just through that door over there." The Doctor said nodding to a dark wooden door on the left wall in the room. "and the kitchen is just down the hall. If you need me or Rose the Tardis will guide you to us. Oh forgot that bit. The Tardis is alive, its kinda difficult to explain but that humming you heard while in Rose's room?" he said questionly looking at Martha. Martha nodded. "That was the Tardis she was trying to calm Rose. She was also the one that moved the room, that I had carried Rose in, into Rose's room. She is a telepathic being, just think about what you need or want and she will guide you."

"Oh um yeah thanks. I have a question though." The Doctor turned back to her and looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Why are you with Rose? You kissed me so it can't be serious. I mean she doesn't seem to be very nice and her mood swings are wild enough to send your head spinning. She just seems so distant and closed off, doesn't seem like she would be a person to have a relationship with. Lets not forget the fact that she left you while you were dying. Then she disappears and doesn't say where to or why. There is also whatever the hell just happened, which I am fairly certain was PTSD." Martha failed to notice the way the Doctor tensed with her asking about Rose. The Doctor's eye darkened, he didn't like when people attacked Rose.

"First off the kiss was nothing but a genetic transfer, it did not mean anything. Secondly, Rose has been through stuff that you could only imagine. She didn't leave me while I was dying, she knew you had a handle on the situation and she knew I wouldn't die. My guess is she left before she could snap at me for almost getting myself killed. I love her and yes she is distant and a bit closed off but like I said Rose has been through a lot. She is the most caring, compassionate, loving person I know. You have only known her for less than 24 hours and have only seen her in a stressful, life threatening situation. She will tell us when she is ready about what happened today and why she disappeared. But I trust her and know it was for a good reason. You have no idea who she is. As far as what just happened, you were there during one of her weakest moments, one you had no right witnessing, yet you stayed even after I told you to leave. I offered you a trip because I thought you were brilliant and so did Rose. It was actually Rose's idea as a thank you for saving me and her idea for the second trip. Don't be that person Martha. I will forget this happened, I also won't tell Rose. Goodnight Martha." The Doctor turned and headed down the hallway picking up the blanket Rose had dropped.

Martha stared at the space the Doctor had been standing in with her mouth hanging open. He was right of course, she really didn't know Rose but still it was hard to imagine such a caring and amazing person with a girl like Rose. Rose seemed to be nothing but anger and hatred. Martha was certain of one thing though and that was the Doctor would never care for her the way he cared about Rose. Martha turned and walked into the room she was given. She figured she do what the Doctor suggested and get some sleep.

The Doctor walked to Rose's room trying to calm his anger. He thought Martha was brilliant, he really did but he could not understand how a smart women could act so petty. Sure Rose had been a bit harsh but she also have given Martha a explanation and an apology. The Doctor quickly put Martha to the back of his mind after all she would be leaving shortly. He was more worried about Rose. If what happened tonight, happened every time she went to sleep and he was betting it was, then he could see why she had been avoiding it. He was also certain that what Martha had said was true, it wasn't nightmares. She had told him she had been tortured but to what lengths. She had screamed to whoever she thought was hurting her to get out of her head. That scared him more than the physically torture. He pushed Rose's bedroom door open and found the door to the other room was still there. He looked around the room but knew she wouldn't be there. He quietly walked into the other room and noticed the scenery had changed and this time it was the powell estate. He smiled as he remember all the great memories him and Rose shared with Jackie and even Mickey.

Rose turned when she saw him enter and rushed to him, wrapping her arms around him. She held onto him tightly and barely felt his arms wrap around her. She was still trembling and fighting off the memories. She may not have told the Doctor everything that had happened but she still needed him.

"I'm so sorry. The Tardis explained some of what happened. I didn't know you were real. I'm so sorry about everything, about falling asleep, about losing control today and snapping at Martha." Rose said crying into the Doctor's chest.

"Rose you have nothing to be sorry for. You especially shouldn't be sorry about falling asleep or having nightmares. I don't know what happened in the parallel world or what you were dreaming about and I won't push you to tell me, you will tell me when you are ready. Just know that I am always here for you. I won't leave you alone." The Doctor pulled back from Rose and wiped her tears, tracing the dark circles under her eyes. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. How long has it been since you slept and I mean actually slept?"

Rose glanced down at the floor. She didn't want to answer that question, truth was she wasn't sure.

"Um a while. I'm not sure, I..um..normally hold out as long as I can and then when I do sleep I only get about an hour or at most 4 hours of sleep. I wake up screaming every time and a lot of the times I end up like you found me tonight." Rose said sheepishly. The Doctor looked at her in concern. She was sleeping less than even him.

"How are you still standing? Better yet, how are you still able to function?" He asked. He moved Rose and himself to the couch. He leaned his back against the arm of the couch and pulled Rose down to lay on his chest, placing his legs on either side of her. Rose snuggled closer to his chest.

"I have grown use to it. I think its been about 2 years since I have actually slept through the night. The past year, I'm not sure memories are a bit fuzzy, I know that I was given a lot of sedatives." Rose answered trying to remember. She was trying not to focus too much on what happened at Torchwood and she didn't want to talk about it in detail either.

"Who was giving you sedatives?" The Doctor asked. He wasn't going to push her but she seemed to be wanting to talk and he was going to take advantage of it. Rose tensed a bit but it didn't last long.

"I told you, well sorta of. I was held captive and was tortured a great deal but I really don't want to go into details please. There may come a day when I tell you everything but for now its my burden to bear." Rose said quietly. The Doctor ran his fingers through Rose's hair but didn't ask anymore questions.

"Go back to sleep Rose. I will fight the nightmares. You aren't alone anymore." The Doctor tilted Rose's face up to look at him and kissed her softly. Once the Doctor pulled away, Rose rested her head back on his chest. The Tardis changed the scenery back to Gallifrey and the Doctor paused.

"Rose why does this view calm you so much? The Tardis had it up earlier for you and it worked to calm you down." The Doctor said taking in the view of his home planet.

"She had this up earlier because she knew it was what was the one difference between reality and my memories. I never saw Gallifrey before I was trapped Doctor, never even had a description. You never told me much about it and I didn't ask. When I saw it earlier I knew what I was hearing and seeing was real, not a dream or a hallucination. As for why it calms me, I'm not sure, just something about it. Do you miss it?" Rose spoke quietly. She was grateful he wasn't pushing her for information, instead he was comforting her and letting her be. She knew he was dying to know but it wasn't something she wanted to face.

"Yes. Sometimes more than others but I do miss it. Now enough talk. You need sleep." The Doctor said tucking them under the blanket.

"Doctor?" Rose asked after a second. "Don't look at my nightmares or memories while I am asleep. Please." Rose was almost pleading.

"Don't worry Rose. If you start having a nightmare I will just fight it back. I won't look any further than that I promise. I would never invade your mind like that unless you asked me to. Now go to sleep. I love you Rose." The Doctor said murmuring into her hair. Rose was asleep almost instantly.

A few hours later the Doctor felt Rose stir on his chest. Rose woke up confused and panic. She had actually slept and that only happened if someone had sedated her. The room was dark and Rose set up quickly trying to free herself from the blankets..

"Shh, you're okay. It's real I promise." A gentle voice said placing a semi cold hand on her arm. The lights slowly came on and the walls slowly turned back into the red grass field. Rose calmed and leaned back against the Doctor. The Doctor gently ran his fingers through her hair and wrapped his other arm around her, holding her close.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you for staying and helping me." Rose said quietly. She felt better not quite as tired or on edge. Rose stood up and pulled the Doctor with her.

"Come on let's go take Martha to the future now that she has seen the past." Rose said as the headed out the door. The Doctor just sighed and shook his head, one more trip couldn't hurt. Then he would take the young girl home and not have to worry about what happened last night.

Martha wonder into the console room and found Rose and the Doctor leaning against the console laughing. Rose turned and looked at Martha when she heard her come in.

"Good Morning Martha! Sleep well?" Rose asked smiling. She knew she needed to apologize to for the way she had acted and she had planned to over breakfast. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and smiled at her. She had been doing better today, the sleep did her some good but it hadn't been enough. The Doctor was just glad he had been able to help her in someway. Martha stared at the blonde girl in confusion. The Doctor lightly shook his head at her.

"I slept alright. I really don't think your ship likes me." Martha said scowling at ceiling. The Doctor and Rose shared a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked but she wasn't looking at Martha or the Doctor. She had walked over to the wall and was resting her hand on it in concern.

"Well when I got up this morning, she turned the lights off on me when I was trying to get to the shower causing me to fall. I've got a nice bruise to show for it. Then it took me over an hour to find this place." Martha said pulling up her sleeve to show the bruise on her arm. Rose frowned but remained quiet.

"That weird. She will sometimes mess around with us and new passengers especially but never to cause anyone harm.." The Doctor said frowning as he looked over Martha's arm. Rose snatched her head around and walked back to the console holding onto the rail staring at the rotor. A thought occurred to the Doctor and he paused silently asking the Tardis his theory. The Tardis refused to answer but he knew by her silence why she had acted the way she did.

"She can be a bit protective." The Doctor said whispering to Martha and cutting his eyes to Rose. "Even if I am the one to hurt Rose. I swear I think my ship loves Rose more than she loves me." Martha's eye widen and she went to say something but Rose cut her off.

"Martha do you want some breakfast? I was just going to fix me a cuppa." Rose said. The Tardis had given her a peck into what had happened the night before. Rose wasn't upset, she deserved the bitterness and everything Martha had said was true. Doctor, you should have told me. Rose said using the Tardis again to communicate with the Doctor without touching him. The Doctor turned around and glared at the rotor. Not her fault, you should have told me. But thanks to both of you for standing up for me. The Doctor turned to her giving her a shy smile and nervously rubbed the back of his neck before starring at the grating.

"A cuppa and some breakfast sounds wonderful." Martha choked out in nervousness. Rose gave the Doctor a look to stay put and lead the way to the kitchen. Once inside Rose began the tea and sat down at the table. Martha slowly sank into the chair farthest from Rose. She felt like she was a child again being called into the principal's office.

"I am sorry for the way I acted both yesterday and the day before." Rose said rubbing her hands together. "I was sleep deprived and stressed. I also have a big issue with hospitals, I um.." Rose looked at the table. "It doesn't matter. But last night, you shouldn't have witnessed that. The Doctor didn't even know about my nightmares until last night.. I really am sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I will try to do better, but Martha I do love the Doctor. I fought for years to get back to him, I knew he would be alright the other day. I knew he wasn't dead but I was angry and hurt. There is a lot you don't know about me Martha." Rose said standing up and pouring the tea. She handed Martha her cup and walked to the door but stopped when she heard Martha's voice.

"I'm sorry too Rose. I judge you rather quickly and no one deserve that. The Doctor told me it was your idea to invite me and I hope I haven't changed your mind. Thank you for letting me come along. You were also right when you said I shouldn't have seen your nightmare. The Doctor asked me to leave but I stayed for selfish reasons." Martha stood up and wrapped the shocked Rose in a hug. "I am so sorry for whatever happened to you." Martha let Rose go and walked back to the console room.

The Doctor looked up when he saw the two girls walked into the room and was surprised to see smiles on both of their faces.

"Oh Martha, let me see your arm." Rose said turning to face her. Martha pulled her sleeve to show her the bruise. Rose reached into her jacket and pulled out her sonic. Adjusting the settings, she ran it over the bruise. Martha watched in awe as the bruise faded until there was nothing. The Doctor stared in wonder at Rose's sonic.

"But..mine..how?" The Doctor said. Rose laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Doctor lets just say it was a gift." Rose said still laughing. "Martha what do you say on visiting the future." Rose said as she walked around the console. The Doctor ran past her and quickly began piloting the Tardis. Rose sighed but shook her head with a smile. The Doctor hated not being the smartest one in the room and hated not being the only one who could fly the Tardis even more.

The Tardis jerked causing it's passengers to fall to the ground. Martha groaned and slowly got up.

"Bit rough." Martha muttered. Rose laughed and dusted herself off.

"Wait till I drive. Its safer," Rose said pulling the Doctor to his feet.

"Still don't know how you can fly her." The Doctor muttered. He looked at Martha and gave her a face splitting grin.

"How do you make it go? I mean what makes it travel in time." She asked in wonder.

"You don't wanna know Martha." Rose said at the same time as the Doctor said. "That would take all the fun out of it." Martha shook her head at the two of them. The Tardis landed and all of them found themselves back on the ground.

"Did you have to pass a driver test to fly this thing?" Martha asked as Rose pulled her up.

"Yep! I failed." The Doctor exclaimed happily.

"But I passed. Well according to the Tardis I did. Of course I am pretty sure she just likes me more because I don't hit her with that stupid mallet." Rose said patting the console. The Doctor scowled at Rose while Martha just laughed.

Rose opened the doors with the Doctor right behind and Martha close behind. She turned around and looked at Martha.

"Martha welcome to New Earth." Rose said excitedly.


	13. Chapter 13- New Earth

**A/N: So very sorry for the long wait. No excuse just lazy and a bit of writers block that is now thankfully over. Hope you guys enjoy! I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please please Review! I love them (Good or Bad). Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. (Unfortunately) I am pretty sure it owns me and my soul.**

Martha looked around and the excited smile slid off her face as she looked around at the dirty surroundings.

"You brought me to the slums?"Martha asked a bit of anger in her voice. She thought her and Rose were getting along better than that. Rose smile slid off her face and she jerked around examining her surrounding.

"But...Doctor!" Rose growled a bit turning to face the man. The Doctor jumped at the sound of Rose's voice. He turned to face her putting on a smile. "You got the flight plan wrong. Again. Still New Earth and still New New York but you are off by a few years." Rose said while grabbing Martha's hand and pulling her under a shelter to stay out the rain. The Doctor spotted a screen and ran his sonic over it. Rose stepped up behind him peering over one Shoulder while Martha peered over his other.

"There that's where we were last time." Rose said pointing to the hill as the women appeared on the screen. "You would have loved the grass Martha it spelled like apple grass." She smiled at the younger girl in excitement and Martha couldn't help but smile back.

"That sounds lovely. So why did you bring me to the slums Doctor?" Martha asked glaring at the man in question who was rubbing the back of his neck and looking a bit guilty.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I swear!" The Doctor said quickly trying to get both girls from glaring at him. Rose frowned suddenly and pulled out the black wallet from her pocket. She tuned out the Doctor and Martha's arguing as she read the message that flashed across her psychic paper. She read the message quickly before turning back to the Doctor and Martha.

"I have to go I will be back soon. Stop your fighting and be sure Martha has a good time, she deserves it. Don't even think of arguing with me Doctor. I have to go." Rose said urgently before quickly slamming her hand on the vortex manipulator and disappearing.

Martha's mouth fell open and she stared at the place where Rose once stood before spinning to face the Doctor.

"How did she do that?" Martha asked in awed. The Doctor stared sadly at the empty space for a bit before turning back to Martha with a huge boyish grin plastered on his face.

"Vortex manipulator but never mind that what do you say we have a look around eh?" The Doctor asked before quickly walking down the alley with Martha right behind him.

Rose appeared in the middle of the Torchwood hub where the alarms admittedly started blaring. Rose groaned and quickly put her hands up, with any luck it would be someone that knew her. She watched as Jack flew into the room and quickly disarmed the alarm before turning a harsh glare onto Rose.

"Rose Tyler! Where the hell have you been? You appeared severally hurt and needing help then disappear 6 months later leaving without a proper goodbye. All you left me was note! A stupid note that didn't tell me anything. I have been worried Rose. We all have been worried and looking for you none stop for the past 4 months!" Jack yelled all the while pacing and clenching his fist.

Rose let him rant for a bit, he needed to get it all out and he was right. She had just disappeared with nothing but a small note telling him she would be back someday. Nothing else just she would come back someday. Once Jack stopped yelling and his head dropped, Rose walked over to him and quickly wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I am so sorry for not checking in. I am sorry I didn't tell you where I was going I really am but I knew you would stop me. I just I couldn't let that happen I needed to go to him Jack. And I was aiming for a couple of weeks after I left but seems my driving with manipulator is just as bad as the Doctor's. It's only been 3 weeks since I left for me anyways." Rose said hiding her face into his chest.

Jack relaxed time Rose wrapped her arms around him. It wasn't romantic or anything just a big sister hugging his little sister. The way it had been since they traveled together with the Doctor.

"You shouldn't have done that Rose, you know that. But I understand I know you had to go to him but next time please just tell me. You are a big girl and can take care of yourself but you are still my little sister. I worry Rose especially so soon after everything that happened. I wasn't sure if you were really okay or not." Jack said softly. Rose just nodded her head and released her hold on Jack before stepping back and giving him her signature grin.

"So whatcha call me for, said it was urgent?" Rose asked before running off with him to the command hub.

"Just some weevils really. Nothing to urgent already got it settled." Jack said shrugging his shoulders. Rose stopped and looked at him with a very puzzled look.

"So why did you call me then?" Rose asked a bit hesitantly. Jack took a deep breath and pushed his hands through his hair.

"Because it has been a long 4 months Rose and I needed my sister. Ianto...he.." Jack trailled off as tears filled his hands and he collapsed to his knees on the floor holding his face in his hands as he cried. Rose rushed over anger and grief swept through her and she quickly gathered Jack into her arms.

"Oh Jack I am so sorry. Of all the people to lose." Rose said murmuring softly.

Rose stayed with Jack for two days before returning to the Doctor. She double checked, no triple checked to be sure to went back the same day she left. Even reached out to the Tardis with their connection hoping it would help.

She landed in what looked like an abandoned building. _Rose Tyler._ Rose jerked around trying to locate where the voice in her mind was coming from . _Over here Rosie_. Rose saw a doorway and walked through it. She glanced around at the skeletons on scattered on the floor and looked up at the dust covered ceilings before her eyes landed on the giant head in the glass tank.

Rose paused in her walking before snorting softly.

"The Face of Boe. Why am I not surprised?" Rose said quietly before kneeling beside the face.

 _I don't have much time left my darling girl, the Doctor will be here any minute and I am dying._ Rose gave startled noise and put her hand on to the glass but before she could speak the Face of Boe quickly stopped her. _You came back to soon but you know that already BadWolf. You must leave soon. There are things you must do before you can return to him and things that must play out without the BadWolf. Something is coming. The Doctor is not alone but you can not be there when this is discovered. You my wolf must be protected._ Rose stared at the Face just a bit before answering. _I know. I know what must be done._ That was all Rose could say. She risked timelines to come back to the Doctor early. She had to though, for selfish reason but still. Rose heard a commotion in the other room and raised an eyebrow, it seemed the Doctor has arrived.

"In here Doctor!" Rose yelled standing slowly crossing her arms across her chest waiting for him to get over his shock.

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled back half running, half stumbling over his feet before he got to Rose quickly gathering her in his arms and squeezing her tight, hiding his face in her hair. Rose tensed before relaxing into the hug.

"What's wrong Doctor? Where's Martha?" Rose asked before quickly backtracking. "Wait please tell me I was with you earlier today?" The Doctor let her go but kept a tight hold on her hand and left out a soft chuckle.

"Relax love you got the landing right. And Martha may have been kidnapped but I am working on it!" The Doctor said before spotting the Face of Boe. "The Face of Boe! Oh now this is exciting. Remember the Face of Boe Rose?" The Doctor asking quickly walking over to the Face of Boe.

Rose just shook her head a bit. "How did you manage to get Martha kidnapped? And what exactly happened here? Where is everybody?" Rose noticed the cat nurse standing slightly behind them. She turned and put all her attention on her.

"There was a virus it wiped out everyone. The last thing the senate did was put us in a quarantine no one in no one out. The Face of Boe protected us he wired himself into the mainframe closed off the motorway. The people out there aren't lost they are saved. It was the only way we could protect them Doctor. Please you have to help us." The Cat said.

 _Help them Doctor and Bad Wolf. Help Them."_ Rose gave the Face of Boe a soft, reassuring look and put her hand on his glass.

 _We will. I promise."_ Rose said softly before walking over to where the Doctor was jumping around and typing at a control panel.

"You okay? Need any help?" Rose asked with a bit of a smile. It was so nice to be back with him rushing around and it broke her heart all over again to know she would have to leave him soon.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder and gave Rose a brilliant, face splitting smile. "Oh yes Rose Tyler. I am more than okay. Because I can save them all Rose! I already found Martha just got to get our location to her." The Doctor turned back to his work and Rose watched as he finished.

"No no no!" The Doctor yelled as the power went out. "There isn't enough power!"

 _Doctor._ The Face of Boe whispered into the Doctor mind.

"Not now. Hold on just a tic." The Doctor said as he worked to get the power back.

 _I give you my last_. Rose spun around as soon as the words went across her mind. She ran back to the Face of Boe's side as the Doctor finished saving the world.

 _You can't die yet, my friend._ Rose cried.

 _Oh my dear Rosie, I have lived a long a fantastic life thanks to you. It is my time and I happily accept it. We will always have the Blitz and You will always be worth fighting for._

 _Jack, I love you. Thank you for everything. Rest now. You were more than Fantastic!_ Rose slipped away as Martha entered and she kneeled beside the Doctor as the said goodbye to The Face of Boe.

As Rose went back to the Tardis she let the tears flow freely. Her best friend, and big brother died. The man that had done so much good, seen so much, and died more times than she cared to know about. All because she made him immortal because she had been selfish. Just like she would be hurting the Doctor because she came back to soon for selfish, stupid reasons. Rose angrily wiped away the tears on her face and leaned against the Tardis to wait for the Doctor.

She didn't have to wait long as they got back Martha looked at Rose in shock at her red rimmed eyes and the the tear streaks down her face. Martha opened her mouth to speak but Rose quickly shook her head no with a harsh look. Martha nodded but gave her a look of support. Rose gave her a tight smile in response but didn't say anything.

Martha turned her attention back to the Doctor that seemed lost in thought.

"What did he mean you are not alone? Did he mean me and Rose?" Martha asked while the Doctor just shook his head.

"Well I'm not leaving till I get some answers. You never tell me anything. What did he mean your not alone? Did he mean your people? Did he mean us? Did he mean Rose?" Martha rattled off the questions while Rose sucked in a sharp breath.

"No, not now." Rose mumbled while she half listened to Martha argue with the Doctor to talk to her. Rose was staring wide eyed at nothing trying to figure out how it was already time to say goodbye.

"Rose? Rose!?" The Doctor asked shaking her gently. "Are you okay?" he asked urgently while he searched her face for answers. Rose just nodded not trusting her voice. Martha looked at Rose in concern before walking over and shoving the Doctor out of the way. Which resulted in an insulted, Donna like OI.

"Rose what is it?" Martha asked gently. They still weren't that close but Martha understood her a bit better now and there conversation that morning had brought them together as friends. Rose looked at Martha in surprise before wrapping her arms around her and giving Martha a tight hug.

"I am so very sorry Martha, for everything. For the past and for what's about to happen. The Tardis has put a letter on your bed read it alone. The Doctor won't remember me being here or me coming back. He is going to need you. Please be his friend and keep him safe." Rose whispered quickly while the tears flowed down her face once more. Martha started to pull away looking, up at Rose with a horrified, distraught expression.

"What are you going to do Rose? Why? You can't leave him." Martha whispered back with just as much urgency and bit more fierceness then Rose. Rose looked away and wiped the tears again before giving Martha a sad look.

"I have to Martha. The letter will explain everything. Thank you Martha in advance." Rose gave her another tight hug before walking to the confused and slightly hurt Doctor.

"I love you Doctor and I am so very very sorry. I came back to soon. I risked timelines and our lives to come back sooner then I was suppose to. I did it for selfish reasons and I am so very very sorry. I can only hope you can forgive me one. I wish like hell you weren't the one that has to pay and hurt for me." Rose said leaning and giving the Doctor a passionate kiss. Rose tried to convey everything she was feeling to the Doctor through the kiss and his mind. Not holding any of her feelings back, hoping he would see how much this was hurting her and how much she loved him.

The Doctor kissed her back just as urgently liked he knew this was goodbye. Rose pulled away after a couple of minutes.

"Rose? What are doing?" The Doctor asked urgently while his hands wrapped strongly around her shoulders and shaking her gently. Worry and panic filled his eyes. The Oncoming storm just beneath the panic. Rose felt the wolf inside howl at the coming lost and she knew it was now or never.

"I have to say goodbye. For now. You can't remember this. You can't know I came back yet. Our adventure wasn't suppose to start again not yet anyways. I am so so very sorry. I...I love you Doctor. Be safe." Rose's voice broke slightly at the end and the tears streamed down her face like a river. Sobs threaten to rack her body and she knew it was now or never. Before the Doctor could react she moved her hands from his shoulders and placed them gently on his temples. The Doctor gasped as he felt her enter his mind but as soon as he felt it he collapsed.

Rose quickly caught the Doctor and moved him into the Tardis onto the captain's seat. Rose then turned and faced the anger Martha.

"What did you do to him Rose? What the hell is going on?" Martha demanded placing her hands on her hips . Rose walked to the time rotor and placed her hand against sending a silent goodbye to the Tardis before answering Martha.

"I blocked his memories of me coming back, and our adventures. The adventures and everything is there just without me. I am so sorry Martha for having to leave you alone. The letter I left will explain everything. But I am not and will not abandon either or you. I will be there in some way. Just look and listen for Bad Wolf. If you see or hear stay with the Doctor. I will see you soon my friend. Thank you" Rose said quietly before dropping her head and shoulders. She gathered the small black bag that had appeared at her feet before walking to the door. She gave one last longing look at the sleeping time lord then turned around and walked out.

Martha stared at the door in shock before the Tardis flashed her lights above the corridor. Martha looked at the long hallway then back at the Doctor. She knew it would be a while before he woke and she was glad for that. She was not sure what to expect from a Doctor who thought he had lost the love of his life. It scared Martha more than she cared to admit so she walked back to her room and found a small envelope with her name written on the front in a curly elegant script. She took off her jacket and sat on the bed, holding the letter in her hand for a bit before she opened it. She pulled the letter out and unfolded.

 _Dear Martha,_

 _I knew this day would come and I hope we have become best friends like I know we will be. If not then that makes this harder but I hope you trust me. First off I am so sorry. The road ahead is tough and I wish I didn't have to leave. I am a time traveler as you know. I was separated from the Doctor and locked in a parallel universe. Doomed to never return home, never see the Doctor or the Tardis and to never hear him say the end of that blasted sentence. But I did the impossible I returned. I had helped, I was...sick you could say when I returned to this universe but my friends saved me. For selfish reasons I returned to the Doctor sooner then I was suppose to._

 _I risked a lot. I put our whole timeline in danger but it was worth it. I needed to be with him even if it was only a short time. I needed the reminder to keep fighting. I have regained my hope, my strength and willpower to fight. I also got the chance to meet an amazing women. Thank you._

 _There is something coming Martha. Something I can not be with the Doctor for, no matter how much I wish I could be because I know this is going to be hard for him and you but I can't. I am powerful Martha or well I can be. My connection to the Tardis and the Doctor makes them vulnerable. I am Bad Wolf. It is not just a nickname. It is me Martha. I create myself. I looked into the heart of the Tardis and the Tardis looked into me. I saw everything that was and could be. I held the time vortex in my head. I was in that moment the most powerful being in the universe. I still am one of them. The Doctor can't know I am back nor can he remember. Please be sure he doesn't remember. He will be at risk and I vowed to protect him. I love him Martha with every ounce of my being._

 _Thank you Martha. Thank you for being a friend to me and to him but most importantly to him. He will need you more than ever Martha. I wish I could be there to watch you grow into the strong person you can be. I wish I could stay by his side and just be the Doctor and Rose Tyler in the Tardis like it should be. But I can't. Don't take his crap make him see how good you really are. Stand up to him and stop him. Most importantly just hold his hand and be his friend. He needs it so very much. He is so lonely and carries a large amount of guilt and anger. Hold strong,_

 _I will always be there in anyway I can to help. Remember Bad Wolf. Remember to listen and look for those words._

 _With all my love._

 _Rose Tyler_

Martha folded the letter back and put it back into the envelope. The tears flowed down her face and guilt rose up. She had treated the young girl badly and didn't even try to gain an understanding for her until the last day she had spent with her. Rose said she thought they would become best friends and Martha was beginning to think it was possible if they had longer together.

Martha quickly stashed the letter away in the nightstand beside her bed as she heard footsteps approaching her door. She stood quickly and checked her face in the mirror making sure no signs of tears were there before she opened the door. She came face to face with the Doctor with his left arm raised ready to knock. Martha laughed at the shocked look that quickly passed over the Doctor's face before he quickly pulled it back into a happy, not quite right smile.

"So Martha Jones what do you say to one more trip? To make up for being kidnap?" The Doctor asked as he stuffed his hands deep into his suit pockets, bouncing on the tips of his toes.

"Sounds good Doctor but I need sleep and shower first." Martha demanded pointing a finger at him before shutting the door in the, once again, stunned Doctor's face.

Rose appeared in the hub and dropped to her knees. She buried her face in her hands and let the sobs that had threatened her take over. Jack quickly ran over to her and cradled her to him, rocking her softly and rubbing his hand down her hair trying his hardest to help her. But he knew it was useless.

"I didn't...I didn't think... it would be s..so soon Jack. I th...thought I had more ti..time." Rose gasped in between sobs as she turned her face into his chest clutching at him tightly.

"I know Rosie. I know. You will get back to him though." Jack said softly. They sat there in slience other than Rose's sobs that were slowly dying down when footsteps approaching them caused them to look up.

"Oh Sweetie, You really are a mess. I didn't believe you. future you anyways when you told me." The curly head stranger said as she rushed over to Rose dropping to the ground beside her and Jack. The women went to touch Rose's arm but Rose jerked away and quickly got to her feet.

"You. I have seen you twice you have saved me twice but refuse to tell me anything about you. Now you show up again when I am vulnerable. Now who are you?" Rose growled. The women looked taken back at the growl and even a bit hurt but she quickly covered it with a small smile.

"I am River Song. Your sister for the most part. We both are children of the Tardis." River's said giving Rose her best smile and let her mental barriers down and knocked at Rose's defenses. Even though this Rose didn't know her the connection they shared was still there and it would be unless River's meet a version of Rose who had yet to become Bad Wolf. Rose looked startled but recognized the bit of the Tardis's song in River's mental signature.

"Why are you here?" Rose asked softer now stepping closer. Jack watched the exchange silently from his stance behind Rose.

"I am a bit confused." Jack said looking between Rose and Rivers with a very confused look.

"Sweetie, we will explain late. But first Rose you have a job to do." Rivers said handing Rose a Tardis blue journal with a rose shaped golden sun and a golden wolf that was howling at the sun. Rose looked at in awe.

"This is where we start." Rivers said happily.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this little twist. Don't worry Rose will be reunited again with the Doctor soon enough. Question for my readers. Do you guys want me to continue with the Doctor's adventures (Basically will follow the series) or just focus on Rose's until they are reunited or go back and forth between the two? (Personally I am leaning to going back and forth between the two) Let me know! Please please review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14-Human Nature

**A/N: Next chapter Yay! So excited to have this posted for you guys. Gotta say I had a ton of fun writing this chapter. I have found a Beta reader and she is awesome! Thank you** **dannicabbage83! Hope you guys enjoy! A lso, almost forgot I have decided to stick mainly to just Rose. There will be times (Like this chapter) that Rose will meet up with the Doctor and Martha. Hope you guys enjoy. Please, please, please review. Thank you for being awesome readers and thank you for all the offers for betas.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, pretty sure it owns me.**

Rose stared at the page for the hundredth time. Her future self and River's didn't leave her with very much information. She growled in frustration and slammed the book shut.

She didn't know where to begin. The book only gave her coordinates, a date and a little note that said create a distraction. Rose gave up on the riddle and got up deciding to find some trouble before following the journal anymore.

She and River had already managed to go through a page of adventures together. Rose was being sure to write after every adventure per River's rule. Though River's claimed they were really future Rose's rules.

The first thing had been easy. She simply had to take the young child (she had since learned to be Rivers) to an orphanage. Of course true to Rivers current style she kicked, screamed and raised hell the whole time but Rose explained everything that she possible could to the young girl. The young River's had accepted everything easily but insisted on keeping in contact with Rose as much as she could. Rose did the only thing she knew to do at the time, she told her she would visit every few months till she couldn't anymore.

The second trip had been a bit more difficult. It ended with both Rose and River's in prison and Rose severally injured. Rose yelled and brought hell down on River about that one, cause she had to appear at the wrong moment and in front of the wrong people. Rose then jumped to protect River and in the end it almost cost her her life.

Rose sighed and ran her hand through her loose hair. She had no idea what was about to happen with this next entry but she knew it was bound to be trouble and it looked like anything that involved Rivers turned into hell.

"Jack?" Rose called slightly as she rounded the corner.

"Rose! Stay here! I see the Tardis, I am going to try to catch him." Jack yelled as he ran past Rose giving her a quick kiss on the check and out the door.

Rose stared at the door, feeling somewhat betrayed. Jack, her best friend, her pack, had just taken off to the one place Rose couldn't go.

"Jack! You bastard!" Rose yelled as loud as she could at the close door and even sent it through her mental connection to Jack.

"Rose sweetie?" River's yelled from down the hallway.

"Yeah?" Rose asked as she turned back around.

"Ready for your next trip?" Rivers asked with her hands on her hips and a knowing smile on her face.

Rose looked at River's hesitantly, studying Rivers carefully before answering. "Sure. Where to this time?"

Rivers gave Rose a heartbreaking smile. "You are going to help Martha but the Doctor can't see you." River's rushed over and covered Rose's mouth quickly. "Rose, you have to do this. Martha needs you. Now more than ever. Before now future you has been leaving her notes and warnings but Martha needs you, she is losing hope in the Doctor." River's removed her hand and quickly stepped back not sure how Rose was going to react to being shushed. Last time River's had done that her hand had ended up broken.

"She can't. She can't lose hope. He needs her. He needs someone to stop him. She has to help him." Rose whispered more to herself than Rivers before quickly shaking the gazed look off her face and replacing it to one of determination. "Give me the coordinates and date. I'll go and stay hidden."

River's smiled at Rose's strength before giving her a stern look. "You can't see him Rose beside's he won't recognize you and even if he did he wouldn't know why you look familiar."

"What do you mean? I didn't hide all his memories of me only the ones with Donna and Martha." Rose looked at River's with a look of pained confusion.

Rivers rushed to reassure Rose. "No Rose it wasn't because of anything you did. You hide those memories with such precision and skill that I don't even have. The Doctor had to become human for a bit. Martha needs to be the one that explains to you. Here." River's handed Rose a small slip of paper before she gave a small wave and hit the button on her vortex manipulator.

Rose stared at the piece of paper before quickly snatching the bag she had stashed beside the door and entered the coordinates.

Martha watched the Doctor continue on his walk with Joan for a few minutes before sneaking down the partly hidden path. She couldn't believe the Doctor was falling for Joan when Rose was the one he wanted. He had even told her so, not in so many words but it was written all over his face.

Martha understood better now that she never stood a chance with the Doctor, she understood how deep his love ran for Rose. It was just some infatuation or some silly crush. He loved Rose Tyler with both his hearts and the man she was with strongly believed he had lost her forever.

Martha hated keeping secrets from him and this secret might just break the Doctor if he finds out.

Martha let out a deep sigh as she stuck the key into the Tardis door and opened it. She looked up from the ground as she entered opening her mouth to give the Tardis her normal greeting but instead let out a loud scream causing the blonde women asleep on the captain's chair to jump to attention and drawing her gun.

Rose quickly looked around and spotted Martha before relaxing putting away her gun.

"Martha Jones! Don't you know better than to scare someone sleeping." Rose said fussing some before wrapping the still stunned Martha into a tight hug. "It is so good to see you. I can't stay long, the Tardis explained what happened. Are you okay? How are you?" Rose rushed the questions out one after another before Martha promptly shushed her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Martha shouted at Rose who had gone to rushing around the Tardis in a very Doctor like way. Rose turned to Martha,her expression turned to one of complete seriousness.

"You need help Martha. No one here understands or knows what is really happening but you. You are giving up and losing hope. I am here to help, to be the person that understands the struggle you are going through and to be a friend to you. I can't stay long and the Doctor can't see me but I am here for the next 4 hours. I am all yours. " Rose said before sitting down on one side of the captain's chair and patting the other side for Martha.

Martha stared at Rose, her mouth opened a bit before asking the one question that was burning her from the inside out.

"Where have you been? You seem...different. Relaxed." Rose looked at Martha with a tight smile as she spoke.

"I've been staying with an old friend. He has been helping me a lot but this time isn't about me. This is about you." Rose quietly taking Martha's hand.

Martha started her story from the beginning telling Rose everything that happened since they got here until she got to the part about Joan. Rose watched as Martha hesitated for a second.

"Martha it's okay just tell me. I promise it will be okay." Rose said reassuringly.

Martha hesitated just a second more before taking a deep breath. "John smith is falling in love with the school nurse, Joan, and I don't know how to stop him. He has this journal and he has drawn you Rose, so John remembers you but he is still falling in love with her. I am helpless and when this ends both the Doctor and Joan will be completely heartbroken. You haven't seen how he is without you. He absolutely scares me to death. He is almost cruel and unforgiving even. Even when I accused him of not loving you he never acted like this. He was never this mean to me but he had you. Now, now he thinks he has lost you forever and it's like...like a part of him has completely died. When this is over in the next month, he will hate himself for falling in love with Joan and I have no idea what he will do because of that." Martha had stood up during her speech and was now pacing, waving her hands in the air as she speaks. Rose watched quietly, letting her friend rant, while inside her heart was breaking and the part of her old self that had start to bloom again was dying all over. Martha stopped pacing and turned to face Rose ready to slam another accusation at her but Rose raised her hand in a silent no.

"I know Martha but this is would have happened whether or not I waited to come back. The only thing that is different is you have a better understanding and have became a really good friend to him. He trusts you Martha. If I hadn't came back things between you two would be a lot different. You would still think you could make him fall in love with you and you would chase after him for the rest of your time together until the day comes that something absolutely tragic happens. You would have left on sorta difficult terms. Things are changing cause I came back early. Certain events will still have to play out but you have something new. You have a different insight into the Doctor's head. You won't blame him quite so much for the events to come. You won't resent him so much. You might even leave on better terms and for that I am not sorry. I am sorry for causing you to keep secrets, I am sorry you are having to go through this feeling alone. You are not alone. I will leave you my number. Text or call me anytime, as long as the Doctor doesn't find out. You know the risk so it is up to you whether or not you decide to talk to me. All I ask is if you decide not to add to the risk is that you ask the Tardis to dispose of my number." Rose said placing a piece of paper on the Tardis console before walking to the door.

"Wait! I thought you said I had a few hours." Martha said rushing to Rose. Rose gave Martha her tongue in teeth smile.

"Yeah but just answer me this. Do you believe in the Doctor? Do you trust him?" Rose asked. Without any hesitation Martha responded. "Of course I do." Rose gave Martha another tongue in teeth smile. "Then you don't need the extra hours. You Martha Jones are a fantastic woman. The Doctor will get through this. He might be a bit lost but you are there to remind him of who he is and pull him back. Get him to open up about me. Get him to tell you mine and his story. John smith loves Joan now but John is not the Doctor. At least not fully. The Doctor is like fire and ice, but he is brilliant and amazing. He has many sides. Many dreams. Remember Martha, John is not the Doctor. He has none of his memories or his history. He is who the Doctor would be if he was simply human. You will do brilliant things. Remember you have me and I will be there when I can. Don't forget, Bad Wolf." With that Rose walked out the door and pulled up the hood of her cloak.

Martha smiled at the space her friend once stood and walked over to the console.

"What do you think? Think I should take the risk?" Martha asked the Tardis. In, what Martha could only guess to be a yes, the Tardis sent a quick blast of air across the piece of paper Rose had sat down sending it closer to Martha. Martha laughed in response and place the number in her pocket, as she continued down the corridor just a few feet to her room.

Rose watched from the shadows as John Smith talked to Martha and another maid, Jenny she assumed from Martha's story. Rose stood there for a while until a bright green light flashed across the night sky causing Martha to jump up. Rose stared at the area the light had seemed to land before giving one last, longing look at towards the Doctor, and took off running toward the field.

Rose watched as the family took over the first of many bodies and quickly unmasked her signature.

"Mother, do you smell that?"

"Yes Daughter of mine I do."

"It smells like a wolf. No! It can't be!"

"Bad Wolf."

Rose watched as the family scurried back to the spaceship and masked her signature again. Rose stayed to the shadows and watched the next day as the villagers were ambushed. She waited in silence until Timothy, the little boy who had the watch, ran by her hiding spot.

"Timothy!" Rose partially whispered. Timothy spun around fear clouding his eyes as he quickly stashed the watch behind his back before pulling it out again just as quick and stared at Rose like he had seen a ghost.

"He showed you who I am didn't he? Well that is for the best never did like explaining that part." Rose said smiling and kneeling in front of the young boy.

"He loves you. You are the Bad Wolf but you were trapped. His heart is broken because he thinks he can never see you again but yet here you stand." Timothy asked with a hint of confusion.

Rose just smiled her tongue in teeth smile. "You are completely brilliant you are. That is true and the Doctor can't find out I am here but I am here to help you. The Doctor and Martha need that watch. They need you to return it and I am here to get you there safe. We have to hurry the girl is already warning her family about me and you." Rose quickly gathered the boy's hand in hers and used her other one to remove her gun, keeping it hidden behind her side.

Rose rushed Timothy to the building she had seen the Doctor and Martha run into moments earlier. Rose covered Timothy as another explosion rocked the town. She looked down at Timothy after the rocking stopped.

"Timothy, you have to go the rest of the way. I have to stop this no one else needs to get hurt. Tell Martha I'm sorry. So very sorry. Go and be brilliant Timothy. If anyone can convince the Doctor to change back it's you." Rose said hugging Timothy tightly.

"You can't. You aren't invincible. Bad Wolf does not mean you are immortal. Rose the Doctor needs you not me. I am just a boy." Timothy said grabbing Rose's arm tightly. Rose smiled at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Timothy, you are so much more than just a boy. Go." Rose pried Timothy's hand from her arm and turned, running away before Timothy could stop her.

Rose ran until she reached the spaceship. She quickly composed her emotions and stepped through the doors causing the family to jump.

"You know who I am." Rose said eerily calm.

"You are the Bad Wolf." said the one that had taken over the young boy.

"Then you know what I will do if you don't stop this madness." Rose said.

"We want to live forever. We thought the only way to do that would be to consume the life of a time lord."

"But we did not think we would end up with Bad Wolf on our doorsteps."

"I am only here to stop you." Rose growled just a bit for emphasis. Wasn't the first time she had her life threaten and it didn't scare her anymore. All at once the family lunged for her and she dodged them knocking the Daughter into the father causing them to fall.

Rose growled. "Stop. If you stop now I will let you leave to live the rest of your short life span but if you don't I will leave you to deal with the Doctor and he won't be so forgiving. You know of me, know what I can do. You know of the Doctor and know what will happen. So do yourself a favor and leave."

The family sat their and considered their options before a commotion at the door caused them all to look up in surprise.

Rose smiled her tongue in tooth smile. "Looks like your time is up. The Doctor is in."

Rose hit the buttons on her vortex manipulator and landed by the Tardis. She wanted to get one last look and maybe say goodbye before she disappeared again. She hated leaving but she now knew how to complete the next entry in her journal. Timothy and Martha gave her the motivation and hope she herself needed. Martha wasn't the only one needing reassurance apparently. She watched as Martha walked to the Tardis alone. As soon as Martha got closer, Rose stepped out slowly so not to startle Martha again.

"Hello." Rose said softly. Martha looked at her in shock before quickly rushing over and hugging her tightly.

"I thought you left. " Martha said as she let go of Rose. Rose smiled just a little.

"I had to stick around, someone had to protect you, Timothy and the Doctor until things got fixed." Martha stared at Rose in shock before hugging her again.

"It was horrible. He didn't want to change. I hate seeing him hurt like that. He was crying. Actually crying." Rose just shook her head softly before pulling away again.

"I know but thats why he has you. He can't be alone. Sometimes he needs a hand to hold. I have to go I just wanted to tell you goodbye. The Doctor will be here shortly and he can't see me." Rose said stepping back to the shadows just as the Doctor rounded the corner.

Martha stared at the wooded area Rose had just disappeared in with her mouth opened in a ready argument.

"There you are Martha Jones. What are you staring at like that?" The Doctor asked interrupting Martha's internal argument.

"Oh curse you...you ...you thing!" Martha yelled at the darkness. The Doctor raised an eyebrow in question.

"Are you alright? What are you yelling at? Are you feeling okay?" The Doctor asked before a voice behind him interrupted him.

"Wait!" Timothy yelled running down the path. Timothy stopped in front of Martha, panting hard. "I came to say goodbye." Timothy gasped out still trying to catch his breath. All of a sudden a wolf's howl pierced the air, causing all three of them to jerk in surprise. Timothy and Martha shared a face splitting grin while the Doctor looked on with a confused and contemplating look before he gave a shrug, brushing it off.

"Well Timothy you are really brilliant. Here I believe you should keep this for good luck." The Doctor said leaning down to get eye level with Timothy handing over the pocket watch that once housed his time lord essences. Timothy look at the watch with the same fascination as before but only this time the watch was quiet.

"It's silent now." Timothy said looking up at the Doctor with his eyebrow raised in question.

"Yep. Just a watch now." The Doctor said before looking at the door of the Tardis, a smile lighting up his face one more. "Well we best be off." The Doctor said opening the door of the Tardis and walking in. A few seconds later he stuck his head back out. "Are you coming Martha?"

"In a few Doctor. I want to say goodbye." Martha said laughing as she spoke. The Doctor just nodded and slipped back into the Tardis, closing the door behind him.

"She will be back soon." Timothy said looking into the direction the wolf had howled. Martha looked over at him with her forehead scrunched up in confusion.

"Who?" Martha asked slightly concerned.

"Bad Wolf. She will howl once more for the Oncoming Storm before returning home." Timothy said quietly before looking up at Martha. "She lead me to you, you know. She even went to the Family to stop them before the Doctor had came back." Martha looked at Timothy with a tight smile.

"That's Rose. Well I guess this is goodbye and good luck." Martha said leaning down to hug him.

"There is a war coming. The biggest one yet." Timothy said sadly.

"You don't have to fight." Martha said looking Timothy in the eyes.

"I think I have to. Goodbye for now Martha Jones. Good luck." Timothy said giving Martha another hug before stepping back. Martha walked back to the door of the Tardis, she stopped after she opened it and waved one last time before stepping into the console room. She came fast to face with a grieving Doctor and paused.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Martha asked as concern coated her voice. The Doctor looked up in surprise before quickly composing himself.

"I am always alright. Where to next Martha Jones?" The Doctor asked as he quickly morphed back into his cheerful, hyper self and launched the Tardis into the time vortex. Martha quickly grabbed the railing to stop from falling until the shaking stopped.

Martha stepped forward and hugged the Doctor for a brief second before stepping back away from him.

"It's okay to miss her and it's okay to grieve for her." Martha said before taking a seat on the jumpseat.

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor asked sounding genuinely surprised.

"The person you lost. Rose right? That was her name? You never talk about her. You should, it might help." Martha said quickly, hoping the Doctor, in his memories would have mentioned her name at some point.

Understanding lit the Doctor's face before the sad, dark look creeped over his features. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before slowly taking a seat next to Martha on the jumpseat.

"Her name was Rose. Rose Tyler and she was absolutely fantastic." The Doctor said quietly a tight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I lost her to a parallel universe. She isn't dead, she is very much alive but she is trapped there forever. I have no way of getting her back. No way of seeing her again. Though I was able to say goodbye. I burnt up a sun to say goodbye to her. She's happy, she has her mom there, a parallel version of her dad, mickey and the baby, her mom was pregnant when I said goodbye." The Doctor let out a tight breathe quickly wiping the tears from his eyes before standing up again. "That's enough for now. You need sleep and so do I for that matter." The Doctor pulled the stunned Martha up to her feet.

"Goodnight Doctor. I have questions but they can wait." Martha gave the Doctor a small wave before disappearing down the hallway.

The Doctor looked after her in amazement. All of his other companions would have demanded answers right away while Martha understood he needed his space for a bit. He shook his head and put the puzzle off for another day and followed down the hallway heading to his room, well it was Rose's but he had just taken over. The Tardis helped preserve her smell on the fabrics which helped him sleep peacefully. The Doctor shut the door behind him and chucked his jacket on to a chair along with his tie. He kicked off his shoes carelessly in the room and rolled him his sleeves before laying down in Rose's bed. He hugged the pillow that smelled most like her and sleep quickly took over.

 **A/N: Next chapter it is going to be Rose's next assignment with her Journal and maybe so trouble with Torchwood. Thank's guys!**


	15. Chapter 15-Wibbley Wobbley

**A/N: Two chapters in one week! YAY! Chapter 14 is up, I deleted my a/n so if you haven't read the actually chapter 14 it is up. I have got to say I am having a lot of fun writing these past few chapters. Im going to stop talking now and let you guys get reading. Enjoy! (please review, I love to hear what you have to say good or bad.) Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I am pretty sure it owns me.**

Rose stumbled as she landed after transporting herself from Martha and the Doctor. As she caught herself on the brick wall she took a lot at her surroundings. She instantly went on alert as she realized she had just appeared in what looked like an alien court of some sort.

She gave the people staring at her a quick smile and wave.

"Hello. Hope I'm not interrupting anything. I'll just be going." Rose quickly turned to head out a door.

"Arrest her!" Someone yelled from the room. Rose took off running, snatching the door open and tearing down the crowded hallway, shoving people out her way as she went.

She could hear the sound of feet following behind and risked a glance behind her. She had managed to get every official in the courtroom chasing her just like she wanted.

Before she left Martha, she decided a plan for the next entry in her journal. All she had been given was coordinates, a date and a note saying cause a distraction. A distraction was exactly what she was doing.

She had no idea who she was causing a distraction for but she figured it was either for her future self or the Doctor. Of course there was always the distant option of River but normally when it came to River, there was some sort of warning attached.

Rose kept running full speed for the a few more minutes before an alarm of some sort sounded causing the people chasing her to come to a sudden stop and go the opposite of her. Rose kept running since a few were still chasing her.

Rose skidded to a stop and hid in a doorway as a man with a bow tie, a tweed jacket, and a...fez rounded the end of the hallway followed by what seemed like the rest of the building following close behind him.

Rose instantly knew this man had to be the Doctor, who else would wear a fez of all things.

She waited till he ran past her before she jumped from her hiding place blocking the path of the angry mob.

The Doctor jumped and skidded to the side after being startled by Rose's sudden appearance. Rose didn't dare take a look back as the soldiers drew their weapons.

"Doctor! Run! You said to cause a distraction, that's what I am doing. Now get out of here." Rose yelled. The Doctor shook his head at the sight of the young Rose and turned back to start running again before turning back to look at her.

"You, Rose Tyler are fantastic. Oh, that doesn't sound as good as it did before. Might not use that one again." The Doctor said his face scrunched up in disgust.

"DOCTOR! RUN NOW!" Rose yelled before she pulled her weapon from her holster. As soon as the words left her mouth, a redhead girl rounded the corner behind Rose and grabbed the Doctor's hand quickly snatching him back around the corner from where she came from.

"I got him Rose." The girl said with her Scottish accent seeping over every word.

Rose ducked and dodged the first few shots from the soldiers before firing a few rounds of her own, hitting her mark each time. She was aiming to wound only, she may carry a gun but she wouldn't kill if she didn't have to and besides the people were only trying to protect their city.

Rose took off running after she hit who she could. The other's chased after her and Rose sped up.

Right as she was reaching the end of a dead end hallway, River appeared from a door and snatched Rose in.

Rose jerked in surprise and threw a punch at the person that had grabbed her. River quickly ducked the punch causing Rose to stumble just a little.

"Rose, it's me, River." River said quietly still pulling the fighting Rose through another door.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked her voice raspy from the running.

"Saving you, causing trouble, leaving a cryptic message for the Doctor to save me, then getting him in trouble. So the usual." River said with a shrug.

Rose snorted and shook her head.

"Of course you are." Rose said sarcastically. Rose pulled up her sleeve and entered coordinates for Torchwood but River snatched her hand off of it.

Rose looked up at her in confusion.

"You have to go straight to your next assignment." River said a hint of sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry. You are going to see a past version of the Doctor. Your job is to help him." River said entering the coordinates onto Rose's vortex manipulator.

"Where am I going and how am I supposed to do that?" Rose asked but it was too late River had already hit the button sending Rose on her way.

Rose appeared on a ship surrounded by icebergs. Rose took a sharp deep breathe, as she realized she was aboard the Titanic.

Rose took another deep breathe, trying to control the overwhelming urge to start rushing people off this blasted ship. She knew it was a fixed point in time and there was no way she could possible save anyone on board this ship..except..there was man leaning against the railing, looking out over the icy sea, his hands folded over the railing, he was wearing a black leather jacket, and black pants.

Rose slowly walked up behind him far enough away as to not startle him too badly.

"Hello." Rose said softly. She spoke just loud enough for him to hear her. The Doctor turned his head to look at her and glared at her for a second before rolling his eyes, turning back to look at the ocean again.

"Stupid ape. Don't you see I don't want to talk to you?" The Doctor scoffed at her.

Rose huffed in annoyment and crossed her arms across her chest. She forgot how aggravating her first Doctor could be.

"Well just don't jump and we will be fine." Rose said every bit of the annoyance she was feeling, coated every word.

The Doctor glared at her once before huffing and turning to face her. He leaned his back against the railing crossed his arms across his chest along with crossing his feet.

She knew he was trying to look relaxed but she knew him better.

"Well since you won't leave me alone guess I won't be jumping right now." The Doctor said every word sounding like an insult.

Rose rolled her eyes before dropping her arms. She watched as the Doctor looked her up and down, his eyebrows drawn together in contraction as he categorized her entire outfit.

She was extremely glad for wearing the Tardis blue shirt underneath her black leather jacket and her gun had been lost in the struggle when River grabbed her. She watched as his face twisted from confusion to anger and his whole body tensed.

The Doctor stalked forward and stood a couple of feet away from her.

"You are a time traveler. You aren't supposed to be here, so tell me who are you working for?" The Doctor practically growled at her.

Rose choked on the laughter that had welled up. If he only knew the half of it.

"I am not working for anyone. A lone wolf if you want, but I am not here to hurt you. That is the last thing I ever want to do. I know you better than anyone including your enemies. I know you are the last of the Time Lords. I know you came here because you were the one that had to make the incredibly, difficult choice to destroy your own people in order to save the rest of the universe and you are sulking. You are here torturing yourself, watching these people in their final moments, knowing this is a fixed point in time and you can't possibly save any of them." Rose said softly at first but her anger started seeping through the more she talked.

The Doctor stared at her in shock after she finished speaking before stepping forward to grab Rose but Rose dodged his advancement.

"Don't. Please..just not right now.. please." Rose said so quietly the Doctor almost missed it.

"Who are you?" The Doctor growled refusing to let it go.

"I am...someone from the future. Someone...very important to you." Rose said carefully trying to keep hidden as much of her identity as he would allow.

The Doctor didn't take her answer like Rose hoped he would and instead glared at her until she finally rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ugh. I forgot how frustrating this you can be. I am the Bad Wolf or Rose Tyler if you will. Born on Earth in the 21st century. Born Human. A future companion. I met you in this body, your 9th regeneration. I traveled with you through this regeneration and part of your 10th body. No, I am not human anymore or at least not fully, I am unique." Rose said.

The Doctor's glare lost some of its intensity but this him very rarely stopped scowling.

"Future companion? Where am I now then? Did I send you back on my personal timeline? If so for what? You can't save me from myself." The Doctor said with a grunt of irritation, that Rose thought was directed to the thought of his future self-sending her back in time to 'fix' him.

Rose smiled her tongue in tooth smile. "Of course not. We were separated. I became trapped in a parallel world. I was trapped there for about 50 years. I finally managed to come back here about a year ago. I am 71 years old. I sent myself back to you. I vowed to protect you Doctor, my Doctor." Rose spoke softly while the Doctor looked like he was ready to take her and begin experiment on her before her last comment finally registered.

Rose just shook her head, yes at his silent question and understanding flicker across his face.

"So..that means.." The Doctor trailed off unsure how to say the words.

"Yes you have a future but it means you have to get off this doomed boat and go meet me." Rose said still smiling her tongue in tooth smile.

The Doctor finally smiled back but it quickly slipped away.

"I have to forget this for a while." The Doctor said sadly.

Rose's smile slipped a bit. "Yes but you will meet me very soon. Then you have all of our adventures."

Rose moved closer and raised her hand, silently asking permission. The Doctor nodded and Rose raised her hand the rest of the way to his temples and quickly hid the memories. As soon as she was done she took off running as fast as she could.

Rose slowed down and typed the coordinates for Torchwood before disappearing in a sudden flash of light.

Once Rose reappeared she dropped to her knees, arms wrapped tight around her waist. River rushed over to Rose and pulled her into her arms. "Are you hurt? Rose, what's wrong?" River asked frantically as she scanned Rose for any signs of injury. Rose shook her head as the tears streamed down her face in full force. River stopped her searching and turned Rose to face her.

"What is it sweetie?" River asked again. Rose gasped for breath and wrapped her arms tighter around herself.

"Why am I doing this River? This is madness. I am in the same bloody universe, I have stood less than 10 feet from him but I can't be with him. Why am I doing this? The universe has made it crystal clear we can't be together. So tell me why am I doing this? What is the point?" Rose asked after she was able to breathe. The tears flowed faster now and Rose gave up trying to wipe them away.

River hugged Rose tighter to her and rubbed her back in sympathy.

"You are doing this for the Doctor. You know you will be with him again. You saw it when you looked into the heart of the Tardis, when you vowed to protect the Doctor. You are the Doctor's protector and his love. You can't give up. You will be reunited in time Rose." River said softly.

Rose looked up at River suddenly with gazed eyes before they slowly went back to normal.

"Your timeline...it's...backwards. I am so sorry." Rose said really softly. River's eyes filled with tears before she shook her head softly.

"Not your fault sweetie. It all worked out for the best. I wouldn't change a minute of it." River said smiling brightly.

Rose stood up and straightened her jacket. River stood up with Rose and straightened her jacket as well. Rose pulled out her journal from her pack and started walking toward her office to write the latest adventures,

Rose stopped suddenly and turned back to River. "Where's Jack?"

River smiled but shook her head before disappearing with her own vortex manipulator.

Rose growled in frustration before continuing on down the hallway.


	16. Chapter 16- timey wimey

**A/N: Hey guys! My fantastic beta reader got the chapter to me Monday and I totally forgot to post it. I was at work this morning and just happened to see the email from her, it hit me that I totally forgot to upload so well here it is.**

 **I hope my 8** **th** **Doctor does him justice but I fear I didn't. I honestly am not to too happy with this chapter. It's not horrible but I don't believe it is my best.**

 **I know that the 8** **th** **and Rose didn't interact much but that wasn't the point of this chapter. For Rose just being with the Doctor helps her. I felt that was important. She is always saving him, now he is helping her even if he doesn't know why.**

 **So to end this ridiculously long, rambling author's note. Please, please, please review. I love hearing what you guys have to say. I really do. I also like suggestions to improve my writing and ideas for the story. I don't have an ending in mind yet, my ideas change all the time. My mind is constantly running with new things. I am literally writing this as I go lol. So please review, I know I have been slow on updating but things in my life are slowing down now and I have been able to write more.**

Rose groaned as another blow was landed into her side. All she wanted was one day just one day where Torchwood didn't need her and the universe didn't need saving. She wish Jack would come back already but knowing the Doctor they would be a couple weeks late if not longer.

Rose finally had enough and threw a couple of strong punches, knocking the weevil off of her. She quickly put him in cuffs and radioed the rest of the team back to her.

As soon as everyone was back together, Rose leaned heavily on her knees and took a relaxing, painful, deep breathe. Gwen looked over Rose with concern checking over her wounds.

"Rose...these are pretty bad. What the hell did you do? Did you let it beat you up?" Gwen asked while she waved Owen over with his medical kit.

"Something like that. I cannot wait till Jack gets back. These weevil calls are starting to drive me crazy. Owen just leave it, clean it up at home. Let's load up." Rose said shoving Owen off of her before walking to the SUV. "Gwen, you drive." Rose yelled as she climbed in the backseat.

Owen insisted on treating Rose once they got back to Torchwood no matter how much Rose told him she would be fine. After a few hours in the medbay Rose finally had enough and went to head upstairs when the yelling started. Rose gathered the last of energy and rushed up the stairs. Once she got there she came face to face with the past. A past version of the Doctor anyways.

This was the first time she had actually seen this Doctor in person. She had seen all the Doctor's past regeneration when she had looked into the heart of the Tardis.

"What the bloody hell is going on up here?" Rose demanded as she wrapped her arms across her chest wincing at the movement. She gave up on crossing them and just left them dangling at her side.

"He...He just...he saw through the perception filter. We don't know who he is." Gwen started.

"He is the Doctor and it will do you a lot of good to drop the freaking guns. He is unarmed except for his screwdriver. Drop the guns. NOW!" Rose growled stepping forward. Her team quickly lowered their guns and stepped back.

The Doctor stared at Rose in shock before turning to look at the rest of Torchwood with a bit of a smug look. Rose shook her head and waved the team away. She waited till they all left before turning her glare onto the Doctor.

"What are you doing here?" Rose demanded refusing to drop her commander act. Well technically it wasn't an act, without Jack here she was in command. The Doctor's smug look was quickly replaced with his own glare.

"Who are you? You claim to know me yet I have no remembrance of a young blonde girl like yourself." The Doctor once again demanded his own answers from Rose. Rose just rolled her eyes and walked to a desk nearby, she casually leaned against it. The Doctor followed her every move and took note of the bandages that were showing.

"You are on your 8th regeneration. You haven't met me yet and won't meet me till later on. I know you better than anyone even all your enemies. I have seen the heart of the Tardis, I became one with the Tardis." Rose said calmly shrugging her shoulders in the process while the Doctor just stared at her with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"See, same old Doctor. Now would be a good time to close your mouth Doctor." Rose giggled as the Doctor quickly closed his mouth.

"I should not be here then. The Tardis trust you, otherwise you would never had been allowed into her heart." The Doctor paused for a second before looking around. "Why are you here if I may ask so? Where am I? I can't feel myself here." Rose stopped for a second before answering.

"You are traveling, just like you have since you stole the Tardis all those years ago. We will meet up again in the future. The you, in my timeline doesn't know I am here. He believes I am trapped. Like I said, we will meet again in the future. Now Doctor, why are you here?" Rose asked forgetting about her wounds and crossing her arms again only to wince once more. The Doctor eyed her closely for a second.

"I got the landing wrong. A few centuries later than I meant to. My companions are stuck on the Tardis, she removed the door to the hallway. She urged me to come outside. I landed right at the entrance to this place. I was wondering why, I know why now." The Doctor stepped closer to Rose while Rose eyed him wearily.

"Why is that then?" Rose asked getting off of the desk and walking to other side of it putting space in between them. The Doctor paused before leaning forward onto the desk.

"You are hurt. You aren't healing very fast. How long has it been since you have been aboard the Tardis miss?" The Doctor asked as he paced some.

"To long. Way too long." Rose said sadly. She heard a gasp, followed by the sound of shattering glass from by the stairs and jerked her head over to them.

"You have to be aboard the Tardis to live or to heal faster? Yet you went off on your own on a suicide mission unarmed. You let yourself, don't give me that bull missy we all know your skills, you let yourself be pummeled. If I understand the Doctor's line of questioning, you heal slower the longer you are away from the Tardis, you know this." Gwen approached Rose with tears in her eyes as she glared at Rose with her hands on her hips. "You didn't want Owen to treat you. You want to die." Gwen's eyes widen as Rose hung her head in shame. "But...oh Jack is so going to kill you when he gets back." Gwen kept glaring at Rose.

The Doctor cleared his throat and stepped between the two girls but Rose was having none of his noble intentions. She stepped around the desk, shoved the Doctor out of her way and glared at Gwen.

"Jack will not find out about any of this. It will hurt him." Rose said quietly. Gwen shook her head and threw her hands up in the air.

"He will find out Rose, rather you want him to or not. You injuries have already been included in the report and he is still the commander. He will read through those reports and he is not an idiot, he will put it together. Then it's all on you and he will be anger with us for not telling him straight up. You should've thought about how much it would hurt him, how much it would hurt all of us before you pulled that stunt. We are your team, the only family you've got." Gwen said as she jabbed her finger in Rose's chest before she walked back down the stairs.

Rose just stared silently at the floor, while the Doctor laid his hand on her shoulder. Rose shoved his hand off before spinning around to face him.

"I still heal just fine away from the Tardis though the longer I am away, the slower the healing is. I know for a fact I can go at least 50 years away before it becomes a huge, life threatening problem. But then again, no one wanted me dead, not exactly then. I wasn't purposely trying to kill myself, I am not suicidal." Rose said as sternly as she possible could in the moment.

"You could more than likely go longer than 50 years as long as you are not having to heal often. Basically, you would have to stay away from trouble, though, that is no fun. Your name young miss is Rose correct?" The Doctor asked somewhat hesitantly. The blonde hadn't given a name so maybe she didn't want him to know but the other dark haired girl had mentioned it, it interested him, and it reminded him of Susan.

Rose just nodded her head as she sighed. "I was trying to avoid that. You seemed content enough with the information I had given you. The less you know, the less I will have to hide for you to remember later. But I was not expecting the whole thing with Gwen." Rose sank down in a nearby chair but the Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. Rose eyes widen in shock before she tried to snatch her hand away.

"No. You need to go to the Tardis, don't even try to argue with me. You will heal faster that way besides you need to remember why you are doing this. The Tardis brought me to you for a reason. Think we just discovered that reason. Everyone needs help Miss Rose." The Doctor pulled the reluctant Rose all the way to the Tardis. He opened the door and Rose couldn't help but gasped as she looked at the console.

The Doctor grinned at her reaction and let her hand go so he could face her.

"She looks amazing. Different from how I've seen her but still amazing. I love it." Rose said as she dragged her hand around the console. The Tardis hummed to Rose softly as she did so causing Rose to smile her tongue in teeth smile.

"I've missed you too old girl. So much." Rose said softly. The Doctor looked up from his scanner he had been messing with to stare at Rose in puzzlement.

"You can hear the Tardis and understand her?" The Doctor asked as he walked closer to her. Rose smiled softly at him and lowered her mental defenses.

 _Of course I can silly. We are a part of each other._ The Doctor jumped clumsily as the Tardis directed the thought to him. Rose stifled a laugh.

"I see. Well I mean I don't but I think future me will or does." The Doctor went back to his scanner and Rose continued to talk quietly with the Tardis. The Doctor started on some repairs after about 30 minutes leaving Rose to talking with the Tardis and reading a book she had found or the Tardis provided.

Rose stayed quiet for the first hour before she broke the silence.

"I forgot how much I've missed this. I know you don't know anything about our time together but thank you for..well for being you. I needed to remember or get a taste of what I use to have. You gave me that today. You and the Tardis." Rose spoke quietly and the Doctor climbed out from under the grate to look at her.

"I may not know what happened with us or have all of your adventures but I can feel your love for me. In here." The Doctor said as he tapped his temple lightly. "I only hope I love you just as much. The Tardis seems to be quite taken with you so I can only assume I am just as smitten with you as she is otherwise I doubt she would have allowed this to happen." The Doctor gestured to Rose as he spoke the last part and the Tardis hummed in agreement.

Rose smiled and hugged the Doctor. The Doctor startled but quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." Rose whispered. The Doctor smiled into Rose shoulder before Rose stepped back.

"I believe I should leave. I am sorry you will have to forget this." Rose went to lift her hands but the Doctor stopped her and took her hands in his.

"You will do amazing on this adventure you are on. You are an amazing young woman and I cannot wait to meet you." The Doctor said sincerely before he let go of her hands and nodding his head for her to go on.

Rose lifted her hands to his temples and quickly hide his memories. She lowered him to the floor softly and stepped out of the Tardis.

Rose walked with a bit more hip in her step all the way back to Torchwood. Once she was back inside she came face to face with a very anger River.

"I show up to let you know you are needed on your next adventure and the first thing I am told is you basically tried to kill yourself. Rose Tyler you have a lot of explaining to do and future you has already gotten the slap you deserve for this stunt." River crossed her arms and glared Rose down.

"I just needed a reminder as to why I am doing this River. I promise it won't happen again." Rose said as she grabbed River into a tight hug. "I am sorry I worried you."

River hugged her back before she stepped back.

"Right. Enough with this we have a lot to discuss later. You need to read the next page and go there as soon as possible. Gwen and the team got sent out a mission and no you are not needed there. I have to go. Be safe Rose. Please you have to be safe with this mission. You have to be. Promise you will be." River said as she grabbed Rose's shoulder and shook her softly. She looked Rose directly in the eyes conveying the seriousness of the situation through them.

"I promise. You are worrying me River." Rose said just as serious. River shook her head and stepped back.

"I can't say. Just hurry Rose. Don't stay here too long." River quickly left leaving Rose scrambling for her journal.

Once she read through the page, she quickly entered the information she needed and disappeared.

 **A/N: Again guys, please review!**


	17. Chapter 17- The Master

**A/N: Here is another chapter guys. Many thanks again to my awesome Beta. Guys, please review. Thank you to my faithful reviewer Dreamcatcher56. I try to message everyone back that reviews it might just take me a few days. Anyways hope you guys enjoy and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who (Unfortunately) I'm pretty sure it owns me.**

Rose stumbled as she appeared in a burned down town and groaned from the pain of the paradox. She leaned on her knees to get her breathe and tried to force the paradox to the back of her mind. The harder she pushed, the worse the pain got. She groaned again but gave up on pushing away the horrible feeling.

Rose stood there for what seemed like forever before the pain eventually faded. Rose stood up and looked around at the horrible scene in front of her. Part of her wanted to cry, the other part wanted her to rage. No one deserved this and to make matters worse it was her home, her world, her Earth. She was/is the defender of the Earth, she should have been able to stop this but she could tell without the warnings from River and the journal that she couldn't change any of it.

Movement from her right caught her attention and she diverted her gaze to look at whatever it was.

Martha ran as fast as she could, following the signs she had learned to be Rose's way of helping. She had ran after she had escaped the valiant, ran as fast as she could and as far as she could. She slowed down as she neared what looked like a destroyed town. The sight of the devastating was horrid and brought tears to her eyes. The lives that had been taken because of the Master were a large number now and seemed to continue to grow. She didn't know how she would be able to handle this without being completely broken by the end of it and the one person she wanted/needed couldn't help her. She knew now why Rose had to leave, she had to be hidden from the Master.

Rose stepped toward the person to see if she could help but as the figure got closer to could finally make out the features and instantly recognized Martha. She gasped at the sight of her worn out, grief stricken friend. She rushed forward and caught Martha by her arms. Martha gasped and fought to get her off but Rose rushed to comfort her.

"Shh. It's me. It's Rose. I'm here sweetie. I'm here." Rose said sweetly as Martha collapsed into her chest crying heavily. She rubbed Martha's back softly for a few minutes before she pulled back.

"Martha." Rose waited till the young girl got control over her tears and looked up at her. "We need to move and get somewhere safe, out of sight." Martha nodded still staying silent but she kept a tight grip on Rose's hand as Rose led them to somewhere.

Rose looked carefully around the area for somewhere well-hidden and safe. She nearly laughed when she spotted the words 'Bad Wolf' splatter across one of the few buildings that were left standing. She led Martha through the entry, careful to cover their tracks. She looked around at the furnished, warm and stocked house, it would be good for the night at least.

Rose helped Martha to the couch and wrapped the blanket on the couch around her shoulders and sat down beside her.

"I need you to tell me everything Martha. I only have a little bit of information and what I have it mainly just warnings. I can't feel the Doctor very well and the Tardis is screaming in pain in my head." It took Rose a lot of effort to keep from wincing from the pain of the Tardis in her head. She didn't want to show she was in pain that would be a huge weakness, one they did not need to have right now no matter what was going on.

Martha took a deep breathe to steady herself and let it out slow before she began talking. She told Rose about finding Jack, the Doctor's cold shoulder to Jack, about meeting Yana, trying to save the people, and what happened when they got to London. She told Rose about her parents and how they had gotten taken and shamefully admitted that she had blamed the Doctor for that.

Rose listened intently. Her attention was solely focused on the Master. It was of upmost importance that he did not find out she was here and more importantly within his reach. She would do whatever she could to protect the Doctor but it would do none of them any good if the Master got his hands on her. She was powerful but her connection to the Tardis and the Doctor made the stakes higher. The Master could use her for just about anything and there would be no one able to stop him.

"I know it's not the Doctor's fault and I am really sorry for blaming him Rose. I just….in the moment, I was scared and angry." Martha said as more tears fell down her face. Tears she didn't know she had.

Rose grabbed Martha's hand and held it tightly. "It's alright Martha. I know you didn't mean to and the Doctor, well the reasonable part of him, understands as well. We have much bigger problems right now and it's all on us to set things right. But we have a little issue with that. The Master cannot know I am here, at all. We will have to be extra careful and I will have to be even extra careful to hide myself mentally but that will mean I will no longer feel the Doctor or the Tardis we will be completely alone."  
Martha nodded her head in understanding and then yawned. Rose laughed at the embarrassed look on Martha's face.

"It's okay Martha I was human to once still am sorta I guess. I still need sleep too and now might be the only time I can for a while so best get some shut eye. You can have the couch I will take the chair and tomorrow we will leave here." Rose moved over to the chair and Martha stretched out across the couch covering herself with the blanket Rose had given her earlier.

Rose laid awake and tried to come up with a game plan. She wouldn't be getting any help from River, not that she had ever given much 'help' before but with the Master here and a timeline she was sure could be reverse there was no way she could get here. Beside Rose knew this was something that Martha and she had to get through this alone. They could do this but first they needed to have a plan and she had a small one forming.

Rose started to drift off to sleep but the night terrors quickly started forming behind her closed eyes and Rose jerked herself awake. The sweat had already started forming on her face and as Rose sat up she wiped her sleeve of her shirt across her face. She took a couple of deep breaths before finding a couple of bags, she packed them full of food and supplies hoping it would last for a while.

She glanced at the clock, 8 am. They needed to get a move on but they needed one last good meal before traveling for who knows how long. She woke Martha up after she finished breakfast and handed her a plate filled with eggs and sausage.

Martha gave her nod of thanks and ate the food slowly. Rose sat the bag she had packed for Martha at her feet and hoisted her own onto her back, adjusting it so it would be more comfortable.

"What's this for? When did you do this?" Martha question.

"It's our supplies. I packed them last night. Couldn't sleep so figured I might as well get a head start besides we really should be leaving here soon. People are bound to notice us here even in all this chaos." Rose said a bit harsher than she meant. She gave Martha an apologetic smile but Martha shrugged it off.

"It's fine. I understand. Now let's get out of here." Martha said grabbing the pack off the floor. The two girls headed out the door unaware of the horrid path that was set a head of them.

***************************** A Year Later************************************

Rose and Martha slowed to a walk, watching behind them for the people they had ran from. Martha grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her to a stop, leaning over on her knee's grasping for air. Rose stopped but urgently grabbed her hand and pulled Martha to look her in the eyes.

"Come on there is a safe spot just up the road. You can do it, just a little bit more." Rose said pulling Martha up and tugging her alone.

Martha pulled the last bit of her strength and followed Rose. Rose brought them to a stop as they entered through a partly hidden door into a building covered with over grown vines and bushes. Once inside Martha slid to the floor and Rose quickly closed any open curtains. Then she collapsed onto the floor beside Martha.

"I have to go Martha." Rose whispered. Martha snatched her head up.

"What? Now? Why?" Martha asked frantically. Rose turned to face her.

"He is gonna find you soon and you are gonna have to go with him. This is ending soon, can't you feel it. Hell, can't you see it. Things have gotten worse, the Doctor's plan is working brilliantly. You are doing a great job on your own Martha, you can make it through this last little bit. It won't be long." Rose continued to whisper while Martha opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before she finally just nodded her head.

"Where will you go?" Martha asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Back to Torchwood. I will wait for Jack to return before I leave again. I am the one in charge while he is away." Rose paused for a moment taking a deep breathe. "You should join us after you tell the Doctor goodbye. We could fast track you through the rest of your schooling. You could be a medic for us with Owen." Rose said.

Martha looked at Rose in shock. "How did you know I was going to leave the Doctor?"

Rose smiled reassuringly at her and patted the young girl's shoulder.

"We have talked a lot in the past year Martha. It's okay I understand why and he will to." Rose said softly. Rose sighed and stood up slowly, pulling Martha up with her.

"You are leaving now?" Martha whispered.

Rose just nodded sadly. "Yeah best get out of her sooner rather than later, don't want to risk it." Martha nodded in response before wrapping Rose into a tight hug.

"I am so glad I got to spend so much time with you and get to know you better." Martha whispered into Rose's ear.

"Me to Martha Jones. Remember what I said and keep in touch. If you ever need me just ring. I will be there no matter what." Rose said just as softly.

After a couple of minutes they pulled apart and Rose walked out the door.

"The drumming when will it stop Doctor? When will it stop?" The Master asked with his last breathe. Martha held her mom closely to her as she watched the Doctor once again become the last of his kind as his best friend died in his arms.

She stayed till they burned the Master's body, even waited till Jack left before she said goodbye. Her and Jack had talked after they had burned the Master's body and she told him that Rose had been there. She explained how she would like to take Rose up on her offer at Torchwood but only if Jack was okay with it. Jack had been ecstatic about her joining and told her where to find him after she said goodbye.

Martha stepped slowly around the console room back toward the door, while the Doctor rambled on about their next trip. She took a deep breath before she began. She knew this was going to be hard extremely hard. She had learned so much about the Doctor and Rose during the year that never was and it made leaving even harder but she knew she had to do this.

"I'm sorry Doctor but I can't. I have to look after my family, they just saw half the world destroyed. I have to take care of them and I think I am ready to finally become a Doctor." Martha said trying to be as cheerful as possible but her voice cracked toward the end.

The Doctor nodded his head sadly before walking up to Martha. "Thank you Martha. You were brilliant. You saved the world and all on your own. Wish I could hear more of that story but I understand." The Doctor hugged her quickly then stepped back.

"You might just hear it some day Doctor. Here, keep this." Martha tossed him, her old cellphone. She was extra careful to remove all details of Rose off of it but she wanted to be sure she had a way to contact him should she or anyone else ever need him. The Doctor caught it easily but looked questionably at Martha. "When that rings I expect you to come running mister." Martha said with as much seriousness as she could manage as a few tears escaped.

The Doctor smiled a huge smile before nodding and putting the phone in his pocket.

"Well than I guess this is goodbye. For now at least." The Doctor said as he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets.

Martha nodded. "For now. But I will see you soon cause you know trouble is just around the corner." Martha walked to the door and stepped out, as she shut the door to the Tardis she let her hand linger on the old wood for just a few before turning away, heading toward the spot Jack told her to meet him at.

Martha waited at the bench in front of the memorial for Canary wharf. This memorial held a new meaning for her. Her two best friends, who were madly in love with each other had been torn apart because of idiots. Now they were having to fight their own battles alone. It was heartbreaking really, knowing they loved each other so much and being so close but yet not able to be together.

"Knew you would accept." Rose said from behind Martha causing Martha to jump. Rose chuckled and walked around, taking a seat beside Martha.

"Jack said he would meet me her." Martha said stunned.

"He has some debriefing to do with the rest of the team, told him I would come." Rose said smiling.

"How is it possible for you to remember, you weren't on the valiant." Martha asked.

"I am the Bad Wolf remember. Me and the Tardis are connected." Rose gave a shrug. Seemed like everyone was forgetting that part lately.

"Right." Martha said softly. "Well what happens now?"

"Now you go home to your family. Take some time, heal from that year and help them heal. Tell them about some of your adventures with the Doctor, try to stick to the milder one's mind ya. That year was hard on you and them. This place can wait a few days, when you ready call me. I'll bring you in and we will get you started." Rose said seriously. Martha nodded her yes and stood up.

"Thank you Rose. For everything. You need to heal to though don't forget that." Martha said pointing her finger at Rose.

"I know me and Jack both. We have each other so we will manage. Beside in about 3.5 minutes I am going to get an earful for something that happened while he was gone and you have a train to catch." Rose handed Martha a train ticket and gave her a quick hug.

"Go home." Rose said softly. Martha nodded and took off toward the train station, stopping a few feet away to wave goodbye. Rose waved backed and sat back down on the bench. She felt Jack's alarm ring through their mental connections and signed. She slowly counted down the seconds till he sank down beside her.

"So me and you have to have a long and serious talk once we get back down to Torchwood." Rose opened her mouth to argue but Jack quickly shushed her. "Don't even try to pull that bull on me Rose. You are a time traveler, the journal can wait beside that Martha told me you were there during the year that never was. You need to heal from that and so do I." Jack stood up, grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her with him.

Once they got back to Torchwood, Gwen shot Rose an apologetic look while Rose slightly glared at her. Jack pulled Rose into his office and slammed the door shut. Rose flinched at the sound and ran her hands through her hair before sinking into the chair in front of the desk.

"Is what Gwen told me true? Rosie please tell me it's not" Jack pleaded. Rose looked down at the floor unable to answer. She couldn't lie to him but admitting to him that she had given up was just as horrible.

"What the hell Rose? I leave for a couple of weeks and you go suicidal. I thought we were past that. I thought that time with the Doctor, the one you risked everything for, helped. Hell I thought River and this stupid journal was helping. What do you think would have happened to me or the team if you had died that day? Did you pull those stunts while roaming the Earth with Martha? Did you think what would happen to her? What about the Doctor? Once he found…." Rose cut him off.

"Jack I am sorry. I gave up, I lost hope during the worst moment and almost died. I know what I did was horrible. I wasn't thinking, Gwen help me see that and so did the Doctor. Did Gwen tell you about that? I met his 8th self, he just sorta showed up, the Tardis brought him here because I needed him. I also will be okay for a bit with my healing and everything. I swear I didn't go out a try to die. I just started to give up during the battle with the weevil and I would never put Martha's life in danger. She is one of my best friends." Rose had tears going down her face as she realized the worry she had caused her brother. "We have the connection from Bad Wolf. You can tell if I am lying or not."

Jack sighed. "You still have to explain that connection thing to me." Jack sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands. "I know you are telling the truth Rosie. I just I can't lose you, the Doctor can't lose you. So many people love and need you, I just wish you would see that before doing something stupid and reckless."

Rose took a deep breathe. "The connection is from when I became Bad Wolf. I created you Jack. I turned you into this….this undying man. Cause you are my pack. You, River, and the Doctor." Rose stood up and walked to Jack before wrapping her arms around him. "I am sorry Jack I really am." Jack hugged her back for a second but stepped back.

"I have to return to the Doctor soon. You know that right?" Rose asked softly after she stepped back. Jack didn't answer instead he just nodded his head.

"I know. I will miss you though Rosie. You have to promise to visit me sometimes." Jack said. Rose smiled her tongue in tooth smile.

"Of course. Besides it will be a little while longer before I can return but I can feel it, the time is coming and I am so happy for that. I miss him." Rose said with tears in her eyes. Jack smiled his brilliant ear to ear grin.

"I'm glad for you Rosie." Jack said. Rose smiled at Jack before walking out the door.

The Doctor ran down the hallway pulling Donna with him. The odds of him running into Donna again were slim very slim. But something was pulling them together and she asked about Rose. His Rose. That didn't make sense to him, Rose was gone.

The only possible explanation he had come up with was Donna managed to meet a past version of himself with Rose but he had no memory of that. He skidded to a stop as they came to a dead end and turn to face the woman that was the cause of the adipose. He would have to question Donna later right now there were bigger issues.


	18. Chapter 18-Face the past or run?

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Personal things happened and I just was not happy with this chapter for the longest time. Its been difficult to write kinda been losing my motivation. But anyways, here is that chapter and I hope you guys enjoy. Please please review. I need some feedback. The next chapter is already written just adding final touches then sending it to my fantastic beta. Thanks for you guys that have hopefully stuck around to read. Happy New Year and Happy reading. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who (Unfortunately) Pretty sure it owns me though.**

 _Rose ran faster than she had in a long time barely sucking in the much-needed oxygen but she couldn't slow down. The moment she let would be the moment they would get their hands on her._

 _She ducked to the left careful not to look back or lose her speed. Her head started to spin from the lack of breath but she had to keep going._

 _Rose skidded to a stop before hitting the wall that seem to appear out of nowhere. She looked quickly for another exit but seeing now she took a deep breath and slowly turned around to face the soldiers. This was it. Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf, had finally met her end. She was going to die._

Rose gasped trying to gather as much air in her lungs as she could. She sat straight up almost hitting Jack, who had been shaking her roughly trying to wake her. She was drenched in sweat from the nightmare and her lungs were burning.

"Rose! Calm down. Come on, deep breathe." Jack said trying to soothe her. "It was just a nightmare, Rose. Please breathe. Don't make me get Owen down here. Come on Rose." Jack said frantically now as Rose still gasped for breathe, his hands wound tight on her shoulders.

Rose tossed the blankets off her and frantically tossed her clothes around. She snatched up random fabric and ran to the bathroom.

Jack ran to the door and started pounding on it.

"Rose! What is going on?" Jack asked as he contemplated kicking the door in. "Rose!" He still received no answer. After a couple of agonizing silent seconds the door was snatched open and Rose came out fully dressed in what they jokingly called her battle armor. She wore her black leather jacket with a dark blue fitted shit underneath and dark jeans. Jack had teased her one day about looking like the Doctor which had caused Rose to storm out and Jack had to chase her down to apologize.

Jack jerked out of the way but quickly blocked her way out of the room. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her softly.

"What the hell is going on Rose? You can't wake up all of Torchwood screaming, then just leave. Let me help you." Jack said as he voice gained a new level of desperate. Rose's eyes slowly focused on him before she collapsed into his arms.

"I have to leave. I need to get away for a while. I am sorry I woke you up. I will be back. I promise." Rose said in between the tears as she scrambled to her feet. Jack, not knowing what else to do, let her go.

Rose rushed out the door, pushing past the rest of the team. She stopped only long enough to snatch up her bag before disappearing in a flash of light.

The team turned to face Jack, prepared to slaughter him with questions but Jack just shrugged his shoulders.

"She will be back." Jack said. "I hope." He murmured to himself before walking down to his office. He had a phone call to make.

Jack watched as River finished materializing in his office, a smile and joke ready to go until he saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"What happened?" Jack asked going on alert.

"We have a problem with the Doctor's new companion." River said calmly. Jack raised a eyebrow in question for River to continue. "Do you remember Rose telling you about the bride and the Racnoss?" River asked as she sat on the edge of Jack's desk. Jack nodded his head and leaned closer to River.

"What exactly does that have to do with the Doc's newest companion? I'm not following." Jack said. River leaned back from Jack, smiled her normal, trouble causing smile.

"She knows about Rose. There for-"Jack quickly interrupted her.

"There for everything Rose has worked and sacrificed will be for nothing if we don't find a way to warn Donna, before it's too late and the Doctor starts looking for Rose." River nodded and turned around to write something on a piece of paper.

"This is Donna's number. I don't know where they are or where they are going or I would intercept them. It's up to you now. Send Rose my love Sweetie. Good luck." River gave Jack a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping back,

"Do you know where Rose ran to? Is she safe?" Jack asked grabbing River wrist. River turned to look at him with a sad expression.

"For the first time in the time you have known me, I have no idea." River looked down at the floor. "She will back to the Doctor soon. Hopefully he can help her. The Rose I know, in the future, she is different, better I think but I know it has been a while since this," River gestured at Torchwood. "How long exactly I don't know but it has been a while." River stepped away again. "If she isn't back in 3 months, it means something is seriously wrong and you need to call me again.

"Oh Rosie." He whispered. "Be safe. Please."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief when he was finally able to get ahold of Donna. It was unfortunately after she had started traveling with the Doctor again but fortunately she hadn't said much about Rose to the Doctor. Jack had explained to her that she couldn't tell the Doctor that Rose was back.

He had to think she was still lost. Donna argued with him and argued with him but Jack finally convinced her to keep it a secret for now.

Rose ran. She wasn't ready to face the nightmares or the Doctor again. She wanted to get away from it all. She had learned well from her Doctor, he ran always ran from his past and now she was doing the same.

When she left Torchwood on the few occasions she did, to travel in time or do anything for the journal she never returned admittedly after she always took a few extra adventures, got into a bit of trouble before she went back but she never told Jack the truth on how long she had been away, always told him a few days. But lately Jack had been pushing for more answers both about her trips now and her past.

No matter how many times she told him to just leave it, he wouldn't drop the subject, till she ended up in tears or raging mad, a few times both had left him with slaps that would have made Jackie Tyler very proud of. So she was running, from him, from the other universe, from her enemies, and from the Doctor.

She looked around at the alleyway, straighten her jacket, and headed on her way to see where she had landed. The place didn't look familiar to her but then again she wasn't a 900 hundred year old Time Lord, she only had a limited amount of knowledge.

Rose watched the people passed by, everyone ignoring her, everyone heading to wherever their lives were leading them and for couple of minutes Rose was jealous but she quickly shook off those feelings and took a closer look at the people.

She bite back a laugh of surprise, the people were all different colors from blue to green. They all were unique and that was amazing. They seemed to be dressed in what she figured to be traditionally clothing. She slowly approached one of them and watched as they jumped in surprise as if they were just now noticing someone had been standing off to the side, which Rose guess was exactly what happened.

"Um excuse. Yeah sorry but can you tell me where I am?" Rose asked trying her best to act scared which really wasn't that hard to do considering the wrong words, in the wrong place during the wrong time period could end her up in jail, or tied to a stake or in a laboratory.

The woman looked lost at Rose's words. "You are on clam the neighboring planet of clom. Though we are quite different than them." The woman said proudly before continuing on her way.

Rose barked out a laugh. "This is absolutely brilliant!" Rose yelled which got her a few strange looks before someone motioned for a few guards. Rose laughed again and took off running while the guards followed. This is what she lived for, she ran till she came to a dead end but when she turned around the guards were no longer behind her. She raised her eyebrows in confusion and glanced around the corner. Only to see no one there.

All of a sudden, the ground shook and Rose was stumbling to stand on her feet, she failed and landed harshly on the ground. She huddled there until the shaking stopped before she got to her feet and took off towards the screams.

When she rounded the corner, she gasped at the destruction and quickly rushed to help as many people as she could. She was helping a woman pull herself out of the rubble when the ground started shaking again. Rose put her body in between the ground and the woman to protect the woman from the fall. Rose grunted from the force of her body and the woman's as she hit the ground.

When the shaking stopped Rose quickly but gently pulled the woman to her feet and checked the woman over before asking directions the government and taking off that direction. Rose had experienced Earthquakes before and this was nothing like that.

Their leader refused to listen to Rose instead he had her locked up. Rose pounded on the walls demanding, begging to be let out but no one would listen to her. She glanced at her vortex manipulator and shook her head and went back to pounding on the walls.

Another 10 minutes and Rose contemplated her vortex manipulator. The city was still shaking and she was getting nowhere in her. She could easily escaped but the manipulator wasn't always reliable but was it worth the risk? Another quake shook the ground, this one much harsher than the last 5 and her decision was made. She quickly punched her vortex manipulator and disappeared.

When Rose reappeared, she gasped at the sight in front of her.

"No! Oh No! Please, please, please no." Rose whispered as she rushed around in the darkened town and braved the flames and dug through the rubble praying someone, anyone survived.

"No!" Rose screamed as she found body after body. "I am too late! To bloody late!" Rose screamed again as she collapsed to her knees in the middle of the rubble. Tears streamed down her face and she screamed again and again, all the anger and frustration and emotions she kept bottled up alive came rushing to the surface. She gasped for breathe and from the crippling tightness in her chest.

Rose stayed there for hours until the tears drifter off and she finally managed to calm down. She glanced at her vortex manipulator and entered random coordinates. She felt completely numbed in the moment and didn't care where she went.

Rose reappeared and stumbled from the pull of the gravity from the planet. She quickly straighten but gasped as she caught sight of the sky. It was filled with purples, and blues with bits of black twisted in.

She would have stared at the sky longer but gun shots suddenly rang out causing Rose to duck. Rose took off towards a ruined building and she inwardly cursed.

"How the bloody hell do I always end up in the middle of bloody war zones." She mumbled under her breathe as she withdrew her gun, doubled checked to make sure it was loaded and went to step out from her hiding area.

When she stepped out she was met with a surprising sight. People dressed in different uniforms, shaking hands and hugging. Rose tucked her gun away and watched with surprise and hope. She listened the best she could of the peace treaty these people were working out.

Within minutes, the treaty was made and signed in that spot. She heard whispers of Bad Wolf in the name and smiled despite how heavy her heart was.

She started to walk away when the men demanded her to stop. Rose slowly turned around and faced them with a small smile.

"Hello. Sorry yeah I was just passing through." Rose said excitedly. Rose backed up as the men stalked forward. "Yeah sorry mates but I'm not sticking around." She turned to run when one of the men roughly grabbed her and another slammed a needle into her arm.

"Sorry 'mate' but we need you." One of the men growled.

Rose tried to fight as her eyes slid shut but she ended up twisting herself closer to the men instead. Rose slumped forward as her eyes close silently begging for this to be over soon.

When she woke up again Rose found herself strapped tightly to a table, the room was flooded with bright white lights and the smell of sterilizer filled her nose causing Rose to flinch slightly. She had always hated that smell but after years spent surrounded by it, it almost gave her physically pain.

Rose tried to turn her head but was unable to. She heard the door opened and it wasn't long before voices filled the silence.

"She is awake. Should we get started?" A man asked. None of them appeared in her line a vision though and Rose tugged harshly on her bindings hissing in pain as the cut into her skin.

"Go ahead but make sure she feels it all. I want to be sure she suffers." A woman said and Rose struggled that much harder.

"I don't even know you lady. So why don't you do both of us a favor and let me go. You got the wrong women." Rose yelled. The women laughed.

"You are the Bad Wolf. You don't know me yet but I will destroy you, Sweetheart before you ever get the chance." The women spoke with an edge in her voice that sent chills down Rose spine. She pulled again on the straps and hissed louder at the pain.

"That will cause a paradox, a massive paradox. The reapers will destroy this universe." Rose barked. A hand roughly grabbed Rose's shoulder staling her movements. Another hand slammed a needle deep into Rose's neck. Rose screamed as the poison burned through her veins.

"I want to destroy this world and with the Bad wolf all tied up. Screaming and withering in pain. I can do just that." The women's heels clicked on the floor and the door slammed shut. Rose fought her attackers her body rising off the table involuntarily trying to get away from the flames that were pulsing through her veins.

Rose's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the flames stopped but her heart started racing her head felt like it was going to explode. The last thing Rose heard was a slamming of the door and yelling before she slipped into darkness.

 **A/N: Reviews would be amazing. Feedback is greatly needed. Up next- Another visit from the past, Martha and Donna make a reappearance and of course Jack. Also you get to see how much Rose has healed since the beginning. Awesome stuff.**

 **P.S. Review Review Review please. :)**


	19. Chapter 19- Running from it all

**A/N: Another Chapter! YAY! I enjoyed writing this chapter so much that I found it extremely hard to find a stopping place. I know it's not Rose/Nine relationship exactly but Rose has changed and I thought it would be interesting to show that with nine. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did. Thank you for the Reviews Godric'sGrl01, Dreamcatcher56 and JuLLiiA. I promise I am continuing this story and will finish this story. Just been having a hard time finding time. Anyways enjoy and review please! Love the feedback.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who (Unfortunately) Pretty sure it owns me though.**

The Doctor was running. Again. Rose Tyler, that brilliant ape had told him no for reasons that didn't make sense and he was angry. Plenty of people had told him no before and he had just accepted never looking back but he couldn't stop thinking about her. The Doctor didn't understand why he was angry with Rose sure she had been amazing fighting the Autons and the Tardis had taken a liking to the young girl. She had gladly welcomed her and hummed excitedly when Rose stepped on board but that did not explain why he could not shake the feeling she was meant to be traveling with him.

The Doctor sighed and punched in random coordinates while the Tardis grumbled at him.

"What did I do to you now?" The Doctor growled. The Tardis sent him an image of Rose. "She said no. I don't ask twice." The Tardis grumbled again but seemed smug about something as they landed roughly. The Doctor glared at the rotor before stepping out the door after the Tardis refused to give anything away. He glanced around the market place and decided to do a bit of walking.

He walked around the streets with his hands shoved deep into his jacket pockets. He stopped in a few stores but nothing really caught his eye. He eavesdropped on conversation after conversation but it all was the normal boring domesticated stuff.

All of a sudden a scream shot through his mind and he winced while roughly grabbing his head with his hands. He jerked up and looked around. The people here weren't telepathic and they were a fairly peaceful lot. Besides that he had defenses that they shouldn't have been able to break through.

He spun around looking wild-eyed at everyone but no one was paying any attention. He realized quickly after another scream rang through his mind that no one nearby had caused that.

He took off toward the Tardis running as fast as he could before another scream went through his mind this one louder and more desperate. The Tardis had pushed the scream to him practically shoving it at his mind. Sending him flashes of a building. He skidded to a stop in shock. The only way the Tardis could do what she did is if it was someone that was connected to her like he was.

He would have known if there were another him around but there wasn't and that scream was definitely a woman. So who was it? It had to be someone from his future it had to be. He winced again as the woman screamed again. DOCTOR! He startled from his thoughts as he heard his name. He could almost feel the pain in her voice.

He looked around quickly, finding the building. The only way he was going to get any answers was to find the person that was calling out to him for help. He ran to the building and quickly sonic opened the door. The Tardis urgently humming in his head the whole time.

The person sitting at the computer jumped when the Doctor swung the door open causing it to hit the wall. The man fell out the chair, stumbling as he rushed to stand back up.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked as he rushed to the door that led further into the building.

The Doctor smiled his manic smile as the storm he felt shown through his eyes cause the man to push himself even faster. "I'm the Doctor and you have someone here that I am very interested in." The Doctor stepped closer. The man had finally reached the wall by the door and pressed a button near it causing an alarm to ring out.

"Bad choice mate. I need you to tell me where the person is you are hiding and you have about two minutes to tell me."

"I'm not telling you nothing." The man pressed another button and the Doctor heard the door lock. The man then turned to the Doctor almost taunting. "You can't get in there now." The man spoke with a bit of smugness and the smile fell off the Doctor's face. He stomped forward and grabbed the man by his collar and slammed him into the wall.

"I don't take no for an answer especially not when there is someone who needs my help. Now I will give you one warning. Run." The Doctor dropped the man and the man took off out the door that the Doctor had entered. The Doctor turned his attention to the door the man had locked and quickly unlocked it with his sonic screwdriver and took off towards the screams he heard both in his mind and out loud.

He quickly kicked the door in banging it on the wall like the other one cause the two men in the room to spin around.

"What the hell?" The men asked and the Doctor growled as he caught sight of the blonde on the table screaming and her body pushing against the black straps that were tight across her thin body. Her arms bleeding from where they had cut into her skin.

"You have three seconds to tell me what the hell you are doing to her." The men glared at the Doctor but the Doctor shifted his gaze to them and they quickly back up.

"Look we are only doing what we were told. We were told she had killed people. We thought we were doing the right thing." The smaller men of the two said. The Doctor caught sight of the file folder laying on a metal tray along with several empty syringes.

"Run. This is the only chance I am giving you. I am getting her out of here and then blowing this place to hell." The Doctor growled as he rushed to the girl. The men rushed out the door keeping an eye on the Doctor till they reached the door. The Doctor watched them run before he gently pushed the honey blonde hair out of her face. He gasped as he saw her face.

"Rose Tyler. What the hell are you doing on an alien planet?" The Tardis hummed anxiously in his mind again showing him the med bay and the color mauve. The Doctor quickly began work on the straps and pulling out some bandages from his pockets and placing them tightly on Rose's tiny wrist.

The Doctor snatching up the file and the syringes before gathering Rose up in his arms. He held her close to him noticing how light she felt.

Rose Tyler. What happened to you? The Doctor thought to himself as he rushed to the entrance. He placed Rose on the ground outside the building. Rushing back to the wall while digging through his pockets for the other bomb he had in them. He placed it on the wall and set it before he rushed back to Rose. He picked her up and rushed toward the Tardis.

The Tardis opened the door for him and he ran toward the med bay. He carefully laid Rose down on the examination table and he felt for a pulse and found it was weak very weak but it was there. He hooked her up to a heart monitor. It was more advanced than the ones during Rose's time but it did more than just give him her heart rate. He worked quickly putting on an oxygen mask and pushed up the sleeves on her leather jacket noting how similar it was to the one he was currently wearing.

"Sorry Rose." He murmured quietly before inserting an IV. He quickly hung up a bag of fluids and pulled out the files while the Tardis hummed soothing to him and Rose. He sent a questioning look toward the ceiling but earned a growl to get back to work.

He flipped through the file quickly trying to find the poison they gave her. He stared at the chemical list when he found it and slung the file onto the counter with a growl rushing to the cabinets.

The Tardis moved everything he needed to the front of the cabinets as he opened them growling her own frustrations out loud. He sent another questioning thought at how protective she was over the girl on the table earning himself another growl. He sent his own growl back and sat to work on mixing the chemicals.

The monitor blared at him as Rose's hearts slowly even more. He murmured a curse and worked even faster. He quickly drew the mixture into a syringe the Tardis had proved and inserted into the IV.

"Come on you. The antidote just need a minute to work. You can fight just a few seconds longer." The Doctor growled shaking himself from the trance he had found himself. It wasn't long before the monitor beeped again. Her oxygen levels were raising, her body cooling down and her heartrate was slowly rising.

The Doctor took a deep breath and looked down at Rose sighing as he looked her over. The Tardis humming sadly and sent him a picture of the IV and another bag. He took a deep breath and moved back to the counter he was working and mixed a long amount of the antidote and put it into a bag before hanging it up on with the fluids.

Rose was going to need a lot of the antidote in order for her body to fight against the poison that was still in her system. They have given her a lot and he still had no idea why, they wanted to harm Rose.

He made sure Rose was stable again before moving to the console room and sending himself into the vortex. As soon as they were safely in the vortex he went back down to the med bay and sat into the chair that had appeared beside Rose's bed.

He picked up the file again and read through while he waited.

Rose slowly came to and blink against the lights wincing at the stiffness in her body as she lifted her hand to her face to move whatever was covering it off. A snag and small pinch in her arm caused her arm to still. Rose leaned up slightly to look at her arm, panic set in as her she caught sight of the needle situated in her vein. She reached over with her other head to snatch it out when a calloused hand stilled her movements.

"Don't do that." A rough voice said from beside her. Rose jerked away from the man and struggled to sit up. "You're safe now." The voice said but Rose continue to fight against the man's hold.

"Oi! Will you bloody stop that! You're going to hurt yourself again." Rose stilled as the voice finally registered.

She slowly turned her head and looked up toward the man that was standing over her. His arm still pressed down firm against her legs and chest attempting to stall her fighting. She gasped as she caught sight of his war-ridden body and his blue eyes. "Doctor?" She whispered.

"Are you done fighting now?" The Doctor asked. At Rose's nod he cautiously moved his arms off of her and sat back down in the chair beside her bed. His arms crossed, almost defensively in front of him and his eyes hard, determined and demanding answers. "Want to tell me what you were doing on an alien planet? You told me no so what did you do find a time agent and steal his manipulator?"

Rose jerked back at the distrust in his voice. Even when they were standing on the titanic before he even met her he had trusted her. She looked up at the Tardis for helped but the Tardis just gave the equivalent of a head shake. Rose glared at the Tardis. _Traitor_. The Tardis laugh smugly but gave no help. Rose sighed and turned back to the Doctor.

"Spoilers." Rose said softly. The Doctor's glare harden.

"You are telepathic. You were screaming in my mind. The last time I saw you, you were just a stupid ape, no telepathic abilities. So you better start talking." The Doctor barked. Rose flinched again.

"Right well it's been a long time since then. At least for me." Rose said quickly composing herself. "But could you.." Rose nodded to her arm and the Doctor sent her another glare but quickly removed the needle. "Thanks."

The Doctor nodded his head in acknowledgment but leaned back and crossed his arms waiting for her to continue.

Rose sat up and swung her legs around to sit on the edge but her vision blurred and the Doctor caught her. He sat her up and wait for her to nod before letting go.

"Might want to take it easy. They gave you quite a large dose of poison." The Doctor said.

Rose jerked up to look at him, her eyes wide and her forehead scrunched in confusion.

"What!?" Rose screeched startling the Doctor from her sudden outburst. "But with… with what?"

"We will discuss that later after you explain everything else." The Doctor said. His arms were still crossed defensively across his chest. Rose glared at him.

"If they tried to kill me I deserve to know the method Doctor. You don't get to make that choice. This is my life we are talking about." Rose snapped jumping off the bed and crossing her own arms across her chest. The Tardis hummed in warning at the pair but both ignored her.

"That is not the issue you here. I asked you a question and you are on my Tardis. I can control when you leave so go ahead and not tell me. We will wait here till you do." The Doctor growled leaning against the door frame. Rose growled and a tiny bit of gold sparked in her eyes.

"I don't think so. You can't stop me from leaving. Besides not like the Tardis will let you." Rose yelled. The Doctor stomped forward.

"She wouldn't stop me. She is my ship not yours. So get to explaining things you stupid ape." Rose growled loudly pushing the Doctor away and stomping to the door. Her eyes were almost completely golden. The Doctor grabbed her arm and spun her around. Rose grabbed his wrist and pushed his arm back.

The Tardis hummed cautiously at the Doctor but The Doctor was already taking a step back as he caught sight of Rose's eyes.

"Don't you dare grab me like that." Rose growled. The Doctor narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms again.

"Want to explain the eyes." The Doctor nodded to her and Rose stilled at his words. She spun around and ran out the door, the Tardis guiding Rose to the Doctor's room. Rose had been in there a lot during their travels, they often fought each other nightmares and was comfort for each other.

The Doctor followed and froze when they came to his room and sent a glare to the ceiling before stepping in after Rose. He found her frozen in front of the mirror in the bathroom staring at her reflection, one hand gently touching just under her left eye.

"They haven't done that before." Rose whispered her eyes were lit with fear and she turn to face the Doctor. "What the hell did they do to me?" The Doctor was torn. He wanted to comfort her but he also wanted his answers and knew that he wouldn't get them if he gave in. The Tardis hummed angrily at him then hummed in comfort to Rose.

Rose closed her eyes and listen to the Tardis sing to her, letting the song that had been buried deep in her mind fill her completely. Her racing heart slowed down and her breathing returned to normal. She breathed out before slowly opening her eyes looking straight into the Doctor's concerned blue eyes.

"I know you want answers and I understand. But what happened is from the future, your future and I can't tell you that. You didn't know anything when you came back. I know you can block the memory but I rather not have to block a lot. I don't like doing that to you." Rose spoke softly the anger from before completely gone. All she wanted was to find out what happened and go home. She could feel how close she was getting to being able to return to the Doctor linear with her timeline.

She watched as the Doctor defenses fall and Rose lowered her shields some, just enough to let him feel the truth behind her words.

"You need to trust me please." Rose whispered her voice completely broken.

The war that had been raging in the Doctor ever since their argument was over. He stepped forward and pulled her to his chest.

"Rose Tyler, I don't understand why but I do. I trust you." The Doctor whispered into her hair as Rose crumpled into a sobbing mess. She cried into his chest as he guided her back into the bedroom and onto his bed. He held her humming softly to her till the sobs racking her body stopped and she sat up wiping the tears away.

"Sorry. It's just…..it's been a long time since well since I last saw you." Rose whispered.

"It's fine. I really want to ask more questions but the Tardis has been threatening to drop me off in a black hole." The Doctor said sending sideways glances to the ceiling. Rose bit her lip to stop the laugh that bubbled up.

 _You took us to_ Krop _Top as punishment for this didn't you old girl_. Rose thought with a slight smirk. The Tardis hummed in amusement but sent a no to Rose but Rose shook her head not completely believing her.

The Doctor watched Rose and the Tardis interact quietly. He was certain he would never understand how his own ship came to love this pink and yellow girl more than him.

Rose looked up at the Doctor before slowly standing. She readjusted the sleeves on her jacket but stared at her right wrist before spinning around to face the Doctor. "Was I wearing a manipulator on my right arm?" Rose asked wearily.

The Doctor scrunched his eyes up in confusion. "No. You didn't have anything with you."

Panic quickly set in as the Doctor's words set in. Rose breathing grew shallower and her heart began pounding against her chest. The Doctor shook Rose shoulders softly.

"Rose? What is it? What's wrong?" The Doctor asked concern dripping on every word.

"I've lost everything. My bag had the only things I had left of my family and it's all gone. Oh god. I have no way of getting back. Jack is going to go spare." Rose murmured as she began to pace. She fought back the tears refusing to cry anymore.

"I'm sorry Rose. I'm so sorry. I can take you where you need to go." The Doctor offered. He had no idea how to help her. An alarm blared from the console room suddenly causing Rose to pause in her sulk.

The Doctor rushed out the room, grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her behind him. The two of them ran down the corridor till they reached the console room.

As soon as they got there the alarm stopped and there on the jump seat sat her bag. It looked worse than before but intact none the less.

Rose rushed over snatching it open and breathing a sigh of relief. "It's all here." She said as she pulled out her vortex manipulator and her sonic screwdriver. She took the screwdriver safely into her right jacket pocket and fastened the manipulator onto her wrist. She glanced back into the bag and saw a folded piece of paper that wasn't there before.

She pulled it out and carefully unfolded it.

 _Hello Sweetie,_

 _Sorry about just dropping this off but the Doctor can't see me. I hope_ its _all there I had to hurry before the Doctor blew the place to hell._

 _Send my love to Torchwood._

 _XOXO_

 _R.S._

Rose smiled softly and tucked the paper back into her bag. She turned back around with a sad expression. "I should leave."

The Doctor's face harden and he crossed his arms again. "Right" He said and nodded his head.

"Doctor." Rose said quietly stepping forward and gently unfolding his arms. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "You forgot to mention it travels in time." She pressed a light kiss to his mouth and placed her fingers on his temples. She quickly hid the memories in the same golden box as the rest of them before sending the Doctor to a gently sleep. She lowered him onto the jump seat and place another small kiss against his forehead. "Goodbye love." She whispered before she disappeared.

The Doctor woke up and glanced around the Tardis. He must have been more tired than he thought. He ran a hand over his face and stood up stepping up to the console.

"Rose Tyler why did you say no?" He murmured to himself. A soft voice in his mind whispered. You forgot to mention it traveled in time. The Doctor's face lite up in a wide grin and he quickly entered the coordinates for London just 10 seconds after he last left.

As soon as the Tardis landed, the Doctor rushed to the door. He stuck his head out with his manic grin. "Did I mention it traveled in time?"

He watched as Rose quickly said goodbye to Rickey and rushed into the Tardis. He smirked to himself, Rose Tyler belong on the Tardis with him.

 **A/N:**

 **JuLLiiA- Thank you for your review. I promise I am going to keep going. I hope you stick around and finish this story with me.**

 **Dreamcatcher56- I was very excited to see you stuck around! Sorry for the long wait. Im glad you are enjoying the story. More is on the way.**

 **Godric'sGrl01-Thank you for your review. I'm really glad you like the last chapter, hopefully this chapter was just as good. Things will turn around soon. Not telling when don't want to spoil anything. She is healing. I kinda wanted to use the breakdown after the earthquake as a starting point to her healing. Don't know if I was a hundred percent clear on that. Anyways, I'm rambling. Hope you enjoyed and can't wait to hear from you again.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **P.S. I am a review junkie. :)**


	20. Chapter 20- Jenny

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews. I will be responding to each on in the next chapter I promise. I am in a slight hurry right now as I am rushing to post this before I have to go to work. I am super excited for you guys to read this chapter and hope you love it just as much as I do. I planned on doing the reunion in this chapter (I already have it written!) but I realized I almost forgot about Jenny! Anyways, the beginning is more wibbly wobbly timey whimy stuff. If anyone is confused please shoot me a message or ask in a review. I will be more than happy to answer you questions. Thanks to my wonderful beta, you are fantastic! I have the next two chapters partially written and will be putting the finishing touches on them soon. Thank you guys and Please tell me what you think! Looking forward to all the feedback. ENJOY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Doctor Who. (Pretty sure it owns me though)**

Donna watched as Rose stumbled as she ran dragging another blonde girl behind her out of a building. They didn't make it too far before the other girl fell to the ground, tripping over her own feet as her head spun.

As soon as the girl hit the ground, Rose followed covering the girl protectively. Donna watched in horror as the building exploded and the girls pushed themselves to their feet and ran towards the alleyway they were in.

Donna fought back the urge to call to Rose but she had spoken several times to both Rose and Jack both told her the Doctor couldn't know about her yet.

She watched as the pair stumbled to the bin in front of her quickly recovering a bag and pulling something out of it. She watched as they disappeared never seeing the blue box that was behind a trash bin and never saw the red headed bride from Christmas staring at her in shock.

The Doctor walked out the Tardis colliding with the back of Donna.

"What are just standing there for?" he asked but Donna didn't answer him she was too busy staring at the spot Rose and the other girl had disappeared from.

"Rose?" Donna whispered after a few seconds. The Doctor frowned in concentration and studied Donna carefully. This was a planet he had never taken Rose, not because he didn't want to but because he lost her before he had gotten a chance to.

"Sorry what did you say?" the Doctor asked. Donna quickly composed herself and went to give a snarky remark when a phone started ringing.

She watched the Doctor pat himself down before reaching elbow deep into his pocket and pulling out a cell phone.

"You have a bleeding cell phone?! You mean to tell me all the times I've gotten lost or you've wandered off I could have called you?" Donna asked crossing her arms and facing the Doctor the thought of Rose completely gone.

The Doctor clumsy pulled the phone from his pocket. "Hello?"

Donna Rolled her eyes and waited impatiently tapping her foot as the Doctor finished his phone call.

"Right yes see you then." The Doctor hung up the phone and turned to Donna with his manic grin. "That was Martha. We are needed on Earth."

"Who?" Donna asked as she followed the Doctor back into the Tardis.

"She traveled with me after I met you the first time. She gave me the cell phone told me when she needed me she would rang. Well Donna Noble she is calling us back to Earth." The Doctor rushed around the console sending them into fight.

Rose walked slowly into Torchwood, preparing herself for the fights to come at least this time it wasn't her fault but she seriously doubted Jack would let her leave alone again.

As soon as the lift opened she was swept into Gwen's arms. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Gwen you have to let go." Rose said as she attempted to push the woman off of her.

"Oh. Sorry." Gwen said sheepishly as she stepped back. "What happened? Do you need Owen or Martha?" Gwen asked her face bunched in concern. Rose sighed.

"No. There are just scrapes and bruises. I will tell you guys the story later after I've talked to Jack." Rose said walked towards her office.

"You have been gone almost a year Rose." Gwen said softly. Rose paused mid stride.

"I..Oh shit..I swear this wasn't my fault. Well I might have gotten the landing wrong but I swear...how mad is he?" Rose asked her voice tapering off to a whisper.

"Not so much mad as worried. You left, not telling us anything, we didn't even know what happened that night. Jack assumed it was a nightmare but we weren't certain. Rose, we have been looking everywhere. You can't...Rose we care about you...you can't just run like that. Please." Gwen pleaded. Guilt washed over Rose. She hadn't thought about anything other than just getting away that night.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." Rose whispered before she continued to walk down the hallway.

Rose paused at her door before slowly opening.

"Rose Marion Tyler. Where the hell have you been?" River yelled. Rose startled at her voice, she wasn't expecting River only Jack.

"Oh god. Please tell me, he didn't have you looking for me as well?" Rose groaned. This day just kept getting better and better. River's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms before marching over to Rose.

"Of course he did. It's been 11 months since any of them have seen or heard from you and the last time anyone had seen you were in hysterics." River said.

"What do you know about this point in my Timeline River? How much have I told you about this time?" Rose asked softly. River studied her for a minute before answering.

"You told me a little bit but a lot of it you were telling me spoilers. Where are we right now?" River asked pulling out her journal.

Rose shifted the bag that was casually thrown over her left shoulder. She pulled out her journal and opened it to the last entry.

"The last time I saw you was right before the year that never was." Rose said shivering as memories of that horrid time flooded her mind. River shivered with her and nodded her head.

"Right. What happened?" River asked moving to the side as Rose walked the rest of the way in and sat down in her chair, dropping her bag beside her chair. River sat in one of the chairs that was situated against the wall and waited.

Rose told her all about clam and the people, all about being captured and poisoned and about being saved by the Doctor. River listened patiently her eyes scrunched in concentration.

"Poison? Are you sure?" River asked standing up and pacing.

"That's all the Doctor told me. We got into a bit of an argument and I didn't think to grab the file." Rose said with a shrug.

"You told me or will tell me something about a poison. It was created strictly for you, you faced something similar in the parallel world I believe." River said stopping her pacing. The door opened and in strolled Jack, who was glaring daggers at Rose.

"Want to explain yourself?" Jack barked. Rose groaned and slammed her head on her desk, wincing at the pain. River bit back a mild laugh and stepped forward. She placed her hand lightly on Jack's arm.

"Calm down Sweetie." River said softly. Jack turned to glare at her but River glared back. "I'll explain later. Rose is needed somewhere." River said moving beside Rose and grabbing her arm. She set the coordinates before either of them good argue and sent Rose on her way.

"What the hell River?" Jack growled. River turned to him, her eyes narrowed and glaring at him as she marched over to him.

"She will be back in about an hour. As for you mister. Back off. Rose needs you to be there for her but you can't demand answers not right now. Can't you see how much better she has gotten in the past 2 years? If you push too hard she will go back to the way she was. Let her run for god sakes. She has to deal with this her way." River said. Jack glared back at her and opened his mouth to argue. "No. You know I'm right." River simply said. "Now let me explain where she was."

Jack sat down and listened as River explained everything.

Rose stumbled as she landed and cursed River in every alien language she knew. Rose felt a soft mental nudge and she pulled her physic paper out of her pocket.

 _The Machine. Check it out. See you soon. XOXO R.S._

Rose stared at the paper confused but look over at the machine. All of a sudden a flash appeared beside her and there stood River.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"Hello Sweetie been a while." River said softly.

"Not for me." Rose said with her tongue in tooth smile.

"Oh I know." River laughed.

"So what am I doing here?" Rose asked walking over to the machine.

"You have a choice. We have to rewire this machine to accept the Doctor's DNA, well TNA but you know what I mean." River said as she quickly pulled off the side panel. Rose nodded.

"But what did you mean by I have a choice to make?" Rose said as she worked along with River rewiring it. River paused and looked sadly at Rose.

"This machine generates anomalies. Basically creates grown children out of a DNA sample. Now the Doctor is going to arrive and they are going to force him to put his hand in this machine. He is going to have a daughter and she is going to be a time lord. Your choice Rose is whether or not she will share your DNA. Either way she will be born." River said holding Rose hand tightly in hers.

"You mean I have to choose rather or not to become a mom. Whether or not to have a daughter with the Doctor without him knowing. That's just...Oh my god." Rose whispered her eyes wide in shock and her breathing was getting heavier

"Rose. You don't have to." River said leaning down and looking straight into Rose's face. Rose nodded and River watched as the shocked shifted to wonder.

"Would he want to?" Rose asked. River looked questioningly at Rose. "Would he want to have a child with me, would he want it? Does he...the one in the future, your Doctor, would he want it?" Rose asked tears in her eyes.

"Oh yes Rose Tyler. He loves you more than I can even describe." River said smiling lightly. Rose nodded.

"I love him to you know." Rose said with a smile. "Right enough mushy bull. Let's get this machine fixed then put my DNA and leave." Rose straightened her shoulders and went back to work her face set in determination.

River gave a soft laugh and helped Rose. Within about 10 minutes they had the machine up and running. They sliced a thin piece of Rose's skin off of her arm and placed it onto the blades that would soon gather a DNA sample from the Doctor.

Rose smiled sadly at the machine before glancing back at River. "I won't get to see her be born."

River smiled. "You will actually. Martha will need your help Rose but the Doctor can't see you like always." Rose rolled her eyes and nodded. "Later sweetie." River disappeared and Rose heard the Tardis materializing.

Rose hid behind a pile of rocks and watched as the Doctor whined and cry as his hand was placed in the machine. Any other time Rose would have laughed at his antics, but she sucked in a deep breath and watched in anticipation as the machine opened up. Her daughter stepped out and Rose couldn't breathe. The girl had bright blonde hair, just like Rose's use to be, she was just a little shorter than the Doctor. She was a perfect blend of the both of them.

Rose tighten her fist and dug her feet into the dirt as she heard the Doctor deny her. Rose wanted nothing more to take her into her arms and slap some sense into the Doctor. All of a sudden Rose saw her daughter rush over to the wall near Rose and place something on it.

Rose heard the tic and quickly dove for Martha covering her protectively as the rocks fell.

She groaned when it stopped and could hear the Doctor yelling. Rose rolled off of Martha and laid on the ground trying to regain her breath. A couple of the rocks had hit her on the back and it knocked her breathe away. Martha scrambled to her feet and stared at Rose.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Martha demanded her arms crossed.

"Oh that's nice thanks and that girl is so grounded." Rose muttered sarcastically. She struggled to her feet and rolled her shoulders after she stood up. "You are trapped over here, away from the Doctor and the Tards. No way through that mess and you want to fuss at me?" Rose asked her arms crossed.

"You haven't been around since I joined Torchwood Rose. So what is going on? Why now?" Martha asked as she walked forward.

"Explain later. We need to try to figure out what is going on around here so we can get home and I can get to meet my daughter." Rose said as she snatched Martha's hand in hers and walked down the tunnel.

"Your daughter? But you...the Doctor's hand was the one that got but in the machine. You weren't there." Martha said as she jogged to catch up with Rose's pace. "Oh just slow down will you."

Rose stopped suddenly and turned to Martha. "I was there before the Doctor, Martha. I fixed the machine to accept his DNA. Otherwise it wouldn't have worked then I put some of my DNA in as well. Didn't you notice she looks just like me and him?" Rose showed Martha her arm. Martha studied the wound that was rapidly healing.

"Alright. Yeah okay. Not the weirdest thing I've ever seen but it's up there." Martha muttered.

Rose and Martha stumbled upon the Hath not long after they started walking. Rose had been able to convince them they were friends thanks to her ability to translate everything.

Rose and Martha were standing around a computer looking at the map that had just appeared. "Look we can take the path above ground. It should be safe enough. My sonic isn't picking up anything toxic." Rose said walking over to the hatch.

Martha nodded and walked over with her. Martha's phone started ringing and she pulled it out. "It's the Doctor."

"Answer it but you know the rules." Rose said nodding at her. Martha looked at her phone in shock.

"It just cut off." Martha said. "Donna named your daughter." Martha said smiling at Rose. Rose looked over with her tongue in tooth smile.

"Yeah? What did she name her then? Space girl?" Rose asked laughing. Martha laughed with her.

"Jenny. She named her Jenny." Martha said after a moment. Rose stopped laughing and looked at Martha. Rose's eyes were filled with so much life and hope that for a moment Martha almost didn't recognize her.

"That's beautiful I love it." Rose said. "Come on let's get out of here."

The two of them climbed up the hatch and walked on.

Once they got to the other side. Martha went to open the door but Rose stopped her.

"I have to leave. The Doctor is in there and from what I remember from the layout that room is wide open. There's nowhere for me to hide." Rose whispered sadly. Her heart was breaking all over. She wouldn't get to meet her daughter yet.

"But Jenny." Martha said her eyes widen in horror at the thought of Rose once again leaving without being able to say goodbye to the ones she loved.

Rose nodded sadly. "It's okay. I'll see her soon. Give her my love and give her this." Rose said as she pulled out another vortex manipulator. "I was told to make another one not too long ago by River. Wasn't sure why figured I would lose mine or something. The coordinates are already set for Torchwood and when the Doctor isn't listening tell her to listen. We already have a small mental connection. I will always be there." Rose handed the manipulator to Martha and hugged her tightly. "See you soon."

Rose stepped away and disappeared as Martha stepped through the door.

Martha stared at Jenny's body begging to not let her two best friend's child be dead.

While the Doctor dealt with the man that had shot Jenny, Martha knelt down beside Jenny and placed the manipulator on her wrist with a note on the back of the piece of paper Donna had.

 _Send her home. Please. Just press the button in the center._

Martha whispered Jenny's ear. She knew it was pointless but she wanted to have a sliver of hope.

"Your mom sends her love. She was always with you." Martha kissed her forehead softly as a couple of tears slipped down her face.

Donna walked over to Martha as she stood and the Doctor soon joined.

"Let's go." the Doctor said turning and walking away. Donna and Martha followed behind him.

Donna leaned close to Martha and whispered. "I've seen her before. With Rose, right before you called." Martha looked at Donna wide eyed and smiled brightly. "Maybe there is hope after all." Martha said softly. The three of them entered the Tardis and the Doctor set the course for London.

When Martha got back to Torchwood, she went straight to Rose's office but paused outside the door. How do you tell a mother their daughter died before they ever got a chance to meet them? So took a deep breath and went to walk in but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked around and saw Jack shaking his head softly and tilted his head to his office. Martha's hand slipped off the doorknob and she followed behind him into his office, the door closing softly behind them.

"Don't. I know what you are going to tell her and don't please not today. She seems so happy right now and has so much hope." jack pleaded.

Martha opened her mouth to argue but paused when she heard a happy whistle in the hallway. She looked at Jack confused.

"She has been doing that all freaking day. Honestly, I am very happy she is getting better but this is driving me nuts." Jack muttered rubbing a hand down his face.

"I...but...she deserves to know Jack. I don't want her to lose this happiness but that was her daughter and how the hell do you even know about that?" Martha asked.

Jack opened to respond but all of a sudden there was a lot of yelling coming from the hub.

"Gwen, Owen put the guns down. I swear if one of you idiots shoots my daughter none of you will live to see another hour." Rose growled. Martha and Jack shared a confused look before taking off out the door.

There standing in the center of the hub was Jenny.

"But you...I watched you die." Martha whispered walking slowly towards the two blondes.

Rose snatched her head to look between Martha and Jenny. "You what?"

"She was shot saving the Doctor." Martha said as she came to a stop in front of them.

"But the source bought me back to life. I didn't even have to use a regeneration, though I'm not sure if I can actually do that, really don't want to find out. I have some of Dad's and Mum's memories just some basic background information plus there was this woman when I woke up. River, I believe so explained some things to me-" Martha cut Jenny off with a tight hug.

"I don't even care. I'm just happy you're alive." Martha mumbled into Jenny's shoulder. Jenny hugged her back and laughed.

"Thank you for your note." Jenny said.

Martha stepped back and nodded her head. She glanced around at all the confused faces and decided it was time to give mum and daughter some space.

"Alright come on. Me and Jack will explain everything." Martha said grabbing Jack's arm and towing him out while the rest of the crew followed behind them.

As soon as everybody left, Rose snatched Jenny up in a tight hug.

"Oh am I glad to see you." Rose said laughing.

"I'm glad to finally meet you mum. It was so confusing. I knew I had a Mum, I don't know how but I just knew, it's like...like I could feel you in my mind but you weren't there." Jenny said as Rose let her go.

"That is because we have a mental connection. You are my child and I am the Bad Wolf, I am part of the Tardis and the Tardis is a part of me. She connects us all in some way. You are my pack, The Doctor, you, Jack and River.

"I want to know everything. Tell me how you and Dad met and why you aren't with him." Jenny said hooking her arm in Rose's. Rose laughed and led her to her room. There were in for a long night.


	21. Chapter 21- Boom, Daleks, WHAT?

**A/N: This chapter was so much fun to write. I loved writing Rose and Jenny. This chapter took a different turn than what I was expecting but I really loved it and I hope you guys will enjoy it. This chapter is also a little longer, okay a lot longer, than my normal chapters but me nor my beta could find a good place to split it, it flowed so well. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed this story. This story has grown far more than I had imagined. Seriously I love all of you! You guys are amazing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. (Unfortunately.) Pretty sure it owns me though.**

Rose answered all of Jenny's questions except the ones about the parallel world and Jenny got frustrated with her about it. But Rose still wasn't able to face it yet. To many things, bad things, had happened there.

Which was why Rose was now pacing Torchwood. Being forced to remember was causing Rose's feet to itch. She wanted to run and get away but she couldn't do that anymore, not with Jenny and her team.

Rose sighed and glanced at the clock 7 am. Everyone would be getting up soon so Rose went and took a shower and changed clothes. She might as well look like she had gotten some sleep.

Jack was the first one up and as always meet Rose in her office with a cuppa.

"So how did last night go?" Jack asked as he slouched in the chair across from Rose's desk.

"Good. She is so curious and so full of life and adventure. So innocent and naive. She reminds me a lot of me when I first met the Doctor but she has more of the Doctor's brains." Rose smiled.

"It's good to see you so happy Rose. How soon till you leave?" Jack asked.

Rose shrugged. "Not sure."

Jack nodded.

"Well until then, you are on desk duty. I already took your manipulator and Jenny's. River explained to me what happened. I can't let you leave when there is someone out there with chemicals that can kill you in minutes Rose." Jack said as he stood up and crossed his arms. He waited for the argument that was sure to come but Rose just looked down at her desk in defeat and nodded.

"I figured as much and believe it or not I agree with you. Jenny is here now and despite what you all may think, I don't want to die, not anymore anyways. Jack, I don't even know what it was but it shouldn't have happened like that. I shouldn't have been easily taken out like that. It scares me." Rose spoke low and kept her eyes on the desk.

Jack was her closest and longest living friend but admitting she was scared took a lot for her to admit.

Jack got up and wrapped his arms around Rose. "I know. We will figure it out as soon as you get back to the Doctor. Come on let's go on one more trip, just you and me, a nice vacation planet, maybe Barcelona."

Rose looked up at him and narrowed her eyes a bit. "We have to be sure we come back within the hour. I don't need Jenny, thinking I left her." Rose said. "I am assuming you are driving, since someone hijacked my transport." Rose said as she stood up.

Jack laughed. "Of course sweetie." ******************************************************************************

Jack and Rose came back from Barcelona three days later for them anyways, for the others they were only gone for a couple of hours.

Almost as soon as they came back, there was news of a couple of weevils wreaking havoc on Cardiff.

Jenny had begged and begged to go but Rose told her it was too soon. Which lead to their first fight.

Jack had watched in amusement as the two most stubborn girls on the planet went head to head.

He, unfortunately, had to be the one to make the finally say and he sided with Rose. Jenny may had been born a soldier but she still needed training and she still had a lot to learn.

It wasn't till 3 weeks later that they had let Jenny go out in the field with them, she had trained hard with Rose day and night, and she had been a fast learner.

Rose watched as Jenny talked down her first alien and she practically shined with pride as the alien took Jenny's hand and walked to the car with her.

"Any idea what it is?" Jack asked once they were back at Torchwood.

Rose shrugged. "All I know is he is touch telepathic and he is very confused. Coming through the rift really messed with his mind."

Jack nodded. "What should we do? Do you think if he told you were he was from you could take him home?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah but that would require two things."

Jack raised an eyebrow in question.

"One, you have to give my manipulator back, just for this trip, and second i have to help straighten his mind."

Jack scrunched his forehead. "Can you do that? I know you are telepathic but are you strong enough to do that?"

Rose stood up and started to pace Jack's office. "I believe so yes. It will take some time to convince him to let me first and second it might take 10 minutes or it might take days, I'm not sure."

Jack nodded and stood up. "Let's get started then. Do you have an idea to get him to trust you?"

Rose turned and smiled her tongue and teeth grin. "Yep. Jenny has already befriended him and she is telepathic as well. Not as strong as me and she doesn't know how to use it. I haven't taught her yet. She knows she is telepathic, I told her when she got here, and I taught how to shield her mind but I can talk her through the small things it won't take long, most of it should come naturally after a couple of tries." Rose said.

Jack nodded and stepped around Rose to the door.

"Let's go then." Rose followed behind him and the walked up stairs to the hub where Jenny and the alien sat on the couch.

The man wasn't big, he stood only to Rose's chest and was as skinny as her. He wore black and grey robes with a purple collar and sash. He had a small, blue star in the center of his forehead and he was completely bald. He reminded Rose a lot of a monk.

Rose and Jack stepped forward slowly and watched as Jenny try to explain who they were.

"Jenny, remember what i told you about you being a telepathic?" Rose asked softly. Jenny nodded. "I need you to speak to him like that. I'll talk you through it, and we can practice together first. I need to fix his mind and the only way I can do that is if he trust me. He already trust you and considers you a friend."

Jenny's eyes lit up in excitement and she nodded her head rapidly.

Rose smiled and slowly walked closer.

"Okay, you're going to need to have him let go of you while we do this. I don't want to overwhelm him when we lower your shields." Rose sat beside them on the couch and waited patiently while Jenny tried to explain what was happening.

After a few minutes the man nodded. Jenny shifted to face Rose.

"Will it hurt?" Jenny asked as fear crept into her voice.

"No." Rose said softly. "You are naturally telepathic, born with it and both parents are telepathic so most of it should come natural after a few minutes but if it doesn't you are just going to have to be patient. I didn't have anyone to guide me and I'm not a born telepathic so it took me a couple of years before I understood it, but it should be much easier for you."

Jenny nodded and straightened her shoulders. "I trust you Mum."

Rose smiled brightly and leaned forward placing her fingers, gently on Jenny's temples.

"Okay, slowly let down your shields and remember if you don't want me to see something just imagine a door." Rose waited till Jenny's shields were down before continuing.

"Alright now, think of a place you feel safest. This is going to be your center point, basically it's going to be your control room. Got it?"

Jenny nodded.

"Alright, feel that nudge or knock?" Rose asked softly.

"Yes. Is that you? It seems so beautiful and familiar." Jenny said with awe.

Rose gave a smile laugh. "Yes, that's me. It should feel familiar, our bond has been there since you were born but until you learned how to control your mind and how to work it, I've kept it closed off."

Jenny's lip stuck out in a small pout. "Why didn't you teach me sooner? We could have had this all this time. Do you not want the bond? Did you not want me?"

Rose winced at the accusations and the panic she could feel raising in Jenny. Instead of answering out loud Rose projected her thoughts into Jenny's mind.

Jenny gasped as her mind filled with all of her Mums love for her, the surprise of finding out it could be possible to have her, the love and shock of seeing her for the first time, the pride in Jenny as she learned and most of all the desire to be Jenny's Mum.

 _I wanted to be your mum since i was given the choice. The only thing that held be back was the Doctor now knowing i would be a part of you. I blocked the bond because despite your age, you are still a child and still have so much to learn. I didn't want to overwhelm you._

Tears flowed freely down Jenny's face and the thought of hugging Rose crossed Jenny's mind.

 _No. If you move and it breaks the connection, it could hurt you. Now, push your thoughts to me, softly. Think of it like a ball that you're pushing. Too hard and it could break something, to light and it won't move. Go on give it a try._ Rose spoke encouragingly to Jenny as she contrasted on her thought.

 _Hello._ Rose winced slightly at the force but push the pride she felt towards Jenny.

 _Not bad. But try a little lighter this time._

 _Hello Mum._ Rose beamed with pride.

 _That good. Now we will practice a bit more with shielding and hiding thoughts before you are done okay?_

 _This is easy._

Rose laughed. _We will see._

It was an hour later before they were completely done and Rose suggested they wait till tomorrow to try and fix the aliens mind.

"Can I try to talk to him tonight though?" Jenny asked excitedly.

"Sure but remember easy and gently. Send calming reassurances." Rose smiled as Jenny nodded excitedly and went to find where the man had gotten off to.

"She is just like you." Martha said from behind Rose. Rose nodded before turning around, a grim look on her face.

"I know and that is what worries me so much." Rose whispered before walking away.

Jack stepped up beside Martha and they watched as Rose left Torchwood.

"She knows she isn't supposed to leave by herself right?" Martha asked

Jack sighed and tugged at his hair. "She knows but right now i think she just needs to think. She loves Jenny and wouldn't trade her for the world but it's like you said Jenny is so much like Rose and the Doctor that it hurts her. I don't know how much Rose has told you about the other universe but she had to make some tough choices and sometimes those choice got people killed. She is worried Jenny will become one of her victims because Jenny is so willing to believe and do what we say but at the same time that girl is extremely stubborn just like Rose." Jack walked towards the door. "I'm going to follow Rose just to make sure she is safe."

Martha nodded and pulled out her phone. Donna needed to know Jenny lived though she knew the Doctor couldn't know.

Rose returned to Torchwood laughing with Jack at her side, an hour later. Jenny had gone to bed shortly after they left, she was exhausted just like Rose knew she would have been. It had taken Rose a long time to adjust to being telepathic and during the time she was learning how to use it, she would be worn out more than she had been with the Torchwood physical training.

Rose stayed up for a while checking the camera feeds and rift activity but eventually she started to make her way to bed. It had been a few days since she had slept and as badly as she needed it, she was not looking forward to the nightmares that would be sure to plague her night.

As Rose started down the hallway, she was stopped by the alien.

"Hello." Rose said quietly with a small wave.

The man didn't respond instead he grabbed Rose's hand tightly in his and knocked softly at her mental shields.

Rose gasped and had to fight herself not to push him away from her. She responded to his knocks by opening the door in her shields just enough for them to communicate.

 _I saw you help the one that looks like you. Can you do the same for me?_ The man spoke with such desperation that Rose felt her heart sink. He must be so confused and lost. He randomly appeared in another city on another planet, with his mind a jumbled mess.

 _Yes. If you will let me._ Rose spoke softly and kneeled down so she could match the man's height.

The man eagerly nodded his head.

 _Right. Then let's get start. We should probably sit down. I'm not sure how long it will take._ Rose guided them into her office and faced the two chairs, which normally sat on opposite walls, towards each other. She softly pressed her index fingers to his temples and slowly entered.

It wasn't long before she learned his name and the place where he was from. It took her less than 20 minutes to straighten Hedrick's mind.

Both Hedrick and Rose gasped when she pulled away and Rose swayed when she stood to grab two bottles of water from her desk drawer.

Rose plopped back down into her chair and gulped down half her water bottle.

Hedrick drank his slower and reached for Rose's hand.

 _Thank you. You must rest though._

Rose nodded but when she went to stand, she swayed again and fell into her chair.

Hedrick put his hand back on Rose's.

 _Shall I get help? Perhaps the one that looks most like you._

Rose could only nod as her vision blurred. She was totally exhausted, it had been a stupid idea to do that without at least a couple hours of sleep.

"MUM!" Jenny yelled as she entered the room and dropped to her knees beside Rose. Rose opened her eyes and tried to give her a smile to reassure her she was fine.

"What's wrong? What do you need?" Jenny asked frantically as she tried to dab the sweat that had pooled on Rose forehead.

"'m fine just exhausted. I help Hedrick." Rose whispered with a tight smile. Hedrick stood behind Rose with his hands folded together and his eyes scrunched in concern.

"Can you walk if I help you?" Jenny asked as she stood. Rose nodded but as Jenny helped her stand Rose touched Hedrick's hand.

 _I'm fine. Just tired. We will take you home when I wake._ Hedrick's face visibly relaxed and he nodded then walked to the room he had been given.

After Jenny helped Rose to bed, Rose fell asleep in seconds but Jenny hesitated to leave. She knew physically her Mum was fine but Jenny knew about the nightmares sometimes she would catch glimpses, on the rare occasions Rose fell asleep before her, through their bond. She hadn't told anyone because she knew what they would say and she knew it would only add to her Mum's guilt.

Jenny stood in between the door and the bed contemplating what to do but Rose whimpered after a few minutes and Jenny made up her mind. She crawled into her bed beside Rose and gently pressed her index fingers to her temples, sending Rose calming thoughts. Rose stilled and fell back into a deep, restfully sleep and Jenny followed soon after.

Rose woke up 6 hours later, feeling fully rested and was surprised to still see Jenny sitting in a chair reading.

"Morning. What are you doing in here?" Rose asked as she sat up stretching as she did.

"I was worried so I stayed the night in here. I woke up about 3 hours ago." Jenny said smiling.

Rose looked at Jenny and smiled. "What do you say about a trip to craylona."

Jenny jumped from her chair, the book hitting the ground with a soft thud and looked at Rose hopefully. "Really? I can go with you to take Hedrick home?"

Rose nodded as her tongue in tooth smile fell into place.

Jenny squealed and dived towards the bed tackling Rose in a tight hug.

Rose laughed and hugged her daughter back just as tight.

"But, you have to listen to what I tell you. I know you can take care of yourself but if I tell you to leave, you leave and don't come back, no matter what." Rose said harshly as she pulled back looking her daughter in the eyes.

"But-" Jenny started. Rose shook her head.

"No. If you want to come with us then you have to promise me." Rose was gripping Jenny's shoulders tight enough to leave bruises.

"I don't want to lose you Mum. You can't ask me to do that. That's not fair." Jenny said pushing off her Mum's hands. Jenny got up from the bed and stood there with her arms cross.

Rose got off of the bed on the opposite side and moved around to stand in front of Jenny.

"I can't lose you and neither can your Dad. If something happens to me, you will at least have each other but if something happens to both of us, your Dad won't know how to go on and there will be no one there to hold his hand. I am not asking you to do this just for my sake Jenny." Rose said her voice gaining a small growl. Jenny's eyes widen in realization.

"Dad doesn't even know you are back Mum. If something happens to you how are we supposed to explain things? He needs you just as much as he needs me. I can help you." Jenny pleaded as she stepped closer to Rose.

Rose narrowed her eyes just a bit and another small growl left her lips. "Jenny I will not let you get yourself killed for me. I will send you home to your father before I let that happen. I have done just fine on my own."

Jenny shook her head and throw her arms up in defeat. "Fine. I will just go ask Jack's opinion on your condition to me traveling with you."

A small, smile spread across Rose's face as she crossed her arms and she stepped to the side. "Go ahead."

Jenny's step faltered as she saw the look of victory on her Mum's face but she straighten her back and held her head up as she walked out the door. There was no way Jack would agree, he often talked about how Rose shouldn't be left alone.

Jenny walked into Jack's office without knocking and startled Jack from a nap when the door bang harshly into the wall.

"Mum has a condition to me traveling with her to take Hedrick home, well it's really a condition to me traveling with her at all." Jenny said huffing.

"You come barging in here, scaring me half to death over a rule your Mum has made?" Jack said as he calmed his racing heart. "I forget how young you really are."

Jenny glared at him. "She wants me to promise that if she tells me to leave, I will stay away and not come back for her."

Jack's eyes lit up in humor. "And you think I am going to take your side." Jack said as he nodded his head in understanding. "Why are you so against her wanting to protect you?"

"Dad needs her, I need her. If I am there, I can help her and she will have a better chance of surviving but if she sends me away how am I supposed to make sure she comes home? I just got my Mum, I don't want to lose her again." Jenny said as tears started to spill over.

"Jenny, you are not Rose's Mum. You are not her protector. Rose will do everything she can to make it home in one piece, especially now. I agree with your mum on this one. If she says it's too dangerous for you then you should trust her. Your mum loves you a lot and she would give anything to make sure you are safe Jenny. Your mum has a better chance of surviving if she knows you are safe. So for now you should listen to her. But I also agree with you about you and the Doctor needing her. Do you remember when you first arrived, how shocked the rest of us were that she was laughing and smiling?" Jack asked softly as he leaned forward, his arms crossed and resting on his desk.

Jenny nodded. "You and Martha told me how rare it was. Said that mum hadn't been happy in a long time."

"Right, you helped heal your mum. Before you I wouldn't be able to say this without absolute certainty. Rose wants to live and she will come home at the end of the day. She has a lot to live for now. So follow her rules, besides she knows what she is doing and don't think that there aren't going to be rules with your dad because trust me there will be." Jack said sternly.

Jenny sighed in defeat and her shoulders slumped.

"Thank you Jack." Rose said softly from the doorway. She had walked up early into the conversation but decided to sit back, so she leaned against the doorframe her arms and ankles crossed as she wanted for Jack to finish.

"Welcome Rosie. I meant what I said though." Jack said pointing a finger at Rose.

Rose gave a nod in response and smiled reassuringly. "Alright Sweetheart. You ready to go take Hedrick home?"

Jenny's eyes lit back up as she practically vibrated in her spot. "YES!"

Rose laughed and walked over to Jack's desk. "Transport please." Rose said as she held her hand out waiting patiently.

"No trouble and straight there and back. No side trips." Jack said cocking one eyebrow up.

"Yes Mum." Rose groaned with a smile. Jenny laughed from behind them.

"I'm going to go get Hedrick." Jenny said as she bounced from the room.

"She is so stubborn." Rose said sighing as she took the vortex manipulator from Jack and adjusted it onto her wrist.

"She reminds me of you. Honestly you wouldn't/didn't listen to the Doctor's rules did you really believe she would?" Jack chuckled as he leaned back in the chair and kicked his feet up onto the desk.

Rose rolled her eyes at Jack. "I was kinda hoping she would the first time at least."

"She is yours and the Doctor's daughter." Jack said with a huff and rolled his eyes.

"MUM! LET'S GO!" Jenny yelled from the hub. Rose laughed but walked towards the door, she paused just before walking out and looked at Jack.

"If I have to send her back, she will come here first. I need you to contact the Doctor for her and send her to him but I need you to promise me you will remove the memories of me. I don't want either of them to hurt. The Doctor believes I am living my life in the other universe, alive and happy. Let him continue to think that and let her believe the same. I don't want either one of them to feel guilty." Rose said softly.

Jack looked up at her in alarm. "Rose. You can't be serious. You are her mum, she should know that you were there."

"Just promise me. This is what I want, my will if you want." Rose eyes were pleading with Jack.

"I can't Rose. I..what happens when she questions you or when she feels like she missed out? How are the Doctor or I supposed to explain things? I won't and can't make that promise. You just make sure you come home." Jack said standing up and walking to Rose.

Rose sighed and nodded. "See you later."

Hours later and they were running for their lives. Hedrick's home had been attacked and his daughter had been taken to be sold in a slave trade. Hedrick had explained that his wife had died a few months before he had disappeared and that left his daughter extremely vulnerable. There was group that would round up women and selling them as slaves just to make a hefty profit. Rose couldn't just leave without helping Hedrick find his daughter, so Jenny offered to go undercover and Rose had reluctantly agreed after not finding a way around it.

It had taken Jenny only 3 hours before she had been taken and another 3 hours for Rose to rescue her. They had managed to free all the girls including Hedrick's daughter but before they had left Rose discovered a room full of experiments with alien tech this planet shouldn't have.

Rose growled and stormed towards the office area in the building with Jenny following close behind. Jenny was in shock, she had only been there for a short time and she had seen so many horrific things. Rose had tried to calm her down but Jenny refused to acknowledge it and everytime Rose had said anything about sending her home, Jenny would scream and latch onto Rose arm tightly.

Rose slammed the door opened and watched as the man behind the desk drop his com in shock.

"I am assuming you were the one that released all my girls?" The man said darkly after composing himself.

Rose gave a manic smile. "I sure did and as much as I would like to end you, I am here to offer you a chance. Not sure I should but see I met this man once, fantastic, really he is and he taught me that everyone deserves a chance no matter how evil. You have been pretty bad mister, you have alien tech that is so very far from home, that you have no business having. I was just going to free the girls, and make sure your little operation was dismantled but then I found this room filled with all this, brilliant, dangerous and so far away from home tech. Chemicals you shouldn't have and science so beyond your little reach. Science was never my best subject, never got my A levels, but see accidents happen, mix the wrong chemicals or wire an inactive explosive wrong and you get a big bang. Though I never did get my A levels, I am still pretty brilliant, learned from the best, that man I was telling you about, like I said brilliant he is, and I sorta gained his love for making things explode. After a few tweaks on one of the machines you have and mixing a couple of chemicals you probably shouldn't mix, I created a bomb. It set to go off in about 3 minutes. Now my offer, run, run as fast as you possible can cause the big bad wolf is here to blow your house down."

The man gapped at her, the young girl had seen so innocent but as she ended her long speech, her eyes had harden and flecks of gold pass through them and the man shrank back into his chair.

"You wouldn't do that." The man stuttered.

Rose turned towards Jenny, gripped her hand tightly and slowly backed them towards the door. "Two minutes now. We really got to run. Fun meeting you." Rose smiled one more manic smile before turning out the door dragging Jenny with her.

They barely made it outside before Jenny had tripped. Rose didn't hesitate and threw herself over her daughter, protecting her from the heat of the blast and silently cursed under her breath, stupid man should have listened. Once the heat died down, Rose pulled Jenny up and dragged her towards the alleyway where Rose's bag was hidden.

Rose didn't want to carry it in fear of it being lost again so she and Jenny had hid it behind a trash can. Rose opened it quickly and pulled out her vortex manipulator typing the coordinates as she adjusted it back on her wrist then slammed their hands down on it, never seeing Donna Noble standing there staring at them.

Rose and Jenny groaned as they appeared back in the hub. Both of them bent over at the waist and hands on their knees.

"Seriously Mum for someone so brilliant, you would think you would come up with a way to make that thing nicer to travel with." Jenny muttered as she straighten up.

"Two people puts a damper on it. Sorry." Rose said as she rubbed Jenny's back apologetic. "Are you okay?"

Jenny nodded. "Yeah I just. I knew the universe wasn't full of good people but seeing those girls getting treated like and the horrible conditions, it shocked me and I got angry." Jenny said her eyes clouding a bit as she remembered the sights, looks, smells and the blood all the blood.

Rose nodded in agreement. "It doesn't get easier either but you learn how to deal with it. Now why don't you go get a shower and I catch up with Jack and the rest of the team."

Jenny nodded and eagerly bounded down the stairs.

Rose headed off in the opposite direction and walked towards Jack's office.

"Hello Jack." Rose said as she opened the door. Jack beamed his face splitting grin at her.

"You manage to get the landing right and come back in once piece. Amazing." Jack laughed as he held his hand out expectantly.

Rose rolled her eyes but undid the strap for her manipulator and tossed it to him.

"Seriously? I am a better driver then the Doctor." Rose said with a smile.

"Though I thought I said no trouble just to drop him off. But you are covered in dirt and soot and you smell like a sewer. Wanna explain?" Jack smiled letting Rose know that he wasn't mad.

"Hedrick had a daughter that was sold into a slave trade shortly after he disappeared. Jenny and I helped free her along with the other girls but there was a few secret experiments going on with tech they shouldn't have and I have picked up the Doctor's love for explosions." Rose said with a shrug.

Jack nodded. "You need to shower. Seriously Rosie, you stink."

Rose laughed but walked out the office and headed to her room.

A couple of days later Rose was sitting in her office finishing up some paperwork. It was, unfortunately apart of her desk duty and she hated every minute of it but things were quiet and Jenny wasn't around to keep her entertained.

River had come around the day they had come back from dropping Hedrick off and said she needed Jenny's help, Jenny of course had jumped eagerly at the chance to travel with River again. Rose had hesitated at first but knew her daughter would be fine. River would never risk Jenny's life and would follow by Rose's rules, the same rules that Jenny hated but now understood.

Rose groaned and hit her head on her desk as Jack opened the door. "How much longer am I stuck sitting behind a desk?" Rose mumbled without lifting her head.

Jack gave a soft, half hearted chuckle that had Rose lifting her head.

Rose quickly sobered at the harden look on Jack's face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Look outside, we have a problem." Jack said. Rose frowned at him but turned towards her computer and tapped quickly till she brought up the camera feed of the outside of the tower.

"What? But it's only 10 am. How? What?" Rose asked as she switched from feed to feed. She stopped and let out a long growl both mentally and out loud. Jack winched at the sound and stepped around the desk.

"What is it?" He asked as he moved.

"Daleks." Rose said as her top lip curled up in disgust.

Jack went to respond but paused as he caught sight of Rose's face. Her skin had paled and her eyes grew darker and the golden that was always present in them grew brighter. A howl sounded through his mind and Jack grabbed Rose's shoulder, spinning her to face him.

"Calm down Rosie." He said softly forcing his own angry and panic down till the golden subsided just a bit.

"They are outside of the Nobles home." Rose said her voice calmer than before. They had installed a camera near the Nobles home shortly after Donna became a full time companion. The families of the companions need protection just as much as the companions. The Doctor wasn't always able to prevent harm to them and they had learned that the hard way with Martha's family.

"We need to find the Doctor. Even with both of us, there is no way we can stop this." Jack said as he pulled Rose up. Rose nodded and slung her black leather jacket on and snatched up her bag. They ran to the hub and Jack went to the main computer while Rose went to the computer she had built, specifically to track the Doctor.

River and Jenny appeared in the hub then. Jenny rushed straight over to Rose and wrapping a hug around her, crying softly into her shoulder.

Rose looked up at River in question but wrapped her arms around Jenny. "What happened?" Jenny cried even harder so Rose turned to River.

"We were in a wrong timeline. The timeline was created around Donna Noble. She didn't turn left, causing her to never meet you or the Doctor, which caused both of you to die. Jenny witnessed them taking your bodies away." River said softly. "She knew it wasn't real but it was still tough."

Rose nodded her eyes narrowed. "Donna Noble seems to be getting into a lot of parallel worlds. You told me awhile back that she had one created around her when she met you."

River raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Did I?"

Rose eyes widen and a small smirk appeared on her face. "Spoilers."

River laughed. "I can see why everyone hates that word now." Rose laughed with her but an alarm sounding on her computer pulled her attention towards it.

Rose let go of Jenny, gently handing her off to River, before watching as several screens appeared. Jack rushed over and pushed Rose out of view as, Harriet, Sarah Jane, Martha (When did Martha go home?) appeared on the screen.

River answered Rose's silent question. "She went to Unit to help them with some project right after you guys got back from Hedrick's. Did you not notice she was gone sweetie?" River whispered smirking at Rose's guilty look. "Oh Sweetie. You are worse than himself sometimes."

Rose swatted River's arm before listening as they all discussed getting in contact with the Doctor. Jack had given Rose her bag back when he had walked into her office earlier and Rose typed coordinates in as she heard Harriet telling everyone her death would be worth it to find the Doctor.

"Right, yeah not happening, Jack give Jenny her manipulator back, I am going to save Harriet, someone contact the noble family, make sure they are alright. Martha Jones, I don't know why and frankly don't care to know why you thought it would be a good idea to work with Unit to make such a thing but you don't under any circumstances use it. I will be there in a few. Sarah Jane, lovely as ever, we have to have tea sometime when the world isn't ending. Bye." Rose said as she stepped into view of the camera she gave a wave and disappeared using her vortex manipulator.

Rose appeared behind Harriet and without any warning to the older lady, she wrapped her arms around her and they disappeared again, appearing in Sarah Jane's living room. Harriet spun around to face Rose, who was smiling a big grin.

"Sorry, not much time to talk. But yes I am alive, no I don't know where the Doctor is but we will find him, and please stay here and look after Luke. Sarah Jane would love you for it." Rose said as she ran up the stairs towards the attic. Harriet just nodded and stared wide eyed and mouth opened at Rose.

Sarah and Luke spun around when Rose entered and Sarah jumped up to wrap the girl in a hug. "Oh I thought you were dead. I saw your name on the list after the Cybermen and Daleks."

Rose laughed but pushed Sarah Jane's arms gently from around her. "Yes, well long story. I meant what I said about going for tea later. Harriet is down stairs, she is going to look after Luke. We need to go get Martha and find the Doctor."

Sarah nodded and rushed to hug Luke and kissed him goodbye before holding Rose hand and disappearing.

Martha jumped as Rose and Sarah landed in front of her and her mum.

Rose gave Martha a stern look before stepping away from Sarah Jane who moved to Martha's Mum side.

"What were you thinking?" Rose asked harshly. Martha swallowed hard and flinched at Rose's toned. She hadn't heard that tone directed at her in sometime and she forgot how truly frightening it was.

"The Doctor isn't always here and we needed a self-destruct button just in case someone wanted to use Earth. I don't want to destroy the Earth and everyone on it any more than anyone else but I will if it means saving the universe." Martha said trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

Rose's glare hardened and Martha took a step back. "Even if the Doctor was late or weren't here. I am and so is River and so is Jenny and so is Jack. We can protect the universe, without needing to sacrifice Earth and a billions of lives. Do you know how many fix points the use of that thing will destroy. The universe would be destroyed anyways at the size of the paradox." Rose was growling now and Martha looked down in shame. Sarah stepped forward and placed a calming hand on Rose.

"Martha had good intent but you can fuss later Rose. We need to get aboard the Daleks ship." Sarah said redirecting the focus.

"You two need to get aboard the ship. I can't be there. If the Daleks see me they won't hesitate to kill us. I will be no help. The Doctor is here now, the subnetwork worked, I can feel him and the Tardis. Go I will be at Torchwood, waiting with my team and hopefully my daughter if she hasn't decided to go chasing after her dad." Rose muttered before stepping away. Rose nodded to all of them and disappeared.

She reappeared in the hub and saw Owen, Gwen and River frozen in a time freeze and a Dalek standing on the platform. Rose growled and tugged sharply on her connection to the Tardis, pulling some of her energy and watched as the Dalek dissolved into gold dust before she collapsed onto the ground.

She woke up a short time later to River frantically pressing a cold cloth to her forehead. Rose swatted her away and sat up.

"What were you thinking?" River asked smacking Rose on her arm. "That could have killed you."

Rose nodded. "Yeah well. The bloody pepper pot needed to die." Rose stood up.

"So what happened?" She asked with a smile.

"The Doctor saved the day as usually. Your daughter decided to go check on the Nobles shortly after you left and she went to find her dad. I couldn't stop her, trust me I tried. The Earth is now back in its proper place and I believe I heard the Tardis land a short time ago. So Jack should be returning as well, bloody idiot went chasing after Jenny." River said rolling her eyes.

Rose nodded. "I swear they both are going to cause me to lose my mind."

River smiled brightly. "I need to get back to my husband. See you sweetie."

Rose hugged her tightly. "See you Melody." Rose rarely used that name and when she did it was usually when she was feeling rather happy. River's smile got wider and she disappeared just as the lift lowered into the room.

Rose turned around and her mouth dropped to the floor in shock, as Mickey Smith stood there with Martha, smiling away at her. "Hey Babe. Miss me?" Mickey asked cheerfully.

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? Like my little twist? Anyways, The library and Turn left episodes will be written as a series of one-shots (Thank you, my awesome beta for that idea.). I just could not find a place that either episode fit with the flow of this chapter. But I do promise to write them. Not sure when they will be up but it will be soon. Let me know what you guys think and review. Seriously, Im a review junkie.**

 **Thanks again to the ones that have reviewed the past two chapters and as promised here are the responses.**

 **Chapter 19 reviews:**

 **Tscheby: I am just as excited to have the review coming up. Honestly I have been so giddy :). I really enjoy writing the past Doctor's and I hope I did the 9th justice. I loved him and felt like we did not get enough time with him. Hope you enjoyed these two chapters. So sorry for the late response.**

 **Dreamcatcher56: I just couldn't help but add the Krop Tor reference. I loved that episode and the Doctor's declaration of belief in Rose and I totally could believe the Tardis would do that, other than just taking him to where he needs to go, I believe she is just a little too cheeky to let him get away with stuff. I have said this so many times to my fellow Whovian friends I love River but really dislike her relationship with the Doctor. Yes they are cute and she is fantastic but I just can't ship them. I've often thought that River and Rose would get along well if they met and have enjoyed the stories I have read where they are practically sisters. I am super happy you are enjoying my take on her. Thank you again for your amazing comments. Hope you enjoy these next chapters. Sorry again for the late response for this chapter.**

 **Godric'sGrl01: Thank you! I enjoyed writing her part, it was lot of fun. Reunion is soon, so even more relationship development, very excited for that. Thanks for your awesome comments. Hope you enjoy these next chapters. Sorry for the late response for this chapter.**

 **Chapter 20 reviews:**

 **Dreamcatcher56: Thanks! I fought with how to get Rose to help with creating Jenny and it just wasn't Rose to just do it cause of the journal, she would need some reassurance and someone to push her and who better than River? I am glad you enjoyed it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Thanks again :)**

 **Tscheby: Thanks! You are more than welcome. I love writing and this story has been a ton of fun even through the difficult parts. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**

 **KM Rune: I am glad you are enjoying it and happy to see someone new! Hope you stick around for the rest and please don't be shy to review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**

 **Thanks guys! You guys are fantastic!**


	22. Chapter 22-Fixing you

**A/N: So yeah this chapter is later than I wanted it to be but...I'm an idiot sometimes so yeah lol. Somehow (Honestly not sure how) I either deleted the original chapter I had written or I didn't save it. I went to finish it up right after my last post. (It honestly wasn't even 3 days later. I only had a couple of paragraphs left.)and it was gone**. **So I had to rewrite and that kinda bummed me out but I ended up writing three different versions of this chapter, this is my last version and I will post the other two as one- shots later tomorrow or Wednesday. I had a hard time choosing which one to post. I'm done with my really long ramble now. I promise. Thank you to everyone that has favorited, followed and reviewed this story. I never expected it to gain this much attention but it is amazing. Thank you for all your patience and for sticking around, I know my updates are random. (I try, I really do.) I hope you guys enjoy and please review. Have an awesome day!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. (Unfortunately.) Pretty sure it owns me.**

Rose stared at Mickey in disbelief.

"How...I saw you die."Rose whispered as she stepped closer.

"You never found my body did you though babe." mickey said with a grin.

Rose back away slowly. This wasn't real she was dreaming or hallucinating.

Rose couldn't speak so she just shook her head no while still backing up.

"There was so much chaos that day that you just assumed I died like everyone else. We were set up. Then you disappeared. I'll explain more later but the walls between universes were weakening. Remember the stars going out?" Mickey asked waiting for Rose to respond before continuing. Rose gave a slight nod and stepped further back till her back hit the wall.

"We had to send you home and Jackie, she argued and argued and argued but we explained everything starting with that yellow truck and ending with Torchwood she agreed to help. I've been jumping universe after universe trying to find the right one then me and a River Song person had to convince Donna to turn left, before i could get here. Though to be honest I didn't expect you here yet, but I'm glad you're safe." Mickey went to step towards Rose but Jack grabbed him and shook his head.

"Let's say, that just for a minute, I believe you. Why now? Why not tell me in the other world? Why not have my parents tell me? Huh? TELL ME!" Rose screamed as she stormed towards Mickey, tears streaming down her face.

"We couldn't. You and Torchwood had to believe that we suspected nothing. Rose, you didn't even notice the changes yet, you were too wrapped up in your grief. Besides if we couldn't get the dimension cannon to work then you would be absolutely crushed all over again. None of us could do that to you again." Mickey said stepping forward and grabbing Rose's hand tightly in his for a second before pulling her shaking frame into a hug. "I am so sorry, we lied Rose, but you have to understand. Please." Mickey whispered into her hair.

"They died Mickey. They died because of me." Rose whispered as more tears racked her body and she clutched Mickey tighter to her.

Mickey froze and raised his head to look at Jack for explanation or confirmation. Jack crossed his arm and looked down at the floor, giving a slight nod. Mickey gasped and clutched Rose tightly, burying his face into Rose's hair.

"Torchwood." Rose tried between sobs. "Mom and Dad wanted to leave town for a few days, to try." Rose paused as another sob bubbled up but before she could continue a door opened behind her and she looked up, take a slight step away from Mickey but not letting go of his hand.

"Jack? You might want to come and take a look at this." Tosh called softly from the doorway leading to one of the many opened offices.

"Alright. Rose? You okay?" Jack asked.

Rose just nodded and Jack touched her shoulder before walking towards Tosh, closing the door behind him. After Jack left, and Rose calmed herself down some, she turned back towards Mickey still refusing to let go of his hand.

"I was so wrapped up in my work after you and the rest of the team died. Mum and Dad wanted me to get away for a couple of days. It took a lot of convincing but eventually I went. It was actually Tony who convinced me..." Rose said with a tight smile. "We were on the way back. I had drove separately because I arrived later than them and was going to go to Torchwood after we got back. Workaholics me." Rose whispered squeezing Mickey's hand tighter. "Mum and them were in front of me, we were less than 10 minutes from home, a truck came out of nowhere and hit their car, the truck never slowed down, till they slammed them into a tree. They all died on impact and I could do nothing but watch. I found out shortly after that it was a trap set by Torchwood. In less than 4 days I was in custody." Rose whispered the last part. She waited for the tears, anger and guilt to hit but it never came. Rose lowered her head and stared at the floor.

"I am so sorry Rose. We were hoping to stop them before it got to that part. Seems I was a bit late. Kinda like himself with the landings. Really I am, can't land anywhere I aim." Mickey said as he nudge Rose's shoulder. Rose gave him a tongue in tooth smile.

"Missed you Micks." She said hugging him again.

"You should've. I'm not just a tin dog." Mickey said laughing and hugging her back.

Jack walked out of the office and was shocked to see the two smiling.

"Hate to break this lovely reunion really I am but I need to step out for a few. I will be back shortly. Clean yourself up Rosie, we have guest." Jack teased before stepping onto the lift that would bring him up at the edge of the park.

Rose eyed him curiously but just shrugged. It wasn't unusual for there to be random 'guest'. Mostly just aliens or people lost through the rift.

"Right. I'm just going to go get cleaned up. Seems I have work to do. Tosh will set you up in a room for the night. Then we will discuss everything tomorrow." Rose said as she slipped back into her commander voice. "Tosh!" Rose yelled. Tosh walked out of the room and Rose nodded towards Mickey and Tosh nodded her understanding.

Mickey recognized Rose's tone instantly and nodded. "Great. It's great to see you again Rose." Mickey said as he gave Rose a quick salute and walked towards the woman he assumed was Tosh.

Rose rolled her eyes and stepped towards the loo down a hallway on the other side of the office. It didn't take her long to clean the smudged make up and fix her hair.

As she stepped towards the hub, she heard voices that were strangely familiar to her. As she got closer and she saw who it was she stopped at the edge of the hub, crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Who came up with that entrance, very genius if I do say so myself, a bit of alien technology and some Time lord tech that you should not have." The man that look like the Doctor said his back to Rose.

"Oh shove off Doctor. It was me who created it." Rose growled.

The man jerked around almost falling over himself. "Oh there you are. Hello." The man said smiling at Rose. Jack hastily stepped forward in between Rose and the metacrisis.

"Rose, that's not-" Jack started but Rose cut him off.

"And you! How dare you!" Rose hissed stepping dangerously close to Jack. "The only thing I have asked from you was to do this one very simple thing. I have followed every stupid rule you have set in place. Hell I even followed your stupid desk duty bull for these past few months. But the second he appears you betray me." Rose spat.

Jack flinched from the anger in her eyes. He had seen this look many times before but never had he seen it pointed on him and he truly understood why her enemies fled faster than the Doctors, she was truly a terrifying creature.

All of a sudden Rose thrust your hand out making Jack jump back into the metacrisis who was silently watching the scene with interest. "The least you can do is let me go. Give me my stuff back and make him forget. This is your fault. You fix it. Give me my bag." Rose growled. Her hand still held out, palm up, waiting for her stuff.

The metacrisis and Donna flinched at Rose's words and watched as Jack paled and started gaping like a fish before he finally was able to put some words together. "You can't leave Rosie." He whispered. The rest of the Torchwood team and Mickey had snuck back into the hub when they heard Rose yelling and the metacrisis and Donna were shocked to see the lack of reactions. Either they were very well trained or they knew this was coming.

"Oi! Blondie!" Donna yelled suddenly. Rose snatched to look at her and Rose relaxed some but not nearly enough. "This." Donna said pointing to the metacrisis. "Isn't the Doctor. He is a metacrisis, a clone, he has some of the Doctor, some of me and strangely enough some of you. A totally different person. Now shut up and stop trying to run and fix my bloody head. It is killing me in every sense of the word." Donna yelled as she rubbed her temples with her index fingers.

The anger quickly drained from Rose and she turned towards the Metacrisis.

"What's going on?" Rose demanded looking at the metacrisis for an explanation.

"It's a two way metacrisis. Her brain can't handle it and she is burning. Unless you fix it." The metacrisis said as he shoved his hands in his suit pockets.

"Me? Where is the Doctor?" Rose squawked, looking wide eyed between the three.

"The Doctor was just going to wipe her memories of him. All their adventures, everything about him, all of it just gone and I couldn't see that happen. I have their memories, well some of them, most of them but it's like watching a film, I see but I didn't really live it, anyways the memories you locked away in the Doctor's mind aren't blocked in mine and the Tardis suggested you. She seems to think you can fix her and I believe you can." The metacrisis spoke with absolutely certainty and Rose stared at him, completely baffled.

"And what happens if I can't? I wipe her memories and then I become the bad guy?" Rose asked.

"Rose, you are the Bad Wolf. Your connection to the heart of the Tardis and access to that power will help you save her, I believe. But besides that you are a strong telepathic. Stronger than even the Doctor and this wouldn't be the first time you had to do something like this would it? Somebody, or you would have had to straighten out your own mind when Bad Wolf revealed her full self to you. You mind would have been overwhelmed with all the new senses and telepathic abilities. Your mind would have been a complete mess and you would have been burning. I believe this will be much easier to deal with." The metacrisis said.

Rose's eyes were wide but her mouth were set in a firm line confirming the metacrisis thoughts as well as giving a clear message that was not a topic she was willing to discuss. The metacrisis backed off and gave a nod.

"Do you trust me Donna? Do you want me to do this?" Rose asked turning away from Jack and the Metacrisis. This was ultimately Donna's choice.

Donna gave Rose an offended look. "Of course I do blondie. Otherwise, himself never would have dragged me here." Donna scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Rose smiled slightly before stepping forward. "Right. I am going to try and so help both of em, if this doesn't work I'll kill em." Rose said sending another glare towards the metacrisis who took a step back. Rose took a deep breath then gave Jack a pleading look. "You honestly believe I can do this?"

Jack grabbed her hand and nodded encouraging. "I am absolutely positive you can do this Rosie." Rose stared at him for a few seconds longer before nodding and turning back to Donna, where she stood by the couch.

"Alright let's get to work. Jack, I'll probably pass out afterwards. Just keep me safe yeah?" Rose asked giving the metacrisis a weary look. Jack nodded and Rose slowly raised her hands to Donna's temple pausing for a second. Donna huffed, rolled her eyes and shoved Rose's hands to her temples causing both of them to gasp at the sudden presence of each other in the other's mind.

"Okay Donna. You know the drill. Doors and all that." Rose said gently.

"You are a lot older than I thought." Donna said with a laugh. Rose laugh with her but quickly got to work trying to untangle the blue, red, and golden strands that were lumped together and pulled extremely tight.

The metacrisis and Jack held their breaths after the girls gasped but after a few seconds of no other signs of distressed they relaxed. Jack moved to the couch and perched himself on the edge, leaning his elbows on his knees and threaded his hands together as he watched the girls, nervously.

The metacrisis began to pace, never removing his eyes off of either Rose or Donna.

"I need a name." The metacrisis said quietly after 10 minutes of tense silence.

Jack spared a quick glance to him and nodded his head. "I agree. Any ideas? Can't be John smith, it would raise too many questions." Jack had turned his eyes back to Rose, carefully watching for any signs that this wasn't going well.

The metacrisis gave a nod before sitting beside Jack on the couch. He looked up to Rose and Donna before speaking again. "You think Rose would mind if I used her name?"

Jack jerked his head to look at the man beside him before giving a smirk. "You want to go by Rose? That could stir up all sorts of trouble." Jack said trying to refrain from laughing.

The metacrisis glared at him. "No, you insatiable flirt. Tyler. I want to be called John Noble Tyler. John for the Doctor, Noble for Donna and Tyler because of Rose. I am a bit of all of them." The metacrisis explained. Jack stopped laughing and gave John a meaningful look.

"She is different than before. I like to believe she is getting better. You would definitely need to ask her first but I'm rooting for you. It's a nice name." Jack said smiling at John.

"Yeah well Rose and Doctor remember?" John said. Donna let out a slight gasp causing both of them to snap their attention back to the girls. "Come on Rose." John muttered sliding closer to the edge of the couch.

"How long has it been?" Jack asked. His fist were clenched tightly together trying to keep himself from worrying.

"About 15 minutes. Not sure, time sense isn't too good, not enough time lord." John said but he quickly stood up as sweat started beading on Rose and Donna's foreheads. Jack stood up with him and watched closely for any signs of distress. After a few minutes of carefully watching them, both of them sat back down.

"I really hope this is working." John muttered as he rubbed his hand down his face and sighed.

"Think so. I mean if Rose couldn't help or wasn't able to help then she would stop and say so. She isn't careless with others just herself. I'm more worried about the effects this is going to have on Rose. She's not invincible. Don't know how much you remember, hell I don't even know what she all she told the Doctor but she can die." Jack said softly.

"I remember her time with the Doctor. When I was created the Tardis unlocked them, on my end only, the Doctor is none the wiser. But for whatever reason mine were unlocked, rather it was because I am a different person or so I could save Donna, I don't know. Rose was...for lack of a better description, harsh. She wouldn't tell him much, told him about her family but she never got into Bad Wolf." John said.

Jack nodded and after a pause he spoke. "She almost died, not too long ago, I put her on desk duty and she has been pissed ever since. I admit, it might have been a tad overprotective but someone has to because she is reckless with herself, very reckless with herself." Jack said scrubbing his face with his hands. "When it comes to saving others, she won't hesitate in sacrificing herself. Especially when it comes to the Doctor. If she could take away all his pain, I honestly believe she would even if it meant she dies in the process." Jack said.

John nodded with a smile. "But that just means underneath it all, she is still very much Rose Tyler."

Jack smiled and opened his mouth to speak but a whimper cut him off.

Jack and John both stood up and moved quickly to the girls. Rose was drenched in sweat and a pained expression on her face.

"She needs to stop." Jack said fearfully.

"I know but we can't pull them apart. We could kill one or both of them." John said as he carefully watched them. His thoughts going wild in trying to find away to get Rose to stop but Donna opened her eyes first.

"Grab her." Donna whispered as both of them collapsed to the floor, leaving Jack and John scrambling to catch them. Jack lowered Rose to the couch and John lowered Donna to the floor.

"What happened?" Jack asked as he checked over Rose.

"Donna seems to be fine but I think they are just exhausted." John said softly after he finished looking over Donna.

"We are fine. Just tired. Rose was out before she even left my mind. That woman needs to learn to sleep more." Donna whispered as she, with John's help moved to the couch, gently lifting Rose's head and sitting down, placing Rose's head into her lap. Donna smoothed away Rose's sweaty hair from her face.

"She did it." John said proudly. Donna gave him a small smile and nodded, then closed her eyes to sleep.

A couple of hours later, Donna woke up but she hadn't moved from the couch, choosing to sit with Rose and fight away any nightmares that may come about.

"What happened exactly?" John asked from the chair on the other side of the coffee table. Jack was sitting at the other end of the couch, with Rose's feet in his lap, fast asleep.

"I saw her mind. She didn't hide much from me and I didn't pry either but we were walking through each of our minds. Rose fixed my mind easily enough but she made sure I knew how my control center worked and the telepathic stuff, my shields and all that. I told her that could wait till she wasn't exhausted but she wouldn't listen anyways. I saw a lot and I understand her so much better and you know what? I don't blame her at all for being the way she is." Donna said harshly. "It's not my story to tell but if I could get to that other world that lot would be destroyed."

John raised an eyebrow but nodded in agreement. "She didn't tell the Doctor much. I hope that after today she will open up a little more maybe heal more."

All of a sudden a young blonde stepped off the lift and rushed towards them. "Mum?" The young girl yelled.

Rose jumped up almost instantly and scrambled to her feet, glancing around the hub before laying a glare on the girl. Rose had woken Jack in her haste to get off the couch and he was staring at Rose in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked as she stepped forward. Donna and John stared wide eyed at the blonde.

"Wait. Jenny?" John squeaked.

Donna rushed forward and wrapped Jenny in a tight hug. "How did you survive?"

"Nothing's wrong mum. I just hadn't seen you in a few days." Jenny said smiling a similar tongue and tooth smile at Rose over Donna's shoulder. "Aunt Donna. It is so good to see you again. I regenerated. Part Time lord, Part Badwolf. I don't change my looks." Jenny said still smiling.

"But... What?" John asked looking between Jenny and Rose as Jenny stepped back towards Rose. "Mum?" John asked sounding utterly lost.

"I was there. My DNA was placed in the machine before you appeared, she is biologically mine and the Doctors." Rose explained.

"Wait. Who's that?" Jenny asked pointing at the man that looked like her father.

"He is a clone. A two waymetacrisis. I'll explain it all later but he isn't the Doctor just looks like em." Rose said. "Mickey!" Rose yelled suddenly before turning back to Jenny excitedly. "There's someone I want you to meet!" Rose was practically bouncing by the time Mickey rushed into the hub.

"What?" Mickey asked looking around.

"I want you to meet my daughter. Mickey meet Jenny. Jenny, meet your uncle Mickey." Rose said smiling so big it looked like her face was going to split open.

Mickey's jaw fell open and his eyes widen to the size of tennis balls. "Daughter? What?" he stuttered.

"She was created in a machine but biological she is mine and the Doctor's. You're going to love her. She is fantastic." Rose was talking so fast it was hard to understand her but Mickey heard enough.

"That. That is amazing." Mickey said flabbergasted. Jenny couldn't hold back anymore and rushed forward wrapping Mickey in a tight hug.

"It is so great to meet you. Mum has told me so much about your adventures." Jenny squealed and jumped up and down before tugging Mickey down the hallway towards the kitchen talking a mile a minute, her voice trailing off the further down the hallway they got.

Rose sank back into her seat, the little bit of energy she had gained faded quickly, leaving her exhausted.

"Rose, I need to ask you and Donna something." John said suddenly. Rose raised an eyebrow and nodded for him to continue. "I need a name and I would very much like it to be John Noble Tyler. As long as your both okay with it that is." John said quickly rubbing the back of his neck and looking between Donna and Rose.

Rose smiled. "I would like that. It would be nice not to be the only Tyler anymore." John's eyes widen in excitement as he smiled and rushed over to Rose, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Of course spaceman. Did you honestly believe I'd tell you no?" Donna asked with a roll of her eyes but before John could respond Jenny came running back into the room, grabbing John and Donna's hand and pulling them with her.

"I want to get to know you better and tell you all about my adventures." Jenny said as they headed down the hallway. Rose just shooked her head and leaned back against the couch.

"You alright Rosie?" Jack asked with a yawn as he snuggled closer to Rose.

"You know. I think I am." Rose said smiling at Jack before she laid her head back and closing her eyes. It wasn't long before she fell asleep again with Jack right behind her. Rose slept for the first time with no nightmares.

 **A/N: So? What did you guys think? I know it is a little slower than normal but I promise these small moments are important and the reunion is right around the corner, like next chapter corner. Thanks again guys.**

 **Responses to reviews:**

 **pannybaby123-**

 **Thank you! Don't worry more will be up soon. It awesome to see someone new!**

 **xHiddenReaderx-**

 **Thank you! Hope this update was worth the wait. I'm really excited you are like my story. I am so glad to see someone new! Can't wait to hear from you again!**

 **greeneyesCutie-**

 **Thank you! I like River, I honestly do but I don't like her relationship with the Doctor. I agree with your take on her being a parasite to him, don't get me wrong I believe he cares for her but just not in that way. (Sorry if that doesn't make sense lol.) I have had so much fun writing Jenny and Rose relationship. I know Jenny didn't make much of an appearance in this chapter but there will be more to come with her. Jack is hands down one of my favorite characters from new who. I miss him so much. Thanks again! Have an amazing day!**

 **Bad Wolf Jen-**

 **I am so happy you are enjoying my story. I'm just going to respond to both of your reviews in the same spot, just so I don't confuse myself. I like River's character in the show just don't love her relationship with the Doctor and I wish Rose could have met River and 11 I believe that would have been an awesome meeting. I think if Rose had been around that they would have been great friends. Thanks again.**

 **Dreamcatcher56- I know I have already responded to you in a pm but I'm going to respond again here. You really had me worriedJ. I am glad you are enjoying Rose's growth. I want to be sure that you really see how much she has grown up in the years and show her strength. Thanks again for your review J**

 **valerie21601-  
Your review is kinda hard to respond to. (Sorry, just being honest.) I am glad you enjoyed my little twist, we touch on how in this chapter but we will get more into his story later on. (Not sure just when yet.) **

**I am a little, no scratch that, very disappointed to hear you didn't enjoy Hedrick and Rose and Jenny's moments but that's okay, not everybody is going to like my original stuff and that's okay. I felt/ feel like that was a much needed moment to really show how much Rose has healed and grown.**

 **I had started to go back and forth in the point of views (have a few chapters that were written that way.) But I really just felt like I wasn't changing much from the canon and I was not writing the Doctor as well as he deserved. I also didn't want this to be another canon rehash story. I wanted it to be different. I have thought about posting a separate story that goes along with this one that is completely the Doctor's pov during their time apart. (Large part of that thought is due to your review.) I think it would be interesting but I also know that I really need to grow as a writer to write the Doctor in the way that I believe he deserves. I am trying to write in different povs throughout this story but it's not something I am good at but I am getting there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to hear from you again. Thank you for your honesty even if it might be difficult to read, it is a necessity to becoming a better writer.**


	23. Chapter 23-Doctor

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter but I took a step back from the story. It seemed to me anyways that it was becoming disorganized and rushed. That isn't how I want my writing to be. So I took some time to reorganize my thoughts and get this story going back in the direction I had originally planned. I hope you guys enjoy it. Also I have posted a series of one-shots. They are outtakes that I decided not to put in. Some are similar to what was posted with minor changes, some completely different. If I remember where exactly they were going to go I will be sure to post the original chapter number and title. I hope you guys enjoy them. Thank you for everyone who has read/favorited/followed/reviewed this story. It means a lot to me. Please review, it keeps me motivated and I am a review junkie.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. :( Pretty sure it owns me:)**

The Doctor bowed his head as the door shut behind the metacrisis. He refused to cry, He would not cry not this time. Donna was going to die or forget about him. He honestly wasn't sure which one was worse. Jack left to live his own life, Neither Mickey or Martha wanted anything to do with him anymore, not that he blamed either of them and the metacrisis, the person he thought would finally understand everything, walked away.

And The Doctor had let him. He let him take Donna and leave.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Jack!" The Metacrisis yelled randomly once they had dropped Sarah Jane off.

Jack jerked around to look at the man that was now glaring, sharp daggers at him. The metacrisis stalked around the console to stand right in front of Jack. While the Doctor eyed them suspiciously but continued his talk with Martha, Mickey and Donna by hallway.

"I have Donna's memories and the Doctor's. All of them. Every single one of them." The Metacrisis said slowly, his eyebrows raised slightly as he gave Jack a knowing look and crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm going with you."

Jack's eyes widen and he opened his mouth to argue that he couldn't but the clone shushed him with a look and jerked his head towards the Time lord who look like he was getting a lecture from a very upset Martha but the clone knew better. He knew despite the Doctor seeming fully invested in the conversation he was still listening to the two of them.

Donna and Mickey were watching them all carefully. Mickey looked confused but Donna had a knowing glint in her eye as she tried to refrain from wincing from the headache she was having as the Doctor walked over.

The metacrisis turned to face the Doctor, giving Jack one last warning look. "I am not you." He spoke with such conviction that the Doctor froze mid step. He looked up at his clone, he forehead scrunched up in confusion.

"What? But..but you have all my memories, you grew out of my hand, Same TNA/DNA whatever, the point is you are me." The Doctor spoke the last part with the same amount of conviction as the clone and leveled his eyes on him. Daring him to argue.

"No. I have your memories and I look like you but I'm not. I have some of Donna mixed in and a bit of Tardis. I am a completely different person." The Metacrisis said.

"I was going to take you to Pete's world and leave you with Rose when I take Mickey back. Don't you want that? Don't you want to spend the rest of your life with her?" The Doctor spat the words towards the Metacrisis.

Before the clone could respond though Mickey interrupted. "Actually boss. I'm just going to stay here. My gran died, she lived a good life but there's nothing left for me there. Was going to stick around here." Mickey said shooting a sideways glance towards Martha as he spoke the last little bit with a small smile.

The Doctor shot Mickey a glare and Mickey raised his hand up in defeat and back up towards the door, grabbing Martha's hand and pulling her with him out of the door.

The metacrisis sighed and leaned against a coral strut. "I don't love Rose, Doctor, not like that. When I see Rose, when I pictured her, I see her as a sister. I am not you. I have a large piece of you, a large piece of Donna but." The metacrisis paused to gather his words. "But when the Tardis aided in my regeneration or creation, I got a piece of Rose as well." The metacrisis spoke carefully. The Doctor stepped forwarded and opened his mouth to speak. The metacrisis rushed to stop him, he scrambled off his relaxed perch, almost tripping over his own feet and placed his fingers over the Doctor's mouth. "Hold up let me finish. When Rose looked into the heart of the Tardis, the Tardis looked into her. A piece of her merged with the Tardis heart and a piece of the Tardis merged with Rose. They are a part of each other. It isn't hurting either one, they both are fine but what I am saying is that even without Donna, if I was 100%, created from you, I would still not be you. I still wouldn't love Rose Tyler the way you love her. I would still only see her as a close friend. Because of Donna I see her as more but I still have a very tiny piece of Rose."

The metacrisis watched as the emotions played across the Doctor's face. Shock eventually was the emotion that eventually won out.

"But that's impossible. I took it out of her." The Doctor mumbled.

Jack choose that moment to step in and end, what was proving to be a very long discussion.

"Well it isn't because he is well-" Jack said flapping his hands towards the metacrisis. "Him. I have to get home. There is someone I need to see." Jack said as he stepped towards the doors. "See you later Doc. Don't forget to visit sometime." Jack took off out the doors without another word.

The Doctor sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.

The metacrisis stepped towards the door pausing to look at Donna. "Come with me." He said softly holding out his hand.

The Doctor looked sharply at the clone. "Now wait a minute, she can't do that and you know that." The Doctor growled.

"Yes she can. But it is her choice. She and I both know what you are going to do but there is another way. She won't have to lose her memories but she won't be able to travel full time with you. Occasional trips only but it is her choice." The metacrisis looked at Donna as he spoked.

The Doctor went to speak but Donna held up her hand. She thought over both options carefully before she looked at the Metacrisis. "She can do this?" Donna asked carefully.

"With help, yes. Jack would be able to tell us more but I honestly believe so. The Tardis gave me the idea. She wouldn't put you in harm's way." The Metacrisis spoke softly as Donna nodded.

The Doctor looked between the two of them confused. "Who is 'she'?" The Doctor barked. "This 'she' could do more harm than good. She could kill Donna. You are a part of her, you should care what happens to her." The Doctor snarled.

The metacrisis stepped forward arms crossed as he glared heavily at the Doctor. "If it won't work, we will erase her memories ourselves because you are right, I would never let anything happen to her but I believe that she will fix Donna. She would never hurt Donna, she is fond of earth girl besides that she would die before she hurt you Doctor." The metacrisis said firmly.

The Doctor and the metacrisis stared at each other for a few seconds before Donna interrupted.

"Doctor. I want to go. I have to at least try. I don't want to forget and go back to being just a temp. I am a better person." Donna said her eyes clouded with tears as she pleaded with him to understand. The Doctor watched her closely for a few seconds before nodding and staring at the grating.

"Donna go wait outside. I will be there in a second." The metacrisis said.

Donna nodded and took a stepped towards the Doctor. The Doctor looked up and stepped forward to meet her and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Don't forget me spaceman." Donna whispered. The Doctor nodded and stepped away. Donna wiped her eyes one last time, gave him a small wave and stepped out the doors.

The Doctor sighed and looked at the clone. "She met Rose twice." The Doctor whispered.

The metacrisis nodded. "Yeah she did."

The Doctor looked at him with fresh tears welling in his eyes. "I thought Rose would be back. I thought she was returning. Everywhere I have gone since she was trapped I have gotten the same warning/prophecy. 'The wolf shall return to howl once more.' I thought I seen her on several planets, planets I never got the chance to take her to." The Doctor's voice creaked and he took a deep breath and forced the lump that was forming in his throat down.

"Rose has never believed in impossible. She is Rose Tyler after all. I believe we will see her again someday but for now Doctor, do what you do best and run. Come back and visit of course. You don't have to be alone. There is me, Sarah Jane, Martha, Mickey, Jack, Donna and plenty of others. We all care about you. Sarah Jane was right, you are the most loved man in the universe." The metacrisis said sadly, placing a hand on the Doctor's shoulder as he passed by.

"Yeah. Yeah you're right. If Rose wants to come back, she will." The Doctor went to the console and the clone walked out the door. Leaving the Doctor alone.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

The Doctor sighed and started to press the final button to leave when the doors swung open.

"Hello Dad." Jenny called sweetly.

The Doctor stared in shock. "What? What? But how?"

"Long story. Really it's a story for much later in the future. Where are we headed to first?" Jenny asked as she skipped excitedly to the console.

"You were dead. I held you in my arms as you died. You were dead." The Doctor growled as he stepped closer to Jenny, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and waving it over Jenny.

Jenny snarled and shoved his hand away. "And now I'm not. Seriously, you're worse than mum was when she found out." Jenny's eyes widen as she realized what she said, readying an explanation but the Doctor ignored her.

Instead the Doctor gathered Jenny tightly to his chest and spun around with her. He would worry about this 'Mum' person later, for now his daughter was alive and that was all that matter.

"You are really here." The Doctor whispered into Jenny's hair. Jenny chuckled lightly and patted the Doctor's arm signaling him to put her down. As the Doctor sat Jenny down, she began speaking.

"I regenerated. Well sorta. It's a bit complicated to explain but I'm not a fully Time lady so my looks stay the same." Jenny said still laughing. "I missed you so much Dad. You would not believe the things I have seen. All the traveling and the people I've met. I have learned so much, with help of course, I can't exactly go roaming the universe by myself, especially not with being your and Mu- I mean your daughter. there are a lot of people out there who want revenge against you." Jenny rambled on and the Doctor started his dance around the console to take them into the vortex.

"YES! I finally get to see this happen. Jack has told me stories and I could picture it but now I am finally getting to see it. Oh I can't wait to tell Mu-Jack." Jenny said excitedly. She kept having to remind herself that he couldn't know about Mum. The small slipped off of Jenny's face when she thought about her Mum. She didn't tell her goodbye, she just left and her Mum was left alone to suffer even more and wonder what happened to her. She suspected her Mum probably already knew the answer. Jenny never made it a secret that she wanted to travel with her father when she found him again.

The Doctor looked up at Jenny as they entered the vortex. She had gone silent right before he pressed the finally button. The happy chatter had stopped and now her smile was completely gone and there was small tears sliding down her checks.

The Doctor quickly crossed the console room towards Jenny. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Jenny shook her head and cleared her thoughts. "Nothing I just remember something. Do you think you can get me back within an hour?"

The Doctor frowned but nodded. "Of course it is a time machine after all."

Jenny laughed. "I've been told the stories. 12 months instead of 12 hours."

The Doctor frowned and Jenny froze. "Who told you that?" The Doctor asked quietly as he fiddled with a random control on the console.

"Jack." Jenny stuttered. She really had to watch what she said or otherwise she would give herself and her Mum away.

The Doctor narrowed her eyes but nodded in acceptance. Later, he would push for answers later.

"Right well! I know just the place for your first adventure. Allons-y!" The Doctor yelled as he started his mad dash around the console again, directing Jenny to the buttons and levers he needed her to grab.


	24. Chapter 24- Fish fingers and custard

**A/N: Here you guys go! The next chapter is already written just proofreading it then sending it to my fantastic beta to get her finally touches. I will have a couple of outtakes up as well in a few days so keep a lookout, just go to my profile and you will see the story for the outtakes. Otherwise the name of that story is outtakes from Badwolf Howls.**

 **Thank you guys for all the reviews, favorites and follows. Seriously, it means a lot to me. Please continue to review, I love to read them. Good or bad though I admit, the bad ones are harder to read but I know I need to hear em if I want to improve as a writer. Thanks again! I hope you guys enjoy! Again, please, please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who (unfortunately) Pretty sure it owns me.**

Jenny watched silently from behind the boxes as her Dad was talking to a weird robot head thing. Jenny wasn't sure what it was other then it creeped her out.

It hadn't been long since she had found the Doctor and already she was learning to always be ready. It was only her second day with him and the Titanic crashed into the side of Tardis. Of course it was owned by a guy who was determined to see it crash into London no less.

Movement to Jenny's right caused her to look up. Astrid had teleported down there after Jenny it seemed despite Jenny telling her no. Jenny sighed and shook her head, she was starting to sound like Rose more every day. Jenny gasped as Astrid drove the machine over the cliff, taking herself with it.

Tears formed and fell down her face as she watched the Doctor try to catch Astrid but it was no use. The young, brave woman was lost to the universe.

"Dad." Jenny whispered as she stepped from her hiding spot.

The Doctor looked towards Jenny as she called and walked toward her.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked as he wrapped Jenny in a hug.

"Yeah." Jenny said softly. "Come on. We have a ship to save." Jenny said as she pulled away.

"Right you are Jenny." The Doctor said with his manic smile.

Once they got back to the bridge the Doctor worked to stop the ship from crashing while Jenny worked on giving first aid to Alonzo.

The Doctor watched Jenny from the corner of his eye as he steered the ship back into the sky. She reminded him so much of Rose. She was the spitting image of Rose, and her love and passion for others was just like Rose and she knew just what to say to bring him back from the cliff edge of losing himself just like Rose. The resemblance unnerved him and only added to the mystery of how Jenny was here. He put the thoughts out of his head until they got back onto the Tardis then they would talk. He needed his answers or he might just lose what was left of his sanity.

He had tried to save Astrid but it wasn't enough, she was too far gone. Her love to travel and see the world had brought back so many memories of Rose.

 _"_ _Oh this never grows old. New ground under feet. Can I just say traveling with you, I love it."_

His heart was heavy and ached as he kissed Astrid goodbye, sending her off to live among the stars.

Jenny's eyes widen and she quickly diverted her eyes when the Doctor leaned in to kiss Astrid. She didn't understand, he was supposed to love her Mum, at least that's what Jack and Martha told her and from what she gathered from the stories he shared the love her Mum held in her heart, so why was he kissing another woman?

Jenny through squared her shoulders and decided she would get the answers to her questions later.

Once they were back on the Tardis, Jenny decided she wanted her answers.

"Why did you kiss Astrid? I thought…" Jenny trailed off. She had slipped up to many times, so many times in fact that she could picture Aunt River shaking her head in disappointment. She took a deep breath and looked down at the grating before looking back up at her Dad. "It doesn't matter what I thought, Why did you kiss her?"

The Doctor tilted his head a bit to the right as he studied Jenny. She was hiding something from him and he guessed it had something to do with the person she viewed as her Mum.

"Jenny, timelines aren't a straight line, sometimes-" The Doctor started but Jenny cut him off.

"They are wibbly wobbly. Timey whimey. I know." Jenny said rolling her eyes. "But that doesn't answer my question." Jenny narrowed her eyes. She was determined to get the answer.

"You want to know why I kissed her because you thought I loved your Mum." The Doctor said softly as Jenny's eyes widen in shock. "I picked up on a few of your slip ups. Thing is though Jenny. I haven't met your Mum yet, she is someone from my future. I don't have a clue who she is and you can't tell me. You have to preserve the timelines. I kissed Astrid because for a few fleeting seconds, I believed she was someone else, someone I lost, and someone I.." The Doctor paused and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Someone I loved." He whispered almost silently.

Jenny watched him carefully before nodding. "Who was she?" She asked softly. It didn't matter if it wasn't her Mum because she knew without a doubt things would work out especially when the Tardis was humming comforting and reassuringly.

The Doctor looked up towards Jenny with a soft smile. "You look a lot like her. Don't know how that is but you could be her twin." The Doctor shook his head as he walked towards the jumpseat and motioned for Jenny to sit beside her.

"Go on." Jenny encouraged as she took a seat beside him and intertwined her hands with his.

"Her name was Rose. Rose Tyler and she was…oh she was amazing. Absolutely brilliant and she loved to travel with me." The Doctor spoke as he let the memories play out.

Jenny stifled the gasp that had threaten to escape at her Mum's name. He really had no idea who her Mum was and he really did love her.

"She travelled with me for 2 years, Earth time. She was so smart, courageous, and she loved others so much. She was willing to sacrifice herself to save the universe. There was a battle between the cybermen and the Daleks. There's an organization on Earth called Torchwood, a friend of mine took it over and made it better but that was after the worst day of my lives. Rose, she fought so hard, she stood up to the Daleks and to me." The Doctor lowered his head again as the look on her face when she realized she was sending her away, it had shattered what was left of his hearts but he had wanted her safe. "I had tried to send her away to be with her Mum and Dad in another world. There's parallel worlds that you shouldn't be able to reach them but we had fallen into one we named Pete's world by accident before. Her Dad had died when she had been just a baby and her mum had be forced to raise her alone but in this world her Dad was alive and very successful but her mum had died. Anyways they were reunited and I tried to send her with them but she came back just like she always did. Rose never took no for an answer. We were prepared to close the gap between the worlds meaning she would never see her parents again and she was ready to give it up to stay with me." The Doctor had gotten lost in his awe of Rose, no one had been willing to give up their family for him but she was.

Jenny was listening as hard as she could and was absorbing every bit of it. She had heard bits and pieces of this story but her Mum never wanted to talk in detail of that day no matter how many times she asked and Jack would tell her that was a story she needed to hear from her parents.

"We were having to hang on to these clamps because we had been through the void. The void is like empty nothing. There's nothing there. Her lever got knocked offline and she had to turn it back on. She let go of the clamp but the pull was to strong and she fell. Her Dad appeared and caught her, taking her back to the parallel world with him. That's where she is living out her life, trapped and I can't reach her." The Doctor balled his other hand that wasn't holding onto Jenny's into a fist. It was so frustrating and it only fueled his hatred of the Daleks.

Jenny had tears running down her face. "Im sorry Dad." She whispered. She wasn't sure what else to say. He had no idea that Rose had come back and was living in the same universe as him. She could see how much it bothered him and it hurt her that she couldn't tell him. The Doctor didn't say anything so Jenny jumped up and pulled him with her.

"Well come on then. Let's go." Jenny said as she dashed around the console letting the Tardis guide her to the rights controls while the Doctor stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"But how?" The Doctor asked after he reached for the railing to steady himself.

"The old girl is guiding me." Jenny said with a laugh as they tumbled through the vortex.

The Doctor started running around helping Jenny and soon they were landing and off on another adventure.

It was a couple of weeks later when Jenny finally got the courage to ask to go home for a visit. She walked hesitantly into the console room where the Doctor was under the grating working on fixing some wiring and started fiddling with a random control.

"Um Dad?" Jenny asked nervously.

The Doctor jumped and hit his head. "Ow. When did you walk in here?" He asked as he scooted out from under the grating.

Jenny stifled a laugh and shook her head. "I just got in here. Can I…Do you think I could….well I want to go home." Jenny stuttered.

The Doctor's eyes widen but he quickly masked his face and stared down at the grating. "Yeah I mean that's fine. I just…" The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck as he looked back up towards Jenny. "I just thought you would want to stay with me. I thought maybe this would become your home." The Doctor whispered the last part.

Jenny looked at him in confusion when understanding lite up her face after a few seconds. "Dad, no! I just want to go home for a visit. I..well I didn't exactly tell them I was leaving. I sorta just took off." Jenny said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck like the Doctor.

"Oh! Of course you meant just for a visit. Wait, what do you mean you just took off? Why would you do that?" The Doctor asked.

"I saw you land and I wanted to go with you. I didn't think anything of it until I was already on the Tardis. They will understand but I miss them. Traveling with you is awesome and everything but I just really want to see them." Jenny rambled.

"It's fine. I have something I need to do anyways. Where to?" The Doctor asked excitedly.

"Cardiff. Torchwood." Jenny said softly. "I've been staying with Jack, Martha and the rest of the team."

"They never told me. They were here and never told me." The Doctor said slightly flabbergasted.

"I asked them not to. I wanted to be the one that told you." Jenny said as she started to dance around the console. The Doctor just nodded in response and started to fly the Tardis with Jenny's help.

They both laughed as the Tardis landed and set them sprawling across the floor. Jenny jumped up first and pulled the Doctor with her. She raced towards the door but paused to look back at the Doctor who was smiling sadly.

"Promise you will come back. Give me till tomorrow evening, so I can explain and say a proper goodbye to them." Jenny looked at him, her eyes pleading with him to not just leave her behind.

"I promise. I will be here tomorrow evening. I wouldn't dare leave you behind." The Doctor said as he stepped forward and swept Jenny up in a hug.

"Thanks Dad. See you later." Jenny said as she hugged him back tightly and giving him a light kiss on his check before heading out the door.

Jenny rushed into the hub and yelled for her mum. All she wanted was to see her and tell her all about the things she has seen.

Jenny didn't pay any mind to any of the other people in the hub until she was wrapped tightly in the arms of a sassy redhead.

The Doctor sighed lightly as Jenny shut the door behind her. It was now or never, the Ood had been calling for him and he knew why. He was going to die, everywhere he went he got the warnings. Four knocks.

The Doctor hesitantly sent the Tardis onto the course and clutched the railing tightly as they landed. With a deep breath and a brush of his hand through his, rather fantastic hair the Doctor headed out the door, ready to face Ood sigma.

"You should not have delayed." Sigma said as soon as the Doctor stepped out.

The Doctor nodded. "Your right but I just found my daughter again and rather liked the idea of spending time with her instead of going to die." The Doctor's voice held no regret. He didn't want to die and he was rather fond of this self but he knew he could no longer avoid the inevitable.

"The mind of the Ood has been troubled Doctor. We see images of a man.' The Ood stated.

"What man?" The Doctor asked.

"We shall show you. Follow please." The Ood turned without waiting for an answer and the Doctor followed.

Rose watched Jenny talking with everyone silently from the doorway. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming, something big, like a storm. Just the thought of another storm approaching made her shudder, the last one cost her everything and that wasn't something she was prepared to go through again.

Jack snuck up beside her and leaned against the other side of the doorway.

"What's wrong? You have that glint, the one that you get before something bad happens." Jack asked as he watched her carefully.

"A storm is approaching." Rose said as her voice gained a slight double edge to it.

Jack stepped forward towards her and grabbed her hands as he looked her straight in the eyes. "How bad?"

Rose shook her head and shrugged as she pulled her hands free to cross her arms. "I have no idea. I can just feel something is approaching and the last time a storm hit, I lost everything. I am not prepared to lose my family again, or to lose her." Rose nodded towards Jenny, who was still chatting away with Mickey and Donna but John was no longer listening to Jenny, instead his focus was on Rose.

John stood up suddenly and walked towards Rose. "You feel it to?" He asked once he was close enough no one else would over hear.

Rose gave a short nod in reply. "What do we do?"

John stayed silent for a second in thought. "We wait." He finally said.

Rose narrowed her eyes. She was not okay with just sitting back and waiting like a trapped animal.

"No. We prepare to fight, we gather everything we can about anything abnormal and we watch every camera feed we can. We won't just sit back." Jack said.

Rose nodded in agreement. "I agree. We are going to need all hands on deck. That includes you and Donna, John. We will have to rush you through your training." Rose started to pace, her arms still folded across her chest. "We will need to start you training tonight-" Rose stopped suddenly and grasped her head.

Everyone else groaned and sunk down to the ground. The wolf growled loud in Rose's mind and she fought back the invading images. As her vision came back and she opened her eyes, she stepped towards Jack. She put her fingers on his temples and quickly locked the presences behind a steel wall and moved on to John, Donna and Jenny. All four of them had some small piece of her in them and could be protected unfortunately the others were not so lucky and she vowed to make up for it later.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Donna groaned.

"Mum?" Jenny asked when she didn't answer Donna. Rose didn't answer and instead ran towards the nearest computer to bring up the camera feed.

"What is it Rose?" Jack asked as he ran after her. John walked over as well and placed a cautious hand on Rose's shoulder.

"If we intervene, we will die Rose. You know how this works." John said softly but Rose shoved his arm away.

"No. I watched that man destroy the Earth. I watched him kill millions of people for fun. I will not sit back and let him take over Earth once again or kill the man I love." Rose growled and before anyone could stop her, she slammed her hand onto her Vortex manipulator.

"NO! Damn it." John growled as he slammed his hands down on the desk.

"What is going on?" Donna asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently. "And don't even try to pull anything over us. We deserve to know."

"It's the Master. You won't remember, well Jack will but you or Jenny won't. He took over the Earth for a year. The year that never was and it was full of war and death. Rose, well I had no idea she was even there though it makes sense. Martha walked the Earth alone to tell a story, to tell them about the Doctor, and the Doctor always wondered how she managed to do it alone without even the hint of trauma. Rose must have been there." John was muttering to himself towards the end and started pacing but Jenny roughly grabbed him arm, yanking him to a complete stand still.

"What did you mean she was going to die?" Jenny spoke harshly and her eyes narrowed dangerously gaining that glint of gold like Rose does when she gets angry. It caused John to take a half step backwards, that look made people turn and run faster than the oncoming storm and John finally understood why.

"The Master, well he is an insane Time lord. If he gets his hands on Rose….there is no telling what he will do but it's more than that this time. There is something else. Something we are missing." John whispered but before the last word completely left his mouth, they were all slung to the floor as the ground shook violently.

"What the hell has he done now?" Jack asked as he took a step towards the computer, Donna rushed to the one on the other side of the room while Jenny readied her gun.

John stepped close to Jack and looked at the feed he was bringing up. "Gallifrey. That fool is bringing back Gallifrey." John spat.

"How?" Donna asked. "It should be time locked. No way in no way out. There should be no way."

"I don't know." John whispered as he slumped back against the wall.

"What do we do to help?" Jenny asked but John just shook his head.

"We can't. It's too dangerous to go out there right now." John said quietly letting his head hang in defeat.

Rose had appeared in a well-guarded building and stuck to the shadows as she snuck around. Her clothing closely resembled the uniforms for the most part but she still stuck out a good bit.

She leaned around a corner and caught sight of the Doctor with Wilfred bound to a chair. The Master was smirking as he spoke but Rose was too far away to hear what he was saying. She fought back a growl that threatened to raise up. She went to take a step out of her hiding spot, determined to take out the Master for once and all but all of a sudden a guard hit the Master in the temple, sending him to the ground.

Her eyes widen when the guy took off the helmet, of course it was an alien, when would she learn not be surprised. She laughed as the man took off wheeling the Doctor past her, and down the stairs while he was still strapped to the chair, it was one of the most ridiculous things she had ever seen.

She waited till the Doctor fell through the ceiling before stepping forward and helping him up.

The Doctor's mouth hung open in surprise as he slowly got to his feet. "Rose?" He gasped and went to step closer to her but Rose shook her head.

"Later. I promise but we have to deal with them." Rose said as she turned to face Rassilon.

"Who is this, this foolish little girl?" Rassilon sneered.

Movement to the left of him caught Rose's eyes and she was instantly wrapped in a warm and loving presences as she was pulled into a field with red grass and silver trees.

Rose spun around and around in confusion. "What? Where am I?" Rose called out.

Suddenly the women who had just moments ago been standing beside Rassilon appeared beside Rose.

"You are on Gallifrey dear. I brought you here, in my mind, though you went willingly otherwise this never would have worked."

"What? No, the Doctor needs me." Rose cried her voice half mad as she jerked around looking for an exit and trying to free her mind but she was trapped.

"Calm down little wolf. You must be protected as well just like you protect the Doctor." The Woman said in a calming voice. She reached for Rose's hand and gently pulled her to sit in the grass.

"Why did you bring me here?" Rose asked after a few seconds of silence. "It's beautiful. I've seen images but never thought I could feel it like this." Rose half whispered as she looked around.

"It's beautiful. I brought you here because you went back to early again but you knew that didn't you?" The Woman said with a soft smile.

Rose nodded and stared down at her hands as she twisted them nervously. "I know but he is going to die and I can't sit back and watch the Master destroy the Earth or the Doctor." Rose spoke her voice laced with the strength she wasn't showing.

"If you were to have remained there you would have died and the Doctor wouldn't be the man he is. The universe would collapse, timelines unwritten, massive paradoxes and so many deaths." The Woman said.

Rose looked over at the woman, her eyes bunched up in confusion and her mouth open in question. "You said, if I were to have remained there, but we are in your mind, my physical body is still there, in that room. Right?" When the woman didn't answer Rose stood up. "What did you do?" She snapped.

"The Tardis and I moved your physically self to somewhere safe. The Tardis has locked the Doctor's memories with the rest of the other memories to be unlocked when it is time for you to rejoin him." The woman said with a nod.

Rose stared with her mouth open in shock then slowly closed it and shook her head. "I don't know how anything surprises me anymore."

"I needed you here to speak with you. There will come a day when you will be with the Doctor in his past, his future, and his present. You must tell him this on that day. Not a moment sooner." The woman spoke sternly.

"Tell him what?" Rose questioned.

"He is forgiven, He did and will do the right thing." The woman said softly. "And I love him."

Rose stared at her for a few seconds as a soft small spread across her face as realization hit.

The woman nodded. "He's right, you are smart. I knew you would figure it out."

The woman looked at the sky for a moment before facing Rose again. "You are perfect for him. Don't let his ego tell you otherwise nor the dark voice in your mind get the best of you. You deserve happiness just as much as him." The woman spoke sternly towards Rose.

Rose swallowed the words of protest that formed but just nodded instead. She stepped towards the woman and held out her hands in question.

The woman smiled and nodded before stepping forward and wrapped Rose in a gently hug. "I saw you so long ago and I knew. Thank you." The woman whispered.

Rose stepped back and nodded in response as the fields and the woman shimmered away. When Rose woke back up in her physically body, she was in a snowy alleyway near the estates where she use to live with her Mum. Rose cursed the Tardis for bringing her so far away from Torchwood and pulled out her phone from her pocket to call Jack for a ride.

A voice from the main road cause Rose to gasp and drop her phone, shattering it in the process. "Mum?" Rose called then mentally kicked herself for calling out.

"Rose darling where are you?" Jackie called and Rose rushed towards her without hesitation.

"Here I am. Sorry I was trying to take a short cut." Rose spoke softly.

"Well whatcha do that for? Honestly how much have you had to drink?" Jackie asked as she softly grabbed Roses arm and tugged her towards the apartment.

It was at that moment when a rather long scarf hit Rose in the face and Rose looked down. She was wearing the same outfit she had been before but with a few added accessories, she now had a long scarf mixed with rainbow of colors but mostly pinks and purples, and she now had a beanie on. Rose would bet her right arm that it too would be pink.

"Happy New Year Rose!" Jackie yelled suddenly as they walked. Rose jumped slightly startled Jackie had been rambling the whole time they had been walking but Rose was lost in her mind, thinking about the odd day but wanting to savor every second with her mum.

Rose smiled. "Happy New Year Mum." She leaned over and tightly hugged her. "Now go on and celebrate. I'll see ya later yeah?"

Jackie nodded and pushed Rose towards the apartment building and headed back towards Bev's apartment while Rose watched on, a few tears escaping.

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked from beside her, and Rose spun around peering into the dark alleyway. A man leaned against the side of the building, struggling to walk as another shadowed figured helped him, they walked just to the edge of the building before stopping just out of the street light, hiding their faces .

"Yeah. I'm fine. Are you alright there mate? You seem to be a little unsteady." Rose asked with a slight smile and a nod towards his hand that was placed against the wall to help hold him up as the other figure stepped forward further to help.

Rose frowned slightly at the sight of the blonde hair of her daughter but quickly cooled her features.

"What year is it?" The Doctor asked with a smile, Rose inwardly smirked, he had no idea that it was her, he was looking for a past her. Rose wasn't sure of the date but she probed along her bond with Jenny and watched as she startled at the sudden mental contact.

 _Shush. I need the date he was aiming for._

 _January 1_ _st_ _2005._ Jenny supplied quickly and Rose gave a barely seen nod.

"January 1st, 2005." Rose said with a smile and her tongue sticking between her teeth. "Blimey mate that must have been some party. How much have you had to drink?" Rose had felt Jenny's sadness and knew he was dying. Rose wanted nothing more than to help him but she couldn't, she was stuck to the side lines again which caused a growl to erupt in her mind.

"Happy new year." The Doctor said with a smile as he stepped towards her but stopped as he reconsidered.

"Happy new year." Rose smiled her signature smile again.

"You know what? I think you are going to have a really great year." The Doctor said grinning madly at her. Rose smiled as a few more tears escaped, she felt like she was saying goodbye to everyone she loved all over again, it just wasn't far.

"Yeah?" Rose asked trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. The Doctor's eyes narrowed in concern and he seemed to be fighting himself on moving closer.

The Doctor nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets as he tried to keep his self-planted in the shadows. "You sure you alright? You seem a little..sad." The Doctor said carefully.

It was Rose turn to nod. "I should." Rose paused and looked at him carefully before making up her mind. Rose ran towards him and pressed her lips firmly onto his.

The Doctor started to push her back but stop and kissed her back just as thoroughly as she was kissing him. He was dying, and never got to give her a proper goodbye so he might as well Jenny stared wide eyed and gave a squeak before quickly turning her back on her parents as they kissed.

Rose brushed her tongue against the Doctor's lip and just as the Doctor opened them to give her access Rose backed away. Rose was breathing heavily as she backed away watching the Doctor as he stared at her wide eyed before Rose turned and run, stumbling as she headed down the alleyway she had originally woke in.

Rose ran until she came to a dead end and a sobbed escaped as Rose wiped the tears from her blurry eyes. She hastily snatched her sleeve of her jacket up as she typed Torchwoods coordinates and slammed her hand down on the button.

The Doctor stared after Rose as she ran, faster than he had ever seen her run away from him. He wondered briefly what he did to scare her away but the rational part of his brain told him it wasn't him there was something else that was wrong here. That wasn't a past Rose, well at least not one before she meet him. His eyes widen and he went to follow behind her but a sharp stab of pain cause him to collapse towards his knees while Jenny scrambled to hold him up.

"Dad!" Jenny yelled and lifted him up. "What is it?"

"I need to get to the Tardis." The Doctor gasped out as Jenny helped him to his feet and they stumbled towards the Tardis. All thoughts of Rose was forgotten and stored in the back of his mind to think on later.

As they got closer to the Tardis, an Ood appeared and the Doctor stopped grasping Jenny's hand in his.

"Thank you." The Doctor brokenly whispered.

The Ood gave a soft nod. "The universe shall sing you to sleep Doctor." The Ood said as a soft melody filled the air and Jenny and the Doctor walked into the Tardis.

Jenny put the Tardis into the vortex and watched as the Doctor struggled to stand with the last bit of strength he had.

"I don't want to go." The Doctor whispered as the golden light of regeneration spread across his body. Jenny silently cried and wished her mum was there to comfort her. The Doctor threw out his arms and the light exploded.

Jenny ducked behind the console and covered her ears as the Tardis's painful hums echoed through her mind. She let go of her ears to hold tightly to the railing as they tumbled out of the vortex and started crashing towards the Earth.

"Oh. Legs, I still have legs. And Hair. I have hair. I'm a girl. No not a girl, I'm, I'm I'm crashing! Geronimo!" A strange voice yelled excitedly as they tumbled through the air.

"Dad! Stop it!" Jenny yelled over the noise.

"Oh Jenny! I nearly forgotten. Unfortunately I'm a little, um hanging out for a bit, can't do anything about it." The Doctor's voiced sounded far away and Jenny carefully crawled around the console to see her Dad hanging out the door. She stumbled towards him and grasped his hands in a useless attempted to pull him up.

"You just had to hold it off didn't you?" Jenny spat as sarcasm dripped from every word.

"You are starting to sound just like Rose. Stop it." The Doctor scolded as Jenny rolled her eyes. The man was an idiot genius, he obviously saw how a like they were, Jenny seriously couldn't figure out how he didn't realize who her mum was.

All of a sudden they were thrown backwards into a swimming pool as the Tardis crashed into the Earth.

The Doctor and Jenny climbed up out of the pool and onto the side of the door. Jenny looked down and started at a little red head girl staring up at them.

"Well hello there." Jenny called softly as she leaned over to finish pulling the Doctor up. "Excuse my Dad, he is a bit off his rocker. Whats your name?" Jenny asked as she jumped off the side as the Doctor asked for some random food.

"Amelia. Are you the police?" Amelia asked.

"Why do you think that? Did you call for the police?" The Doctor asked as he jumped down.

"Yeah." Amelia said.

"You're Scottish. Are we in Scotland?" The Doctor asked suddenly.

"No. We are in Leadworth. Rubbish place, we moved here." Amelia said as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Amelia lead them inside as the Doctor rambled about wanting different kinds of foods and Jenny stared as the little girl cooked for them before Jenny finally had enough.

"Dad! Stop. Amelia honey, just sit down the Doctor can find his own food." Jenny said as she scolded the Doctor. The Doctor gave her an offended look but got up and started rummaging through the fridge and freezer before giving an excited yell and grabbing some fish fingers and custard.

"Amelia, why did you call the police?" Jenny asked quietly.

"There's a crack in my wall. Sometimes I can hear voices coming from it." Amelia said a hint of fear creeping into her voice and she looked every bit of the small child she was instead of the strong persona she gave off earlier and Jenny got up to hug her tightly.

"Are you scared Amelia? Do we scare you?" The Doctor asked as he gave off the excuse regeneration energy. Amelia shook her head and giggled a bit. "Then you know what I think?" The Doctor asked pointing a fish finger at the young girl. Amelia shook her head no. "That must be a hell of a scary crack." The Doctor said as he stuffed the fish finger into his mouth, standing up and reaching out to pull the girls up from the chair they shared and rushing towards the upstairs rooms.

When Rose arrived back at Torchwood, she walked slowly back towards her room, with her head hanging low.

John rushed forward as he saw her climbing the stairs. "That was a stupid move." He said with his arms crossed and a slight glare that faded away when Rose turned towards him with a red, puffy, tear stricken face. "What is it? What's wrong?" John asked as he climb the few stairs that separated them.

"I got to see mum again and then had to say goodbye, she has no idea this will be the last time I ever see her again, she thinks this me is waiting at home for her, no idea that my younger self is out raising hell on the town and crashing at Mickey's. Then after she walks away, the Doctor, who has my daughter again, stumbles to the end of an alley, He can barely walk, Jenny is holding him and I know. I just know this is him saying goodbye to me, he thinks it's a past me and I play that stupid part but I wanted to give him a proper goodbye I mean it's the last time I will ever see that face again, other than well you but you're not him and I just…I'm tired John." Rose whispered, her voice trailing off. John wrapped his arms around her and helped her up the rest of the stairs, to her room.

Rose laid down on her bed and quickly fell asleep while John sat at the foot of the bed watching her closely to make sure she actually slept before he quietly slipped out of the door and down the hall to Jack's office.

John entered without knocking and causing Jack to jump in surprise. Jack raised an eyebrow before he slipped on that flirtatious smile.

"What can I help you with John?" Jack asked with a slight wiggle of his eyebrow. John groaned and dropped himself into the chair in front of Jack's desk.

"Must you always flirt? Seriously, keep it in your pants for five minutes please." John said with a roll of his eyes while Jack chuckled.

"But then where would the fun be in that?" Jack asked.

John just shook his head. "Anyways, it's about working here. You and Rose mentioned me and Donna training. While I am all up for it but I much rather just stick to the researching and talking down the aliens. I rather not kill anyone."

Jack sighed and leaned forward onto his elbows. "We don't kill anyone if we don't have to. The training is none negotiable, everyone has to take it and Rose is the best teacher we have. She started, taught and completely ran the program in Pete's world. She and I have worked hard to get this place where I always dreamed it would be. We wanted it to be a safe haven for aliens here and that is exactly what is, don't get me wrong we have holding cells for the more violent ones and we will kill if we have to." Jack explained.

"Right. Forgot Rose worked at Torchwood." John said scratching his head in embarrassment.

Jack laughed before he stood up and walked around the desk, clapping John on the back before heading towards the door. "Shall we start now?"

John sighed and gave a reluctant grumble before following Jack out of the door.

 **A/N: So what do you guys think? Review please and let me know!**

 **Review responses:**

 **Valerie21601- J Hope you have enjoyed this update! Thanks for reading!**

 **Dreamcatcher56- I am so glad to see you sticking around with my craziness! I hope I did the Doctor's and Jenny's travels justice in this chapter. Hope to hear from you soon. Thanks for reading!**

 **Mermaid1108- Hello! I am super glad you are enjoying it. Hope this chapter was everything you wanted it to be. I've always enjoyed fanfictions where Rose and River were pretty close and when I started writing Doctor who fanfiction I knew that was how I wanted it to be, at least for this story. I, myself am super excited for Amy and Rose with the Doctor. Hope to hear from you soon. Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25- Hello

**A/N: Another chapter for you guys! Hope you guys enjoy this one and can't wait to read the reviews. I am holding off on responding to last chapter's review till the next one just to give people time to read it. And on that note, please review. I know I ask this in every chapter but I thrive on the reviews and the seriously encourage me to continue especially when I know people are reading and liking it. Any way's enough of my ranting. Happy reading to you guys! Thanks for all the amazing support as always!** **J**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. (Unfortunately) Pretty much it owns me.** **J**

John groaned loudly as he hit the mat for what seemed like the millionth time in the last 10 minutes. He rolled to his back and slowly moved to get up when he was roughly shoved back down with a boot to his back. He grunted as his chest hit the ground, thankful for the thickly padded floor.

"Get up." Rose demanded sharply. John jerked to dislodge her foot from his back but she only pushed down harder until finally she let up. "Get up." She demanded again this time more harshly than the last.

John eased himself up slowly as Rose walked towards the bench where their water bottles and a couple of towels sat. She picked the bottles up and a towel for John, handing both to him as he stood up.

"Is all this really necessary? I mean.." John paused to take a swig of water and dabbed the sweat off his face. "I get the training but do you have to be so harsh? I have bruises covering every inch of my body. I hurt Rose." John whined with the last bit and Rose rolled her eyes.

Rose crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes slightly. John looked like he had just ran a marathon and then some while she didn't even have a stray hair falling from her pony tail. "You think the next hostile creature or human we come across is going to cut you some slack? Let me tell you something buddy, they won't and I am being easy." Rose said. Her voice was a tad harsher than either of them expected and John's eyebrow rose in concern.

"Are you alright Rose?" John asked but before Rose could respond the alarm from the hub blared through the coms.

"Rose, John! Get up here now! Situation 3." Mickey's voice said over the speaker.

Without another thought Rose shot across the gym towards the door, snatching her leather jacket off the hook near the door and tore through the small hallway to the hub.

John was a little slower at responding and his body protested every step. "Little pain never hurt anyone." John muttered to himself as he jogged after Rose.

When he entered, Rose already had her Jacket on, her earpiece for the field coms was in place, her vortex manipulator strapped tightly to her wrist and he could see the tip of her sonic screwdriver sticking out of the inside pocket of her jacket. He must have been a little slower than he thought.

"Location?" Rose demanded towards Tosh and Mickey who were typing furiously away at a screen, while Martha and Owen were finishing putting together field medic kits. John glanced around for Donna but didn't see her.

"Two blocks away." Tosh called to Rose. Rose gave a short nod as her only reply before snatching her bag up and heading to the door. Rose stopped suddenly before turning back around like she had forgotten something.

"John, Jack, Mickey, and Owen, with me. Martha, prepare the infirmary just in case, might as well get a slab set up in the morgue as well. Tosh, keep us updated and keep your eyes on those cameras. Any changes, you tell to me first. Alright you lot, lets load up." Rose said as turned back to the door and headed out without another glance.

Jack gave a slight snort followed with a cough but Rose paid him no attention. He turned back to the team, who were all looking at him for the final orders. "You heard her. You should all be use to her forgetting what side of that wall she is on by now." Jack said with a roll of his eyes, he may have been the leader but Rose often thought faster on her feet than him in these situations and gave the commands.

John followed behind Jack without a word. His gut was twisting funny and his body hurt, he had a bad feeling about this mission.

The Doctor and Jenny landed back into Amelia ponds garden after leaving, again, to take care of the Tardis. The Doctor bounced his way out the door while Jenny trudged behind. She was really missing home and she didn't just mean her mom. No she meant Torchwood and Jack, especially Jack.

"What do you mean two years?" The Doctor squawked. Jenny shook her head to clear it and choose the moment to laugh at the Doctor's antics.

"Were we late again Dad?" Jenny asked as she looked at Amy who was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Two years." Amy said with her Scottish accent. Jenny laid a glare on the Doctor before grabbing Amy by the hand.

"I think she has waited long enough Dad." Jenny said as she ran with Amy hand and hand into the Tardis, laughing the whole way.

The Doctor took off after them, shutting the door behind him and dashing to the console to help Jenny, who was already starting the sequence.

"Where do you think Pond? Forwards or Backwards?" The Doctor asked as he slammed down a lever and pressed a few buttons.

"I'm in my nighty." Amy said blankly.

The Doctor looked at her just as blankly as she had spoken and with a tad bit of confusion in his eyes. "Well yes you are but what does it matter?"

Jenny laughed and grabbed Amy by the hand driving down the corridors towards the wardrobe. As they passed by door after door, Amy got curious.

"What are all these?" Amy asked tugging on Jenny's hand to pull her to a stop and pointed towards the doors.

Jenny shrugged. "Some are past companion's rooms, some are activities room, and some are empty. They are all sorts of things." Jenny said as she let her hand drag across and linger on a door with a rose that had a wolf howling craved into the center. "This is or was my mum's." She whispered softly.

Amy looked at her with interest. "Your mum? Thought you would have been created in a dish somewhere. Didn't think you would have an actually mum." Amy said, her eyes widen when she realized what she said and she looked at Jenny with an apologetic and sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Jenny laughed. "It's fine. You aren't that far off though. I wasn't born. I was created in a machine that was supposed to create a person from a single sample of DNA. The Doctor, is not exactly human so the machine wouldn't have worked for him anyways but my mum, brilliant woman she is, rewired the machine and made it to require two samples, then she placed her DNA in the machine and shortly after, my Dad came along and was sorta forced to put his DNA sample in. He doesn't know there was a second set of DNA, he believes I was created from him and him alone. He has no idea who my mum is and that's the way it has to be for now." Jenny said with a little wish fullness in her voice.

"Why?" Amy probed.

"Timelines. My mum was a past companion but someday she will come back and the Doctor must not know of the BadWolf's return till she has howled for him across the entire universe." Jenny said cryptically and a touch of hatred. "At least that's what I have been told countless times. Everywhere we go, the prophecy follows us and I hear it be told. But Dad, he either's ignores it or is draft enough to not listen. It's not just the prophecy, it's the words, BadWolf. You will see." Jenny giving the door one last look before walking away.

Amy contemplated asking for more but when she turned away from the door to look at Jenny she saw the blonde walking away and took off after her.

It was another 20 minutes before either returned to the console room only instead of finding the Doctor pacing the room like Jenny thought he would be, he was staring harshly at a screen.

"What is it?" Jenny asked stepping up beside him to look at the monitor, she saw a little girl sitting on a bench, silently crying alone but all of a sudden the Doctor was sitting down beside her, trying to comfort her.

"Well come on then." Jenny said to Amy and headed to the door.

Rose was holding tightly onto the handle by the door as Jack floored the jeep across a field. They were chasing a rouge weevil that was leaving a large body count is its wake.

"Mickey, John! Turn right up ahead and you should be able to cut him off. John, remember what I told you and wear the damn gun." Rose barked into her ear piece. "Owen, make sure your kit is prepared."

"You think he is going to wear it?" Jack asked.

Rose turned her icy glare onto Jack. "He better. Turn left now" Rose said. Jack jerked the wheel as soon as the words left Rose's mouth. Rose glanced down at her little tracker she had in her hand and saw the weevil was just to the right of her. "STOP!" Rose yelled as she snatched her seat belt off and reached for the door handle.

She looked out in front of her as she got out the car and stared at a thick wall of trees. She swore under her breathe. "Owen, stay here. I need you to keep the car running. Jack, you're with me." Rose said as soon as she turned back to head into the woods, Mickey and John pulled up in front of them and rushed out the car.

"Where is it then? I thought you said we would cut it off." Mickey asked as they got closer.

"It's through there. You guy's with me. Mickey, Jack, you know the drill, John follow exactly as I say, no questions, nothing just listen." Rose ordered as she pulled her gun from its holster and armed herself. "We go in armed and we do whatever we have to, to keep ourselves and the people of this city alive."

Rose ran forward not looking back to see if the other two were following her. If she had stayed for even a second, John would have argued with her till her ear fell off and they didn't have time for it.

"Mickey, go in from the left. John from the right. Jack, try to circle around. Let's try to trap it from all sides." She said into her ear piece.

"Do you have a visual?" Mickey asked calmly right back.

Rose looked down at her tracker, when movement to her right caught her attention. "Got it. It's on my right. John, get here now and quietly." Rose whispered fiercely.

"On my way boss. Don't be stupid this time." Mickey said back just as harsh.

"John! Are you there yet?" Jack barked. "I'm almost there."

"I'm on my way, bit slower than normal, sorry bout that but I'll be there in two tics." John rambled back.

Rose took a stepped forward and her foot caught on a root causing her to tumble. Rose rolled with the fall to roll onto her back, her gun still drawn as she heard the weevil turn towards her. "Shit." Rose murmured. She looked up and the weevil was closer than she thought.

She brought up her gun just as the weevil lift it claws to attack when all of a sudden both John and Mickey were attacking from the sides both of them going for an arm when Rose jumped up with a yell. "NO!" She yelled as she tackled the weevil from the front, managing to shove Mickey and John away from it.

The beast's left claw caught Mickey's arm on the way down and he let out a pained cry as he fell to the ground clutching at his bloody arm. John followed with a louder cry as the weevil's other claw caught his side.

Those same claws soon went to wrap around Rose as she fought to get up. She gave a hard hit to the weevil's head and caught one wrist and twisted. "JACK! HELP!" Rose yelled as loudly as she could as she pushed herself off the weevil in a scramble to avoid the other claw.

"Got a shot." Mickey and Jack yelled at the same time.

But before they could fire, Rose let out a strangled cry as the weevil freed his claw and the other raked down her back, all the way from her shoulder's to the center of her back. Two shots rang out then and the weevil fell back to the ground, dead, both claws fell away from Rose and she collapsed onto the ground.

"Rose!" Jack, Mickey and John yelled as the rushed over towards her. Jack yanked her jacket off and then rolled Rose to her side, while John and Mickey quickly put presser on the deeper wounds.

"Owen, we need you down here, bring the kit." Jack barked over the ear piece while he snatched his phone from his pocket, pressing a button and holding it to his ear. "Tosh, Martha, we have three down, I need you to prepare the bay, we will be popping in, in 5 minutes." Jack closed the phone before either could have a chance to respond and Owen appeared to his side.

Rose grunted as she slowly struggled to free herself from Jack's grip. "Focus on Mickey and John. I'm healing, slowly but I'm healing. They won't." She gasped out.

"I'm fine. Just a grazed, a stitch or two and I'll be fixed." Mickey said as he pressed harder onto her wounds with one hand and use the other to help Owen place some gauze onto them. Jack glanced towards John when he didn't answered and John shrugged a bit.

"It will take a few more stitches to fix me and I might not be able to run again for a while." He said with a slight laugh. "Seemed your training will have to wait Rosie poise."

"What the hell did you do this time blondie?" Owen snapped in his normal irritated tone.

"Shut up arse." Rose snapped back.

"Enough. You have those gauze on Owen?" Jack asked. Owen nodded and backed away. "You and Mickey go get the cars after you wrap Mick's arm up. John, hold onto Rose." Jack said. Mickey and Owen stepped away from them just as Jack slammed his hand down onto Rose's vortex manipulator. *************************************************************************************

"Dad, Where are we? Don't be stupid just give us the answer will you?" Jenny demanded as she placed her hands on her hips, the same way her mum often did with her. She was covered in trash and what she thought, but was hoping not, saliva.

The Doctor glanced between Jenny and Amy, pausing to try to figure out the best way to explain the situation they had seemed to have found themselves in. "Well. It's a mouth. A great big mouth and we are standing on a tongue, it would seem." He said as calmly as he could.

"A mouth, a giant mouth and how do you suppose we get out of here?" Amy asked as she struggled to get up.

"No, no, now don't get up." The Doctor said hurriedly but the tongue started to move and he quickly thought of something. "Prepare yourselves." He yelled as he pointed the sonic towards the back of the throat. "Rassilon hope this works. " He muttered to himself.

All of a sudden the mouth opened up and three of them slide out of the mouth in a wave of sick.

The Doctor woke up first and quickly checked Jenny and Amy over, satisfied they were okay, he quickly check the area for an escape. Jenny stirred shortly after him and he went over to help her up.

"What? That was your brilliant plan Dad? Let's get ourselves knocked out and covered in sick." Jenny crumbled to him. The Doctor just rolled his eyes and helped Amy up as she started to wake.

"Hello. No concussion or anything, perfectly fine and yes you are covered in sick." The Doctor said.

"Where are we?" Jenny asked as she examined the door near them.

"Overspill pipe it would seem. And look here, only one way out and we have to forget everything." The Doctor said.

All of a sudden all the lights came on around them and they all turned to see the smiley faces in the boxes staring at them.

"There is a creature at the heart of this ship and no one knows." The Doctor said towards the smileys as he stepped towards. The faces turned to the frowny faces. "Oh come on that's not going to work on me now. Whatcha going to do stick your tongue out?" The Doctor asked as the faces turned to angry and the fronts of the boxes open.

"Um Dad, we should…" Jenny said as she yanked the Doctor back by his shoulder and started backing up towards the door with Amy behind her.

All of a sudden the door slung open and a figure with a red cape appeared. "Down." Liz 10 yelled. Jenny quickly shoved both Amy and the Doctor down with her as Liz shot both of the smiley faces.

"Nice to see you again. You look much nicer without the mask." The Doctor said as he stood up and straighten his bow tie.

Liz smiled and stepped around him towards Amy and Jenny. "You must be Amy. I'm Liz 10. Lovely hair, sorry about the sick." Liz than turned to Jenny. "Jenny, lovely to see you again. Where's your mum hiding at? Figured she would have beat the Doctor down here, that's for sure."

"Sorry, don't believe we have met yet. Mum's….."Jenny worried her lip trying to come up with the best word. "Away. I guess you could say." Jenny said finally.

" Wow, I must say never thought I would see them apart." Liz 10 said in amazement. "You know Mandy, she was very brave." Liz said as she pulled Mandy through the door.

"How did you find us? Better yet how do you know us?" The Doctor asked pointing towards Liz.

"I grew up with all the stories. You and Rose sure know how to get around, you are a family favorite. Though queen vic was on the fence about you two wasn't she? And you, little flirt certainly try to make sure the virgin queen wasn't a virgin no more, you bad boy. Good thing, she was there to step in." Liz 10 said with a smile while Jenny flinched at the mention of her mum's name.

Jack, Rose and John landed in the center of the hub, all of them groaning from the manipulator.

Martha and Tosh wasted no time and rushed forward. Martha went straight for Rose, while Tosh went to work on wrapping John's side.

John had a long gash from one the top of his shoulder all the way down to his hip, all would need several stitches but nothing that wouldn't heal with time and rest. Tosh knew basic medicine and luckily some of that training had included stitching people up. As she worked over John, Martha worked on Rose.

"She is healing slower than normal." Martha muttered to Jack, softly so Rose wouldn't hear.

Jack narrowed his eyes in concertation as he tried to think how long it had been since she last seen the Doctor or the Tardis but he couldn't remember for certain and then he knew there were her little side trips that were probably longer for her than him.

"Just bandage them. Stitches will just be too big of a hassle beside we will have to remove em in a day or two anyways." Rose muttered with slurred speech. She was tired and her brain was failing her with the simplest task.

"Rose, you are healing slower, we don't have a choice but to do a few stitches. If we have to take them out tomorrow, that's fine but it's our only choice, I'm sorry." Jack said with a shake of his head. "Tosh, how is John?"

John looked over and smiled. "Oh I'm brilliant. Top of the world." John said laughing. Tosh rolled her eyes. "He is fine, the painkillers are kicking in. Obviously." Tosh said as she finished adding the last few bandages to his side.

"Great. Jack, we need to move her to the infirmary." Martha said as she gather the supplies in her hands and stood.

Jack gently lifted Rose and Rose muttered a weak protest. "Sorry Rosie, but you are half a sleep, there's no way you're walking."

A few hours later and Rose was stitched and bandaged up. She had fallen asleep on the bed in the infirmary with John laying in the neighboring bed. Mickey and Owen got back shortly after they had started patching Rose's back. Martha had glared a murderous glare at Mickey and roughly checked over Owen's work on his arm before storming up the stairs to the living area. Mickey went after her and they had been a lot of yelling as a result.

To say Martha was mad would be an understatement, Mickey had done a stupid move, and one that could have costed him his life as well as John's and possibly Roses. It was a move he knew better than to pull.

Jack had also giving him a lecture and wanted a full, detailed report within the next two hours of exactly what happened and how that little plan had come about. Mickey had argued about the time limit but Jack stood firm, saying he almost lost three team members and friends.

It was when Jack had been giving a lecture to John that Rose finally came to. "Will you guys shut up?" Rose groaned as she carefully rolled to her side to face them. "I'm pissed at you." Rose said towards John.

John looked down at the floor, studding the white tile in a large amount of detail before he spoke. "You were in trouble. It was the only way that we saw right then to help. I hate guns Rose and thinking of shooting that poor creature even if he was going to kill just-" John couldn't finish his sentence as a shudder rack his body and he groaned from the pain it caused in his side.

Rose studied him closely before she sat up. Jack went to protest but Rose was having none of it and shoved his hands to the side. Without another word, she headed upstairs and went to her room.

John sent Jack a questioning look but Jack just shrugged and sat down on the bed abandoned by Rose.

"She will be back and then you are in for it." Jack said with a sigh.

Jenny stared at her father with tears streaming down her face. He was going to kill an innocent creature just because these little apes decided to trap it without even trying to find another solution.

"Children. The children were crying." Amy whispered from beside Jenny. Jenny looked over at her with confusion.

"What are you muttering about?" Jenny asked.

"The children were crying and the star whale came to them like a miracle." Amy said excitedly.

Jenny's face lite up in understanding and both of them dashed towards the Queen.

"Sorry your majesty but we are going to need to borrow your hand." Jenny said.

"Doctor stop!" Amy yelled. "Whatever you are doing just stop." She said again as her and Jenny slammed the Queen's hand down on the abdicate button.

"Amy! Jenny! No!" The Doctor yelled but it was too late and the ship rocked. "What have you done? The both of you what have you done?" He whispered in horror, staring heartbrokenly at his daughter who was beaming away with pride like she had just solved the world's biggest question.

"Nothing at all!" Jenny said with a laugh.

"Is she right?" Amy said with a face splitting grin.

"We have increased speed." The man in a cloak said with wonder.

"It helps if you stop torturing the pilot." Amy said still smiling.

"See, the star whale, the very last of its kind, didn't just randomly showed up. It came because it heard the children crying. It came, because it is so, so very old and alone. It showed up to volunteer. You lot, you never had to torture or trap it. That was all you guys." Jenny said happily. "It couldn't stand to watch children cry."

The Doctor stared at Jenny and Amy blankly before walking away. Jenny sighed and tugged Amy to follow.

"You guys could have killed everyone on this ship." He said quietly.

"We know." Amy said just as quietly. "But you could have killed a star whale."

"I'm taking you home. As soon as we leave here, I am taking you home. That was a foolish mistake. You had no idea what the outcome could have been, no idea if that would have worked. You would have killed thousands of people for nothing." The Doctor said darkly.

Jenny raised her eyebrow in question before her eyes dangerously darken and that golden glint brimmed around the center of them as she stepped forward, coming face to face with the Doctor. The Doctor stumbled back and stared harshly at the golden color in her eyes, they reminded him of Rose when she looked into the heart of the Tardis.

"You will not. Not unless you are going to chuck me out as well mister and if that's case I will just let mum at you. Have half the mind just to do that anyways. Amy saved the star whale and everyone else on this ship, including yourself. She saved you from yourself Doctor." Jenny growled as she rammed her pointed finger into his chest. "How many times have you done something completely and utterly stupid without knowing the outcome?" She paused and waited for the Doctor to answer and when he didn't, instead he just looked away in shame she continued. "Your ego is hurt because for once you weren't the smartest person in the room but isn't that why you ask people to travel with you Dad? To keep you grounded, to give you a hand to hold and to stop you when you go too far? I think you went too far Dad." Jenny half shouted, the golden light in her eyes flashed brighter for a second then died back down to the small ring around her iris. She turned away suddenly and without another word stormed back towards the Tardis

The Doctor watched after him, his mouth opened slightly in shock but he quickly closed it and turned to face Amy who had watched the whole scene with tears in her eyes. "She's right. I'm sorry." He whispered.

The Doctor stepped towards Amy and gave her a tight hug that she gladly returned. "Thank you." He whispered again before pulling away. "Come on, I need to talk to Jenny about somethings.

Once they all were back in the Tardis and the Tardis was safely in the vortex, Jenny turned to go towards the hall but the Doctor blocked her path.

"No." Was all he said and he nodded towards one of the single jump seats that were spaced out around the console room instead of the beach seat.

Jenny eyed him suspiciously before slowly edging towards one and sitting down. Amy was already seated in one on the other side of the console room and looked at Jenny in question.

"Who is your mum? Don't even try to get out of it, it won't work." The Doctor said with a slight growl.

Jenny shook her head. "I can't." She said as she stood up and went to the console.

"The hell you can't!" The Doctor yelled. "What do you think you are doing? My ship." He said as he went to stop her from landing the Tardis. The Tardis choose that moment to intervene and sent him a sharp shock causing him to snatch his hand away and glare at her.

Jenny looked up at him after finishing the landing sequence and walked slowly to the doors. "Come on then, there's someone you need to meet." She said before opening the doors and stepping out.

Jenny stepped out of the Tardis and into the Torchwood hub, the sound of yelling hitting her ears. Jack stepped around the corner and rushed towards her, picking her up and spinning her around in a bone crushing hug.

"Jenny! Oh I've missed you!" Jenny laughed as she wrapped her hands around his neck and hugged him just as tightly as he was her.

"I missed you to! What's with all the yelling?" She asked as he continued to spin her around.

A cough from behind them made Jack stop and put her back on her feet as they turned towards the Doctor and Amy.

"Doctor, good to see you again." Jack said smiling before turning towards Amy. "You and I must get introduced later I'm afraid." He said with a wink and a flirty smile.

All of a sudden there was a crash and the yelling got louder. Jenny looked worriedly down the hall as she recognized her mum's voice. "Jack? What is the yelling about? Is mum okay?"

Jack snorted and crossed his arms. "Your mum, is fine but John and Mickey might not be. Deserves them right, almost got all three of them killed."

Jenny looked at him wide eyed. "They did what?" She asked before taking off towards the infirmary. Jack made to grab her but he couldn't quite reach her.

"Jenny! No, stop!" he yelled after her but Jenny ignored her and he muttered several aliens curses before turning back towards the Doctor and the lovely red head.

"Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness and who might you be?" Jack said in his normal flirtatious voice and the Doctor groaned.

"Amy and you can stop the flirting, I'm engaged." Amy snapped as she eyed him up and down. The Doctor looked towards at a hilariously fast rate. "What?" He squawked.

Jack looked between the two before he completely lost himself in laughter. "Seriously Doc? Don't you ask the right questions anymore?" He said as he doubled over, clutching at his sides in laughter.

A noise behind them cause the trio to turn around and John, the meta-crisis was walking from the hallway towards them. He gave Jack a smug grin. "You are in for it next mister. Jenny is none too happy with you keeping the fact her mum was hurt from her."

Jack admittedly sobered up and glared halfheartedly at John. "Where is R-her mum anyways?" Jack asked catching himself from saying Rose's name.

"She's right here, so you both can shut up about me now." Rose said as she walked around John and stood to the side.

The Doctor's eyes widened, alarmingly wide and he opened and shut his mouth several times before attempting to step forward only to trip over his own feet and stumble the rest of the way.

Rose raised an eyebrow as the Doctor stumbled towards her before she snorted and crossed her arms across her chest and smiled her tongue in tooth smile. "Well Hello then."

The Doctor looked up at her and smiled a face breaking grin before taking another step towards her, closing the little gap that had been between them the rest of the way. "Hello." He whispered. He reached his hand out to cup her face but Rose backed away.

"Not yet. There's something I must do." Rose said as she slapped him hard. "That's for being stupid and trying to send your brilliant companion home for stopping you."

The Doctor fumbled and held his check in his hand and went to talk but Rose held up her finger.

"I have one more thing." Rose said softly as she leaned forward and pressed her index fingers lightly against the Doctor's temples. A howl rang out through the Doctor's mind calling for him and all of a sudden he was hit was rush of memories. He distantly felt Rose remove her fingers and step away but he was unable to stop it.

"What did you do?" Amy asked as the Doctor stood transfixed on one single spot and his eyes clouded over.

"Let him remember is all. He has a couple centuries worth of memories to remember." Rose said quietly before turning towards Amy. "I'm Rose. Rose Tyler though some call me Bad Wolf."

Amy titled her head a little to study her. "That explains the wolf in the rose on your door. I'm Amy Pond." She said as she held out her hand. Rose took it with a smile and shook it lightly.

The Doctor came out of his trance and looked around for Rose. He found her chatting to Jenny and Amy. He wasted no time and ran towards Rose, he spun her around, snatched her up into her arms and kissed her, hard. Rose kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The Doctor sat her back down and smiled at her. "Hello."

Rose laughed and smiled up at him, reaching up with her hand softly running it through his floppy hair. "Hello."

 **A/N: They are finally back together! So what do you guys think? Please, again, leave a review, it would seriously make my day** **J** **Hope you guys enjoyed! More will be coming soon, I promise! Happy Tuesday!**


	26. Chapter 26-Saying goodbye

**A/N: Another chapter! YAY! This is pretty much a filler chapter but it is a much needed filler chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you to everyone who has viewed, favorited, followed and reviewed this story, it seriously means a lot to me! On that note, please leave a review, I love reading them and they help keep me motivated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who. (Unfortunately.) Pretty sure it owns me.**

It was 20 minutes later, when Martha finally dragged Rose away from the Doctor, who had refused to let Rose go but Martha needed to check the bandages on her back and Rose needed a break from the Doctor.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief when Martha pulled her down the stairs towards the infirmary. "I love him to death, I really do but it's a little…much right now." Rose said with a sigh as she sat down on the bed and preceded to pull her top off. Leaving her top half completely naked since she couldn't bear to wear a bra due to the cuts on her back.

Martha was washing her hands in the nearby sink and gave a light laugh. "Understatement of the year."

Rose stared at the floor. "I don't know what to do Martha. I am happier than happy to be back with him but I don't know where we go from here. There is so much he has no idea about from Pete's world and even more from this world. I'm not the same Rose, there's too much darkness now. You know that, you've seen it." Rose said with a whisper.

Martha finished gathering the supplies and pulling on gloves when she looked at Rose. She was shocked to see tears threatening to spill over in the blonde's eyes. Rose was usually very guarded and rarely showed much emotion. "You tell em. But only when you are ready and I swear Rose, that man will still love you. I have never seen someone…..it was bone chilling to see him after you left. He has darkness in him as well and he gave into when you were apart. I am sure if there is anyone who can understand what you have done and he will forgive you Rose." She said softly touching Rose's shoulder before moving to her back to change the bandages.

Rose stayed silent as Martha removed the wrap they had placed around her torso in attempt to protect the stiches from Rose's careless and lifted her arms when told. When they went to pull the gauze off Rose hissed and gripped the bed in a white knuckle grip.

Martha swore as she saw the stiches were ripped open, probably from the Doctor's rough hugging and spinning earlier. "Stupid alien git. I'm sorry Rose but I'm going to have to reclose these, they are still pretty deep. That weevil did a damn good job at attempting to rip you to shreds."

All of a sudden there was a small gasp from behind them causing Martha to spin and Rose jumped, snatching her shirt in an attempt to cover herself before spinning around.

"Doctor, what the hell are you doing?" Martha asked with her arms crossed. "I told you to stay upstairs with Jenny."

"I know but well I missed Rose." The Doctor said softly before his eyes gained that dangerous glint. "You didn't tell me she was hurt. No one told me she was hurt that badly." The Doctor said as he marched forward leveling Rose and Martha with a glare.

Rose debated just throwing her shirt on but decided it wasn't worth it and just sat back down on the bed with her back towards them with a huff. "Haven't been here that long, besides thought Jack said something about it earlier when Jenny asked for me." Rose said with a shrug. "It's not that bad, I'll heal."

Martha turned back around and went back to work on Rose. "Want me to numb you?" She asked ignoring the looks from the Doctor.

"No need. Don't even see the need of stitching em back up. Honestly they will heal up." Rose said.

The Doctor looked between the two quickly. "How often has something like this happened?" the Doctor demanded.

"Way to damn much, though this is the first time I have almost been shredded chicken. Blame John and Mickey, had to save their asses. Normally the stiches don't stay in long, out with in a day or two and never had to have them redone." Rose said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. Truth was she had worse but she wasn't about to tell either one of them that.

As Martha gathered the supplies and changed out gloves, the Doctor's mind was working a mile a minute. All of a sudden he jumped up and grabbed Rose's hand.

"There's no need Martha. She will be fine just like she said." The Doctor said snatching Rose up and dragging her towards the stairs.

"Doctor, stop. In case you haven't noticed I don't have a top on." Rose said snatching her arm from the Doctor.

The Doctor turned towards Rose and realized she was indeed without a top causing him to abruptly turn back around, covering his eyes.

Rose watched as the Doctor's entire face turn red from his neck to the tips of his ears and fought the urge to laugh.

"And in case you haven't realized, I am a medical professional, and I say she needs stiches." Martha said walking towards them.

The Doctor spun around momentarily forgetting about Rose's lack of shirt. "No Martha, she doesn't I figured it out!" He glanced towards Rose and noticed her struggling to get back into her shirt with her back turn towards him. He paused and contemplated helping Rose before he shook his head, stepping forward and gently yanking down the back on it. "There now you are dressed and I don't have to keep my eyes covered. Now where was I?" The Doctor asked as he spun back around and pointing towards Martha. "Yes, you. Rose doesn't need stiches because all she needs is to be on the Tardis. I am guessing it has been a while since she has last been on the old girl and all she needs is a boost or a recharge if you will." The Doctor said as he continued to hop around excitedly.

Without another thought Rose raced up the stairs leaving the Doctor and Martha stuttering behind her.

"Stupid. That was stupid. I should have thought of that." Rose muttered as she quickly pulled out her Tardis key and unlocked the door, running through in a matter of seconds.

She sucked in a breath as she felt the Tardis nudging her mind and gave a little shudder as she felt the energy come back to her. Rose walked towards the console and petted the column with love.

"She missed you." The Doctor said quietly in the doorway. Rose turned around with a soft smile. "I missed her too. Along with her pilot." Rose whispered as she leaned back against the railing, crossing her arms and staring at the floor.

The Doctor smiled and stepped forward towards Rose. When he got close enough he pulled her into a hug. "I missed you too." He mumbled into her hair.

Rose took a deep breathe breathing in his scent and enjoying the feel of his arms around her before she stepped out of the hug. "I should go and finish some paperwork before Jack has a coronary." Rose said as she turned and hurried out the door.

The Doctor sighed and ran his hand threw his hair. "I stop running from her and she starts running from me. What do I do old girl?" The Doctor whispered as he petted the railing. The Tardis gave a soft and encouraging hum in response. "Thanks."

"Doctor?" John called from the doorway as he walked in. He caught sight of the Doctor by the console. "There you are. Missing quite the party, seems Jack has meet his match with Amy." John said as he stepped up the ramp. "What is it?" John asked as the Doctor turned to face him.

"She's running and I just don't understand why." The Doctor said with a frustrated sigh.

John stared at the Doctor for a second before losing himself to laughter. The Doctor gave him a glare and John sobered up. "Sorry, it's just…that's what she does. She runs. She learnt that from you, you know." John said with a pointed look. "But the thing is Doctor, she is scared and she needs time. She needs to learn to trust again."

"Yeah. Time." The Doctor said solemnly.

"Doctor. She loves you but she is scared. You have to understand that." John said sternly before moving back towards the door.

"Wait." The Doctor said putting his hand on John's shoulder. "How did she get hurt?" The Doctor demanded.

John raised an eyebrow. "Which time?" he asked sarcastically. The Doctor tightened his grip on John and glared harshly at him. John threw his hands up. "Alright, appreciate a joke every now and then. It was a weevil, a particularly murderous weevil. There was quite a body count before we were able to isolate it into a forest area. We were chasing it me, mickey, Rose and Jack trying to corner it. Rose fell, not sure how but she fell as we were closing in and the weevil went straight for her. Stupid Mickey and me were trying to play hero. She had a shot, she would more than likely have been fine, but well we went to grab its arms. Stupid really, the thing would have just slung us off and then ripped us to shreds but Rose reacted faster and tackled it, shoving us out of the way. But she couldn't fight him off for long and we got caught by the claws as they were falling down. He swiped down her back, it was pretty nasty looking." John said swiftly.

The Doctor swore under his breath and smacked John in the back of the head. "Stupid ape." He said before walking out the door. John rubbed the back of his head. "ow." He muttered as he walked out the door behind the Doctor.

The Doctor glanced around the hub for Rose as soon as he walked out but Jack stepped in front of him.

"Won't find her for a while. Give her some breathing room. Come on, me and you need to talk." Jack said patting the Doctor on the shoulder and pulling him towards his office. As they got closer Jack made a point to ignore Rose's office and try to keep the Doctor's attention.

"Have a seat." Jack said as he walked around the desk. "So what's up Doc?" Jack asked as he crossed his feet and leaned back with his arms behind his head.

"Stop calling me that. Nothing, just regenerated and picked up Amy before Jenny brought us here." The Doctor said as he sat in a chair.

A loud laugh caused the Doctor to look towards the door and he caught a glimpse of Amy and Rose is the office across the hall. He smiled as he saw them laughing with each other. "Any reason why her office is across from yours?" The Doctor asked with raised eyebrows. "Though I'm a bit surprised she has an office."

"She lives here and pretty much runs this place, of course she has an office." Jack said with a smirk.

"Of course she does." The Doctor looked at him hesitantly. "Is she…she will leave with me right?" He asked nervously.

"Yes. But she isn't going to just give this place up either. It's been her home for a few years now." Jack said seriously. "Besides I'm not just going to let her disappear either and neither will Jenny."

"And what exactly are you intentions with my daughter Captain?" The Doctor asked as he stood up and leaned forward on the desk.

Jack gulped and looked towards the door for an escape but Rose was nowhere in sight and her office was completely dark.

"Doctor! You got a call!" Amy yelled from down the hallway.

"Saved by red. Brilliant!" Jack muttered with a sigh as the Doctor rushed out the door.

Rose and Amy had been talking in the office, mainly about the Doctor being late and about his antics. It felt good to laugh the way Rose had been with Amy, it had been so long since she felt that at ease. There was something about the girl that Rose felt comfortable with her. There was a soft knock at the door and it opened as Jenny entered.

"Mum." Jenny said quietly when she walked through. "Can I talk to you?" Rose raised an eyebrow but nodded and the three of them walked back towards the hub.

"Amy, why don't you go and wait in the Tardis? We will be there shortly." Rose said nodding towards the Tardis while Jenny walked on towards a corner away from everyone.

Amy nodded and went too walked away but paused. "Is it locked?" She asked almost sheepishly. Rose smiled her tongue in tooth smile and raised her hand, snapping her fingers causing the Tardis door to open widely. Amy's eyes widen in surprise and a huge grin spread across her face, she turned to look at Rose. "Oh I like you!" Amy said as she took off towards the Tardis.

Rose laughed as she walked towards Jenny. "You're staying." Rose said with a soft smile when she stepped in front of her. Jenny nodded and looked at her feet. Rose wrapped her in a hug. "It's okay sweetie. You will do brilliantly with Jack and the rest of the team." She said proudly as she pulled away from Jenny.

Jenny's smile lit up her face but it dimed some. "I like Jack Mum." She said with almost a whisper.

Rose laughed and nodded. "I know and He likes you but don't do anything stupid and if you need me you call me you hear? I don't care where I am or what I am doing. I will always be here for you." Rose said sternly.

"Thanks Mum." Jenny said hugging Rose tightly again before bouncing off towards hub where the rest of the team was, joining them in their surveillance and crazy stories. Rose shook her head with a smile. It was sad to see her daughter growing up but she knew Jenny would be fine. After all Rose had taught her everything thing she knew.

Just then the Tardis phone started ringing and Rose took off. She snapped her fingers quickly and rushed into the console room.

The phone was ringing and Amy was staring bewildered at the elaborate console. "Is that…is that a phone?" Amy stuttered.

Rose smiled and nodded. "Yep." She said popping the 'p' as she ran forward to answer it. "Hello?" She asked softly.

Amy listened but all she could hear was a muffled reply.

"Which one? Yeah I know the British one. Give me a name mate, know too many of you." Rose said with an eye roll. Her grin grew as the other person replied. "Oh hello! Yep the Doctor and I will be right there. See you soon." Rose said as she hung up the phone and ran around to the other side of the console. "You might want to yell for the Doctor, we just got a phone call." Rose said looking at Amy.

"From who?" Amy questioned. Rose's smile never left as she answered. "Winston Churchill." Was all Rose replied with but that had Amy turning and running towards the door yelling for the Doctor.

Rose laughed as she prepared the Tardis to leave. Jack would yell later for her not saying goodbye but honestly she didn't care she was ready for the adventure to come.

 **A/N: So what do you guys think? Please leave me a review** **J**

 **Review response for Chapter 24 and Chapter 25:**

 **Chapter 24:**

 **Mermaid1108- I am glad you enjoyed it and its air of mystery. Thanks for reviewing** **J**

 **Valerie21601:** **J** **J** **J** **J** **Im glad you are enjoying! Thank you for reviewing** **J**

 **Chapter 25:**

 **Mermaid1108: Lol that's okay, I am the same way from time to time. I think I squealed and did a little happy dance when I finished writing the reunion. I was super excited, glad you are too! Hope to hear from you soon! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Hummelberry94: I am so glad you re-read it! Thank you for your praise! I also dreamed about Jack meeting the ponds and the 11** **th** **Doctor so when I started writing this I had a goal of getting that meeting. I am excited to introduce Rory to Jack in the future! Hope to hear from you again soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Valerie21601:** **J** **Thank you so much for the reminder to update the tags, I didn't even think of it till I got your review, so thank you so much. Looking forward to hearing from you again** **J**


	27. Chapter 27- WWII and the Daleks part 1

**A/N: So short chapter and only part of the episode. I will post the rest of the episode here soon but wanted to give you guys something and to let you know I am still around and writing! Thanks for all the fantastic reviews, likes, favs and followers. I will post responses to reviews in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Pretty sure it owns me.**

The Doctor ran into the Tardis, and slammed the doors behind him. He glanced up at the console as Rose started guiding the Tardis towards their destination.

The Doctor smiled wildly at the sight. He had Rose back and he felt whole for the first time in ages. He quickly bounced the rest of the way to the console and started dancing around helping her drive.

He glanced over at Amy and smiled again. "So who rang?"

Amy looked up from her tight grip on the railing and gave a wide smile. "Winston Churchill. Rose spoke to him."

The Tardis landed then,sending all of them spiraling to the floor. Rose was the first one up and raced to the door but paused before opening it to look towards Amy. She grinned her tongue in tooth smile at the red head. "wanna do the honors? Or may-" Rose was cut off as a blinding golden light and burning pain went through her mind, causing her to gasp and touch her temples.

The Doctor frowned in concern when Rose suddenly stopped talking and jumped up from the floor and rushed towards her. "Rose? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked as he gently removed her hands from her temples and reached up to place his hands on her cheeks but Rose brushed them away.

"Its nothing. Its gone now, I'll be fine." Rose said strongly and rather convincing but the Doctors frown deepened.

"Are you sure?" he asked gently, reaching for her hand.

Rose smiled and lightly grasped his hand for a second before pulling away and opening the door. "Positive. Now Amy, why don't you step out first." Rose said as she took a few steps back from the door and the Doctor, to let Amy step through.

Amy step towards the door a little slower than either the Doctor or Rose expected but she eyed them both cautiously before pausing at the door. "I have questions and expect answers but later after we deal with Winston." She said with a pointed finger at the two of them.

Rose raised an eyebrow and glanced towards the Doctor with a questioning look who in turned just shrugged and followed behind Amy.

Rose stepped out after the pair and quickly shut the door as she caught part of the conversation, the Doctor and Winston was having. "Oh Winston. You know better, you bad boy." Rose said with a bit of flirt and smile.

Winston's smile grew when he heard her voice and he brushed past Amy and the Doctor to reach her. "Hello my golden Rose. How nice to see you again, how are you?" He asked cheerfully as he grabbed Rose's hand and shook it tightly.

Rose laughed. "Now Winston how many times I have I told you not to call me that? I am doing well but you seem to have gotten yourself into a bit of trouble, care to explain what you needed our help with so urgently?" Rose asked as she stepped back and crossed her arms.

"Ah yes. Well it would be seem you are a few months late, Miss. Rose. Come, I must show you something." Winston said as he waved them towards the door.

The Doctor sent a questioning look towards Rose but wordlessly followed Amy and Winston. Rose hung back a second as another flash of gold burned through her mind, something was wrong and her tie to the vortex was fighting to be in control. Rose glanced after the Doctor and bit her lip, she should say something to him. Even when she had first discovered BadWolf was still there, she never had to fight the vortex the way she was having to now.

Rose shook her head, she would keep it to herself, and followed behind the trio. When she finally caught up the Doctor and Amy was talking about the Tardis key.

"Come on Doctor. I could win this war with your technology." Winston said while smoking a cigar. Rose rolled her eyes and so did Amy.

"Oh come off it Winston." Amy said beating the Doctor to whatever comment he was going to make. "You could destroy the world with that technology, Its best left to the Doctor."

The Doctor stood up straighter and smugly straightened his bow tie causing Rose to snort. "Yeah because he knows what he's doing." Rose said sarcastically. The Doctor shot her a hurt look over his shoulder and Rose walked closer and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. " _Good thing you know how to fix your mistakes. Well most of the time."_ Rose spoke softly in his mind causing the Doctor to give her a mad smile.

"Let's show you my newest weapon then shall we? With these weapons, I will win this world without your technology." Winston said as the headed down another hallway.

As they got closer towards the place Winston was taking them, the pain in Rose's head reached an extreme level and she involuntarily let out a gasped and gripped her head.

The Doctor spun around towards her and gripped her shoulders. "You are not fine. What is wrong?" The Doctor growled as Rose slowly raised her head and gripped the top of his arms so tight her knuckles were white.

But Rose didn't answer the Doctor instead she turned her attention towards Winston, her eyes were slightly golden as she spoke. "What is in that room? What have you done?" Rose growled as her grip tighten painfully on the Doctor's shoulders and he quickly grabbed them and held them in his hand.

Winston took another puff from his cigar before he spoke. "I only did what was necessary to protect my country. Come see for yourselves." Winston said as he walked through the room that lead to the roof.

Rose growled a dangerous growl before she pulled her left hand from the Doctor's and messaged her left temple as she pushed the vortex further into her mind.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked as she stepped closer worriedly. "Is something wrong here? Are we in danger?"

"I will be fine but something is seriously wrong here and it is on the other side of that door. And yes Amelia Pond, we are all in danger." Rose said harshly as she went to step forward but the Doctor stopped her with a tug on her hand and motioned for Amy to go ahead.

"Is this like with Shakespeare?" He asked quietly searching her eyes for any hint, after a few seconds of silence he pleaded with her. "Please." The Doctor begged. Rose gave a reluctant nod.

"In a way. But it's much worse than that." Rose said sadly and before the Doctor could stop her, she snatched her hand away and walked up the stairs. The Doctor sighed and followed after her.

When they stepped out onto the roof, Winston looked back in excitedly. "Rose, Doctor, Amy." Winston said smiling at all of them. " I would like to introduce you to Bracewell. The creator of my new secret weapon."

The Doctor smiled his brilliant smile to Bracewell and Bracewell gave an excited wave. Rose and Amy stood further away as they watched enemy planes flying closer, a bomb was dropped near and Rose placed a head on on her arm to steady her. Amy nodded her head in thanks and continued to stare wide eyed at the scene ahead.

Rose smiled a tongue and tooth smile at her. "Amazing isn't it?" She asked.

Amy looked at her and smiled nervously. "Yeah but it's just, its.." Amy trailed off.

The Doctor choose that moment to speak up from behind them causing them both to jump. "It's history." Rose turned and went to respond but froze as Winston called for the attack and she heard the unmistakable sound of Dalek weaponry. Memories flashed through her mind and she was stuck in them unable to start the onslaught of pain and fear.

The Doctor spun around staring in horror at Winston and Bracewell. "What was that? Show me!" The Doctor yelled as he raced up some stairs towards Bracewell.

Winston gave a smirk and Amy looked toward Rose, pulling on her arm frantically but Rose wasn't paying any attention to her and continued staring wide eyed.

"I gave you, the weapon that is going to win me the war, the Iron sides." Winston said as a Dalek rolled around the barricade. The Doctor jerked back so violently, he almost flipped over the railing.

Winston waved his cigar towards the Dalek. "What do you think? Fantastic, if you ask me. These will single handedly win me the war Doctor."

"Rose. Rose! Is this what you were talking about?" Amy asked as she tried to get Rose to snap out of her trance. Amy shook Rose slightly by her shoulders. "ROSE!" Amy yelled suddenly startling everyone. The Doctor glanced a concern look down but seeing no physical harm to Rose he turned back towards the Dalek and stalked forward.

"What is it you want? Why are you here?" He asked curiously as he looked the Dalek straight into the eye stalk.

"I. Am. Your. Soldier. I. Am. Here. To. serve you." The Dalek said in the mechanic voice. Rose snapped out of her trance then and took off back down the stairs that led inside, gripping her head in her hands. Amy looked between the Doctor and Rose, torn between who to stay with, Rose was hurt but the Doctor was facing something dangerous.

The Doctor kept his eye on the Dalek before leaning even closer to it. Amy stepped a little closer in an attempted to possible prevent the Doctor from doing something stupid. "Who am I?" The Doctor asked.

"Your. Identity. Is. Unknown." The Dalek said.

The Doctor stared at it with disbelief and fear. Bracewell took a step forward and placed a hand on the Doctor's arm. The Doctor took the moment to walk away, and he ran his hands frantically through his hair, tugging it some as he went."Perhaps I can help. Those are my iron sides." Bracewell said proudly

The Doctor spun around back around and dropped his hand. "Your what?"

Bracewell continued. "And what is your ultimate goal?" He asked the Dalek.

"To. Win. The. War." The Dalek answered. The Doctor turned around to dash back down the stairs and headed to find Rose. He needed to know what she knew and to check on her.


	28. Chapter 28- WWII and the Daleks part 2

**A/N:** So long wait is over! Here is the rest of WWII and the Daleks. I hope you guys enjoy and I can't wait to read your reviews! Thanks for being patient with me. I know it gets tough waiting and waiting for updates but I promise even if there hasn't been an update for a long time there will be one eventually. I promise to finish this story. I want to say hello to all the new people! So Hello! Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story! It truly means a lot! Don't forget to review, even if it's just a one worded comment. Happy reading!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Doctor Who (unfortunately) Pretty sure it owns me.

The Doctor found Rose in Winston's office surrounded by soldiers. The Doctor gave them a nasty glare as he shoved past them and went to Rose. She was sitting in a chair, just staring straight ahead, her face was set in a look of deep concentration and thought. The Doctor carefully and slowly so he wouldn't scare her, stepped around her and crouched down so they were eye level. The Doctor frowned when Rose still didn't look at him and very slowly, lightly placed his hands on her knees. He watched as the clouded, distant look faded from her eyes and she finally saw him. But what replaced that look, worried the Doctor even more.

"Rose?" He asked raising his hand to place on her check. He was pleasantly surprised when she let him and in return gripped his hand tightly in hers. "Are you okay?"

She gave a small shake and turned towards the door just as Winston and Amy stepped in. The Doctor gave her one last look before he reluctantly removed his hand from her cheek and stood up.

Amy had caught sight of the Doctor moving his hand. "What were you doing? What's going on?" She asked as she crossed her arms across her chest and eyed the Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor shot Amy a not now glare and turned towards Winston. The Doctor stood in such a way, that neither Amy or Winston could see Rose. He wanted to give her time to gain her bearings and collect herself. He knew that she needed to not show any weakness. Knew she needed to seem as if she was invincible and that was something he could relate to. His ninth self-had been a lot like that, he had to learn to trust and to forgive himself. It took time but she had shown him a better way to live, he trusted her and she was slowly starting to trust him again but she didn't know Amy or Winston well enough to show that part of herself.

"Those things. Those Ironclads as you called them are alien. They are from another world." The Doctor said as he leaned onto Winston's desk. Rose stood up to stand beside him and leveled a hard glare on Winston.

"You are playing a dangerous game. One, you will lose." Rose said harshly.

"Those are Bracewell's Ironclads Doctor. And they are my secret weapon, my ticket to win this war." Winston said as he slammed a fist down on the desk, causing everyone but Rose and the Doctor to jump in shock.

Rose snarled her eyes flashed gold. "Those are Daleks and they are pure evil. You have no idea the destruction they will cause." Rose turned to the Doctor and crossed her arms. "I could end this. I could end them right now." Rose said seriously. The Doctor searched Rose's eyes, looking for any sign she was just talking but he saw none. Instead he saw her seeking his approval and the Doctor wanted nothing more than to give it to her. The Daleks completely gone, never to cause either one of them harm again, the time war ended, and justice served. But he shook his head no.

"We wouldn't be any better than them." The Doctor said quietly as he clasped her hand tightly in his and turned to face Winston. "Take me to Bracewell. You said he created them and I want to see how."

As they followed Winston towards Bracewells office, Amy grabbed the Doctor by the back of his collar and yanked him back. The Doctor flailed as he stumbled backwards. Rose paid them no attention, her mind completely onto the task ahead while Winston gave them a weird look but continued on trying to talk to Rose.

The Doctor stumbled harshly when Amy suddenly let go of his collar after he gained his balance the Doctor turned to face her.

"What was that about?" He asked genuinely confused.

"What is going on with you and Rose? I know you love her and you have a kid together so why are you and her scuttering around each other like teenagers." Amy declared. "And you completely have ignored the fact that she is obviously hurt." Amy layered a glare on him that would have made anyone else flinch but the Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare Amelia Pond. I know she is hurting. I haven't ignored it. Rose will tell me what is wrong as soon as she is ready. And our relationship is none of your business." The Doctor said and without another word he turned around and headed back down the hallway.

The Doctor walked into the room that Winston had lead Rose to and saw her silently scanning blueprints.

Rose kept staring at the blueprints without actually seeing them. The headache was still very much there and she was struggling to keep the burning gold back. The Doctor was rambling and the sound of his voice was the only thing that was allowing her to hold onto reality.

"WOULD. YOU. CARE. FOR. SOME. TEA." A dalek said suddenly and at the sound of his voice Rose spun around, her eyes fully golden but the Doctor put a hand onto her arm to stall her.

"Why are you here?" The Doctor demanded from the Daleks as he took a step towards them. "Why don't you recognize me?"

"We only wish to serve you." The Dalek said. The Doctor's eyes narrowed and darkened with anger.

"No." Rose said suddenly and harshly. She moved in front of both the Doctor and Amy, pushing them both behind her and marched closer to the Dalek. "No. You are an evil, piece of metal that is so full of hate you have forgotten what it even means to be a Dalek. I once showed one of your kind compassion and empathy. Want to know what happened? It killed thousands because of me. I could and should destroy you right now." Rose said as her eyes glowed dangerously of the vortex.

"That is enough miss Rose." Winston said sternly. "Follow me." Winston said turning around and leaving the room.

Rose turned and released a growl that was more wolf than human before turning back around towards the Dalek. She snatched up a random wrench that was laying on the ground and attacked it with everything she had. Tears started falling down her face as she screamed and beat the Dalek till someone and she wasn't sure who, pulled her off of it. The gold in her mind was burning fiercely and Rose let the walls that were holding it back drop, but suddenly the Doctor was there in her mind.

The Doctor watched with fear as Rose started attacking the Dalek, he had tried to grab her before she took off towards it but his fingertips just brushed her arm and as she raised the wrench her eyes shined with golden light and he could feel the heat coming off of her in waves.

Amy stepped forward to grab her before him and he quickly pulled her back. "No, no. Don't do that, she might hurt you." The Doctor said as he quickly pushed her back towards the door, where there stood Winston who was watching the scene with a mixture of horror and fascination.

Once Amy was safely away, the Doctor ran back towards Rose and pulled her off from the Dalek. He winced when he felt the heat on her arms and the pulse of the vortex under his hands. He came to a startling realization. Rose had been fighting for control since they landed here and now she was giving up that fight.

"Oh Rose. I am sorry for this." He whispered before he quickly placed his fingers on her temples and gently eased himself into her mind. He was almost overwhelmed by the pain and the blazing fire that was there, consuming her whole mind. He quickly attempted to push it back and calm the flames by lightly touching them. He felt her relax at his touch and he went on touching every place that seem to burn until he felt the vortex going back further into her mind.

He gently called out for Rose when he felt the vortex was gone but Rose herself wasn't there. She weakly called back to him and he was almost instantly transported to her control center where she laid on the grating, crying. Part of him registered that he should be a little more shocked at finding his old console room as her control center but a larger part of him was more concerned for Rose.

" _Rose? Are you okay?"_ He asked gently as he knelt beside her and lifted her up to hold her. She gave a slight nod before looking up at him with tears still flowing freely down her face. " _I hate them. They always take everything from us."_ Rose spoke with such vengeance that the Doctor was surprised her features were so soft. The Doctor held her tighter to him. " _I know Rose but we have to go back and face them. We can't stay hidden in here. Amy needs us."_ The Doctor spoke encouragingly and sent her love and hope across her mind.

Rose stood up pulling the Doctor with her and nodded. " _Your right. I love you, you know that right? But I'm not ready to...to talk."_ Rose said as she looked at the Doctor with worry and fear. The Doctor nodded and softly placed his hand on her cheek. " _I have questions but I won't push you Rose. You have been through so much and I know there is a lot more than you have shared. But when you are ready I will be here. You saved me from myself so many years ago and I won't give up on you. I love you."_ The Doctor said softly as he released her and stepped away.

The Doctor slowly exited her mind and gently pulled his hand from her temples, breaking the connection. He blinked as he opened his eyes and glanced back to Amy. His senses told him it had only been a few minutes since he entered Rose's mind but it had felt much, much longer for him. He turned back to Rose just in time to see her open her eyes and she instantly reached for his hand, holding it almost painfully tight as she angled her body away from the Dalek that was still in the room.

Rose kept ahold of the Doctor's hand as he followed after Winston, who insisted they go elsewhere to talk. She was shaken by her actions and that of her own mind. She was the BadWolf, they weren't two separate people, they were one but she felt like the vortex had been someone else with how hard it had pushed through her mind. Rose shook her head and squeezed the Doctor's hand. Right now they had bigger issues. Like why were the Daleks here? And how? Rose decided to step in.

"Yeah look, I don't care what stupid reason you had to recruit Daleks but there is a bigger reason for this." Rose said stepping around and away from the Doctor.

It had taken both Rose and the Doctor screaming at the Dalek who they were before their plan was revealed. Amy had watched in horror as the Daleks set the bomb in Bracewell to go off. She had held his hand and made him speak to her about his love. She cried when she had thought he was going to die and then cried some more when he lived.

It was a moment of celebration at the defeat of the bomb but when Amy had spun around to share a celebration smile with Rose and the Doctor, she saw the Doctor trying to help Rose.

The Doctor clung to Rose's arms in an attempt to hold her up as she slump down from exhaustion, pain and the raw emotion of defeat. She had a chance to stop the Daleks again and this time it would have been final.

Rose stood up as a bolt of energy filled her and she finally managed to get her legs back to normal. There was no more weak and jelly feeling in them.

She look towards the Doctor for an explanation and noticed a small syringe that he was tucking away into his pocket. He glanced up and looked sheepishly as Rose narrowed her eyes.

"What did you do?" Rose asked.

The Doctor let a small smile take over and he softly touched her hand. _Amy was starting to notice besides we aren't done here yet. No time for beauty sleep. That waits for the Tardis and in the safety of your room._

Rose eyes widen in surprise and then a soft thankful smile spread across her face. She lifted a hand to his check, her eyes filled with warmth. "Thank you." She said softly, barely audible.

They walked slowly back towards the Tardis, while Amy and Winston chatted, the Doctor and Rose stayed silent. This lost was very personally for them and they were lost in there thoughts. When they finally reached the Tardis Rose patted the door fondly and muttered something before turning back to face Winston.

"So old pal. This is it." The Doctor said as he hugged Winston goodbye.

"So it would seem. Been a pleasure Doctor." Winston said dipping his head in goodbye before facing Amy. "Amy."

Amy squealed in delight and shook Winston's hand. "Never thought I would see the day. Goodbye." Amy said before stepping back towards the Tardis.

Without looking back Rose snapped her fingers and the Tardis opened the door and Amy walked inside but the Doctor paused at the door.

"Winston." Rose said with a nod.

Winston stood up straighter and gave Rose a salute. "Rose." He said with a soft smile.

Rose smiled a smile and turned around to follow the Doctor inside. Rose got half way through the door, gave the Doctor a wink before turning back to face Winston.

"Tardis key." Rose said simply as she held out her hand. Winston gave her a questioning look and Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't play. I know you have it, I saw you take it from the Doctor. So did Amy." Rose said.

Amy took that to be her cue and stuck her head out the door smiling widely. "Yep. Now give it back."

The Doctor stood there flabbergasted as he spun around in circles in the console room, patting himself down only to see that indeed Winston had taken the Tardis key.

Winston smiled despite getting caught and handed Rose the key. "Still as sharp as ever Ms. Rose though it seems you have someone else to help you now as well. Take care my old friend. Stay strong. The wolf hasn't howled it's last song yet." Winston said seriously before turning and walking away.

Rose stared at the spot Winston had stood for a second before she finished walking into the Tardis.

Amy and the Doctor stood at the console watching her both with funny looks. It was Amy who finally caved to the silence and spoke first much to Rose's surprise.

"What happened in there with the Dalek and the headaches?" Amy all but demanded.

Rose gave a half shrug but crossed her arms defensively. "I am the Bad Wolf and she is me." Rose said cryptically.

The Doctor started to laugh but quickly turned it into a cough after Amy spun around and glared at him.

"I want to know what happened? I think I should know especially if you are going to continue traveling with us, that way the next time it happens I can know what to do." Amy said as she crossed her arms as well.

"It won't happen again Amy." Rose growled before she marched up the stairs towards her room.

Amy spun around to face the Doctor ready to lash out at him but stopped as she caught sight of him watching after Rose wishfully.

"It will happen again won't it? She just wants to believe it won't." Amy spoke quietly.

The Doctor looked at her and nodded. "The Bad Wolf is a piece of her, it is her, it is Rose but it's..it's sorta of its own person as well. Rose and the Tardis created BadWolf. It is her and the Tardis working together but Rose and the Tardis are not together all the time. It's like...two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. Together they create a new picture or image but they also are separate. Each piece unique in it's own way." The Doctor had started pacing half way through his rant but stopped suddenly. "Oh! Never thought of that. That explains it then." The Doctor muttered.

Amy scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion. "What?"

The Doctor looked at her when she spoke as if he forgotten she was there. "What happened today was a warning system of sorts. See, Rose can see the timelines, not her own or at least not in detail but she can see those around hers, though I doubt she can see mine in great details because of how intertwined it is to hers. The piece of the Tardis that is still in Rose is constantly scanning timelines. It is constantly aware of time and the vortex. That is what happened to today. It saw the Daleks and warned Rose because it is a part of her, it picked up the significance and personal part of them meeting. It wanted to protect her and the only way it knew how was to join Rose. Rose always has access to that part of her but until today Rose never had to fight for control. Ha! It all makes sense!" The Doctor said suddenly as he jumped and pointed at the rotor.

Amy stared at him like he was mad before slowly nodding her head. "Right, well I am just going to head to bed. Then tomorrow I want to talk to you and Rose." Amy said as she turned to head off towards her room.

The Doctor spun and as an afterthought called out for her. "Amy!"

Amy spun around in alarm. "Yeah?"

The Doctor bounded up the stairs two at a time till he reached the top. "Rose has nightmares."

Amy raised her eyebrow in question. "And?"

The Doctor looked at her like she was the alien. "And? And? Pond, I am telling you Rose has nightmares so don't get scared if you hear any screaming."

Amy swatted his arm. "You idiot, you only said she had nightmares. Next time be sure to include the screaming part the first time. Goodnight Raggedy man." Amy said as she gave a wave over her shoulder and walked down the corridor.

The Doctor ducked down the hallway that went towards Rose's room and smiled triumphantly. He had figured out part of what all the Bad Wolf was about now to tell Rose his theory. He paused at his door as a thought occurred to him. Did she already know this? Did she choose not to confide in him? While the Doctor was lost in his mind the door opened, his hand was still gripping the door handle and he went tumbling into the room. As he hit the floor he blinked in confusion before laughter caught his attention. He rolled onto his back and looked at Rose who was now gripping her stomach as she laughed.

"Rose. It's not funny, that hurt." He whined as he sat up. This only caused Rose to laugh harder and the Doctor sat there glaring at her as he waited for her to sober up.

Rose finally calmed down before she sat down beside him on the floor. "What were you doing exactly?" She asked as she smiled her tongue in tooth grin.

"Looking for you." The Doctor said with a small pout.

Rose smile grew. "Yeah?"

The Doctor nodded. "I think I figured out some of Bad Wolf."

Rose smiled dropped and she narrowed her eyes in concentration as the Tardis began playing it back for her in her mind. Rose blinked and gave him a soft smile before gently grabbing his hand. "I know."

The Doctor looked at her for a second then glanced at the floor and gave a sad nod. "Right."

Rose took a deep breath then slowly released it. "It's not that I don't trust you. It's just...There are things that I don't want to talk about. I'm not ready. I'm not ready to confide everything to you. I'm not ready for us to, to, jump ship. I am scared." Rose spoke quickly and all in one breathe of air.

The Doctor nodded and squeezed her hand. "I know. But I promise. I won't leave you. You won't be alone anymore." The Doctor looked down and for the first time since fall into her room did he notice what she wearing. Gone was the battle armor and leather, in it's place was a black pair of cotton shorts and a dark, deep purple tank top, her hair was down and wet from her shower and the little bit of makeup she wore was gone. It was then the Doctor noticed the scars that littered her body.

Rose looked at him as he watched her and she made a split second decision. "Torchwood." Rose said suddenly and as if it pained her.

The Doctor looked up at her when she spoke. "What about it?"

Rose eye's darkened and her body started to shake. "They did this. The one in the other universe. That's what I didn't tell you that night I told you about Mum. Torchwood was the reason they died."

The Doctor stared in shock and took his other hand to lightly run over the scars on her arm. The scars varied in size and shape. Some had faded more than some and others stood out. "I'm sorry." He finally said after a few seconds of silence. He wanted to ask questions but Rose would tell him more in her own time.

Rose nodded and stayed silent for a while. "It was a long time ago." She said quietly.

The Doctor looked at her as he released her hand and placed both of his hands on the side of her face. He leaned forward and barely brushed his lips across hers before he pulled back. "It doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt." He said almost silently.

Rose stared at him and lightly brought her fingers up to her lips as if willing herself to believe that just happened. The Doctor stood suddenly causing Rose to jump from her thoughts but before she could get up the Doctor leaned down and lifted her up with ease.

"Doctor!" Rose sqeaked as he carried her out of her room. "What are you doing?" She asked.

The Doctor smiled down at her but stumbled over the floor before catching himself and readjusting Rose.

Rose let out a soft squeal as he stumbled and she shot him a death glare. "Other than trying to kill me."

The Doctor laughed and smiled again as he came to a stop outside a door. Rose looked at the door and then back at the Doctor. "I have a plan Rose Tyler."

Rose jaw went slack and her mouth hung open in shock. Her throat went completely dry and she was forced to close her mouth to swallow desperately as she glanced between the door and the Doctor. After a few agonizing seconds Rose was finally able to speak. "And that involves your bedroom?" She squeaked out in a panic tone.

The Doctor looked down at her in concern and finally realization hit him. "What? No! Rose Tyler, you have one very dirty mind." The Doctor said as he pushed open the door. "I just need to grab something. Now close your eyes and keep them close." The Doctor instructed as he stumbled into the room.

Rose let out a squeak with each stumble but did as she was instructed.

The Doctor glanced down making sure Rose's eyes were shut and she wasn't peeking before he grabbed the two towels he was after.

Without another word or a thought the Doctor hurried out of his room and down the hallway. "Keep your eyes shut." The Doctor warned.

He opened the door and stepped towards his destination and without saying a word. He launched Rose into the air, screaming and straight into the pool.

Rose let out a scream as she was thrown and she flailed wildly for anything to grab to as her eyes flung open and she made impact with the cool water. Rose immediately started kicking and swam for the surface and as she broke through she gasped madly for air.

The Doctor laughed at her as he slipped his shoes, jacket, bow tie, suspenders off. He was still laughing when he launched himself through the air and did a cannonball right beside where Rose had surfaced.

Rose squealed again and when the Doctor resurfaced Rose shoved him back under the water. "You jerk."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed and it was worth the long wait for! Please don't forget to review! Have a great day!

Reviews for Chapters 26 and 27:

Chapter 26:

Maria EduardaB: Thank you! Hope you have enjoyed the rest! :) Hope to hear from you soon!

Dreamcatcher56: Thank you! I agree about Jack and Jenny. It just seems so..them. I really think Jack needs someone to challenge him and keep him on his toes but someone to also keep him grounded. Hope to hear from you soon!

Mermaid1108: I know right! I had to go back and see which response you were talking about but I agree I keep squealing every time I think of them meeting. I'm not sure when it will be but it's definitely going to happen. Hope to hear from you soon!

DuShuZhi: I was so happy when I finally got that chapter up! Glad you have enjoyed it! Hope to hear from you soon!

Chapter 27:

Dreamcatcher56: Thank you for being such a constant reviewer! I look forward to your reviews every time I post a chapter! Thank you with a million internet cookies :)

I just had to put a twist to this episode. Rose is a time traveler and has traveled without the Doctor. It's only fitting that she know someone like Winston.


	29. Chapter 29-Weeping hearts

**A/N: So long time no updates, I know. Things just have been crazy here this summer, nothing new really. But short chapter just so you guys know that I haven't given up on this story and have no plans on it. Hope you enjoy! And please, please, please, please review. Thanks to everyone who has already favorited, followed and reviewed already, it means a lot to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who (Unfortunately) pretty sure it owns me.**

The Doctor gently lifted Rose from where she slept peacefully on a pool chair. She had climbed out of the pool about 20 minutes after he had thrown her in but either didn't have the energy to walk back to her room or, she hadn't wanted to leave him yet and he really hoped that was the case. His hearts fluttered at the thought that they were healing and once again growing closer.

The Tardis moved Rose's room closer to the pool and he struggled to open the door while juggling Rose and their towels. Amy chose that moment to walk around the corner and she stopped at the sight of the Doctor reaching for the door while trying not to wake Rose. Amy let out a snort that almost immediately turned into a full on laugh when the Doctor jumped, almost dropping Rose in the process.

"Stop, it's not funny." The Doctor protested while he stared down at Rose as he watched for any signs of her waking. Amy continued to laugh even harder at his protest. "Shush Amy. I don't want to wake her."

That only made Amy laugh harder. The Doctor turned and leveled a glare at her. "Amelia Pond, stop. Laugh at me all you want but wait till after I put her in her room." Amy sobered a bit at the seriousness in his voice. He looked at her then with a pleading look. "Please."

Amy studied him for a second, his eyes were so sad and pleading for understanding, as she watched he cast a concern look down at the blonde in his arms. Amy looked down and studied the dark circles she could see under the the blonde strands that partially hide Rose's face and then looked back up at the Doctor.

Amy stepped forward without a word and opened the door then stepped back to the let the Doctor go through first. Once he was through, Amy stepped into the doorway and paused as she took in the room. "Wow." Amy whispered in awe as she glanced around the room.

The Doctor tossed her a small smile as he went back to situating Rose in her bed. Rose mumbled something as the Doctor lifted her up to pull the blankets over her and the Doctor leaned down close to her ear, whispering something Amy couldn't hear. She watched the Doctor as he tenderly stroked Rose's hair and he gave a soft kiss to her forehead before he walked towards a door on the other side of the room. Amy stared after him as he opened the door then nodded for her to follow him.

Amy hesitantly took a stepped forward pausing at the foot of the bed looking back at Rose who was still sleeping. Amy turned back towards the open door that the doctor had walked through and she walked on.

The Doctor quietly waited on the couch for Amy to follow him. He knew she would follow him, that wasn't in question, Amy was curious and she also had questions. He figured what a better room to answer them then a place where he could show her.

He heard a small gasp from Amy as she walked through the doors and saw the scene the Tardis had put up for them, the Doctor had ignored it at first but as he looked up, he recognized it as the garden he crashed into not so long ago.

"Ho-how?" Amy stuttered as she walked around the couch.

"It's the Tardis. She is a telepathic ship. She picked this place because she knew you would like it but she can change it if you would like." The Doctor said as he patted the spot next to him.

"No. I mean this place is perfect, it just surprised me." Amy said as she sat down. "Why is this place connected to Rose's room?" Amy asked as she sat there looking out across the yard.

The Doctor turned to look at Amy and smirked. "The Tardis made this for her. And well me I supposed."

"Why did she make it for Rose?" Amy asked quietly.

"Rose is a complicated person. She's been through so much, unfortunately that comes with a price." The Doctor said just as quietly.

"The nightmares." Amy said with a nod.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes."

"Are you and her?" Amy trailed off as she gave the Doctor a look.

The Doctor shook his head and turned back towards the garden, looking out at it with a sad look. "No. I love her Amy but we have spent a long time apart and I don't know if she loves me anymore."

Amy watched as the Doctor face grew blank and he dropped his gaze to his feet.

"I think she does." Amy said after a few quiet moments, staring at her feet before moving from her seat to kneel in the Doctor's line of view. "I think she loves Raggedy man because I see the looks she gives you when you aren't looking but she is scared." Amy stood up at started to pace back and forth across the room. "She is worried she isn't good enough, that you won't want her anymore. She is scared that maybe she loves you a little too much and you will end up just like everyone else, they always leave. Maybe she flirts a little too much, not because she doesn't love you but because she is scared." Amy finished with a breathless pant before spinning around to look at the Doctor with wide eyes.

"Finally figured out why you are running Amelia Pond?" The Doctor asked quietly and a proud smile on his face. Amy nodded while she stared wide eyed at the Doctor.

"Good." The Doctor said as he stood up. "What do you think? Ready to go somewhere?"

Amy shook her head as the clouded looked faded. "No." She sat back down on the couch pulling the Doctor with her. "You have a history with the Daleks. What happened?"

It was the Doctor's turn to gain the clouded look. "I lost everything because of them. My home...it burned. It was destroyed by a war." The Doctor said with a whisper.

Amy grabbed his hand and held it tightly in hers. "Against the Daleks?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. Both sides were destroyed. Or well I thought the Daleks were, some escaped." The Doctor swallowed thickly before continuing. "I found them again, rather me and Rose found them again, we found them in a bunker in Utah as part of a collection to some mad man. He thought he could torture the thing to speak but it was dying. We got the distress call and I followed it. Anyways the short story is I was so messed up from the war that all I wanted to do was see the thing die, to burn. I almost killed Rose that day. Not once but twice. I was prepared to sacrifice her to kill the Dalek. Then we ran into them again, a year later." The Doctor looked at Amy. "I died and Rose..she almost died. Part of her did, I suppose."

"But died? That's impossible because you are still here, in front of me." Amy said her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Um Yeah. Well I did but Time Lords, we have this trick where when we die we change our looks. Same man,different face." The Doctor said sheepishly.

"Right. I want to see pictures of your other faces. Later though finish explaining about the Daleks." Amy said.

The Doctor smiled. "Right. I died and I changed. I didn't tell Rose about regeneration, instead I died and changed right in front of her and freaked her out. It's a miracle she stayed. It was another year before we would meet them again." The Doctor stopped and pulled his hand from Amy's and balled them tightly into fist. "That would also be the last time we would see them together until today. They took Rose from me and caused Rose to lose everything. They are part of the reason Rose has suffered so much." The Doctor finished.

"That's why she reacted the way she did to the Daleks. It all makes sense." Amy whispered. She looked up at the Doctor. "I am so sorry." She said as sincere as possible.

"Sometimes I believe she lost more than me. But that's her story to tell and I don't even know all of it." The Doctor said with a sad look.

For a few minutes they just sat there in silence before the Doctor stood. "Right. Amelia Pond, you need sleep and so do I. Tomorrow, we will head onto our next adventure." The Doctor clapped his hands excitedly.

Amy nodded as she yawned. "How do I get out of here? I don't want to wake sleepy beauty." Amy said with a nod towards Rose's room.

"Right behind you. That door should lead you to the hallway." The Doctor said.

Amy nodded as she turned around and opened the door. "What about you?" she asked as she threw a glance over her shoulder at the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled and looked towards the door. "Someone has to be sure she doesn't have nightmares. Goodnight Amy." He said as he walked through the door.

Rose slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was boot covered feet. Startled, her eyes slowly trailed up till she reached the sleeping face of the Doctor.

Rose sent a questioning nudge towards the Tardis but the Tardis gave a mental shrug. Rose rolled her eyes, the Tardis knew why the Doctor was here, she always knew, she just didn't want Rose to know.

A gently knock on the door pulled Rose out of her musings.

"Come in." She called softly as she sat up, placing her back against the headboard.

Amy slowly opened the door and snorted when she caught sight of the Doctor slouched in what seemed to be an uncomfortable way in a chair near Rose's bed. She moved her eyes towards Rose and caught the eye roll she gave her.

"Has he been here all night?" Amy asked as she pointed towards the Doctor.

"I assume so. I just woke up." Rose said as she smiled a tongue tooth smile.

"So where we going?" Amy asked as she walked closer to her Rose.

Rose patted the spot on her bed. "Come on, sit. I'm not sure, have to wait till sleepy head here wakes up."

Amy walked around till the other side of the bed to sit beside Rose. She criss crossed her legs as she sat down. "So how long do you think it will be before he wakes?"

Rose gave a laugh. "Oh about 3.5 seconds." Rose said as she moved the covers off of her and stood up before leaning over the Doctor with her hands resting on the arm rest. She kissed the Doctor quickly before leaning away and going back to her original position on the bed, giving Amy a quick wink.

The Doctor slowly opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly before his eyes settled on the smiling girls. "Were one of you kissing me?"

Amy and Rose shared a innocent look. "Us? No." Rose said as she looked at him with a bewildered look.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes in suspicion before standing up and clapping his hands. "Right. Well where to next?"

"Shower." Rose answered as she stood. "Give me 10 minutes then I will meet you in the console room. Make sure to feed Amy." Rose said as she snatched up the stack of clothes she had put on her dresser and walked towards the bathroom.

Rose stood off from the doorway into the console room and took a big gulp of air. This new Doctor was...different, not in a bad way but not in a way Rose was use to. He wasn't afraid to admit his love for her and he was ready to do everything he could to win her back. And that...that absolutely terrified her. There was things he knew nothing about, things that if she had her way he would never know. She wasn't ready and so she was running from him...again.

There was suddenly a tightness in her chest and for a moment Rose forgot how to breathe. The panic that filled her at the thought of him closing in, becoming too close and learning everything that had happened then deciding he hated her, just like he should, just like everyone should. She was dangerous, just look at Jenny, the young girl, her own daughter, who hadn't even been around her for more than a few days, almost died, then decided to take upon herself to take care of Rose. It proved everything Rose thought, and feared, she was a horrible person, a even worse mother and both the Doctor and Jenny deserved better.

Rose's eyes started to fill with tears and her breathing became shallow pants. She should leave and run far, far away from any of them. Rose was so caught up her chaotic thoughts and panic, she never heard the footsteps behind her.

"Rose? Are you alright?" Amy asked cause Rose to jump and throw her back into the wall, almost looking like a trapped animal looking for a way out.

Rose shook her head trying to shake off the dark thoughts and looked blankly at Amy. "What?" She asked, her voice cracking.

Amy frowned and took a step towards Rose but stop when Rose cowered even closer to the wall. "Are you alright?"

Rose gave Amy a small smile. "Of course I am. Now come on then let's see where the Doctor has planned for us today."

"Rose." Amy said with concern. Rose dropped the false smile and lightly shook her head.

"No." She whispered but before Amy could respond Rose walked into the console room

The Tardis hummed soothingly to her and Rose patted the wall. "Thanks love." She whispered.

The Doctor spun around when they entered, smiling widely the whole time. The smile faltered a bit when he was the worried look on Amy's face but he quickly regained it.

"Right! I know just the place! How about a museum?" The Doctor asked while he danced around the console, not bothering to wait for a response.

"That's how he keeps score isn't?" Amy asked Rose.

Rose smiled and nodded. "Of course."

The Doctor stopped and stared at them looking offended before the Tardis landed causing them to go sprawling across the floor.

"Here we go then." The Doctor said as he took off out the door, not waiting for Rose or Amy.

Rose helped Amy up before the two of them followed out after the Doctor. The Doctor was already muttered about each piece that he saw, already checking his score.

"Wrong. That's one of mine. Wrong." The Doctor said a little louder as they got closer.

Rose snorted before crossing her arms before a box caught her eye. Rose narrowed her eyes and walked closer to it. She stared down at the anxiety piece in front of her, it looked familiar somehow but she couldn't placed it. The circular writing in the corner caught her attention and as she leaned closer to look at it, the Doctor spoke right against her ear causing her to jump.

"Hello Sweetie and there's coordinate." The Doctor said raising an eyebrow at Rose.

"What is it Doctor?" Amy asked from behind the two. The Doctor turned around to face her.

"It's a message." The Doctor said.

"For who? And why is it here?" Amy asked.

"For us and because whoever sent it knew the Doctor would eventually show up because it's like you said it's how he keeps close." Rose answered as she proceeded to snatch the box from its cradle. "Run!" She said as an alarm blared through the museum.

The Doctor wasted no time in snatching Amy's hand and following Rose into the Tardis. He quickly shut the door and raced up the ramp to help Rose.

Amy yelled over the noise of the time rotor as it came to life. "Where are we going?"

Rose and the Doctor shared a smile. "We are going to pick someone up apparently."

Amy glanced between the two. "But who?"

Rose smiled her tongue in tooth smile. "No idea but we are about to find out."


	30. Chapter 30-Weeping hearts part 2

**AN: Hello again! Again sorry for the long wait for this chapter but to make up for it here is a extra long chapter! Hope you enjoy and please please please review! Till next time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who (Unfortunately). Pretty sure it owns me though.**

"Doctor! Open the doors!" Rose yelled over the noise from the time rotor. Amy held onto the railing for dear life as the Doctor slung open the doors and was immediately tackled to the ground by a woman with blonde curly hair and a black dress.

Rose rushed down the ramp without hesitation and helped the woman up, looking at her with concern. "River! Are you alright?" Rose asked while the Doctor finally picked himself up off the floor.

"Of course Sweetie." River said with a smile and hugged Rose for a second before racing towards the console. "We need to follow that ship." She said as she started driving the Tardis.

"I'm fine too thanks for asking." The Doctor muttered as he took off after River. "What do you think you are doing? My ship." The Doctor said as he tried to shove River away but a small hand was placed gently but firmly on his shoulder. He looked over at Rose, who was shaking her hand and mouthing the word no before she started to help River.

The Doctor and Amy stared at the two silently for the moment before Amy piped up.

"Who she then? Another child of yours?" Amy asked the Doctor with her arms crossed.

The Doctor turned sharply to face her and raised an eyebrow with a confused look. "No Amy, I only have the one now." The Doctor said as they landed.

Rose and River ignored the two of them as they stepped out the door.

Rose survived the damage of the crashed as she stood silently beside River.

"What caused it to crash? Certainly not me." River asked confidently but her eye's held a hint of fear.

Rose gave a soft shake of her head. "No, not you. The homebox said it was a something with the phase shifter. It was sabotage and nothing you did." Rose said as she placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

The Doctor and Amy stepped out almost silently from the Tardis behind them but both of them just to ignore them.

"I did warn them but they just wouldn't listen. No survivors, no surprise there really but at least the building was empty. Has been for centuries." River said proudly and a bit smug.

Rose smirked, River was putting on a show, trying to show off and one up the Doctor. Rose wasn't surprised, River always did act like she knew double the amount of what she really did.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Doctor?" Amy piped up from behind them as she watched in amusement as the Doctor squimured.

The Doctor glanced at Rose for help but Rose just raised an eyebrow, smiled with the tip of tongue sticking out through her teeth and crossed her arms before nodding for him to continue. She had to admit it was fun watching the Doctor try to wiggle his way out of this besides she was certain he had no idea who River was yet, just someone from his future, his personal future and it scared him.

"Right um, Amy Pond met Professor River Song." The Doctor said pointing into River's direction.

Rose groaned as River perked up at the mention of her future title and glared pointly at the Doctor.

The Doctor sheepishly looked at the ground while River happily sang the words. "Spoilers."

Rose shook her head, life just got a hell of a lot more interesting watching these two. River was flirting up a storm and keeping the Doctor guessing as who she was because it was fun for her, while the Doctor tried to keep up the facade of being calm.

Rose heard River walk away, talking away to someone on her phone but Rose didn't follow instead she stood there staring at the crash, looking for any sign that would explain the nagging feeling that was tugging at her. Rose shook her head from her thoughts when she heard Amy pick on the Doctor about giving River's phone a boost.

"Oh you soniced her Doctor. What are you going to do next?" Amy sang and laughed as the Doctor grew more and more uncomfortable and his face turned an unhealthy red.

Rose let out a loud laugh at Amy's teasing, oh if they only knew who River was.

"If you only knew who she was, you wouldn't be making jokes like that." Rose said with a wink and stepped up beside River as a small ship appeared and a man stepped out.

"You promised me an Army Dr. Song." The man said.

"And I brought you one." River said with a smirk.

"No. You brought me three people. That's hardly a Army." The Man growled.

"But I brought you something better. I brought you The BadWolf and The Doctor." River said with a smug smile.

"What's this about River?" The Doctor asked as he stepped forward.

"You haven't told him Dr. Song?" The Man sneered.

Rose learned a long time ago that when it came to River you just had to go with it. "She doesn't have to. She called us for help and we always come when she calls. Now then why would you need a army?" Rose said as she stepped in front of River with her arms crossed tight across her chest.

"Doctor, BadWolf, What do you know about the weeping Angels?" River asked and without waiting for an answer she turned and headed into the building with the men following her.

Rose hung back a little bit waiting for the Doctor and Amy to finish discussing whatever they were discussing. All of a sudden Amy marched ahead without a glance back as she went through the same door as River. Rose stood still as she felt the Doctor step up beside her.

"You know her. You know what she means to me in the future." The Doctor spoke quietly and without question but Rose nodded anyways.

"Yes. She is a very close friend of mine but I don't know where she is in her timeline right now. She trust us and knows us so that's good means she might be closer to the last time I saw her but then again she could not be." Rose said with a shrug before turning to look at the Doctor, studying him. "You don't trust her." Rose said.

"I dont know her." The Doctor said with a pointed look. "But she knows me. Do you know how we first met?" He asked.

"Sorta. Donna's told me bits and pieces but River is quick to silence her." Rose said with a eye roll. "She does that a lot."

"She whispered something to me. Something she should not have known, something only you should know." The Doctor said quietly looking at his feet.

Rose smiled. "She saved me Doctor." And with that Rose walked into the building leaving the Doctor staring confusedly after her.

A short time later and Rose was cursing River in every language, she could think of. She pounded on the door with Amy, both of them screaming for the Doctor and help. Rose had let River use her Screwdriver earlier and River never gave it back. Rose swore up and down right then and there she would forever carry two of them. Never again would she be caught without it.

"Rose! Amy!" The Doctor yelled.

"Doctor, the Angel is coming off the screen. The Angel is here!" Amy screamed while she continued to try to get the door opened.

"Just keep your eye on the Angel, don't blink! Keep your eye on it at all time!" The Doctor yelled back. Rose groaned and smacked her head against the door before standing with her back to Amy's.

"I got this Amy, just keep trying that door." Rose yelled back as she kept staring at the static Angel.

"Get that door open Doctor!" Rose screamed. Amy reached back and clutched Rose's jacket tightly in her hand. Rose resisted the urge to comfort her, right now there was more at stake than just being relaxed.

"Amy! Try to turn it off! The screen try to turn it off. Rose just keep staring at it, I promise I am going to get you out. I won't lose you again!" The Doctor yelled from the other side of the door.

"But it's just a recording! It can't hurt us right Doctor?" Amy yelled back as she scrambled around for the remote while keep a tight hold on Rose. Rose stopped listening and blocked them out as she focused on the Angel.

 _River, what the hell is going on?_ Rose called across her mind to River.

 _The book. We read a part of it._ River said back, sounding just as out of breath mentally as she did physically while her and the Doctor pulled on the door.

 _What did it say River? What did the book say!?_ Rose yelled back as she continued to stare at the image. A sharp, annoying pain started in her eyes and Rose fought the urge to close them.

 _Whatever holds the image of an Angel becomes one._ River said her voice laced in fear.

Rose jerked, her eyes wide as she stared into the Angel's eyes. _What?_ Rose whispered as the image steadily became more solid.

Amy continued to click the button hoping to turn the screen off but it kept flipping back on.

"It's not working! It keeps turning back on." Amy yelled

"Just keep trying!" The Doctor yelled back frantically. Rose could hear the panic whispered between the Doctor and River outside but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Rose! Don't look at it in the eyes, look anywhere else on it but the eyes, you hear me?" The Doctor yelled suddenly.

"Why? What happens if I look at it in the eyes?" Rose yelled as she took and step back with Amy, hidden behind her."

"Just don't look at the eyes Rose!" The Doctor yelled back. Rose heard River's voice hitched at something the Doctor told her and Rose wanted to scream at them to tell her what was going on but another thought crossed her mind but before she could voice it, Amy piped up.

"Doctor, what did you say? About the image?" Amy whispered as she clung even tighter to Rose.

"Whatever holds the image of an Angel, is an Angel." The Doctor said back.

Amy started muttering to herself. "Okay, hold this. One, two, three, four." And suddenly the image went gray and then to black.

Rose sagged in relief and her body visibly relaxed. She bend over and put her elbows on her knees as she rubbed her eyes. They were burning and aching from staring so long.

"I paused it. There was a blimp on the tape and I saw it and that's where I paused it. That was good yeah?" Amy asked looking at Rose with a wide smile.

The sides of Rose's mouth tugged upwards towards a smile and she glanced up at Amy. "That was brilliant." Rose said as the Doctor and River burst into the room.

The Doctor rushed over to Rose and after earning a small nod from her, letting him know she was okay he ran to the Tv to try to get some readings.

"I still don't understand. That was just a recording yeah? Then how was it able to escape the screen?" Amy asked again.

"That was actually an Angel. Whatever holds the image of an Angel is an Angel. They aren't so dormant now are they?" The Doctor said just as an explosion rocked the ship.

"Doctor! We are through!" Octavian yelled.

The Doctor jumped up and rushed to the doorway. "Brilliant! Excellent work you two, come on lets go." The Doctor called over his shoulder.

Rose slowly stood up and blinked roughly a couple of times then rubbed them confusedly for a second.

"You coming Rose?" River called from the doorway sounding worried.

Rose nodded before turning around, still rubbing her eye. "Yeah just something in my eye." She whispered as she followed River out the door.

Rose stepped off the ladder while the Doctor asked for a gravity globe. Rose hated to admit but one would come in handy right about now, this place was huge and incredible dark.

"What is this place?" Amy asked as she looked around.

"Maze of the dead." River said as she shined her light around.

"Well that's not disturbing or anything." Amy muttered.

Rose gave a small laugh but went to stand beside the Doctor as he kicked the gravity globe up.

"It's the perfect hiding place." He whispered as he gazed up at all the stone statues.

Rose looked around as the Doctor and Octavian talked. River walked closer and lightly touched her arm.

"Are you okay Rose? You seem...off." River whispered, her eyes tightened in concern.

Rose nodded. "Yeah sorry just where are we?"

River smiled a tight smile. "We just meet each other. Well, you just met me." River said with a smirk.

Rose smiled and a bit of her tongue poked through her teeth. "Well then. What about you and the Doctor then?"

River's eyes darkened. "This is only his second time meeting me."

Rose swallowed harshly. "Right. So early, very early for him."

River nodded. The group started to move further into the cave then and Rose, and River followed silently, that was until Octavian snatched River to a stop and Rose stopped with her, giving a glare to the man.

"I'd suggest you take your hands off of her like that." Rose said terrifying sweet.

"Stay out of this." He barked at her as he went to dragged River with him further away from her.

Rose's eyes narrowed and the little ring of gold around her iris brighten for a second and she growled. "That is my pack and I strongly suggest you back off. They don't call me the Bad Wolf for nothing." Rose snarled.

Octavian sent a silent question towards River, she gave a tight, short nod and he released her.

River sent a grateful look towards Rose that quickly turned to a glare. "Don't pick a fight. Not Now."

Rose stayed silent. River knew as well as she did that she wouldn't be making any promises on that. She would do what was necessary.

River walked up to Amy, leaving Rose to her thoughts. Rose absentmindedly rubbed her eye and felt what she thought was dust fall, she let out a gasp and the Doctor spun to look at her.

"You alright?" He asked as he placed a hand over her's and pulled it the rest of the way from her face.

Rose quickly composed herself and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. So the Angel, is down here somewhere yeah?"

The Doctor looked her over once again before nodding. "Yeah. What do you know of the weeping angels?" He asked her as he went to study a nearby statue.

"I've had a couple of run ins with them over the years. The only species to kill you kindly." She said. "River, where is my screwdriver?" She called over her shoulder.

River didn't answer instead she just tossed it over and Rose caught effortlessly.

"You two work well together." The Doctor said as he watched the exchange. Neither woman had looked up from their task instead instinctively knew where the other would be. "Why's that?" He asked mildly intrigued.

"Because we have worked together for years sweetie." River said happily as she pressed something against Amy's arm and Amy yelped at the sting. "Sorry, you will need this for the ship."

"Wouldn't be a bad idea for you to have one to Rose." The Doctor said as he went to walk away.

River held up the device in question to Rose. Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No need."

"Oh, I know. I was just seeing if your were going to follow along with him this time." River smirked.

"So what's he like?" Amy asked suddenly, popping up beside River causing Rose to jump slightly in surprise. "You know in the future. Cause you know him in the future don't you?"

River looked momentarily surprised and caught off guard and looked at Rose for help. "He's um.. The Doctors um... the Doctor." River said stumbling for a second.

"Well that's um very helpful. No sorry, not at all." Amy said with a shake of her head.

"Yes we are." River said a little louder.

The Doctor cast a glance over to her. "Sorry what?"

"Talking about you. Yes we were." Rose said.

"Sorry wasn't listening." The Doctor said as he twirled and studied the machine in his hand.

River gave a wink to Rose and placed her hands on her hip. "The other way up." River said popping the 'p' a bit like his previous self.

The Doctor caught it and gave her a bewildered look before he slowly turned the device the right way.

"You are so his wife." Amy whispered.

River's jaw dropped and Rose choked on the air as she sputtered with laughter. The Doctor spun around looking terrified at Amy.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked sounding slightly hurt.

"Nothing." Rose said as she attempted to hold back her laughter and she walked closer to the Doctor and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Don't worry Doctor." River said once she picked her jaw up on the ground. "Amy was joking." River said with a pointed look towards Amy.

Rose snorted and rolled her eyes.

Rose was studying a strange looking statue with River when suddenly bullets sounded off, causing all four of them to jump and without a second thought took off towards them.

They got there at the same time as Octavian and looked at the young boy who fired the shots in question.

"Sorry. I thought it looked at me." The young man said, his voice quivered in fear.

"We know what the angel looks like, does that look like one to you?" Octavian demanded.

"No sir." The young man ask as he vigorously shook his head no.

Rose growled lowly under her voice and River placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Then why the hell would you shoot at it?" Octavian barked.

Rose glared at River and the hand that was on her shoulder. River caught the glare and silently begged her not to do anything.

The Doctor evidently had enough of Octavian though because he interrupted. "What's your name?" He asked softly as he stepped forward some.

"Bob sir." The young man said with a small smile.

The Doctor's face lite up with excitement and he gave Bob and big smile. "That's a great name, love the name Bob."

"It's a sacred name. We all have sacred names." Octavian said proudly.

"Sacred Bob. More like scared Bob now. But that's okay cause scared is good. Being scared means you are alive and being alive is a good thing. It also keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron." The Doctor ranted.

Rose rolled her eyes but stopped mid action to rub her eyes. River looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly. Rose gave a quick nod and dropped her hand from her eyes.

The Doctor turned and started heading down a tunnel away from the rest of the group. Rose, River and Amy followed.

"Isn't there a chance that this whole thing could collapse. There's an entire ship up there." Amy asked as they walked.

Rose shook her head. "The Aplans were extremely good builders. No signs of collapsing and no signs of any give either."

The Doctor looked at her with a pride. " Had dinner with their chief architect heads are always better than one." He said as he glanced up and around.

"What? You mean you helped him?" Amy asked.

"No. He means they literally had two heads." River said.

"That book, the very end what did it say?" The Doctor asked suddenly. Rose stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand. That tugging feeling she had at the beginning was getting worse and for the first time in a very long time Rose was truly frightened.

"Um hold on, give me just a second." River said as she fumbled around for the book.

"Read it to me." The Doctor said giving Rose's hand a squeeze.

"What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels." River finished softly.

Rose repeated it in her head several times as they glanced around. Something wasn't right here. "Doctor." Rose called softly and squeezing his hand tightly.

The Doctor looked at her in concern and brought his hand up to cup her cheek. "We will get out of here and we will be see Jenny again and we will be fine, I promise." He said as if he could read all the fears running through her mind. The Doctor smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. "You're projecting." He whispered.

Rose's eyes flashed with fear as she tried to get ahold of her shields and mind, she quickly dropped the Doctor's hand and moved away from him almost like it burned to be touching him.

The Doctor frowned but a noise from Amy, reminded him they weren't alone. Instead he just continued on.

"Are we there yet? This is a horrid climb." Amy asked after about 30 minutes of walking.

"The Maze is on 6 levels representing the ascent of the soul." River said with a shrug. "Only two levels to go."

"Lovely species, Aplans. We should visit them sometime." The Doctor said throwing a smirk over his shoulder to Rose but Rose was paying him no attention, instead she was staring at the ground as she walked and rubbing her eyes again. The Doctor frowned but said nothing.

"I thought they were all dead." Amy asked bluntly.

"So is Virginia Woolf but I'm on her bowling team." The Doctor sang happily. "Very relaxed, sorta cheerful. Well that's having two heads. You're never short a snog with a extra head." The Doctor said as he bounced around cheerfully.

River's eyes widen slightly and wink at Rose and tilted her head to the Doctor. Rose wasted no time from moving from her place beside River to in front of the Doctor.

The Doctor stopped and looked down at her in question. Rose grabbed the back of his head and yanked him down, kissing him hard. She let go and stepped back behind the Doctor a few seconds later.

River laughed at the stunned look on the Doctor's face. "Not short on a snog now are you Doctor?" River chuckled.

"You aren't married to the Doctor are you?" Amy asked as she studied River. "But.." Amy said suddenly spinning to face Rose. "You are."

River laughed even harder as Rose's face paled and she looked wide eyed at River for help. "Amy, my dear as brilliant as you are, stop trying to figure out our relationship with the Doctor okay? You are going to give both of them a heart attack." River said with a wink to Amy.

Amy smirked as she took that as confirmation that she was correct.

Rose ignored the two and looked around. "Doctor. There's something-" She was cut off as the Doctor nodded.

"Something wrong yeah, Don't know what it is yet though. You were the one that snogged me this morning and don't try to deny it Rose, that little kiss of yours just proved it though I wasn't doubting for a second it was you. Don't think we aren't going to talk about that either." The Doctor ranted on.

Octavian rolled his eyes and lead them on a bit further. "Lowest point of the wreckage is only about 50 feet from here."

"Oh.." The Doctor said suddenly in horror.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Amy asked.

River and Rose stepped forward to look at the statue, the Doctor had looked at before they both scrambled back.

"No. Oh no." Rose whispered in horror, her eyes wide as she looked at the Doctor. He nodded confirming what she was thinking and Rose felt the panic settle into her stomach.

"How could we not notice that?" River whispered frantically.

"Low-level perception filter or maybe we're thick." The Doctor said.

"What's wrong sir?" Octavian asked from beside Amy and he went to step forward but Rose threw up her hand.

"Nobody move. Nobody freakin move." Rose growled. "Everybody stay exactly where you are."

"Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we all are in terrible danger." The Doctor said but he wasn't looking at the Bishop, he was staring at Rose. She was the one standing the closest to an Angel and the one he wouldn't survive from losing.

Octavian remained calm as he asked. "What danger?"

"The Aplans." River answered as she shined her light onto the statue by Rose.

"The Aplans?" Octavian asked his voice gaining a touch of fear.

"They've got two heads." Rose said quietly.

"Yes, I get that so?" Octavian asked.

"So why don't the statues?" The Doctor whispered. "Everyone over there." The Doctor shined his light towards Rose and a small group of Octavian men stood. "Move this way. Don't ask questions, don't speak just do it." The Doctor commanded.

Once everyone moved and did what he asked the Doctor put his back to them. "I want everyone to switch off their torches." He said.

"Sir?" Octavian asked.

Rose looked at the Doctor. "This better work." She said as she switched her torch off, River followed and Amy hesitated before following as well.

"Oi! Just do what he says." Rose snapped after a few minutes of everyone else looking at the Doctor like he just lost his mind.

Everyone switched their torches off and the only one left was the Doctors. "I'm going to turn this one off too, just for a moment." He whispered.

"Are you sure about this Doctor?" River asked softly.

"No." The Doctor said as he shut off his light and Rose turned her's on.

"Oh God! They moved." Amy said as all the statues had turned to face them.

Rose gasped and rubbed her eyes again as they seemed to burn.

The Doctor took off around the room leaving the small group to glance around at the Angels that surrounded them.

"They are Angel's. All of them!" The Doctor yelled, his voice was filled with so much fear that Rose barely recognized it.

"But that's impossible." River said as they all moved to follow the Doctor.

"Cleric's keep watching them." The Doctor said as he took off down the hallway.

Rose growled but grabbed Amy's hand and tugged her with her after the Doctor.

They stopped further down and the Doctor showned his light on the Statues, all of them had moved.

"Every statue in this maze is a weeping angel. Every last one of them. They are coming after us." The Doctor said.

Rose glanced around at them all. "That's...Doctor what are we going to do? You got stuck in the 70's by four of them, this is...God theres gotta be a thousand. At least." Rose spoke quickly as she glanced around.

The Doctor didnt answer her instead he moved back to where they started from with Octavian and his men.

"There was just one Weeping Angel on that ship. I swear, just the one." River said frantically as she glanced towards the Doctor and Rose.

"Could they have been here already?" Amy asked breathless, she could feel the fear rolling off of the others and if they were scared then she knew they were in trouble.

"The Aplans. What happened to them? How did they die out?' The Doctor asked.

"Nobody knows." Rose answered.

"We know." The Doctor said with a nod towards the Angels.

"They don't look like Angels." Octavian said.

"And they aren't fast. You said they were fast. They should have had us by now." Amy said.

"That's because they are dying or were dying. Look at them, they are losing their forms. They must have been down here for centuries, just starving and losing their image." Rose whispered as she looked over another Angel.

"And their image is their power..." The Doctor said trailing off. "Power!" He yelled suddenly causing them all to jump.

"Doctor?" River asked.

"Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out, the drive burn." He said as he paced back and further excitedly.

"The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident. The Angel sabotage the ship." Rose whispered in awe as she stood up.

"Correct you are Rose Tyler." He said as he clapped and pointed at her. "It was rescue mission for the Angels, We are in the middle of an army and it's waking up." The Doctor said.

"We need to get out of here and fast." River said.

"Bob, Angelo, Christian come in." Octavian called over the radio.

Rose started to pace and chew on her thumb nail as the radio stayed silent.

"Any of you. Come in please." Octavian called again.

There was a crackle noise as the radio came to life. "It's Bob, sir. Sorry sir."

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat all the statues are active." Octavian called back.

"I know sir." Bob sighed back.

Rose jerked her head and up and scrunched her forehead up as she stared at the radio in confusion.

"Angelo and Christian are dead sir. The statues killed them sir." Bob said calmly.

Rose's forehead depended as the Doctor suddenly snatched the radio from Octavian.

"Bob, scared Bob, it's me, the Doctor. Where are you now?" The Doctor asked rapidly.

Octavian tried to intervene but Rose grabbed him tightly and held him back with a sharp shake of her head. "Shut up." She said harshly.

"I'm on my way up to you, sir. I'm homing in on your signal." Bob said.

The Doctor smiled. "Aw well done Bob. Scared keeps you fast. Told you, didn't I?" The Doctor said smugly. "Your friends Bob, what did the Angel do to them?"

"Snapped their necks sir." Bob said matter of factly.

Rose scrunched her eyebrows together again and released Octavian.

"That's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you." The Doctor said mirroring Rose's look. "The displace you in time, unless..." The Doctor trailed off. "Unless they need your body for something."

Octavian snatched the radio from the Doctor. "Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We maybe able to initiate a rescue plan." He spoke the last part quickly as the Doctor snatched back the radio.

"Don't be a idiot. The Angels don't leave you alive." The Doctor said. "Bob, keep running but tell me. How did you escape?"

"I didn't escape sir. The Angels killed me, too." Bob said with that same calm and matter of fact voice.

River and Amy let out a gasp and Rose growled.

"What do you mean the Angel killed you too?" The Doctor asked slowly, sharing a look with Octavian.

"Snapped my neck sir, wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick so that was something." Bob said.

"If you are dead, then how can I be talking to you?" The Doctor asked.

"You're not talking to me sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from body and reanimated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion." Bob said.

The Doctor's face darkened. "So when you say you're on your way up here to us..." The Doctor asked.

"It's the Angel that's coming sir." Bob said

The Doctor dropped the radio from his mouth and looked at the group. "No way out." he growled.

"Then we got out through the wreckage. Go." Octavian commanded.

"Everyone go. Run!" The Doctor yelled. Amy, River and Rose took off with the rest of the group but Rose paused when the Doctor didn't follow. "Go Rose. I'm coming, I promise I will be right behind you."

Rose narrowed her eyes. "You've said that before." She whispered before she took off after the rest of the group.

Octavian stayed behind with the Doctor.

"I called you a idiot and I'm sorry but there's no way we could have rescued your men." The Doctor said apologetic once Rose was out of sight.

"I know that sir." Octavian said. "And when you've flown away in your little blue box, I'll explain that to their families." He said as he turned to walk away.

The Doctor stared down at his feet for a second before shaking his head. "Angel Bob. Which Angel am I talking to? The one from the ship?"

"Yes sir and the other Angels are still restoring." Angel Bob said.

"Ah so the Angel is not in the wreckage. Thank you." The Doctor said excited as he took off after the others.

The Doctor caught up to Rose who was standing still around the corner. The Doctor looked mildly surprised to see her. "Don't wait for me! Just run!" He yelled as he raced by.

Rose's eyes were wide with fear and her hands trembled. "I can't." She said.

The Doctor skidded to a stop and turn around to face her. "Course you can. Come on." The Doctor said confused.

"No. No. No. Really I can't." Rose said as her voice rose higher with panic.

The Doctor rushed over and checked her over for injuries but finding now gripped her arms tightly as he looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry for making you leave me but we really need to run Rose. You can slap me later I promise."

Rose looked up from her feet at him and a tear slid down her face. "You don't understand I can't move."

The Doctor eyes scrunched as his confusion deepened. "Why not Rose?"

Rose nodded towards her hand that was gripping a railing. " Look at it Doctor. It's stone." Rose whispered.

The Doctor looked at her hand and back up at her. "No, Rose it's not. It's fine I promise. Now lets go."

"I can't! Now just go leave me. Jenny needs you." Rose said as she put on her mask.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes further. "She needs you too Rose and I'm not leaving you."

"No she doesn't but it doesn't matter. You need to leave." Rose said forcefully.

"You looked into the eyes of an Angel didn't you? Oh Rose why?" He said sadly as he shined his light into her eyes.

"I already did by the time you warned me and after that I just couldn't help, couldn't look away I tried but I needed to be sure Amy stayed safe. I'm sorry." Rose whispered with defeat.

"Listen to me and trust me. I need you to trust me more than you ever have. It's messing with your head. Your hand is not made of stone. It's fine." The Doctor rushed out, his eyes begging Rose to believe him.

Rose eyes flashed with anger. "Yes it is. Just look at it." She growled.

"It's in your mind Rose. I promise you." The Doctor said softly and urgently. "You can move that hand. You can let go."

"I can't. I've tried okay and I can't. You think I want to be stuck here?" Rose squeaked.

"The Angel is going to come and it's going to turn this light off, and then there is nothing I can do to stop it." The Doctor said as he gripped her arms tighter. "So come on. Concentrate, move your hand."

"I can't." Rose sighed.

"Then we both are going to die." The Doctor stated.

Rose growled. "You are not going to die. Think of Jenny, Think of Amy. They need you. Just go, there's nothing holding you here."

"That's where you are wrong Rose Tyler, so very wrong. River can take Amy home. She will be fine and Jenny has Jack. You are holding me here because I refuse to lose you again. I love you and if I leave you here to die, it will kill every good thing that is left in me, no matter how small that amount is, it will destroy it." The Doctor said every word dripping with honesty.

"You can't die here. You have a future, with River and Jenny and and all that other stuff." Rose fumbled.

"Time can be rewritten and I've told you, I don't want any of it without you." The Doctor said.

The lights flickered and the Angels moved closer. Rose grasped and spun around to look over her shoulder.

"Keep your eyes on it. Don't blink." The Doctor said.

"Just run Doctor." Rose said.

"I am not leaving you Rose." The Doctor growled.

"I don't need you to die for me. I am not a clingy 20 year old anymore. Just go." Rose growled back as she kept her eyes on the Angels.

"You can move your hand." The Doctor growled.

"I can't! It's stone!" Rose barked.

"No it's not!" The Doctor snarled.

"If you stay here and die, you have killed all those people up there. They will die without you!" Rose yelled.

"Rose Tyler, you are magnificent and I love you. I'm sorry." The Doctor whispered suddenly.

Rose couldn't help but let a few tears escape and she took a deep breath to steady herself. "It's okay Doctor. I understand. You have to leave me, it's fine now just go." Rose said strongly.

"Oh I'm not leaving you, how many times do I have to tell you that?" The Doctor groaned. "I'm sorry about this." The Doctor leaned down and bit Rose's hand.

Rose let out a yelp and snatched her hand back. "What the hell was that for?" She asked without taking her eyes off the Angels.

"See not stone. Now Run!" The Doctor yelled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him.

"You bit me! Left a mark and everything!" Rose squaked.

"Yes and you are alive, now run!" The Doctor yelled.

"I can't believe you bit me!" Rose yelled as she took off in front of the Doctor.

"And I can't believe how incredibly stubborn you are being. Now just leg it!" The Doctor yelled back.

"All the torches are flickering." One of Octavian's men said as they approached the group.

"So does the gravity globe." River stated.

"Yeah, it's the Angels." The Doctor huffed as he dragged Rose behind him. He had a death grip on her hand and if Rose hadn't saw how close he was to losing it she would have snatched away. "They are coming and draining the power for themselves."

"We gotta keep moving." Rose said as she looked around at all the opened corridors. They were trapped.

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure but this is usually where you two come in." River said breathless, pointing at Rose and the Doctor.

The Doctor closed his eyes while Rose hoped and prayed he was thinking faster than she was because her mind was stuck on the words no way out.

The Doctor snapped his eyes back open. "There's always a way out." The Doctor said just as the lights flickered again. "There's always a way out." He said louder.

Rose stared at him waiting for him to continue but a static call rang across the radio.

"Doctor. Can I speak to the Doctor, please?" Angel Bob called.

"Hello Angels. What's your problem?" The Doctor said far too cheery for the situation they were in.

"Your power will not last much longer and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry Sir." Angel Bob stated.

"Yeah got that bit but why telling us any of this?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Yeah right, Why are you telling me this?" The Doctor relied to the Angels.

"There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end." Angel Bob replied.

"Which is?" The Doctor asked.

"I died in fear." Angel Bob. "You said my fear would keep me alive. But I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you and when it mattered you let me down.

Rose stepped forward and grabbed the Doctor's hand tightly. _You did not kill him. They did._ Rose spoke reassuringly to him.

The Doctor squeezed her hand tighter in her own.

"What are they doing?" Amy whispered to River.

"They are trying to make him anger. Or me. Either way." Rose answered for River.

"I'm sorry sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that." Angel Bob said.

"Well then the Angels made their second mistake, because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead but I swear that they will be sorrier." The Doctor snapped out between clenched teeth.

"But you are trapped sir and you're about to die." Angel Bob said.

Rose and River shared a look over Rose's shoulder and Rose let go of the Doctor's hand moving closer to Amy and River.

"Yeah, speaking of traps. This trap has got a great big mistake in it." The Doctor said loudly as he started walking towards a wall.

"What mistake is that sir?" Angel Bob asked.

The Doctor ignored him and instead walked towards where the girls were standing together. He looked Amy in the eyes first then Rose then River. "Trust me?"

"Yeah." Amy said confidently and without hesitation.

"Always and absolutely." River said with no hesitation.

"Is there any question?" Rose asked with a tongue in tooth smile and the Doctor grinned at her before bringing his hand up to cup her cheek.

"Never." He breathed before he dropped his hand and turned to Octavian and his men.

"You lot trust me?" He asked.

Octavian looked around and two more Angels stepped closer to his men. "We have faith."

"Then give me your gun." The Doctor demanded with a point towards Octavian's gun.

"Doctor? What are you doing?" Amy asked as she glanced towards River and Rose.

Rose just raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Shush Amy. He has a reason." River said strongly.

Octavian handed the gun over without question.

"I am about to do something incredibly dangerously stupid." The Doctor said as he examined the gun.

"Is that something new?" Rose asked each word dripping with sarcasm.

"Shush you. When I do jump." The Doctor said with a jump.

"Jump where?" Octavian asked.

"Just jump, as high as you can." The Doctor said. "Come on, leap of faith and all Bishop. On my signal."

"What signal?" Octavian asked and Rose rolled her eyes.

"He is holding a gun and you have to ask what signal?" Rose said rolling her eyes again.

The Doctor smirked at her before raising the gun.

"Sorry can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we've made." Angel Bob interrupted.

"Oh yes a huge one." The Doctor said happily. "Didn't anyone ever tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap, if you're smart and value you continue existences and hope to see tomorrow. There is one thing you never ever put in a trap."

"Two." River said smugly and a nod in Rose's direction.

The Doctor shot her a look and rolled his eyes.

"What's that sir?" Angel Bob asked.

"Me." The Doctor said as he shot into the air and all of them jumped.

Rose groaned as she helped pull River off the floor and then Amy.

"Are you all okay?" Rose asked.

"What the hell was that?" Amy asked.

"We jumped." River said.

"Jumped where?" Amy asked as they stood up.

Rose looked down at their feet and then up.

"Up. We jumped up. Look." Rose said as she pointed.

"Where are we?" Amy asked again and Rose sighed.

"Exactly where we were." The Doctor answered as he bounded towards them. "Move your feet." The Doctor said as he knelt down at their feet.

"Doctor what am I looking at?" Amy asked again.

"Come on Amy. Think." The Doctor said as he stood up. "The ship crashed with the power still on yeah? So what else is still on?" He rhetorically asked.

"Artificial gravity yeah?" Rose asked. "Haven't seen this in ages." Rose said in awe, sharing a look with River.

"Exactly, one good jump, and up we fell." The Doctor sang happily. "Shot out the grav-globe to give us a little updraft and here we are."

"Doctor. The Statues." River said fear creeping further in her voice and she pointed down. Towards the statues.

Octavian looked down as well. "They look more like Angels now." He said looking towards the Doctor.

"They are feeding off the radiation from the wreckage." Rose said. "They must be. That's the only way."

"They draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within a hour they will be an army." The Doctor said as the hatch opened into the ship and a light explode beside him.

"The Angels are taking out the lights. Look at em. Look at the Angels." River yelled as she rushed back to the edge.

"Into the ship, quickly now. Everybody!" The Doctor said as he threw his legs of the side in the sideways hallway.

Amy looked down and back up at him. "But how?" The Doctor didn't answer, he just jumped. "Doctor!" Amy yelled leaning into the hatch to see the Doctor standing on the floor.

"It's just a corridor." He said.

Amy looked at Rose but Rose shrugged. "That's a first for me." Rose said as she followed the Doctor down the hole, landing perfectly on her feet beside him.

"The gravity orientates to the floor." The Doctor explained taking Rose's hand in his.

Amy, River and the rest of the men quickly followed them in and Octavian came to stand beside Rose and the Doctor as they each scan the control panel with their screwdrivers.

"The Angels presumably can jump too?" He asked.

The Doctor changed the setting on his screwdriver and held it up towards the hatch while Rose quickly tucked hers away for safekeeping.

The hatch closed and Rose looked at Octavian. "They are already here." She said. All of a sudden an alarm rang through the hallway and Rose spun around. "NO!" She yelled as she took off towards the closing door with the Doctor and Octavian right on her heels.

The door closed just as they reached it and Rose quickly removed her screwdriver again, trying to get it up.

"This whole place is a death trap!" Octavian yelled.

"No it's a time bomb, well and a death trap." The Doctor said as he tried to help Rose. "And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic." He said as he spun around, his back pressed against Rose's, to face their tiny group.

Rose growled and slammed her hand against the metal in frustration.

"Okay not just me then." The Doctor said with a glance over his shoulder at Rose while a banging came from the hatch. "What's through there?" The Doctor asked pointing at the door behind him.

"Secondary flight deck." River answered with a quick glance to the Doctor.

"So basically, We've ran up a chimney then?" Amy asked. "What happens if the gravity fails?" She asked breathless and a worried glance towards the Doctor.

"I've thought about that." The Doctor said as he spun back around towards Rose who was resting her forehead against the metal, trying to get her brain to think. "And we all plunge to our deaths." He said matter of factly. Rose slapped his shoulder.

"We will get out of this Amy." Rose said as she stepped away from the door and towards River who was opening some sort of panel.

"Ah. The security protocols are still live and no way to override them, it's impossible." The Doctor called towards Rose and River.

Rose and River shared a smirk as they worked quickly.

"How impossible?" Rose asked with a sly smile and wink in River's direction.

"Two minutes." The Doctor called back as he crouched down towards the bottom of the door.

All of a sudden the lights dimmed and the hatch was opened.

"The hull is breached and the power's failing." Octavian said.

"Thanks captain obvious." Rose snapped with a roll of her eyes. The lights went out, just as the Doctor stepped closer to Rose, pushing Amy further behind him.

"Sir we got Angels incoming." A cleric said.

River and Rose held up what they had been working on towards the Doctor and quickly held his sonic screwdriver up to it. The lights flickered and the Angel moved further into the hatch.

The lights came back on and there stood four Angels. They all turned to face them quickly.

"Cleric's keep your eyes on them." Octavian whispered calmly.

"And don't look at their eyes, anywhere else, anywhere at all but not the eyes." The Doctor said hurriedly. "I've isolated the lighting grid, they can't drain the power now."

"Good work Doctor." Octavian said praising the Doctor.

"For now." The Doctor said as he walked to the other side of the hallway. "To open this door, I will need to redirect all the power to this side of the door and to this panel. Including the lights. All of them." The Doctor said as he glanced at everyone.

Rose and River shared a worried look as they continued working.

"For how long?" River asked speaking up.

"Fraction of a second. Maybe longer." The Doctor rushed.

"Maybe?" Octavian said questioningly.

"I'm guessing. There isn't a manual for this!" The Doctor yelled.

"We lost the torches. We will be in total darkness." Amy said quietly her own fear picking up.

"I know but there's no other way." The Doctor said as he faced Amy. "Bishop.."

"Doctor Song, I have lost good Clerics today." Octavian called as he stepped closer to River. River stopped what she was doing and spun around to face him, her breath hitched and her eyes widen. "Do you trust this man?"

River breathe came harsher as she answered without a beat. "I absolutely trust this man."

"He isn't some kind of madman?" Octavian questioned further.

"I absolutely trust." River said repeated with complete faith.

"Excuse me then." The Doctor said as he cut through to go back to work.

Rose eyed Octavian wearily from over her shoulder as she continued to work.

"I'm taking your word on this." Octavian said harshly to River. "Because you are the only one who can manage this guy but that only works if he doesn't know who you are." He whispered harshly to River. "You cost me anymore men and I might just tell him. Understood?"

River's breathe hitched and Rose had enough. She shoved herself in between Octavian and River.

"And you are only alive right this second because of River but that can be rearranged quickly enough Bishop." Rose snapped low and with a threatening snarl on the end. "I won't hesitate to chuck you out to the Angels if it means protecting her. It's not her fault nor the Doctor's that any of this has happened so I suggest you get your head out of your ass and move it before I show you how."

She watched as Octavian's features paled a bit before he quickly walked away from River.

"Okay Doctor, we got your back." Octavian said avoiding looking at Rose.

River let out the breath she had been holding and gave Rose a silent nod before turning back around and checking over Rose's work. She shut the hatch and briefly grabbed Rose's hand and squeezed it before turning back around.

"Bless you Bishop." The Doctor said oblivious to the conversation that had just happened.

"Combat distance. Ten feet and continuous fire as soon as the lights go down." Octavian ordered.

Rose stayed close to River as they moved closer to Amy and the Doctor, she moved them both behind her so she could shield them. She heard River click her tongue in disapproval but stayed put.

"Rose, I need you to come here." The Doctor called.

"No, have Amy." Rose called back as she readied herself.

"I need you Rose, they will be safe I promise just come here." The Doctor said as he stood and grabbed Rose's hand, dragging her behind Amy and River before she could protest.

"The wheel should release when the lights go off. I need you to spin the wheel clockwise. Four turns." The Doctor said as he looked at her in the eyes.

"Ten." Rose said as she moved to get closer to the wheel and the Doctor went to walk away but put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, four. Four turns." The Doctor repeated.

Rose looked at him confused. "Yeah, four. I heard you." She said confused as she turned back to the wheel.

"Ready!" The Doctor yelled as he pressed the sonic screwdriver to the panel he pulled out the wall earlier.

"On my count." Octavian said slowly. "Three, two, one, fire." He said as the lights went off.

Rose quickly spun the wheel four times as she listened with everything she had four any signs of distress from Amy, River, or the Doctor.

"Turn!" The Doctor yelled as the three of them moved closer to her to try to help.

"It's opening! It's working!" Rose yelled back as the door opened just a bit.

"Fall back!" The Doctor yelled as he quickly sonic the door to close it as they all slipped through it.

They all took off to the next door and through it as they came into the flight deck. The Doctor quickly closed the door and as soon as it was shut, the wheel started to turn.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled.

Octavian knelt beside it and put on a device.

"What did you do?" Amy asked.

"Magnetised the door. Nothing can turn that wheel now." Octavian said.

"Oh really?" Rose asked as the wheel turned.

"Oh dear God." Octavian said as he watched the wheel turn.

"Now you are getting it." The Doctor said. "You bought us time though and I am good with time."

Rose stood off the side as the Doctor danced around the console.

"Doctor!" Amy called suddenly facing behind him towards a second door that had started spinning.

"You." Rose said pointing towards one of the clerics. "Seal the door." She demanded her Torchwood commander voice seeping through. Octavian stared at her oddly before shaking his head.

"Were surrounded." River stated once the door was sealed. Rose gave her tight nod but didn't say anything and turned to look at the third door into the room and watched as the other cleric sealed the door.

"How long we got Doctor?" Octavian asked.

"Five minutes, max." The Doctor said as he kept working.

"Nine." Rose said suddenly.

The Doctor spun to look at her. "No, five."

Rose shook her head to clear it. "Five, right." She mumbled.

"Why did you say nine?" The Doctor asked, keeping his eye on Rose as he worked.

Rose stared at him oddly. "I didn't."

The wheel on the door started turning before the Doctor could respond.

"We need another way out of here." River said as she worked on the other side of the Doctor.

"There isn't one." Octavian stated.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Thanks again for stating the obvious." She mumbled.

"Of course there is. Honestly Bishop for a man of faith you certainly lack faith." The Doctor said as he pushed a button with a little spin in his step. "This is a galaxy class ship, goes for years between planet-falls. So what do they need?" The Doctor asked with a snap of his fingers and spinning back around to face the group.

"They need to breath." River said excitedly.

"could we get through?" octavian asked.

Amy looked at them all confused while Rose just raised an eyebrow.

"we should, yeah they had to install it somehow." the doctor said as he started pushing things away from the wall. "ah look clamps." he said as he soniced them and the wall began to raise.

"and whats through there?" Amy asked.

"oxygen factory." River said.

Rose smiled and stepped up beside the Doctor as the wall lifted and a forest came into view.

"Its a forest." Amy said in awe.

"and an escape route if we are lucky." The Doctor said smiling wildly down at Rose.

Rose looked back up at him and grinned. "Eight." She said suddenly.

The smile vanished from the Doctor's face and River looked over at Rose quickly.

"What did you just say?" The Doctor asked gripping Rose's shoulders.

Rose scrunched her forehead and shook her head. "Nothing."

The Doctor stared at her for a second before letting go.

"Is there another exit? We need to do a architectural scan. We dont have time to get lost." The Doctor said give his hands a loud clap.

One of the clerics rushed forward to do the scan.

"Do you know what this is Rose?" The Doctor asked excitedly as he rushed out the door.

Rose shook her head and both her and Amy moved forward as the Doctor danced around.

"Tree borgs. Trees filled with technology, sucking in starlight, creating oxygen. It even rains, its its own little ecosystem. Its a forest in a bottle on a spaceship. Have I impressed you yet Rose Tyler? What about you Amy Pond, have I impressed you?" The Doctor asked as he hopped back to them looking very proud of himself.

"Yes you have." Amy giggled as she marveled in the beauty.

Rose looked at it all with both awe and curiosity before looking back at the Doctor and giving him a tongue-tooth smile. "Seven." she said brightly.

The Doctor crossed the doorway and got in front of her. "Seven?" he said once he was looking her in the eyes.

Rose raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Sorry what?" Rose asked.

The Doctor got closer. "You said seven."

"No I didnt." Rose said shaking her head and glancing towards River who had that concern motherly look she got sometimes when it came to Rose. That look always annoyed Rose. "Why are you looking at me like that River, stop it."

River didn't though instead the look deep end and she stepped closer. "You said seven." she stated.

Before any of them could respond Octavian spoke. "Doctor there's a exit far end of the ship straight to the primary flight deck."

The Doctor didn't take his eyes off of Rose as he responded. "Great. Thats where we need to go. Perfect."

"Figuring out a safe path now." Octavian said. The Doctor gave him a nod before turning back to Rose.

"Quick as you like." The Doctor said as he stood there studying Rose.

"Doctor? Excuse me. Hello, Doctor?" Angel Bob called. "Angel Bob here, sir."

The Doctor never took his eyes off of Rose as he pulled out the radio. Suddenly he made a dash for a chair that was nearby and Rose stared after.

"There you are, Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry, bad subject." The Doctor said giving Rose a wink at his own joke.

"The Angel's want to know what you are trying to achieve." Angel Bob said.

"Achieve? We're not trying to achieving anything. We're just hanging here, it's nice. A console, comfy chairs, and a forest." The Doctor said with his usual smugness that had Rose rolling her eyes.

"The Angels are feasting, sir." Angel Bob said. "Soon we'll be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world and all the stars and worlds beyond."

Amy stepped closer to Rose and gently grabbed her hand as they watched the smile fall from the Doctor's face. Rose frowned and raised an eyebrow towards the radio, a growl at the tip of her lips.

"We'll we've got comfy chairs. Did I mention that?" The Doctor said trying to hold onto the smug voice.

"We have no need of comfy chairs." Angel Bob said and the Doctor let out a snort of laughter and looked towards Rose and Amy.

"I made him say 'comfy chairs." The Doctor grinned and winked towards the girls.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Six." She said suddenly. River jerked from whatever she was doing at the console and looked at Rose questionly.

The Doctor frowned and suddenly you could see the storm brewing in his eyes and it sent a shiver down Amy. He jumped up from the chair and started pacing.

"Okay, enough chat. Here's what I want to know. What. Have. You. Done. To. Rose?" The Doctor said saying each word through gritted teeth.

"There's something in her eye." Angel Bob said sounding fascinated.

Rose tilted her head to the left and scrunched up her face.

The Doctor's eyes darken slightly. "What's in her eye?"

"We are." Angel Bob responded.

"What's he talking about? How are they in her eye?" Amy asked stepping forward in front of Rose.

"Doctor, I'm five." Rose said and River gave her a pointed look and the Doctor gently moved Amy out of the way as he stepped closer to Rose. "I mean five." Rose said shaking her head trying to shake the grainy, heaviness in it. "Fine. I'm Fine." Rose stressed.

"No. You're counting." River said in concern and she walked closer.

"I'm sorry. Counting?" Rose asked as she glanced between the Doctor and River's face.

"You're counting down. From ten." The Doctor said. "You have been for a couple of minutes and you've had no idea."

Rose felt the fear tighten on her throat but it was a different fear from the fear of dying and leaving the Doctor and Jenny alone. This was a old fear that she thought she had buried a long time ago. She felt her chest tighten so tight she didn't think she would be able to breathe.

"Wh...why" Rose stuttered as she tried to act as calm as possible.

"I don't know." The Doctor said his eyes tightening and he lightly gripped the tops of her arms.

"Counting down to what exactly though?" Amy said adding a voice to the question Rose was thinking.

"I don't know." The Doctor said as he looked down at his feet so he wouldn't have to look Rose in the eyes.

The fear tighten its ugly claws tighter around Rose's throat but she refuse to let it show so she quickly slipped back into the old her, the her before Jenny. She watched as River sucked in a sharp breath as she saw Rose's old, commander mask as she called it.

The Doctor looked up at Rose when he heard River and growled a bit. "I won't let anything happen to you." He cupped her cheek with his hand but Rose shook him off and stepped as far away as she could and crossed her arms tight across her chest.

"We shall take her. We shall take all of you." Angel Bob said interrupting them. "We shall have dominion over all of time and space."

"Get a life, Bob." The Doctor said as he sat back down in the chair, facing away from Rose. "Oops, sorry again." The Doctor sending a wink to Amy. "There's power on this ship, but nowhere near enough for all that."

"With respect sir, there's more power on this ship than you understand." Angel Bob said sounding smug.

All of a sudden a loud screeching noise sounded and they all jumped and looked around for the source.

"Dear God, what the hell is that?" River asked her eye's wide in fear.

"They're back." Octavian said as a banging sound.

"It's hard to put it in your terms Dr. Song but the Angel are laughing." Angel Bob said.

"Laughing?" The Doctor said in awe.

"At you sir. Because you haven't noticed yet." Angel Bob said. "The Doctor in the Tardis hasn't noticed."

"Doctor-" Octavian called but Rose held up her hand and silenced him with a look.

"There something I've-" The Doctor said standing up and walk away from the chair. A grating sound cut him off and he slowly turned to look towards the noise. "I've missed."

Rose followed his gaze and gasped.

The Doctor pushed a box closer to it and Amy took off after him. "Doctor, that look likes the crack from my bedroom wall."

"Yes." The Doctor said in awe as he watched the crack.

Rose looked towards River's her commander mask slipping just a bit and her eyes wide. River shrugged and shook her head.

 _Couldn't tell you even if I knew for certain. I have my ideas though._ River said across their bond.

 _I've seen this before, loads of time, and a lot while I was out with our journal. It's connected._ Rose said back as she worked on concealing her features.

Rocking shook the ship and they all scrambled to grabbed hold of something.

"That's it enough. We're moving out." Octavian ordered.

Rose gave a nod of agreement and her and River turned to leave.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" River called.

"Right with you." The Doctor climbed up on the box and started to scan the crack.

Rose hesitated to follow after the bishop. "I'm not leaving without you." Rose said as she stumbled over to the box he was standing on.

"Yes you are. Bishop?" The Doctor called never looking down.

"Miss Pond, Dr. Song, now. And bring Miss. Tyler with you whether she is kicking or screaming or you knock her out." Octavian barked.

Rose snarled at the comment and sent a don't try it glare at River and Amy who turned to rush out the door.

"Doctor, come on." Amy called as she tugged harder on River's arm but River shook her head and pushed Amy's hand off of her own.

"I can't leave without Rose. Go on, we will be right behind you." River said as she took off towards Rose.

Rose growled threateningly but River ignored her. "I made a promise to someone who loves you so very much, a long long time ago, that I would always make sure you made it home, no matter what. I am not breaking that promise now. We are leaving." River whispered urgently. "And the Doctor will be right behind us." She said the last part a little louder so the Doctor would hear. The Doctor nodded but didn't stop what he was doing and River took Rose's moment of distraction and dragged her out the console room.

Rose turned around and glanced over her shoulder. She wanted to scream as she saw the Doctor surrounded by Angels but she kept quiet and watched as he dodge and maneuvered around them. River gave Rose a sharp tugged and turned back to face the front and she missed the Doctor's coat being grabbed by a Angel.

Once they were a good ways away from the console room, River let go of Rose and quickly moved away from her as Rose spun to the direction River was in.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rose snarled. "And where the hell is he?" Rose snapped as she spun around looking for the Doctor. Rose stopped suddenly and her breathing got heavier, her body started swaying.

"Rose?" River asked as she moved closer but Rose stared straight through her as she still gasped for breath.

"Rose what's wrong?" River asked as she gripped her Rose's arm's in a attempt to keep her upright.

"Four." Rose whispered her eyes blank and her voice empty. All of a sudden she started to go down and River helped lower her to the ground.

"What is it? What's wrong with her?" Amy asked as she stepped closer to help River.

Rose grabbed her head when she got on the fallen tree log and laid down.

"Med-scanner, now!" River yelled.

"Dr. Song, we can't stay here, we've got to keep moving." Octavian said.

"We wait for the Doctor. Besides if anything and I mean anything happens to Rose, we will have a bigger storm on our hands." River said as she worked to get the med scanner on Rose's arm.

"Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralise the Angels. Until that is achieved-" Octavian said.

"Father Octavian, when Rose or the Doctor is in the room, your one and only mission is to keep them alive long enough to get everyone else home. Trust me, it's not easy especially when both of them are as self-sacrificing as they are. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself and neither will she, and if he is alive, I'll never forgive him and neither will she." River said as she finished putting on the scanner and looked up at him. "Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?" River asked as she pursed her lips.

"Oh yeah." The Doctor said as he stepped forward.

"I hate you." River said with a shake of her head as she turned back around.

"No, you don't." The Doctor said as his eyes scanned around looking for Rose. River watched the moment his eyes found the blonde laying across the log and he rushed towards her.

The Doctor knelt down beside Rose and ran his hands through her hair.

"Bishop, the Angel's are in the forest. We need visual contact on every line of approach." The Doctor said almost absentmindedly.

"How did you get past them?" River asked with wide eyes.

"I found a crack in the wall and told it was the end of the universe." The Doctor said as he continued to stroke Rose's hair.

"What was it?" Amy asked.

"The end of the universe." The Doctor said as took the med-scanner from River. "Let's have a look." He said as he began to read the scanner. His face fell more and grew more and more grim by the second as he read. Amy gripped River's hand suddenly and she couldn't take her eyes off Rose.

"What is it? What's wrong with her?" Amy asked as she let go of River's hand and took Doctor's place beside Rose's head.

"Nothing. She will be fine." River said trying to reassure Amy.

"Everything. She is dying." The Doctor said as he handed the device back to River.

"Doctor! Rude." River snapped.

"Yes, you're right. If I sugar coat it, it will make the truth go away, right Rose? Because I know you are listening right now and if I know you or well at least this new you because the you in the past wouldn't have done this, you're giving up. What's the matter with Rose? Something's in her eye. What does that mean?" The Doctor snapped as he brushed Amy's hand away and placed his on the back of Rose's hand and leaned closer, roughly placing his forehead on her head and growling in frustration. "Could be anything."

"Doctor." Rose called weakly.

"Busy. Trying to save you, Miss. jeopardy friendly." The Doctor snapped as he stood up and started pacing.

"Yeah. Right. Forgot." Rose mumbled as a tear slid down her face. Amy quickly wiped it away before anyone else saw and she gripped Rose's free hand as she leaned closer.

"You're scared. I know. I know you don't want them to know but I know and I heard you in the hallway this morning. I don't know what was going through your head but I saw the fear. Jenny thinks you're the best Mum in the whole universe, she told me that herself and The Doctor, Rose he loves you more than anything. He was a empty shell before you came back, yeah he had Jenny and the adventure but you are his universe. You can't give up now. You just got home." Amy whispered as low as she could into Rose's ear while the River worked to calm the Doctor.

Amy looked up as a slap rang out.

"Think! Don't give up now! Think. She is dying and you are the only one to save her this time!" River growled at the Doctor.

The Doctor stood there in shock as he cupped his cheek. "I forgot you two are practically sisters." He mumbled. "So what happened? She stared at the Angel, she looked into the eyes of an Angel for too long-" The Doctor rambled

"Angel, incoming!" One of the clerics yelled interrupting the Doctor.

"And here." Another one called.

"Keep visual contact, do not let it move!" Octavian order.

The Doctor growled and gripped his floppy hair tightly in his fisit. "Come on! Wakey wakey, you old thing." The Doctor growled as he harshly patted his head. "She watched an climb out of the screen, she stared at the Angel, and and and.." The Doctor trailed on as he rushed around trying to think.

"The image of an Angel is an Angel." Rose mumbled.

"A living mental image in a living human, well not exactly human, mind." The Doctor said ignoring Rose for the moment. "We stare at them to them getting closer, we don't even blink, and that's exactly what they want." The Doctor said as he sucked in a much needed breath. And he dropped back down beside Rose and Amy moved go the other side so he could get closer. " cause as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind!" He exclaimed suddenly and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth as he looked down at Rose.

"Three." She stated and the Doctor leaned closer to look at her eyes. As he looked into them he caught a glimpse of the Angel.

"Doctor, it's coming." Rose whispered as she squeezed Amy's hand tighter.

"Now counting, what's that about?" The Doctor asked as he suddenly held up the radio and stood back up to pace again."Bob, why are they making her count?"

"To make her afraid, sir." Angel Bob responded.

"But Why? What for?" The Doctor asked trying his best to sound cheerful and not worried.

"For fun, sir." Angel Bob replied.

The Doctor growled and launched the radio into the forest.

"I am trying to let you think but my brain is fussy and not working. Explain what's happening to me please?" Rose pleaded.

The Doctor took a breath and sank back down onto the forest floor beside Rose.

"Inside your head, in the vision centres of your brain, there's an Angel. It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind, and the Angel is climbing out of it. It's coming to..." The Doctor trailed off and closed his eyes shut as he placed on hand on her hip and the other on her head. "It's coming to shut you off." He finally finished.

River and Amy's eyes widen. "What can she do? What can we do?" River asked frantically.

"If it was a real screen, what would we do?" The Doctor asked. "We'd pull the plug, turn it off. But we can't just knock her out, the Angel would just take over." The Doctor growled rapidly and he gripped Rose's hip tightly.

Rose careful and slowly uncurled her hand from Amy's, and reached down to grasp the Doctor's hand on her hip. She felt him relax just a little bit and take a calming breathe.

"Then what?" River asked. "Quickly." She snapped.

"We've got to shut down the vision centres of her brain, we've got to pull the plug, starve the Angel." The Doctor said calmer.

"Doctor. She has seconds." River said as a rapid beeping noise started on the scanner.

The Doctor tighten his hold on Rose. "How would you starve your lungs?" he asked breathless to River and Amy.

"I'd stop breathing." Amy supplied quickly.

"Rose, close your eyes!" The Doctor said as he let go of her hip and moved his hand to cup her cheek.

"No. I don't want to." Rose whimpered.

"Good, cause that's not you, that's the Angel inside you, in your mind. It's afraid." The Doctor said frantically. "Come on, close your eyes. Do it!" He snapped the last part and Rose titled her head up towards him and he watched a couple of tears trail down her face and he wiped them away. He sent Rose a tight smile and a nod.

Rose clenched her eyes shut tightly and the Doctor's shoulder dropped a bit in relief as the scanner stopped beeping as fast.

River glanced down and she breathed out a happy sigh. "She's normalising." She said. "It worked. You did it!" River said happily.

"Sir? Two more incoming." The Cleric yelled suddenly breaking up the happy relief party.

"Three more over here." Another one called as Amy and the Doctor sat Rose up.

"Still weak, dangerous to move her." River said tightly as she took off the med-scanner.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Rose asked weakly. The Doctor shared a defeated look with River and knelt down in front of Rose, gripping her hands in his.

"Rose, listen to me and listen carefully. If you open your eyes now for more than a second you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We've just sort of paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes." The Doctor said bleakly.

River wrapped an arm around Rose causing Rose to jump and tense up. "Sorry dear, it's just me." River whispered as she moved her arm from around her and just laid her hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Doctor, we're too exposed here, we have to move on." Octavian called.

Amy turned to look at him. "Just cause her eyes are closed and she is close to death doesn't mean you can start acting like a prick again cause I'll kick your arse just as well as she fast as she will. Now shut it for a second." Amy snapped.

The Doctor looked at her in question. "What does Rose have to do with him acting like a prick?" The Doctor asked.

"Spoilers." River said smiling sweetly and Amy just shook her head and mouthed later to him.

The Doctor stood up and look towards Octavian. "We are too exposed anywhere and Rose can't move and anyway that's not the plan." The Doctor snapped.

"There's a plan?" River asked skeptically.

"He doesn't know. He's not done talking." Rose muttered.

The Doctor looked down at her with a smile. "Exactly right, Rose Tyler. Right! Father, you and your clerics, are gonna stay here and guard Rose. If anything, and I mean anything. Happens to her, I'll hold every single one of you personally responsible twice." The Doctor said leveling Octavian with a glare and a glimpse of the storm just brewing beneath the surface.

"I don't like this plan." Rose muttered.

"River, Amy, we're going to go and find the primary flight deck which is a quarter mile straight ahead and from there we're gonna stabilise the wreckage, stop the Angels and cure Rose." The Doctor continued ignoring Rose's comment.

"I'll stay with her." Amy said as she sat down beside Rose. "I won't be much help, River is easily worth three men. But I can help her. She needs someone to be her eyes." Amy said looking for River for backing.

Octavian choose that moment to interrupt. "I'm coming with you, Doctor. My clerics will look after Miss. Tyler and Miss. Pond." He stated firmly. "These are my best men, they'd lay down their lives to protect them."

The Doctor spun around to glare at him. "I don't need you." The Doctor snapped.

"I don't care. Where Dr. Song goes, I go." Octavian said nodding towards River.

"What?" The Doctor asked looking between the two.

"Bishop, I'm blind not deaf and I happen to know a thing or two about fighting blind. I warned you once, and I won't warn you again. You leave her alone or you will be the one with your eyes shut for the rest of your life." Rose snarled with as much fierceness and energy as she could muster. "You will stay here and if you have any question about where MY command comes from then you obviously aren't that good of a soldier." Rose barked using her commander voice from Torchwood.

The Doctor looked at Rose proudly before turning back to glare at Octavian. "I'd do what she says. She can get a bit..." The Doctor trailed off and tilted his head some. "A bit touchy when you don't follow her orders."

Octavian glared daggers towards the Doctor and Rose but wordlessly took up post near his men.

"Can't I just come with you? I feel better." Rose asked suddenly sounding much smaller than before.

"You'd only slow them down." Octavian snapped.

"Don't you have a post to mind?" Amy snapped back.

The Doctor motioned for Amy to stand and he took her place beside Rose. "You'll be safer here, we can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you as soon as I can, I promise. I won't lose you again and I won't leave you behind." The Doctor said as he kissed her forehead.

"Go then. I'll see you later." Rose whispered shoving him off of her.

The Doctor looked sadly at her as she pushed him away. "Not if I see you first. I want that leather jacket back in one piece. Yeah?" The Doctor asked as he stood.

Rose gave him a sad smile. "You remembered that?" Rose asked sounding a little shocked.

"Of course." The Doctor said as he stood up and looked around. "Good luck, everyone. Behave, no fighting with Rose, Octavian. And Amelia Pond. I'm sorry but you can't stay here. Rose will be safe. The rest of you lot, do not let that Rose open her eyes." The Doctor said gathering Amy's hand tightly in his, not giving her a chance to argue. "And keep watching the forest, stop those Angels advancing." The Doctor said giving one last look towards Rose. "I will see you later Rose." The Doctor called one more time before walking away with River and Amy.

"Yeah. Okay." Rose said. She jumped as two hands suddenly grabbed hers.

"Rose, please. You need to start trusting me, it's never been more important." The Doctor whispered as he leaned closer to Rose.

"But you don't know everything that happened. You will leave. Everyone leaves." Rose mummered.

"Even if I told you repeatedly I wouldn't leave, you wouldn't believe me and I wouldn't need you to trust me." The Doctor said quietly.

"The crack in Amy's wall, how is that here?" Rose asked suddenly.

"I don't know but I'm working on it. But that's not the point. I need you to get a message to Amy. I need her to remember what I told her when she was seven. She has to remember." The Doctor said quickly and he leaned in a kissed Rose with everything he had before he took off.

"Doctor?" Rose called out confused. "Doctor?" she called out louder. She didn't get a answer, not that she was expecting one.

After a long bout of silence and not being able to open her eyes Rose decided enough was enough.

"So what's happening? Anything happening out there?" Rose called cheerfully.

"I should be following my prisoner, not babysitting you. If she get's lose there is nothing stopping me from arresting you." Octavian said.

"Yeah I know about her being in Stormcage and I know the reason why is a secret that apparently affects me and the Doctor. But what I don't get is why you are hell bent on destroying her." Rose snapped.

"Because she killed a man." Octavian said back.

The power flashed suddenly and Octavian raised his gun along with the clerics.

"Are you getting this two?" One of the clerics called.

"The trees? Yeah." The other called back.

"What? What's wrong with the trees?" Rose question as she fought herself to stay seated.

"Here to." Octavian said. "They're ripping the Tree Borgs apart." he said back.

"And here, they are taking out the lights." One of the clerics said.

"What is it, what's happening? Tell me." Rose demanded.

"The trees are going out." One of the clerics called back.

"Angels are advancing sir." A cleric called.

"Here to." Another cleric called.

"Combat. Five meters." Octavian called.

"What is going on?" Rose asked again as she stood.

"Tyler. Keep your position." Octavian snapped.

"The ships not on fire is it?" One of the clerics asked suddenly.

"It can't be, the compressors would have taken care of it." The other cleric said as he to turned to look towards the light.

"The Angel's are gone." Another cleric called to them. "Where'd they go?"

"What? The Angels?" Rose called as she struggled to keep her eyes closed.

"All sides are clear." Octavian said. "There's still movement out there, but away from us now. It's like they are running."

"The Angels are gone? That can't be. Weeping Angels don't run, they just wait till they can kill you." Rose said. "What could they be running from? What's out there?"

"Sir, I need to get a closer look at that light." The cleric in front of Rose called.

"Go ahead but keep an eye out." Octavian ordered.

"NO! Nobody check's anything out, not without my approval. Describe the light for me. Go on." Rose urged.

"You are not in charge here, I am." Octavian snapped.

"That maybe so and I am not trying to argue with your authority right now but I know more about this stuff than you and you can't argue with that." Rose argued.

"I can. You can't see. You open your eyes, you die and that Doctor of yours seems hell bent on you staying alive." Octavian argued back. "Go ahead and check out the light but two of you go and be ready."

Two clerics took a stepped forward closer to the light.

"Do you want your men to die?" Rose yelled. "Because that is exactly what is going to happen!" Rose flung her hands up in the air and growled as she gripped her hair tightly in her hands.

Octavian ignored her and the men continued on.

"Someone tell me what the light is?" Rose urged again.

"It's like...I don't know, a curtain of energy, sort of just shifting, makes you feel weird, sorta sick." A Cleric answered and he stepped closer to her, ignoring the small protest from Octavian.

"Curtain of energy. Shifting?" Rose muttered to herself, keeping her eyes squeezed tightly shut she looked down towards the ground. She jerked her head up. "Stay away from it! Stay away!" Rose yelled and stumbled blindly forward.

"It's too late, they are already up there." The cleric that was standing beside her said.

Rose spun around in a circle. "Point me towards the light! Do it!" Rose yelled.

The Cleric placed his hand on her arm to stop her from spinning. "You can't open your eyes."

"I have a second. I cant open them for more than a second. And a lot can happen in a second." Rose said.

"You can't Tyler." Octavian growled.

"You said it yourself. I can't see it, so you don't trust my judgement on the situation. And those two men are risking their lives when they shouldn't be because I have one second. That's plenty of time." Rose argued.

"What two men? There's no else than the two of us. That's all there has been is two." Octavian sighed.

Rose frowned. "What? No, there was two guys that went to check out the light." Rose said.

"No ma'am just us." The Cleric said frowning at Rose before looking towards Octavian. "Permission to go check out the light sir?"

"No! You have got to listen to me! Please." Rose begged.

"Permission granted. Go." Octavian said as he moved closer to Rose.

Rose reached out blindly trying to grab the cleric but her fingers brushed his coat and he kept going.

Rose stayed silent for a long time. "Anything?" She whispered feeling defeated.

"Nothing from the Doctor no." Octavian answered.

"I meant from the cleric." Rose said, fidgeting with her hands.

"What Cleric? It's just you and me Tyler." Octavian sighed.

Rose spun in the direction of his voice. "What? No, there were 3 other men with us and you have gone and forgotten them." Rose yelled.

"In all respect, I think you are losing it." Octavian said.

Rose growled. "Point me towards the light now!"

Octavian sighed with defeat and placed her in the direction. "This isn't a smart idea."

"But it's the only thing we got." Rose answered back. "I am facing the right way? I have to be quick."

"Yes, now be very, very quick." Octavian said.

Rose took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She stared at the light, trying to place where she had seen it at. "I've seen that before, almost everywhere I go."

Octavian pressed closer. "Close your eyes now!" He ordered.

"It's almost like it's following me or the Doctor." Rose said with a sorta awe to her voice. "How? Why? What does it mean?" She questioned, her voicing raising in pitch as her body crumpled to a heap on the ground.

Octavian caught her and hurried to close her eyes. "Stupid. Very stupid. You alright?" Octavian asked.

The genuine concern in his voice shocked Rose for a second but eventually she nodded.

Rose felt guilt rise through her. "You can't remember any of them. There was three others and you don't remember any of them.

"Look I need to get a closer look at the light, I'll be back." Octavian said as went to walk forward but Rose roughly grabbed his arm.

"Stop, please just believe me on this. You can't go any closer. I don't like you, I'll admit but I certainly don't want you to die. You go back there and you will die, what ever happened to the others will happen to you. You will leave me here all alone and I can't see." Rose pleaded with everything in her.

"Here, it's a spare communicator. Just two minutes then I will be back." Octavian said as he pressed a communicator into her hand.

Rose pressed her lips tightly and didn't say anything else as she heard his footsteps leading away.

After a few minutes of silence Rose spoke into the device. "Anything?"

"Not much. Looking at it feels really weird." Octavian said sounding daze.

"You should come back. You should really, really come back." Rose said.

Octavian didn't answer, there was a bunch of static and then the radio stopped.

"Hello? Octavian? Hello?" Rose urged but got no response. "Answer me! Tell me you are there! Hello!" Rose yelled but still there was only silence and Rose cursed. "They never listen to me!"

"Rose? Rose? Is that you?" The Doctor called suddenly through the radio. A part of Rose wanted to cry with relief hearing his voice.

"Doctor?" Rose asked

"Where are you?" He asked. "Is Octavian and the clerics with you?"

"Their...I'm sorry I tried. I tried." Rose whispered as she trailed off.

"What happened Rose?" The Doctor asked concerned. "Are you alright?"

"There was a light, and they walked into it. They are gone. They didn't even remember each other. But that light, the crack, I've seen it before." Rose said. "I don't know what it is exactly but everywhere I've gone I've seen it."

"They wouldn't remember no. It's time running out. Rose, I am so sorry. I made a mistake, I never should have left you there, alone." The Doctor whispered the last part and cast a guilt look towards Amy, who was glaring at him.

"How do I get to you Doctor? I have my manipulator but no coordinates and no way of seeing to put them in. I used up my last second." Rose said.

"You what? Never mind, I'll deal with that later. I can program the sonic to your manipulator to give you the coordinates. I was going to guide you through the forest but this way will be a lot easier and safer. I don't trust the Angels to behave the way we suspect, they are getting desperate." The Doctor rambled as he worked with his sonic to get the right setting. "What's the base code for your manipulator?"

"849516." Rose rattled off. "You sure this will work? Don't want to end up on a random planet with no way home." Rose said as she chewed her lip.

"I promise it will work fine. Ready?" He asked.

"Go." Rose said.

The next few seconds went by in a blur and Rose stumbled as she roughly landed beside the Doctor.

The Doctor dropped the radio and caught Rose before she fell. "I got you. I got you. You're okay." He whispered as he pulled her tight to his chest. Rose clung tightly to him for a second before moving away.

Amy reached over and grabbed Rose's hand helping to guide her backwards. "It's great to see you again Rose." Amy said happily.

"How do we stop the time energy?" River asked.

The Doctor ignored her for a few seconds and continued to work. "We feed it." He answered vaguely.

"With what?" River pressed. "How do we feed it?"

"With a big complicated event in time." The Doctor muttered.

"Like what?" River asked.

"Like me!" The Doctor snapped. "If I feed it me, then it should satisfy it for a little bit." He yelled.

"Or me." Rose said quietly stumbling forward a bit.

"No, won't let you. Not happening end of discussion." The Doctor said shortly.

"I am already almost dead Doctor. If I open my eyes even for the smallest millisecond there is, I'll die. Might as well die for the universe than for being stupid." Rose yelled.

The power flickered and there was a noise of the power failing.

"The Angels are draining the last of the ships power, which means this shield will come down..now." The Doctor said turning to face the Angels.

The shield lowered and there stood all the Angels.

"Angel Bob, I presume." The Doctor said to the one closest to him.

"The time field is coming. It will destroy our reality." Angel Bob stated.

"Yeah and look at you all running away, what can I do for you?" The Doctor said.

"The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close, and they will be saved." Angel Bob stated.

"Yeah I could. Or Rose but why? Why would we do that?" The Doctor pressed.

"Your friends would also be saved." Angel Bob stated.

"Well, there is that." The Doctor said defeatedly.

River brushed past Rose, giving Amy and pointed look to keep her there as she walked closer to the Doctor.

"I've traveled in time, I'm a complicated space-time event, too. Throw me in." River said looking between the Doctor and Rose.

"Won't happen." Rose snapped.

"Oh be serious. Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you, and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip." The Doctor said pointly.

"I can't let you do this Doctor." River argued.

"No seriously get a grip." The Doctor said emphasising each word.

"You aren't going to die here!" River argued.

"River, Amy, Rose, get a grip." The Doctor said putting more emphasises on the words.

Rose broke out in a big smile at the same time as River. "Oh I could bloody kiss you right now!" Rose yelled as Amy helped direct her hands to a railing.

"Later!" The Doctor yelled back as he rushed backwards towards Rose to help her hold on.

"Sir the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now." Angel Bob said mechanically.

"Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship, every last bit of it and you know what?" The Doctor asked pausing at the end for a little

"I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation." Rose sung happily.

"You hold on and don't you dare let go for anything." The Doctor said quickly to Rose as he pressed her hands tightly to the bar making sure her grip was strong before nodding towards River who was helping Amy and giving her similar instructions on the other side.

"Or in other words Angels, Night-night." The Doctor said smirking as an alarm blared. He spun around holding on tightly right beside Rose. As the gravity failed and the Angels fell into the crack in time. The light started fading as the last of the Angels fell into the crack and it started to seal.

Once Amy, Rose and the Doctor were back on the Tardis, all safe and sound, and all of the Doctor's tests on Rose were done. Rose slowly made her way back to her room, feeling almost completely exhausted and defeated.

It always tired her out with the mental attacks. They completely drained her and left her with nightmares in their wake.

Rose flopped face down on the bed and closed her eyes but groaned as the images of the men being forgotten and swallowed, violently by the light from the rip in time. She hadn't actually seen them die, but that didn't mean her mind didn't supply the images.

Rose sat up and flung her jacket across the room, hitting the wall and she let out a frustrated growl, grabbing hand fulls of her hair. She had tried to get them to listen to her, she had tried to stop them but they refused to listen to her, refuse to acknowledge that for just this once she was more knowledgeable about what was happening.

There was a light knock on Rose's door and she groaned and flopped back down, face down, her face shoved as far into the pillow as she could, not bothering to answer the person behind the door.

There was another knock and Rose tried in vain to bury herself further into the pillow. She heard the click of the door knob turning and sat up, ripping the pillow from under her face and blindly launching it as hard as she could towards the door.

She heard a grunt as it hit her target and smirked into mattress but groaned when she heard the person still walking further into the room. "Go away or I swear I'll rip you to tiny pieces."

"Yeah I'm sure you could but you won't." The Doctor said with a smile as he eased himself down onto the edge of the mattress. He played with a few strands of her hair, sitting in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you there." He whispered.

Rose growled and shoved his hand away from her hair before turning over and pushing her back to the headboard. "They didn't listen. That is not your fault. I should have used my one second sooner, than they all would be alive."

The Doctor didn't argue back instead he sat there staring at the place where his hand had flopped onto the bed, analyzing what Rose said. Slowly he looked up at her and studied her face. "You are a lot like me now. We both carry too much guilt over things that we can't or couldn't control. Decision's we couldn't change, people we couldn't stop. We both have an insane amount of self-sacrificing, that to be honest is not healthy at all." The Doctor said shaking his head as he ran his hand through his floppy hair. "And we carry so much sadness and anger all trapped inside that one day, it's going to kill us. I know this is like the pot calling the kettle black and all. And I am not the best at this but..."The Doctor trailed off as he looked at Rose trying to get a read on what she was feeling. "I think...I think we will be okay because...because we don't have to be alone anymore." He finished grabbing Rose's hand in his.

"You don't know everything that happened in that other world Doctor, or even what has happened since I came back. People have died, Doctor and I have killed some of them. I am not that innocent 19 year old child. My hands aren't clean." Rose said as she stared at their intertwined hands.

The Doctor smiled at her for a second before it slipped away. "I killed my own people, I had a wife, kids and grandkids, friends, parents and I killed them all. What about all the people that have died just in the time that you have known me? Not to mention the ones before you or the ones while you were gone. We have lived a long time Rose. I believe it's expected for us not to have our hands clean."

Rose looked at him and the tears started falling uncontrollably, an unexpected sob suddenly rocked her body and the Doctor laid beside her on the bed and pulled her close to his chest, tucking her tight to his body. "It's okay beautiful girl let it out. I've got you. I'll keep you safe." The Doctor whispered against her hair as his own tears started to fall, he buried his face into her hair and rocked her gently till the sobs quieted down to the soft, even breathing of sleep.

The Doctor looked down at Rose as she slept peaceful. "I love you." He whispered before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep himself.

 **An: So what do you think? Let me know! Serious review junkie!**

 **Response to review from last chapter:**

 **Dreamcatcher56: I am glad to be back! Glad you enjoyed the chapter, hope you liked this one too!**


	31. Chapter 31-Torchwood

**AN: Hello again! New chapter yay! Hope you guys enjoy! I wrote this chapter and sent it my beta reader and immediately started having seconds thoughts but she assured me it was good so here we go. Please please please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed this story. You guys keep me going!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who (Unfortunately) Pretty sure it owns me though.**

John groaned as Owen dropped another rather large size stack of reports onto his desk. "Seriously more? Screw up one time and you are forever on desk duty."

Owen laughed. "Should ask Tyler about that whenever we see her again. Jack did the same thing to her. Though thinking back, she did almost get herself killed, on purpose." Owen muttered as he walked out of John's office. He heard a smack and Owen yelp but shook his and went back to work.

A light knock on his door a short time later had him looking up from his work. There in his doorway stood none other than Rose Tyler with her tongue in tooth smile. He felt the smile spreading across his face before he even registered who was there.

"Hello stranger." Rose said as she walked into the office and sat down in the chair by his desk. She eyed the stack of papers before looking back up at John, an eyebrow raised in question. "Desk duty?"

John rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yep. Been on it ever since you left."

Rose laughed. "Yeah and how long ago was that?"

It was John's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me you don't know?"

Rose shook her head. "The Doctor drove. Said him and Amy had to go do something. Apparently they didn't want me around for whatever reason." Rose said rolling her eyes and her tone a little bitter.

John closed the laptop he was working on and moved the stack of papers down to the floor. "Everything going okay between you two?"

Rose sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yes and no. He wants...more and I'm just not ready for that. You know what happened, you know most of it but he knows nothing. I haven't told him much of anything other than about Mum and Dad. Even then he doesn't know it was Torchwood. He doesn't know it was because of me they died."

John looked alarmed and a little shocked. "Rose, I don't know everything. I only know what Donna and the Doctor knows. I don't have your memories."

Rose snapped her head up from where she had been staring at the floor. "What? But you said.." Rose trailed off.

John shook his said. "I told Jack I remembered you were here and I knew you were different. The part of you that I have is purely BadWolf. Your DNA wasn't apart of my creation just the heart of the Tardis. We are connected much the same way as you and River. You don't have River's memories and she doesn't have yours."

Rose nodded with understanding. "Are you and River connected the same way as me and her?"

John shook his head and gave a ear to ear grin. "Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

Rose smirked. "Didn't think so. So has she been around since I've been gone?" Rose asked easily changing the topic.

John's ear grew pink and Rose raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, she's been around the last few months."

Rose laughed. "I knew it! Well come on then we need to finish your training so Jack will let you back into the field. It's been how many months since I left?" Rose asked again.

"8 months." John groaned as he stood up from his desk. "Where's Jenny at? Figured you would have a hard time escaping her for a while."

Rose looked over her shoulder as she lead the way to makeshift gym. "I've been here for a few hours already. Told Jack to take her out somewhere nice and finally ask my daughter out. She's grown up a lot. I think she's ready."

John looked shocked and spluttered for a second. "He asked permission? Jack asked for your permission?"

Rose laughed. "Jack values his life John. Besides he knew she needed some time to grow up. She may look like a 21 year old but she really is a lot younger than that at times."

They entered the gym and Rose tossed her jacket onto the bench where there sat two water bottles and two towels.

"You had this planned long before you entered my office." John stated.

Rose just pointed to the changing room. "Just get changed."

John dropped to the mat exhausted and completely covered in sweat. Rose slumped to the bench, smoothing away the loose, sweat soaked hair from her face.

Suddenly Rose broke out into laughter. John glanced up and looked at her like she was insane. "What?" John asked.

Rose attempted to stop laughing but it took her a few minutes longer to sober up. "It's just." Rose took another deep breath, wiping her eyes. "I haven't had a true workout in forever and the last time we trained you couldn't even do a pushup without sweating to death and now you have given me a run for it. Good job." She said as she stood up and dabbed at her face with her towel while she headed to the door.

"I kept training after you left. Jack doesn't do the physical part as much as you but I trained by myself. I almost got you killed, wasn't going to risk you or anyone else like that again." John called after her.

Rose paused at the door and flashed him a huge smile over her shoulder. "Figured as much. Good work. Seriously, keep it up. Maybe you should take over the training for me while I'm gone. Jack forgets that not everyone is an undying man." Rose said the smile waned a bit at the last part.

"I'd love to take it over, anything to keep me being of use and off desk duty." John said smiling.

Rose laughed. "Good luck with that." They both headed up the stairs.

When they reached the top, John looked towards Rose. "How long are you sticking around this time?"

Rose shook her head. "The Doctor said he would be back in a hour. That was 5 hours ago. Odds are I will be here for a little while but that's okay, need a small break. Besides always got my vortex manipulator and I could just lock onto the Tardis if she lets me." She smiled a tight smile and gave John a small wave before walking away.

John stared after for a minute, shaking his head. "She will never let her guard down with anyone will she?" He muttered.

"Oh someday she will sweetie." A soft voice said behind him causing him to jump and spin around, his eyes wide.

"River! Can't you walk a little louder sometimes. You are going to kill me someday." John gasped.

River let out a loud laugh. "Oh you have no idea." She said with a wink.

John smirked. "Why don't you give me a idea? Can think of a few ideas myself." John said as he stepped closer to River.

"Save that for the me in your timeline. I've got my own husband to share those ideas with." River said smirking back.

"Oh I'm sure he wouldn't mind." John said taking another step closer, placing his hand on her hip.

"He might. He can get quite jealous." River flirted placing her hand on his chest playing with the top of his tshirt.

"OI! Taking that somewhere else other than the hallway. No one wants to see that spaceman!" Donna snapped from behind them scaring the two of them apart.

"Donna! Where the hell did you come from?" John growled in annoyment.

"I live here too and my room is right down there. Where do you think I came from?" Donna asked rolling her eyes and marching around the pair, she paused at the end of the hallway where it split off into the hub. "By the way, Rose is gone, muttered something about a stupid bloody alien."

John raised an eyebrow. "The Doctor or?" Just as the words left his mouth an alarm rang out through the hub. John muttered a curse and shot River an apologetic look took off down the hallway with Donna.

Rose walked back into the hub,stopping just inside the door, drenched to the bone and shivering from the cold with the rest of the team trailing in and heading towards their usually work spaces. John gave Rose's hand a gentle squeeze as he passed her but no one said a word.

John tugged Jenny along with him despite her protest. Jack shot her a look and nodded for her to go with John. Jenny stopped fighting John and weakly followed behind him.

Jack stopped beside Rose and lightly put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on." He said softly.

Rose shook her head no and just stared at her feet. Jack growled and snatched her up, carrying her down the hall.

Rose didn't fight him, she just dropped her head to his chest, her wet hair and clothes soaking through Jack's warm, dry ones but Jack didn't even flinch.

He continued on down the hall, past his room and Rose's, past their offices and the bathroom, he kept going till he came across the small gym and went into the small changing area, he went past the lockers and towards the lone shower in the back corner. He shifted Rose a bit to turn the shower on and within a few minutes steam filled the small room. He stepped in, under the water, still holding Rose while the water washed over them.

They sat there in silence till small sobs started to rack Rose's body. Jack rubbed her back and held her tighter.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm sorry. So so sorry. I didn't know Rose. I didn't know." Jack muttered as he rocked her back and forth as the cries grew louder.

After a few minutes Rose quieted down. Rose sniffed and leaned away from Jack to scrub down her face with her hands. "I'm sick of crying. Cried all night a couple of nights ago and now again today. Gah, I always hated crying."

Jack didn't say anything just hugged her closer. "Warm now?" he asked softly.

Rose nodded. Jack stood placing her gently on the bench by the lockers and walked away, appearing a short time later with two fluffy warm towels. He silently handed on to Rose and started drying himself off.

Soft footsteps sounded as they got closer. Rose looked over as River quietly sat down beside her, taking the towel from Rose's hands and sat to work gently drying Rose's hair.

"What happened?" River asked looking towards Jack as Rose stared at the floor.

"We were too late. A young family died. It was similar to a rescue mission in the parallel world Mickey said. Apparently they were too late then too. Rose was there before anybody else both that time and this time. But this time...Rose was the reason they died." Jack said as he placed the towel on the floor.

River growled dangerous towards Jack. Jack raised his hands up.

"That's what she thinks. I didn't say I thought it was her fault. Rose was out numbered and couldn't possible have known they were after that little girl. Rose thought just like the rest of us that, they were just wrong place, wrong time type of thing." Jack said.

Rose snapped her head up to him. "I knew they were after her. Why do you think they made me watch as they killed her? Why do you think they forced me to feel her pain as they killed her parents in front of her? Her brother? As they killed her? They wanted me to know I failed her!" Rose yelled as she abruptly stood.

River dropped her hands, carefully trying not to catch any of Rose's hair, and looked towards Jack, questions written all over her face.

Jack was looking at them his eyes widen. "What do you mean Rose?" He asked quietly.

"I could feel her. I felt her before you guys ever got the warning about the others. I knew she was something special and she was so so so scared. Poor thing didn't know she was projecting." Rose said as she paced.

"Telepathic." River stated as she stood. "What do you mean they made you feel her? You could have blocked it out." River said stopping Rose from pacing the small room.

"Haha! Yeah that would have been too easy. Too kind of a punishment for me intervening in their plans. See I screwed everything up. I stopped them from gaining everything that little girl was. What she was I have no idea. What she could do for them, I don't know but they wanted it." Rose said as her voice dropped lower and lower.

The memories flashed through Jack and River's mind. They watch a brown haired little girl with chocolate brown eyes, clutch tightly to a small bear as she was pushed further and further away from her family as they frantically tried to reach her. They watched as Rose, surprised the aliens and put up one hell of a fight. They watched as Rose was quickly subdued, her arms pinned rather painfully behind her back by one creature, her chin held in the claws of another one. They heard her asking them what they wanted from the little girl. They saw the hope that flashed in the girl's parents eyes that Rose might be able to save the young child. They watched as the creatures exchanged anxious looks when they heard the sirens wailing, coming closer to them. They saw the small bit of hope that flickered in Rose, the small bit of smugness that accompanied the hope. They felt the panic that consumed Rose as she felt one of the claws break the skin at her temple. They felt the pain of her mental shields being compressed and held down by a mental fog.

They saw as the monsters made the child watch her parents be killed, than her young brother that was being held by her mum. They heard the child scream and plead, heard Rose plead and scream for them to just stop the madness.

They heard the creatures tell Rose how it was her fault, how they were going to have to kill the girl to gain the small bit of knowledge they wanted instead of the power they were original after.

They watched as Rose, felt and watched them slowly kill the girl, as they tore through the small childs mind. They watched as the creatures panicked when they saw the team arrive and launched Rose into the frozen lake below the small bridge they were on in hopes to distract them and it worked. The team had rushed to save Rose giving them time to escape.

Suddenly the memories stopped and River and Jack blinked as they came back to the present.

Rose stood there quietly staring at her feet. "Her name was claire. She was 4 years old, her brother was only a few months. Her parent's still basically newlyweds. Adopted Claire two years ago." She whispered.

"Rose. That wasn't your fault." River said convicted and with a stern look. "Claire was going to die either way, this way was much quicker. Trust me. I know that lot. This was a much better death."

Rose glared daggers at River as her head shot up. "Who were they? Tell me!" Rose yelled as she charged towards River, harshly pinning her against the lockers.

Jack eyes widen in alarm as he darted forward to yank Rose off the stunned River. "Rose stop!" Jack yelled as he fought to hold Rose.

River looked towards Rose hurt and shocked at the attack. She slowly shook her head. "I can't."

Rose growled and fought against Jack. "I'm sick and tired of that! You are always trying to control what I can know and can't! I have done everything you have told me I needed to do! Gone everywhere you tell me or call me to no matter how dangerous it has been! How many times have I fought your battles for you River? Yet you wont tell me this! They killed a little girl in the most horrific way possible! You don't know what it's like to be attacked like that! You don't know the pain she felt! You stand here and tell me it was a easy, good death but you don't know what it feels like to have your mind torn apart!" Rose screamed.

Jack's arms were starting to tire from fighting Rose when John, Martha and Mickey entered.

Mickey rushed towards Rose and John motioned for River to leave. River stared towards Rose then looked back to John and silently walked out her head hanging low.

Rose snarled and fought even harder against Jack.

"Rose stop! It's okay babe." Mickey said as soothing as he could while he struggled to help Jack in the tiny space.

John tried to reach Rose's temples over Jack's shoulders but it was useless much like John figured it would be. Rose's shields were more like 3 iron walls right now since the attack earlier and impossible to get past even with Rose.

John looked towards Martha pain in his eyes before he looked towards Jack and Mickey. All of them shared a knowing, pained look.

"Rose please stop! You are going to hurt yourself! Please!" Jack pleaded.

"She let them kill that girl! She knew! You didn't see or feel her guilt! She knew! She was here earlier, she could have helped or told me or you but she didn't and now she won't even let me rip those bastards to the shreds they deserve!" Rose snarled. The golden light continued to grow around her iris and cast a soft, golden color into the room.

Martha's breath hitched. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she moved towards the arm that Mickey had. She placed the needle into Rose's arm and quickly pressed down, watching the liquid in the syringe go down.

Rose struggled and BadWolf tried to burn off the medicine but it was pointless, her body sagged and her eyes drooped. She looked towards them with hurt and betrayal in her eyes as they slipped closed.

Jack effortless caught her and swung her into his arms bridal style before silently moving towards the door. There in the doorway stood a red faced Jenny.

"You had no right doing that!" She growled as she moved to take her Mum from Jack's arms. Jack let Jenny take her and the young girl staggered with Rose's weight.

"Here. Let me." River said softly to Jenny as she sent a dangerously glare towards Jack and took Rose from Jenny. "You need to call the Doctor here before she wakes." River said her voice emptied.

John stepped towards River. "We didn't have a choice! She was going to hurt you!" John snapped.

River spun around. "You need to get this through your incredible thick skull. I don't need you or anyone else in this room to save me. She would not have hurt me. Oh, she would have tried but she would have stopped. I left the room, hoping it would calm her down not because you told me to. I trusted you and Jack not to do this to her and to calm her down. She trusted you. You have no idea what those bastards did to her over there. Call the Doctor now or better yet go find him and drag his ass her. She will need them when she comes to." River spun around and without a second thought stormed out with Jenny right beside her clutching her Mum's hand, whispering soothing words.

Jack swallowed the thick lump that had formed in his throat. "She's right. I know some and Rose didn't deserve this. We acted stupidly." Jack said softly.

"We didn't have a choice. She would have killed herself if not one of us." Mickey pointed out. "The Doctor was the one that saved her the last time she got all golden like that, he isn't here and wouldn't be here fast enough to save her. I don't like it anymore than the rest of us but Rose will understand sooner or later and she will forgive us, so will River and Jenny. It's just been a long day for us all." Mickey turned and walked out the room.

"I will go call the Doctor. Go check on Rose, make sure there are no other injuries from her fighting you. If there is have Owen patch her up." Martha murmured lowly as she left the room with her head low.

John sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We may have just royally screwed up but what else were we supposed to do?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm worried. I've seen Rose at some pretty bad times since she has came back to this universe but she's never lashed out like that, not at one of us anyways. Do you know what those creatures were?" Jack asked as him and John walked towards the medbay where River took Rose.

John shook his head. "No."

Jack took a deep breathe. "They did something to her mind. Did you see when she shared her memories with me and River?"

John nodded. "Yeah don't think she meant to but her mind seemed to be a little scrambled. I think whatever that was should have wore off now though."

Jack shrugged. "We will ask the Doctor when he gets here, for now lets just check her out."

John nodded and the two of them entered the medbay. Jenny was sitting beside the bed smoothing Rose's hair and murmuring reassurances to Rose when she whimpered. Jack tried to get Jenny to look at him but she refused to even acknowledge him.

Jack shook his head. "Long day indeed." He muttered.

It was two days later before the Doctor showed and Rose was still asleep which Martha was concerned about.

"I didn't give her that much! She shouldn't still be asleep!" Martha exclaimed worriedly in the hub.

"It doesn't matter we need to find the Doctor. The point is she will be waking soon and River said if he wasn't here then we would have a worse problem on our hands then we already do." Jack pointed out shaking his head.

The Tardis sound suddenly filled the hub and they all look towards it as the doors opened.

"Hello! Great to see you all!" The Doctor said as he stepped outside.

Before anyone could answer there was suddenly a flash of blonde hair and the Doctor stumbled back with the impact of someone throwing their arms around him.

The Doctor looked down as Jenny hugged him with a death grip, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her just as tight. "Well hello sweetheart! Long time since I saw you then?" He asked casting a worried glance towards Jack.

"Been a few days since you dropped Rose off." Jack muttered without looking the Doctor in the eyes.

"No! How mad is she then?" The Doctor asked as he attempted to peel Jenny off of him.

"She um.." Jack trailed off and The Doctor jerked his head up and glared towards him.

"She's what? Don't lie to me, I can feel Jenny's distress." The Doctor snapped.

"We didn't have a choice, please understand that. It was the best thing we had." Jack said pleading as he back towards the stairs for the medbay.

Martha stepped in front of Jack at that moment. "I sedated her. I made the call, not Jack, not John, no one else but me." Martha said her arms crossed tight across her chest but her eyes were pleading for him to understand.

"Why? What happened to her?" The Doctor asked as he peeled Jenny off and stepped around her.

"She was upset. She tried to attack River and she was losing control. The gold in her lights kept getting brighter and we couldn't calm her down. We tried. I tried." Jack said.

The Doctor's eyes darken and the oncoming storm started to stir. "Where is she?"

John stepped into the room from the medbay then and cast a glance towards the Doctor. His face visibly relaxed upon seeing him and he let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "She's in the medbay." He said softly pointing towards where he just came from.

The Doctor moved without sparing another glance towards any of them and silently moved down the stairs. The Doctor quickly removed the monitor they had on Rose and stripped the covers back. He picked her up and his heart broke at the whimper that Rose let out. She struggled to get away just a bit but her body was weak from the meds and he held her tight to his chest, murmuring reassurances.

Everyone waited back in the hub, all of them had the decency to look ashamed. As the Doctor got closer to the Tardis the doors opened and out walked a cheerfully Amy, holding the hands of a rather skinny guy and rather large nose. The smile on Amy's face fell when she saw the stormy look the Doctor wore and the blonde laying in his arms.

"Doctor?" Amy asked dropping the man's hand and stepping closer. The Doctor shook his head and moved closer to the stranger.

"Rory, take her into the Tardis. Amy showed him into Rose's room and show him into the projection room. Remember where it was?" The Doctor asked as he handed Rose over to Rory.

Amy gave a quick nod and rushed to lead the way for Rory. Rory looked down at the blonde confused as to what was going on but he took her inside without question, there would be time for those later.

Once the Tardis doors were closed, the Doctor spun around towards Jack and John with a dangerous look. "Office now." He barked.

John gulped and nodded. Jack led the way towards his office and opened the door, motioning for the other to to go in first.

The Doctor marched forward and patiently waited till Jack softly shut the door before saying anything. "What happened?" The Doctor gritted through clenched teeth.

"There was a accident. A little girl died because we were too late. Rose...was the first one on scene. She tried to save her but Rose was outnumbered and they were tougher than she thought. They made her watch as they killed the girl and her family. They even made her feel it. The little girl was a telepathic, didn't know, was only about 5 years old. The..creatures wanted her for something. Rose never said exactly why they wanted her but their claws had some type of poison or chemical on them that prevented Rose from closing off her mind. Then they tried to kill Rose, launched her into a frozen lake. I tried to help her, River tried to help but apparently River knew something of it because she also knew the creatures. She wouldn't tell Rose only told her spoilers and Rose lost it. She tried to attack River, I pulled her off. She fought me and River. Then John and Mickey were helping me keep her off of River but her eyes kept getting brighter and brighter. She was completely out of it. Screaming and yelling at us, fighting us. Martha acted the best way she could at that moment. It was all we had." Jack explained.

"No." The Doctor growled. "River knows Rose better than any of us at this point. You had River, I was just a phone call away or better yet Rose always has her vortex manipulator. Could have just came straight to me. Do you have any idea what they did to her in that other universe? Do you?"

John and Jack shook their heads and the Doctor got closer to them, his hands clenched in tight fist by his side.

"She has enough trouble going to sleep on her own and waking up, trying to figure out what's real or fake. She has nightmares every night. She has fought me, multiple times when she has woken in the middle of those attacks but I would never do that to her. They sedated her too. They tortured her and sedated her time and time again. Do you know how much that affects a person? So forgive her when she lashes out because she was attacked, with one of the worst ways to be attacked not once this week but twice. Forgive her for the pain that little girl went through that's still burning through her mind. And River, well she should have been a little more understanding to that and a bit more careful to what she said. Rose wasn't only forced to feel that little girl's pain, she was forced to feel all of the bonds she has with the both of you, Jenny, River, me and the Tardis. I know what that date was, I know there was a version of me that was out there that's wasn't doing his best, she felt that. She was exposed to whatever you may have been projecting too. She was also completely exposed to the mental part of Bad Wolf. Course she was edgy. Course she fought you and you betrayed her. You of all people Jack should understand her actions." The Doctor snapped and with that he stormed out without another glance towards any of them.

A few seconds later and they heard the Tardis leave.

"I hope she can someday forgive us." John muttered.

"Oh I do but don't expect to see me, or well that me for a long time. You may have just given me a few more nightmares and set me back some, but it was for the best. It led to me opening up to the Doctor and ultimately that is what leads me to forgive you. The Doctor, well to be honest, I don't think he ever forgives either of you completely but he does eventually come around." Rose said in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame, her arms and ankles crossed.

John and Jack spun around at the voice. They glanced at the much older Rose in a bit of shock. "What are you doing here?" John asked.

"I came to give you this." Rose said as she handed them two blue envelops. Their names were written in a elegant script on the front a golden wolf seal on the back of the flap.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he looked it over.

"Open it in 4 years, on this day. I hope to see you there." Rose said with a smile and a wave as she pressed her hand down on her vortex manipulator and disappeared.

John and Jack snorted and shared a look.

"She is about as bad as River sometimes and much worse than the Doctor." John said shaking his head.

"So 4 years and then a new adventure." Jack stated.

John nodded and smiled. "That's what family is about."

Rose woke a few hours later, screaming and thrashing against the arms that were holding her own.

"Rose stop! Your safe. I promise you are safe." The Doctor yelled over her screams.

Rose eye's were wild as they looked at the Doctor and the Doctor took both her wrist into one of his hands and used the other to gently cup her cheek as her breathing slowed and her eyes calmed, her body going still.

"Hello." He said softly with a small, tight smile.

Rose blinked for a few seconds and took a few deep breaths. "What? What happened?" Rose asked as she sat up glancing around. "Torchwood?"

The Doctor watched as the memories flooded. Her face tightened and her eyes grew dark. "I went to pick you up. They told me what happened. I'm sorry Rose. I didn't mean to be late, I swear. I triple check the coordinates and everything." The Doctor said his grip tightening on the one hand he now held in his.

Rose nodded. "Not your fault. They tell you what happened?" Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Some of it yeah. I gave them a good piece of my mind as to what they did to you."

Rose looked to the floor. "Thanks. I don't...I mean I get why they did it...but doesn't matter yeah?" Rose said as she stood up, pulling her hand from the Doctor's.

"Rose wait!" The Doctor called as he dove over the couch after her.

Rose stared in shock as the Doctor fell to the floor in front of her feet, his face meeting the wooden floor. "What-Did you just?" Rose started laughing then.

"You weren't going to stop." The Doctor muttered as he smiled at Rose laughing. He waited for Rose to stop laughing before he started talking again. "We have a new companion." He stated.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "What happened to Amy?"

The Doctor smirked. "She's still here. She wanted to show me what she was running from. She was getting married the day after we brought her along. I went and picked up her fiancée. His name is Rory, think you'll like him." The Doctor said.

Rose blinked and stared at the Doctor in shock. "Did you say Rory?" She asked.

The Doctor nodded and frowned. "Why? What's wrong with Rory?"

Rose shook her head. "Nothing. I mean it's nothing just I met a Rory not too long ago. Nice man." Rose said as she headed into her room stepping over the Doctor who stayed laying in the floor.

The Doctor grabbed her ankle causing her to stumble. "Jack said that the group that attacked the girl did something to your mind. Would mind if I had a look to make sure whatever they did is gone? I just want to be sure you're safe. I promise I won't look any further."

Rose tensed and almost recoiled from the Doctor's touch all together but the Tardis sent a wave of calm over her and Rose relaxed a little.

"I...Yeah..but you have to get off the floor." Rose said.

The Doctor's eyes widen in shock and happiness as he sprung from the floor. Rose motioned for him to go ahead and the Doctor quickly but gently laid his fingertips to her temples and entered.

He noted there were some scars from previous attacks and the thought caused him to growl. Rose stiffened but the Doctor gently soothed her. He saw no evidence that anything remained of the last two attacks and he let out a breath of relief as he pulled away.

"Everything okay then?" Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded and slid his hands down from her temples, across her shoulders, and down her arms to clasp her hands. "There is scaring but it's a lot older. How many times have you been mentally attacked Rose?" the Doctor's voice was strained. The mere thought of his Rose being hurt that way not once but multiple times infuriated him.

Rose swallowed and tried to pull her hands from his but he refused to let go. "It was their favorite form of torture for me. They liked to hear me scream and plead. To slowly go insane. They especially loved when I called out for you only to present me with an image of you that told me how much you hated me." Rose whispered. "It was Torchwood's favorite game. They hoped they could break through my defenses and gain access to Bad Wolf. They hoped to harvest her and use her as a weapon and as a way to control time. They didn't realize that Bad Wolf is me. They just thought it was something in me." Rose kept whispering the words tumbling out without pause as she rushed through.

The Doctor looked at her with horror before he swept her into her arms. "I am so so so sorry Rose." He held her tightly while Rose kept still.

"I know what that little girl felt without being in her mind because I felt it too. I felt that same pain every day for years. I felt them tear apart my mind piece by piece until one day, River showed up. I had no idea who she was, she didn't say anything either just helped me escape. We blew the place to hell and she left me with a note and instructions on how to get back. I ended up at Torchwood, two days later. Jack was waiting, apparently River had warned him I would be coming and to expect the worst. I collapsed almost immediately. Spent the next week in and out of it. River was there when I woke up, took me on a flying lesson in the Tardis then left me again. Didn't hear from her again till after I found you almost 4 years later." Rose said in one breathe. Her eyes were distant when the Doctor pulled her back to study her.

"Torchwood? In the other universe? But you worked for them?" The Doctor asked a little baffled.

Rose nodded. "They killed my family to get to me. I just didn't know till it was too late that it was them." Rose said.

"I missed you so much during that short time you were gone. My hearts felt like they were completely shattered and I was angry. I was angry at the universe and time for stealing the best thing that had ever happened to me." The Doctor said quietly.

Rose stared at him in awe and he continued.

"I've loved you since the moment I took your hand and said run. Something sparked the moment I touched your skin, even when I left after you told me no, I craved to be near you. The Tardis kept landing on Earth, no matter how many times I tried to land somewhere different, and every time I stepped out I caught a glimpse of you. I saw you when you were just a little girl admiring a red bike that you knew you couldn't afford, I saw you with Jimmy stone, I saw you skipping hand and hand with a pinstriped pretty boy, no idea it was a future me and I saw you out with Torchwood, though at the time I had no idea that was what you were doing. I just saw how strong and determined you looked as you ushered people to safety. I just knew I had to go back for you. Something whispered in me to ask you twice. That I forgot to save it traveled in time." The Doctor smiled and leaned down closer to Rose.

Rose tilted her head up and smiled. "I love you Doctor. Even when it doesn't seem like it. Even with all that has happened. I love you and am so happy you came back to ask me again. Thank you."

The Doctor leaned further down and pressed his lips against Rose's. Rose kissed him back just as lightly. They pulled back after just a few seconds, lingering close to each other before Rose pulled away completely. "I need to shower. Meet you and our companions in the console room?" She asked over her shoulder.

The Doctor nodded. "Oh forgot to tell you, had a bit of a run in with some vampires, right after I picked up Rory. Went to go get you and landed in venice of all places."

Rose glared a small glare at him over her shoulder. "You had an adventure without me seriously? I want to hear all about it later tonight." Rose said pointing at him before shutting the bathroom door.

The Doctor chuckled and walked to her bedroom door. He opened it and went to step out only to be face with Amy and Rory. He narrowed his eyes at them. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked sharply.

Rory blushed but Amy just rolled her eyes. "Being nosy. Duh." She said. "Where are we going to next? Please tell me Rose is going to drive." Amy chatted as they headed down the hallway towards the console room.

"Amelia Pond! Just what is wrong with my driving?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Rose is better. Trust me Rory, Rose is a much much better driver than the Doctor." Amy said patting the Doctor's arm and grabbing Rory's hand.

The Doctor shook his head and rolled his eyes. "My ship." he said before he walked ahead of the young couple.

 **AN: So what do you think? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Replies to reviews on chapter 30:**

 **Dreamcatcher56: I'm glad the not knowing is keeping you around! I'm trying to drag it out just a bit. Don't want to spill everything to soon you know? Hope this chapter answered some unknown questions but not all of them! Can't wait to hear from you again!**

 **Mermaid1108: Your review made me smile because I have to reread certain parts of my own story because I read so many fanfictions that are around the same episodes in my story. Plus I want to make sure I don't accidently copy someone else's work.**

 **Kylaia78: Part of me is really glad I made you sniffle. So glad you are enjoying the story. Hopefully you thought this chapter was just as good. Till next time.**


	32. Chapter 32-Amy's choice or Rose's?

A/N: Hey Guys! New Chapter! A few warnings. There is no smut but there it is implied and a lot of kissing. Hope you enjoy! Please, please, please, please review. Also This chapter references something that was mentioned very briefly in chapter 19 and also a outtake chapter that will post in the outtake story. Don't have to read either first but both are there if you would like! Thanks! Enjoy!

Rose blinked as she tried to let her eyes adjust to the dark. She took a shaky, deep breath and swung her legs over the side of the small cot she was using as a bed. She took the few steps necessary to reach the door and paused as her mind finally caught up with her surroundings. She spun around and quickly glanced around.

"Doctor?" She called out but the room stayed eerily quiet. "Rory? Amy?" She tried but still nothing. Rose swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "Right. Just a dream then." Rose muttered to herself and tried to shake off the feeling that she was missing something.

She placed her hand on the doorknob again but paused before opening. "But if all that was a dream..." Rose asked out loud as she turned around to look at her surroundings again.

The room was pitch black, the same way she remembered it being the last time she was here, the walls were even painted black, the stone walls made the room cold, the door was a heavy steel door with a tiny viewing window, the floor concert. The air was stale and smelt of musk and mold.

"Not good." Rose muttered as she back towards the door. She spun around and pulled on the door with all her might but it wouldn't budge. Rose went to reach into her pocket for her screwdriver only to find herself dressed completely different than she remembered, she was dressed in a thinner than paper hospital gown and a thin pair of white socks, clung pathetically to her feet. She gave herself a once over and grimaced as she felt the grim and tangles in her hair, and how skinny she was, she was nothing but skins and bones. Rose tried in vain to get her mind to work it out as she slowly backed into the ever familiar corner and slid down the wall to the cold concert, bringing her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped tight around them.

She gave a small whine and rocked a little. "He was a dream. It was all a dream." She muttered. She glanced up as the door bang opened and blindly bright light flooded the room. "No! Please!" She cried out weakly as she tried to push herself further against the wall.

Amy stood in her kitchen, balancing a bowl on her round, huge belly as she mixed the cake batter for the cupcakes she was making, humming a nice little tune. Suddenly there was a sharp, small pain in her belly and she gasped almost dropping the bowl.

"Rory!" She cried as she gripped the countertop with white knuckles. "Rory!" She yelled again. She stopped and realized the pain had stopped, it had barely even lasted a second. The baby just kicked. She picked up the bowl of batter from the counter and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and started eating the batter.

Rory burst through the front and dropped down in front of her. "What? What is it?"

Amy shrugged. "False alarm. Sorry."

Rory's eyes widen and he dropped his head shaking it. "What?" he muttered.

"Well I don't know what it feels like! Haven't had a baby before!" She said as she held out the spoon for him to lick some off of.

Rory licked the spun and rolled his eyes. "Right yeah." Suddenly the sound of the Tardis filled the air and Rory muttered under his breath. "Stupid weed whackers."

"No! That's the Tardis!" Amy yelled as she struggled to stand. Rory helped her then took off out the door running towards the Tardis.

The Doctor stumbled out, tripping over the floor bed. "Um yeah sorry I seem to have landed on your flower bed again. Oops." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, glancing towards Rory then back to the flower bed.

"Oh. Amy's going to kill you." Rory said with a worried glance towards the door.

The Doctor's face brightened at the mention of Amy and let out a loud clap. "Where is our girl at then?"

Rory glanced back towards the Doctor. "It takes her a little longer now a days."

At the moment, Amy waddled out the door. "Doctor!" She yelled trying her hardest to get to him.

"Amy! Wow, did you swallow a planet?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around him the best he could.

Amy slapped his arm. "No! I'm pregnant." She said as they waddled back inside.

The Doctor ignored her. "Are you pregnant?" He exclaimed suddenly.

"Yes, yes she is." Rory exclaimed as he followed them inside.

Rose gasped for breath as she was shoved rather roughly to the cold floor and the door slammed behind her. She crawled to the corner she had often occupied and brought her knees to her chest, buried her head in them and cried. She had a rather wonderful dream and it was gone. The Doctor was gone, had been for a long time.

Suddenly birds begin to chirp, Rose lifted her head and looked around. "What the hell?" She muttered and the birds got louder, Rose's eyes began to close. Rose struggled to fight it but soon enough she crumpled completely down to the ground, asleep.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory were sitting on a bench.

"Well this is...well its boring." The Doctor said looking around.

Rory shrugged. "It's nice, quiet, boring. You know statistics say that people who live in quiet, boring places live longer." Rory said nodding.

"How do you cope though?" The Doctor asked as he began to bounce his knee.

Amy made to grab it, to stop it as she spoke. "We listen to the birds and...and...yeah its boring alright." Amy sighed in defeat.

"Plenty of time to listen to the birds." Rory said as the birds grew louder and his eyes drifted shut.

Amy eyes closed and her head dropped to the Doctor's shoulder and the Doctor's head dropped down, his chin hitting his chest.

"Right birds chirping." The Doctor muttered out before drifting off to a deep sleep.

Rose was the first to wake and she jerked away from the glass floor as if it burned her. She looked around frantically and watched the Doctor slowly rise from his spot on the floor below her by the console. She tried to remember what she had been doing and after a few seconds of harsh thinking, she remembered. The Doctor was supposed to be taking them somewhere and Rose had been heading to the console room from the theatre room.

She heard him groan and she watched as he rushed to aid Amy as she tried to stood. Rose decided to stay put for just a second, wondering what was happening, her guard was up waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Everyone okay?" The Doctor asked looking at Rory and Amy.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just had a crazy dream." Amy muttered.

Rory nodded. "Yeah it was great."

The Doctor looked at them in question. "Right yeah, what was your dream?" He said as he leaned casually against the console.

Rose peered at him silently from her place on the glass floor, she could see the tension in his shoulders and the tightness in his eyes.

"Um we were married and Amy was pregnant. Lived in a nice quiet place. It was nice, really nice." Rory said with a nod and a big smile as he gleamed at Amy.

Amy just looked away but not before Rose could see the hint of a smile.

"I um...I had the same dream." The Doctor muttered barely audible.

Rose jerked her head up to look at him more intensely.

"What? How did we have the same dream?" Amy asked, taking the question straight from Rose's mouth.

The Doctor frowned. "I...I don't know. Probably just a physic episode or we jumped a time track or something but the main thing is. We are all awake and it was just a dream." The Doctor stopped talking suddenly and looked at the other two, his forehead brunched together. "I'm forgetting something. Something very important."

Amy and Rory shared a look while Rose lowered her head. Now she knew for certain this was a dream. She was dreaming again and the other place was real. She felt tears slid down her cheek.

"ROSE!" The Doctor suddenly yelled causing Amy and Rory to jerk. Rose stayed put, not bothering to look up, she pushed herself backwards towards the wall and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms tight around them.

"Rose wasn't there. Why wasn't Rose in the same dream? If we all three shared the same dream then Rose should have been there." The Doctor rushed out as he looked around for Rose. He leaned over the edge of the floor to see if she had been there but she was nowhere.

Amy's eyes widen and she began to help the Doctor search. Rory stared a bit at the two for just a few before asking the most important question. "Where was she before we fell asleep?"

The Doctor paused trying to think. "I'm not sure. I didn't see her, she hadn't came in here yet." The Doctor said as he dashed towards the stairs. "She might be in her room." He stumbled to a stop at the top of the stairs as he caught sight of Rose pressed against the wall.

The Doctor held up his hands to stop Amy and Rory from following him anymore than the couple of steps they had climbed. The Doctor slowly walked towards Rose.

"Rose? Are you alright? Are you awake?" He called gently as he knelt beside her.

Rose in the meantime was battling with herself, she wanted to look up at him, to give in and see his beautiful face again but that would mean when she woke, the pain would be twice as much. The Doctor gently laid his hand on her arm and pulled it gently away from her face. He used his other hand to ease her head up from her knees. His hearts clenched at the sight of her tear soaked face.

"Oh Rose. What happened?" He asked sweetly as he effortlessly swept her into his arms.

Rose shook her head and breathed in his scent. "Doesn't matter, yeah. All that matters is I didn't have the same dream, so your theory is wrong." Rose said deciding to just go with it, she stood up and wiped her face.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his as he scrambled to his feet behind her.

Rose yanked her hand out of the Doctor's and brushed past Amy and Rory as she headed down the stairs. She looked at the console for a moment at the bottom of the stairs before tilting her head to the side as if she was studying it. "Doctor, what's wrong with the console?"

The Doctor frowned and headed down the stairs. He walked up to it and started fiddling with a few controls. He glanced down at the flashing red lights and his frown deepened. "Flashing lights, that's got to mean something's wrong." He muttered.

Amy walked up to Rose, while the Doctor was talking and placed her hand on Rose's shoulder. Rose flinched away and took a few steps to the side and pulled her leather jacket tighter around her.

Suddenly birds began to chirp and the sound echoed around the room. Rory looked up at Amy and Rose for an explanation but Rose wasn't paying any attention, instead she was looking around at the ceiling, frowning.

"If we're back to reality, how come I can still hear birds?" Amy asked, watching Rose closely.

"Yeah, the same birds. The same ones we heard in the dream." Rory asked skeptically as he opened his eyes only to come face to face with the Doctor.

The Doctor jumped away from Rory as he opened his eyes. "Oh! Sorry!"

"Sorry! Nodded off, stupid! God, I must be over doing it. I was dreaming we were back on the Tardis." Rory said as he looked around.

The Doctor looked down at his suspenders and snapped them with a frown. He jerked his head up and leaned around Amy and Rory. "Rose!?" He yelled.

Amy and Rory looked at him oddly for a second as he jumped up. Rory looked at Amy, she was studying her rounded belly. "You just had the same dream didn't you?" Rory asked.

Amy nodded. "Back on the Tardis, weren't we just saying the same thing? And where's Rose? Doctor?" Amy called as she struggled to stand up from the bench. Rory rushed to help her and they followed after him.

"We thought this was the dream yeah?" Rory asked.

Amy shrugged. "I think so but I can't remember! Why do dreams have to fade so quickly?"

Rory got closer to the Doctor. "Doctor what is going on?" Rory asked.

"Is this because of you? Is this some Time Lordy thing because you've shown up again?" Amy asked as she waddled over.

"Listen to me. Trust nothing. From now on, trust nothing you see, hear or feel." The Doctor said as he spun around to face them.

"But we're awake now." Rory cried.

"Yeah." Amy said in agreement.

"Yeah and you thought you were awake on the Tardis, too." The Doctor argued back harshly.

Amy took a stepped back as if the words visible hit her and the Doctor's eyes soften some when he saw it. "But we are home." Amy argued back.

"Yeah you're home. But you're also dreaming." The Doctor said as he turned and began walking. "Trouble is Rory, Amy, which is which? Are we flashing forward or backwards?" The Doctor stopped and spun around looking at them oddly. "If it's backwards Rose could be in trouble. Especially since we aren't sharing the same dream though same could be said about flashing forward as well." The Doctor said as his eyes tightened.

Rose let out a loud gasp as she woke up back in the corner of the dark room. She lifted her head up off her knees just as the door opened. Her muscles stiffened almost involuntary as the boots hit the concrete with a thud. Rose stared at the floor as long as she dared, she was still hoping this was a dream.

She wasn't one for miracles but right now, she'd give anything if it meant that wonderful blue box appeared right this second.

"Commander Tyler!" The voice boomed. "To your feet now!"

Rose scrambled up, holding in the wince from the tight muscles and stood but kept her eyes to the ground. It would do no good if she fought, she knew that.

"Dreaming again were you? Thinking of the Doctor." The voice sneered his name as if it was a disease but Rose said nothing. "Your silence will not save you. We still need our answers." The man roughly grabbed Rose's collar at the base of her neck and shoved her towards the door where two guards stood wait. They both latched onto her arms and yanked hard as she stumbled into their waiting arms.

"Your parents got out easy. Director Tyler deserved a harsher punishment for not turning you in himself. But to actually catch you all on our own." The first man clicked his tongue as he walked forward where the guards held you. "We have a special treat for you today. Your favourite person is here to visit. You could make this all stop if you just give us what we want." The man whispered in her ear as he roughly grabbed her chin in his gloved covered hands.

Rose jaw tightened. "I've told you all there is to tell." She spat. "The Bad Wolf is not something you can control or gain. It's me." Rose growled.

"That's where you are wrong sweetheart." The man said with a humourless laugh as he snapped his fingers and the guards began to drag her down the hall.

They opened a door and Rose's eyes widen when she saw the chair that sat in the center of the room. She began to struggle and fight with everything she had as they wrestled in the chair.

"No! Stop!" Rose yelled as she squeezed her eyes shut. "No! Please!" She screamed.

"Rose!" A gentle voice called suddenly and she pulled herself free from their soft grip and crawl on the floor away from it before she opened her eyes.

She stared wide eyed at the brightly lit console room and glass floor, her breath coming in pants and tears ran down her face. She looked up from the glass floor at the worried faces that surrounded her. The Doctor must have seen something in her expression that told him it was safe to step forward because he put his hand up to kept the other two back for now and he gathered her up in his arms.

Rose didn't have any strength left to fight so she wordlessly collapsed in his arms and buried her face in his shoulder as he lifted her up off the floor and walked back towards the console. He shifted her to one arm as he worked furiously with the other to get the Tardis back up.

Rose moved her head just a bit from his shoulder. "I'm okay. You need to figure out what's wrong, I can get down." She whispered.

The Doctor tight his hold on her. "No. You are staying right here." He said, his voice

strained.

Rose didn't argue instead just closed her eyes and laid back down on his shoulder.

The Doctor let out a growl of frustration and slammed his hand down on the console

then muttered a curse.

"Shall I go fetch the manual?" Amy asked.

The Doctor shook his head while he attempted to cradle his hand while holding Rose.

Rose snorted. "No use. He threw it into a supernova." She muttered without opening her eyes.

Amy stared at them in bewilderment before turning to Rory. "But.." She turned back towards the Doctor. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I disagreed with it." The Doctor said like it was obvious. "Now stop talking to me when I'm cross." He said.

Rose sighed and tried to wiggle out of his arm but he gripped her with the other arm and growled.

"I don't think so. I don't know what is going on and whatever it is, whatever is happening in that dream or time lapse or whatever the hell it is, it's hurting you and I won't let that happen here. So you are staying put right here." The Doctor growled as he buried his face into her hair.

"Okay, I get you and Rose and just that." Rory said waving his arms towards the Doctor and gesturing towards his hold on her. "But whatever is wrong with the Tardis is that what is causing us to dream about the future?" Rory asked.

Rose shuddered and shook her head. "Not future. At least not for me. I don't know what is causing this. Hell, I can't even tell you which is real but that other world, dream, place whatever it is. It's not the future." Rose said with such conviction that Rory just nodded.

"If we were dreaming about the future-" The Doctor started.

"Well of course we were. We were in Leadworth." Amy argued.

"Upper Leadworth." Rory stated with a pointed look.

"We could still be in upper Leadworth dreaming this." The Doctor argued pointing at what was around them. "Don't you get it." The Doctor said as he began walking around.

Rose growled finally having enough of being held and cuddled. "Will you just put me down? I can help you." Rose snapped.

"I want you close." The Doctor sighed but he put her down and made sure she was steady on her feet before he walked towards the console.

"No, okay this is definitely real. I'm awake." Amy said nodding.

Rose shook her head and dragged her hands through her hair. "No." She whispered. "I'm sorry but no. I don't think it is."

Amy spun around an almost murderous look on her face. "And just why not?" She demanded.

Rose sighed and closed her eyes for a second to calm down. "Look you thought the other one was real to right?" She questioned.

Amy refused to answer but Rory nodded.

"Right. So if you thought the dream where you were pregnant, married and living the life you would have, had you not met the Doctor was real. What makes this real? Our reactions are the same as if we were awake, our emotions are the same, our thoughts are the same. What makes one or the other real? What's to say that they both aren't a dream?" Rose asked with a pointed look.

"I told you, don't trust anything. Rose is right. It all could be fake or one could be real. Examine all the details, look for the things that don't ring true." The Doctor said as he gathered Rose's hand in his own and squeezing it tight then letting go.

"Well we are in a spaceship, that's bigger on the inside than the outside." Rory said sarcastically.

"And with a bow tie wearing alien and his freaky wolfygirlfriend." Amy said with a pointed look.

Rose snorted.

"Okay. Maybe ring true isn't so simple." The Doctor muttered.

"You think?" Rose asked with a roll of her eyes.

Suddenly the lights went out and Rose snatched her head up towards the console. "Old girl? Come on I know you're still there. Please girl." She muttered under her breath as she ran her hand across the railing.

Rose vaguely heard the Doctor and Amy discussing something but Rose was trying to feel along her connection to the Tardis for any sign of life but she couldn't find any. A sharp pain ran through the connection suddenly and Rose gasped for breath as the pain sucked the air from her lungs and she stumbled back from the console. The pain grew stronger, burning her. She wanted to cry, to scream out for help but she couldn't no sound came as she opened her mouth gasping for breathe.

Rose!" The Doctor called out to her and gathered her in his arms. "Rose? What is it?" He called again but Rose didn't answer, she couldn't. Image after image flashed through her mind, without the connection to the Tardis there was nothing left to help hold back the vortex that was still very much a part of her mind. Rose didn't realize just how much the Tardis was helping until now.

She struggled to push it back into a steeled, chained locked room in the darkest corner of her mind where it had once been. She kept picturing cool oceans, lakes, rivers, showers anything to help her battle the burning pain. She felt the Doctor place her body on the floor and the cool sensation of the glass against her skin helped.

She wasn't sure how long it lasted, how long she battled the flames but she managed to wrangle it back behind the locked door and she slammed the door shut in her mind and placed the heaviest chains she could imagine around it before taking a deep breath.

She slowly blinked as she opened her eyes with a gasp. Hands tighten on her arm and they roughly shoved her towards a chair. Alarm bells rang through her as she recognized her surroundings. She missed falling asleep.

The men holding her wrestled her closer to the chair and Rose couldn't help it anymore, she screamed and begged as the placed her in the chair and tightly strapped her to it.

The Doctor let out a frustrated yell as he woke up with Amy and Rory in leadworth

without Rose again.

"This is real. It's all solid and stuff." Amy said with just as much conviction as in the

Tardis.

"Yeah and you said that before now just hush it!" The Doctor snapped.

Rory raised his eyebrow and stepped forward. "There's no need to get angry or snappy." Rory said. Amy placed a hand on Rory shoulder and shook her head but it was too late.

"Yeah? And why's that? Because you are here and Amy's here. Safe. You are safe, I am safe. Amy's pregnant, you live in your dream house, dream career, you have it all. I have a live Tardis here but do you know what I don't have? Hm?" The Doctor snapped as he stepped closer to Rory. Rory gave a small shake of his head but refused to back down. "Rose. I don't have Rose and you saw her, you saw her before the bird song, use that medical brain of yours and think, did she look safe to you?" He questioned further. "Because she's not and I have no way to get back to her until whatever, whoever is playing this game decides we can go back!" The Doctor growled.

"Doctor, it's okay. We will figure this out. Rory didn't mean any harm, he's still new to this yeah? He hasn't even been properly introduced to her yet." Amy said as soothing as possible. Rory hadn't seen the Doctor without Rose yet but Amy had.

"What is she to you Doctor? I thought she was just another one of us, whatever we are." Rory said pointing to him and Amy. "Do you make a habit to just pick up beautiful women and steal them away in the middle of the night?" Rory jabbed.

Amy stepped between him and the Doctor and laid a harsh glare on Rory. "She's his wife." Amy stated.

The Doctor's jaw dropped and his eyes widen and whatever harsh thing he was about to say fled his mind. "My what? No." He stuttered.

Amy smirked at the Doctor's expression. "Don't deny it. She may not officially be your wife but she loves her and you her besides how many other people can handle you the way she can?"

Rory looked puzzled. "So wait, she's not his wife or she is?" He asked.

Amy rolled her eyes. "No she isn't his wife though my theory is she will be someday but this goofy ball is in love with her and she him and they are together."

Rory just nodded and accepted it before catching the eye of a elderly neighbor.

"Good morning Doctor." The neighbour called.

Rory and the Doctor spoke at the same time. "Good morning!"

The Doctor paused and spun to look at Rory. "You're a Doctor. Not just a nurse. So your dream job. Dream house. Dream life and probably your dream baby. Maybe this is your dream and we somehow got dragged along. Would explain why Rose isn't here." The Doctor said his eyes narrowing.

Rory glanced towards Amy. "It's Amy's dream too! Isn't it Amy?"

Amy Stuttered. "Yeah. Totally." Her voice squeaked a little at the end and the Doctor gave her an odd look before walking towards a odd looking building.

"What is this?" The Doctor asked pointing towards the building.

"Old folks home." Amy stated and gave him an odd look. "Why?

"You said most people here live through their 90's. There's something that doesn't make sense. Let's go poke at it with a stick."

The Doctor, Rory and Amy went into the building and started exploring. The Doctor wanted to laugh at how much teasing he would get from Rose once she found out that he is taking the domestic approach. Suddenly the birdsong started chirping again and against the Doctor's will he dropped to the ground asleep.

Rose opened her eyes and found herself looking at the ceiling of the console room.

"Safe. I'm safe." Rose muttered as she stood. She groaned from her stiff muscles and the headache that was pounding in her head and looked down at the Doctor, Rory and Amy's sleeping form. "First to wake to apparently." She muttered.

She walked towards the darkened console and began fiddling with the buttons.

Laughter at the top of the stairs caught her attention and she jerked her head to look at the source.

She saw a odd looking man at the top, laughing madly. "Who the bloody hell are you?" Rose growled as she stepped around the sleeping people on the floor. He would have to get through her first to get to them.

"Ahh now my dear, that is my little secret. Though to be honest, I can't believe you haven't figured it out and to think I have heard so many wonderful things about the Big Bad Wolf and The Doctor. The wonderful time travelling lovers, always there to fix the universe." The odd man walked down the stairs towards Rose and Rose growled a low warning to him. The man raised an eyebrow. "But you can't fix yourself it would seem. Poor Rose, always left alone by her Doctor, the man she took in time itself for. He sent you home, all alone then left you alone in France while he pranced after some other blonde girl. But his cruellest act was when he left you alone on that cold beach and left you to suffer at the hands of the people you tried so hard to save. All alone. All this time. And the Doctor, the last of the time lords, the oncoming storm, still won't save you. Not from yourself or from him, always leaving, always running away, never telling you how he feels."

Rose growled loud and shoved the short man away from her. "Enough! Who are you? How did you get on the Tardis?" Rose snapped, her eyes glinting dangerous.

The man smirked. "Careful little wolf, I control the power here. One snap of my fingers and you burn. How do you think you are standing right now? Remember what happened the last time you were here?"

Rose flinched involuntarily at the memory of the burning and the man laughed.

"I guess you could call me the Dream Lord since that big lump down there is the Time Lord." The Dream Lord's eyes lit up. "Oh! I like that! The Dream Lord." He let out a giggle that caused Rose to raise an eyebrow at.

Suddenly the Dream Lord sobered up and looked, seriously towards Rose. "You have a choice. Which one is real? This place, where the Tardis is dying and your friends are slowly freezing to death or the other place, your own personal hell? Choose!" The Dream Lord snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Rose stared at the spot he had just been and back towards the still sleeping trio and rushed towards Rory and Amy, feeling their skin and how cold they were, the Dream Lord was right it was only a matter of time before they froze.

She dragged Rory as easily as she could towards Amy and placed them as close together as possible and quickly shrugged out of her leather coat. It wasn't much but she could already hear the faint chirping of birds and the headache was slowly increasing, so it was only a matter of time before she fell asleep, time she didn't have to go gather blankets so her jacket was better than nothing. She wrapped it as tight around them as possible and the bird song increased, her eye's started to close. She felt her body fall to the cold glass floor and cursed the Dream Lord.

The Doctor woke up first and stood as he looked around for Rose. He frowned when he saw her jacket over Rory and Amy, and he found her not far from them.

Amy and Rory groaned as they woke. Rory untangled himself from Amy and gave a confused glance towards Amy at the jacket that covered them.

"I hate this. Really hate this." Amy said as she sat up, and the jacket fell further into their laps. Amy jerked her up and looked around for Rose but saw she was still sleeping. "What the hell? Doctor?" Amy asked as Rory helped her stand and she clutched the jacket in her hand.

The Doctor shook his head and knelt beside Rose. He checked for signs of her waking and frowned when he saw none.

"She must have woke up at a different time than us." He muttered darkly.

Rory glanced around and shivered. "Why is it so cold? Is that why she covered us with her jacket? Why wouldn't she cover you instead? She barely knows us and I wasn't near Amy when we fell asleep." Rory rattled off.

The Doctor stood up and jogged up the stairs. "The heating's off. Everything is disconnected or off. The Tardis is just floating and we have no way of looking to see where we are even at." He said as he examined something at the top of the stairs. "Rose must have figured it out or felt the cold. You, humans, lousy things that you are, are much more vulnerable to the cold than me. Rose knows that, so she must have moved you two together, and covered you with her jacket. Though she could have just gone to get a few blankets so she could stay warm herself." The Doctor said as he looked thoughtful at the jacket and towards Rose and the thin t-shirt that covered her tiny form.

Amy frowned as she placed the jacket over Rose. "What if she didn't have time? What if there was something causing her to hurry?" She asked as she smoothed Rose's hair down and caught sight of tear tracks on her face. Amy gasped and spun to look at the Doctor but he was too preoccupied by the console for the moment.

"Possible. But not important right this second, what is important, is someone, something is overriding my controls and the Tardis's. Which is very impossible, so how?" The Doctor rambled.

Amy, Rory and the Doctor jerked towards a noise at the top of the stairs where the Doctor had just been standing.

"Well, well, well. That took much longer than expected. A little longer than it took your wolf but that's my fault for not bringing you back sooner. Miss her yet Doctor? Or should I call you the last of the Time Lords? How about the Oncoming Storm? Or how about the man in the bow tie? The all have a nice little-" The Dream Lord paused and pondered for a moment in his gloat. "Ring to it. That's the word. Ring."

The Doctor watched the man careful as he climbed down the stairs, from the corner of his eye he saw Rory and Amy move to cover Rose. He would have to remember to thank them later, he was too close to the man to move without too much notice. "How did you get on my Tardis?"

The Dream Lord giggled and mad laugh. "She asked the same thing! Oh how very exciting? What was it you use to say? Ah yes! Always asking the right questions?"

The Doctor's eyes tighten and he jaw clenched.

"Though I have to say, she was so much more fun with all the growling and threats. Much more threatening. But I shut her up pretty quickly. I reminded her of how much you didn't care, how many times you left her alone to suffer and die." The Dream Lord's eyes darkened and he chuckled. "Oh but you don't know anything about that do you Time Lord? Because she keeps secrets. She doesn't tell you anything. Hurting you to save herself. Always shoving you away. Amazing how the tables turned. Weren't you doing that to her so many years ago? And you Amelia Pond." The Dream Lord said spinning around to look at her. "He left you alone too. Always promising to come back. To take you to the stars and you waited. You waited patiently in that garden till sleep claimed you. You waited year after year, Doctor after Doctor, all telling you how mad you were for dreaming of your raggedy Doctor."

The Doctor stepped in between the man and Amy, finally having enough of the games. "Who are you?"

"Don't you know Doctor? I'm the Dream Lord." The Dream Lord gleamed at the words and his eyes twinkled dangerously. "You three have a choice to make. Which world is real? The one where you two-" The Dream Lord pointed to Rory and Amy. "Have everything you could ever dream of. Living your dreams, perfect house, perfect job and you're starting a family together. Or this one where you are travelling the universe, seeing impossible things, The Tardis is dying and you are slowly freezing to death and Rose...well she might survive. Your choice Amelia." The Dream Lord snapped his fingers and disappeared.

The bird song immediately started playing and the three collapsed asleep.

Rose finally had enough. She was pounding at the door, yelling for the Doctor at the top of her lungs. She was tired, so very tired of this sick joke. She just wanted to go home. The Dream lord was tormenting her. She had already "died" in the Tardis reality and honestly it hurt her more to leave the Doctor than the physical pain.

This reality...as real as it felt...as much as she wanted to believe it was real. No matter how much she felt she deserved this reality. She refused to believe it because this reality meant no more Doctor, no hope for the Doctor, no Jenny, no Tardis.

"So little wolf, made a choice yet?" The Dream Lord asked.

Rose spun around and glared at him. "I know who you are. I know because there is only one person that would force me to relive this. But what I don't know is why are you torturing the Doctor? Because who you are, where you come from, the Doctor would never be hurt like this." Rose growled.

The Dream lord smirked. "You both claim to know me so well. But what if both of you were correct? But I'm afraid that you are out of choices. You are too late." The Dream Lord smiled and disappeared.

Rose snarled at the empty space and spun around as she heard the locks on the door clicked. Rose made a decision as the door slowly opened. "If this is real, if this is my only option then I don't want to live. I don't want to live without jenny or the Doctor." Rose whispered.

The guards walked in guns drawn, Rose raced for the door, shoving one of the guards to the ground and took off past the other one. She ignored the orders to stop. She screamed as she felt the bullets pierce her back. She laid face down on the ground, she knew the bullets were laced, now it was only a matter of time, She smiled as she felt the darkness at the edge of her mind and she welcomed it.

In the world where Amy and Rory had everything they dreamed, Amy screamed as she watched Rory die.

"No! I won't live without his stupid face. I don't want to live in a world where he doesn't exist." Amy cried as the Doctor pulled her away from him.

"I know Amy. I know. Believe me but I have a plan." The Doctor pleaded as he pulled them out the back door of the house they just occupied and climbed in the van, pulling the distraught Amy with him.

"Are you ready for this Amy? Because if this was the real world then we will actually die, there's no coming back." The Doctor said looking her in the eyes trying to get her to understand the seriousness of this.

She nodded. "It's okay Doctor."

The Doctor studied her and he nodded after a few seconds. "Right then." He turned around and gunned the van for the wall.

They woke up in the frozen Tardis and Amy ran to Rory, hugging him tightly.

"I love your stupid face! Don't ever do that to me again!" Amy yelled smacking his arm and snuggling into his shoulder.

Rory wrapped his arms tightly around her. "How do you guys wake up?" He muttered into Amy's hair.

"We died. I didn't want to live in a world without you." Amy muttered back.

The Doctor watched them with a sad look and glanced towards the spot where Rose's body laid. His hearts clenched tightly and he had to fight back the sob that threaten. He just got her back and now she was dead.

"Doctor?" Amy whispered closer than she should have been. He felt her hand on his wrist and he looked over at her with tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered and clutched his hand tightly in hers.

Rory looked on sadly. He never thought the Doctor could care about someone as much as he obviously cared about Rose. He didn't know how the Doctor was standing right now, if something had happened to Amy, if he had to watch her die the way the Doctor had to watch Rose slowly die, he wouldn't be able to function anymore.

The Doctor looked up suddenly with a mad glint in his eyes as he rapidly started pressing buttons and flipping switches on the console.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Amy asked concern.

"This isn't the dream anymore!" Rory yelled as the Tardis launched forward.

"Oh yes it is. The Dream Lord has no power over the real world. He gave us a choice over two dreams." The Doctor said with a mad laugh.

"But how do you know?" Amy asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Because I know who he is." The Doctor said with certainty.

The Tardis jerked forward one more time before it exploded.*************************************************************************************************************

The Doctor woke up and stared at the brightly lit ceiling, he smiled a wide smile as he heard the Tardis hum in his ear.

"Amy! Rory! I was right!" The Doctor said as he stood. "Any questions?" He asked as the two walked down the stairs hand and hand.

"Who was he?" Amy demanded.

"Simple. He was me." The Doctor said. "The only person in the universe who hates me that much." The Doctor said simply.

"He was both of us." Rose said softly from the top of the stairs as she slowly made her way down the staircase. "I was forced into a memory that if I had the choice, I'd completely erase. There is only one person in the world who would ever wish me to be trapped there and that is me. Though the Dream Lord was the one that lead me to believe he was both of us. I questioned why you three were being tortured, especially you Doctor when all I have ever tried to do is keep you safe." Rose reached the bottom of the stairs and the Doctor could see fresh tear tracks on her cheeks. He couldn't wait any longer and ran to her. He picked her up in a bone crushing hug and spun her around before kissing her hard.

The Doctor put her back down after a second and placed both hands on the side of her face. "I watched you die." He whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Rose closed her eyes and nodded as she gripped the lapels of his jacket tightly in her hands. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

She opened her eyes and sighed as she took a step back from him. She turned towards their companions and smiled.

"Hello. You must be Rory." Rose said with a smile towards the man gripping Amy's hand.

"And you must be Rose." Rory said with a smile and a wave.

"Nice to finally meet you." Rose said with a laugh. "Without the danger of course."

Amy let go of Rory and rushed forward to hug Rose tight. "Oh it's so good to see you again." Amy said.

Rose smiled into Amy's hair. "You too Amelia." She whispered back.

"What's in your hand?" Amy asked pointing to the Doctor's hand where he was studying something.

"This is a speck of psychic pollen from the candle meadows of Karass Don Slava. Must have been hanging around for ages. Fell in the time rotor, heated up and induced a dream state for all of us." The Doctor ran down the ramp and open the door tossing the crystals out the door. He turned around and headed back up the ramp and the Doctor immediately grabbed Rose's hand in his, pulling her close.

"But why was the Dream Lord you two? Why not one of us?" Rory asked pointing at him and Amy.

"Psychic pollen, it's a mind parasite. It feeds on everything dark in you. Gives it a voice and turns it against you." Rose explained. "I'm almost 200 hundred years old and the Doctor is 907. There's a lot of darkness to feed on in both of us."

"But that still doesn't explain why it didn't feed on us?" Amy asked.

"That darkness in you two would have starved it almost instantly. I choose my friends with care." The Doctor said pointing at them.

Amy glanced at Rory and nodded towards the stairs. Rory smiled and grabbed her hand. "I think it's time for us to say goodnight. We had a rough day after all." Amy said as they headed for the stairs.

"Goodnight." Rose and the Doctor called after them.

The Doctor waited till the other couple was completely out of sight before he spun around to Rose and kissed her as hard and fiercely as he could.

Rose kissed him back just as fiercely and as the kiss deepened, the Doctor untangled his hands from her hair and ran them down her sides till he reached her thighs, without breaking the kiss, he bent down just a little to place his hands at the bottom of her thighs before picked her up. Rose immediately wrapped her legs tightly around the Doctor's waist, her hands going to his bow tie, making quick work of untying it and letting it fall to the ground. She felt the Doctor moving them backwards and a part of her was wondering where he was taking her but a larger part of her couldn't care less. She finally broke the intense kiss just as the Doctor placed her on the only smooth part of the console. She placed a light kiss on the right side of his neck right below his ear before she moved further down letting her teeth lightly run across his skin.

The Doctor groaned and as much as he hated to, he pulled her back and cupped her face gently. "Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you are ready? I don't want to push you Rose but if we do this, if we cross that line.." The Doctor trailed off for a second and swallowed tightly before speaking again. "I don't know if I will be able to go back to skating around each other. I love you Rose and I want you. So much but I can wait."

Rose smiled and pressed her hand on the side of his face. "I want this Doctor. I am tired of running. No more running. I made my choice a long time ago Doctor and it's you. It will always be you."

The Doctor pressed his lips against her softly. "Let's go to our room. As much as I would enjoy fulfilling my fantasy of you against the console, I'd rather our first time not be here. I want to take my time with you and can't do that in the open and with two rather nosey companions on board."

Rose nodded and pushed the Doctor back just a bit so she could jump down. She walked to the stairs but paused when she realized the Doctor wasn't following. "What are you waiting for Time Lord?" She asked cheekily.

The Doctor shook his head and smiled as he headed behind her.

Rose laid with her head on the Doctor bare chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Want to talk about it?" The Doctor asked quietly.

Rose stiffened. "What?" She asked trying to sound relaxed.

"The dream." The Doctor asked patiently.

Rose pulled back from the Doctor and leaned back against her pillow, pulling the blanket further up, she fiddled with the edge of the blanket for a while before answering. "It was the cell I was placed in at Torchwood in the other universe."

The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry. I wish I could have saved you from remembering that."

Rose sighed and shook her head. "I need to talk about it. It's the only way we- I will get past it."

The Doctor stayed silent for a few minutes. "Rose-" he stopped suddenly. "Never mind. It's too soon."

Rose looked up at him. "Just say it Doctor."

The Doctor took a deep breath. "I want to marry you Rose. In both Earth's customs and Gallifrey's customs."

Rose sucked in a sharp breath and gave a small gasp.

The Doctor shook his head and climbed out of bed. "Told you it was too soon. Now I've

gone and pushed you away again." He walked to the dresser and began to gather his clothes. He turned to go to the bathroom to get dressed and he was hit in the face with a semi soft object. He looked down at the offending object as it fell to his feet. A pillow. She had thrown a pillow at him.

"You didn't give me a chance to answer and now you are trying to take it back and walk away!" Rose said a hint of anger coating her voice.

"You..I..What?" The Doctor stuttered.

"The answer is yes. I want to marry you Doctor. In both customs. Though you have to

explain a bit of your way but the answer is yes. It has always and always will be yes." Rose said as she stood, wrapping the sheet around her as she came to a stop in front of him. She placed her hand on the side of his cheek. "I love you." She said softly as she pressed her lips against his.

The Doctor froze in shock. Rose's laughter brought him back to the present. He smiled a face splitting grin and picked Rose up causing the sheet to fall to the floor and spun her around.

"You said yes!" He yelled.

Rose laughed. "Of course!"

The Doctor stopped spinning them around and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you!" he said brightly.

Rose giggled before she sighed. "I need to tell you something though."

The smile on the Doctor's face faded some. "What?"

"I know Rory. I mean, I've met him before." Rose said quietly as she walked towards the dresser.

The Doctor's forehead creased and he raised a eyebrow. "How?"

"Shakespeare and witches ring a bell?" Rose asked as she pulled a dark pair of fitted jeans on over her hips.

"You wandered off. I was so scared something happened to you." he whispered.

"Something did. But it's beside the point. Rory needs to go back and he has to help me." Rose said simply as she pulled on a dark, Tardis blue t-shirt.

The Doctor stood there still clutching his clothes. "What does he need to do?" He asked as he began to pull on his clothes.

"Can't tell you." Rose smirked as the Doctor struggled to pull his bracers over his shoulders.

The Doctor turned towards her with a pouting face. "And why not?"

Rose smiled and helped him pull his bracers in place. "Because for the sake of timelines I can't. Not till afterwards."

The Doctor finished buttoning up his shirt and started searching for his bow tie. "Where's my bow tie?"

Rose shook her head as she stepped into the bathroom to brush her hair and put on the little bit of makeup she wore now. "I don't know. Don't remember taking it off to be honest. Was a bit busy with other things." Rose said cheekily.

The Doctor blushed lightly as he continued looking. "Right. When should we take Rory back to past you?" He asked.

Rose shrugged. "He needs to trust me and know me first. I open up to him at some point and tell him some vital information he needs to know in order to help me plus we need to make a stop at Jack's before we go back to the past." Rose said as she finish apply the last bit of makeup.

She walked back to the chair where her jacket was thrown carelessly on top of it. She picked it up and put it on before picking up the Doctor's and handing it to him.

"Why do we need to go to Torchwood?" The Doctor asked as he shrugged into his jacket.

Rose sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on her socks. "Well we need to stop in and see our daughter and I need to work some plus there is something we have to pick up in order for Rory to help." She pulled on her boots and began lacing them up while the Doctor hopped around on one leg trying to pull on his shoes. "You know you can sit down right?" Rose asked pointing to the spot beside her.

The Doctor finish putting on his last shoe before answering her. "Yes but why sit when that was just as easy?" He asked as he walked to the door, holding his hand out for her.

Rose shook her head. "Right."

Amy and Rory looked up as they heard laughing coming down the hallway towards the console room.

Amy smirked as the Doctor and Rose walked in hand and hand. "Missing something?" Amy asked holding up the Doctor's bow tie.

The Doctor blushed and rushed down the stairs to grab it. Rose laughed and shook her head.

"Thank youAmy." Rose said winking at her as she stepped closer to the Doctor to help him put on the bow tie.

"So where to next?" Amy asked bouncing towards the console.

"Time for Rory to meet Jenny and Torchwood." Rose said as her and the Doctor began piloting the Tardis.

"Who's Jenny?" Rory asked as he grabbed the railing to keep from falling.

"Our daughter." The Doctor answered as he reached across Rory to hit a switch.

"Your what?" Rory exclaimed looking bewilder. "Am I missing something? I'm missing something. Rose can't possibly be a mother and you can't possibly be a dad!

Rose paused just as the Tardis landed and she placed her hands on her hips and glared at Rory. "And just what the hell is that suppose to mean?" She demanded.

"I mean you two...Are you two even properly together?" Rory asked flustered.

Rose rolled her eyes and the Doctor just stared at him like he dribbled on his shirt. "We are engaged actually. Gonna be getting married soon." The Doctor said happily.

Rory didn't get a chance to answer as the Tardis doors flung open and flash of blonde and green ran past him.

"Mum!" The girl yelled as she almost tackled Rose in a tight hug. The Doctor looked slightly hurt before the girl let go of Rose and gave the Doctor the same attention. "Dad! It's so good to see you!" She said as she clung to him.

Rose looked on proudly and all Rory's doubt disappeared. There was no doubt Rose was a mum and the Doctor was a dad.

Rose looked over at him as if she could read his thoughts and pointed towards the doors. "Come on then might as well meet the rest of them." Rose said as she stepped out the door.

Rory looked towards Amy in question. Amy smiled brightly and grabbed his hand.

"They are amazing. Trust me you will love em." She said as she pulled him out the door.


	33. Chapter 33-Story time

**A/N: I AM BACK! I promise for quicker updates. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys enjoy and as always please leave a quick review! Thanks again!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. (Pretty sure it owns me!)**

Rose stepped out the door and hurried down the hallway before Jack or anyone could get to the Tardis. She watched from the darkened hallway as Amy, Rory and the Doctor step out the Tardis and as Jack and the team came up from the kitchen to greet them. She sighed and combed her fingers through her hair before turning around and entering her office.

She sat down in her chair in front of the stacks and stacks of papers that were piled up on her desk. She wasn't sure how long it had been for them since she left last and she wasn't sure she wanted to know but she had to come here. She needed to come here and get the drug they had mixed up for her. Then they could leave. She took in a deep breath and reached for the first stack of papers.

A soft knock sounded at the door, startling her, she looked at the door and watched as Jack slowly walked into her office.

"Hello." He said quietly. "We missed you out there."

Rose nodded and swallowed the tightness that was forming in her throat.

"He is worried you know. You walked out and just disappeared on him. Wasn't a pretty sight for the first few minutes." Jack said with a grimace.

"I just need some time. It's tough being here and we just had a trip that was...a glimpse into the past I guess you could say. I just need a break." Rose said. Her voice pleading for Jack to calm the Doctor and not make her go out and face everyone just yet.

"Don't worry, I told him I saw you sneak off down here and that you probably just wanted to get caught up on your paperwork." Jack said with a small smile. "I'm sorry Rose. So very sorry."

Rose studied him for a few,deftly quiet moments before answering. "I know."

"We didn't think Rose. I didn't think. Martha has no idea about that part of your life, she had no idea you would react the way you did and I just..."He paused and drew in a ragged deep breath. "You were in so much pain and I just wanted to help you. Please forgive us Rosie." Jack was practically on his knees begging her.

Rose sighed and shook her head."I know. I know you didn't mean any harm. I know neither one of you ever meant to hurt me and to be honest it just caused a few nightmares that the Doctor was able to help with. I'm okay. I think..." Rose drew in a deep breath and lifted her head to look at Jack. "I forgive you Jack."

Jack sighed a sigh of relief. "So Tyler. What brings you back to Torchwood so soon?" Jack asked slipping back into his Torchwood commander tone. A Jack that Rose knew well and could handle.

"Came to get that antidote we made for me. I need to use it to make a boost of sorts for a past me. I've met Rory before, he helped save me." Rose said slipping her tongue in between her teeth.

Jack relaxed more when he saw that smile. "Does he know that you have a time loop with him?"

Rose shook her head. "He has no idea. I have to tell him about me. He needs to know me first. It's vital to this whole thing that I trust him."

Jack nodded. "Does the Doc know?"

"Sorta." Rose said with a shrug.

"Are you gonna come out here with us?" Jack asked curiously.

Rose shook her head. "Just had a lovely trip where the universe once again tried to kill us and have been around tons of people for days, I think I deserve a few seconds of peace." Rose said a little harsher than she meant to and sent Jack a small apologetic smile.

"Go on then. I'll tell them you went to collect what you came for and we will be seeing you in a few hours." Jack said with a smile and a nod as he stood up. "I'll give the a bottle of the antidote to the Doctor for you. Just don't keep him waiting too long okay?" Jack said with a knowing look.

Rose sighed and shook her head as Jack walked out. "Guess I need to get sorting." She muttered to herself.

It took a little over an hour to look through everything, handle the stuff that could be handled right then and sorted but she was happy for the alone time.

A soft knock on the door had her looking up. She smiled as she saw the Doctor standing there awkwardly playing with his bow tie and shifting from one foot to the other.

"Are you...I mean are we okay?" The Doctor asked nervously.

Rose scrunched her eyebrows together. "Of course Doctor. Why do you think we aren't?" Rose asked as she stood and the Doctor took the couple steps it took to reach her side.

He slowly placed his hand on her hip and gave it a tight squeeze as he leaned his forehead against hers. "You have been in here for a while and Jack said you needed space. I thought you were okay with us and...and last night but then you weren't there." He sighed and drew in a ragged breath and he closed his eyes painfully tight. "Are you going to run again? Is this you running again? Because if it is...I'll let you go Rose. I'll let you go if that's what you want but I promise you no matter how far you go I will be there in every shadow, trying to protect you until I draw my last breath." He took a step away from after a couple of breathes of silence and squeezed her side again before dropping his hand and stuffing his hands in his pockets, looking every bit like a kicked puppy.

Rose stared at him with wide eyes in disbelief. "Doctor..I" She started trying to gather her words.

"It's okay Rose. I understand. I'll...I'll gather the ponds and we will leave you alone." The Doctor said as he started towards the door.

"I love you. I chose you." The Doctor froze mid step when he heard her soft voice.

"Last night was me choosing you over the running Doctor. I thought I made that clear, I told you I wasn't going to leave you again." Rose said tenderly as she stepped around the desk towards him. "I am sorry for hurting you before. I really am. It was selfish and stupid and I am sorry but I'm done running, I'm done being alone when all I want is to be with you, on the Tardis and doing the domestics with weekly visits to our daughter and the occasional visit with our friends. That's the life I want. You remember on woman's wept when you asked me how long I was going to stay with you? I promised you forever. You are stuck with me mister." Rose leaned up and gave him a small kiss filled with every bit of love she could muster in it.

"Rose Tyler." The Doctor sighed as he pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. "I love you."

"Quite right too." Rose said with a small laugh.

"Oi! That's not fair. Don't use my words against me." The Doctor said with a smile.

Rose gave him a tongue in tooth smile. "I love you too Doctor. Now what do you say to some story time?"

The Doctor gave Rose a strange look. "Story time?"

Rose nodded. "Wanna take a trip together? We can come back in a day or two for the Ponds. They will be okay for a bit. I want to tell you everything." Rose's voice dropped to a whisper at the end and the Doctor's eyes widened in surprise.

"Rose you don't have to. I mean I want you to but it's okay." The Doctor started stumbling over his words.

Rose snuggled her head into the side of his neck and placed a small kiss. "Shh. Doctor it's okay I'm ready."

The Doctor smiled and took a step back grabbing her hand as he turned towards the door. "Then what are we waiting for."

Rose laughed as she let him pull her down the hall. "Wait Doctor we have to tell them where we are going.

The Doctor stared at her for a second and then nodded. "Right, I'll go tell the Ponds and I'll meet you on the Tardis."

Rose nodded and headed down the hallway into the Tardis.

The Tardis came to halt, throwing her passengers to the ground. Rose laughed as she picked herself up while the Doctor stared at the rotor offended.

"Seriously Rose what did I do to her? I fixed her stabilizers." He said sounding completely baffled.

"Sometimes Doctor, the old girl likes to have a little fun. Besides I love the old landings." Rose said with a soft smile patting the wall beside her.

The Doctor watched her with a sad smile. "We don't have to do this Rose." He said softly.

Rose paused in her patting and leaned into the wall a little further. She took a deep breath. "I know. I know there are other ways but honestly Doctor it wouldn't be the same if I just let you look through my memories. This would mean so much more." Rose said just as softly. She walked past the Doctor and towards the door.

"Grab your coat. I know where we are." Rose whispered as she pulled her leather coat on and walked out the door.

The Doctor stared at her and sighed, tugging on his hair, he looked up at the ceiling. "What do you say sexy? Think this is a good idea?"

The Tardis hummed excitedly and his thick coat appeared on the railing. The Doctor picked it up and shrugged it on before following after Rose.

Rose was standing at the edge of the frozen lake, it was the same place they had landed all those years ago and though time had passed on this planet, the waves looked the same. She sighed as she waited for the Doctor to follow. She had to do this, she needed to do this.

"Running is always easier than talking." The Doctor said quietly from beside her.

She jumped a bit and turned to look at him. She nodded and looked sadly back towards the wave. "I know why you run better now than I ever did before." She took a deep breath.

"Rose-"

Rose held up her hand. "Just..hush, please. Let me talk." The Doctor nodded and took her hand and squeezed it tightly in his.

"After we got separated it took Mum and Mickey pried me away from the wall. I made them wait 5 and 1/2 hours. You told me after that trip with that stupid girl to wait 5 and 1/2 hours always wait that long. I really believed you would find away and come and get me because that was my version of hell. Force to live without you, leaving you alone without a proper goodbye." Rose took a deep breath. "Things didn't get easier after that either. It took me months to get to Torchwood. Mum, god she-" A few tears started to slide down Rose's cheek and Rose quickly wiped them away. "She is the reason we were able to say goodbye on that beach. Every day for the next 3 months, she got me up, she showered me and she forced feed me because I gave up. I didn't want to live and didn't know how to but Mum wasn't having it. Got a Tyler slap out of it too because 'Us Tyler's don't give up! Just cause himself can't come get you doesn't mean you take it lying down.' She told me that every day. I never told her, but I heard her outside my bedroom door every night with Dad trying to come up with a way to get me back to you and then she would cry and he would tell it would be alright." Rose stopped then and stared out over the frozen waves as she let herself remember those days.

"Rose I...I'm sorry. You..I never wanted that for you. I wanted you happy." The Doctor whispered a few of his own tears escaping.

"I know. I got the job at Torchwood easily. There was a lot of people that thought I got it because of Dad but the truth was Dad had no hand in the decision. I worked hard once I made up my mind that I was coming back and I was so dang tired of hurting. I am pretty sure that universe hated me. Something was always happening or almost happening to me. Started off as simple accidents, trip down the stairs but then they started getting bigger. I was never meant to be there but despite what that stupid universe believed I was needed. Right before our goodbye, I saved the world from the Sycorax much like you did. Very similar to the incident here. If I hadn't been there Earth would have been taken. It had been over a year for me Doctor before our day on that beach. That's when I realized we were ahead of this universe. After we said goodbye I took a couple of weeks off and grieved. Mum hovered so much, I had gotten my own place shortly after starting at Torchwood and she was spending more time at my place that at home. Anyways time past and I dug myself deeper and deeper into my work. I have no idea when Torchwood finally figured out I wasn't changing but they figured it out faster than myself. I've already told you when we figured it out. I ran so many tests. I had to make sure that if I was dying then I could give my family their proper goodbye and not make them watch me suffer."

The Doctor listened closely as Rose retold pieces of the story she had given him shortly after she came back. She paused at the part of her parents death and drew in a shuddering breath.

"Torchwood killed them trying to get to me. They made a mistake and got wrong information. Someone told them I was in front of Dad and Mum. That truck was meant for me." She said quietly. "That's one thing I have never told anyone, not even Jack. I have no doubt that Torchwood would have killed them eventually but- and this was the one thing I could never find out for certain, either I was meant to be first or we were supposed to die together. All of us were too big of a threat. Dad knew too much and I was needed for their experiments. Tony and Mum were just unlucky bystanders, people in the way of their prize." Rose ran her hands through her hair.

"I was taken into 'custody' a few years later. I spent about 6 years on the run. I had gone and gotten my a levels and even went to university a few times before Mum and Dad died. My mind was so much stronger than before and I was able to learn so much faster. So I was able to stay hidden with a few bits of alien technology that I used to build perception filters and such. I had even been able to negotiate myself a ride off Earth but I came back every year on the anniversary of my family's death to grieve. I gave up running after a while and let myself be caught. At this point I had learned so much about myself and about Badwolf. I knew what had happened, I even had help from a few friends I made in Barcelona, the planet of course, with sorting my brain and figuring out my telepathic skills. My point is I could have gotten away and I didn't. I spent the rest of my life in that universe in captivity. I was constantly being moved from one underground bunker to the next. I had caught whispered that apparently the few friends I had made while off Earth and on the run had tried to track me down with my telepathic signature and a few other methods so Torchwood kept moving me till they could build the ultimate prison for me. There is a good chunk of time that I don't remember but I do remember on the days that I would fight against their 'testing' that the next day I would be dragged to the chair and they would bring in the strongest telepathic that I have ever seen and tear through my mind. It was horrible. The pain and the feeling of being..." Rose shuddered and took in a ragged breath.

"I spent the rest of my time there in pain. Until one day a good friend showed up, she has quite the thing for guns." Rose said with a smile and looked at the Doctor. "You know her actually. She showed up in my cell, shoving my bag into my hands with everything I had left to cherish, told me to run and to meet her at a warehouse far out of the city."

"River." The Doctor said interrupting Rose. "River helped you? But how?" The Doctor asked.

Rose shook her head. "I don't know. She never told me exactly how she got there but she stayed with me there for the next several months till I was able to build my vortex manipulator. Then I came back here. I was with Jack for a while. I lied to you that day in the Taxi with Donna and made you believe I had just gotten back but the truth was I had just escaped from a little misunderstanding and instead of going back to Jack I went and found you. I needed to see you." Rose said with a whisper.

The Doctor had stayed quiet the whole time she was speaking and he waited for a few minutes before he talked. "Rose Tyler. I have never loved someone as much as I love you and honestly, it baffles me a bit. How can such an amazing woman love such a broken man? Because that's what I am Rose, I'm broken. But then we came here where I once spilled my heart and soul to you and now you are spilling your heart and soul to me. I realized something standing here. We both are broken and we both need each other so much and I know we have a long ways to go but.." The Doctor trailed off and looked at Rose, grabbing both her hands in his. "Thank you for this. For trusting me." He whispered holding her hands tightly in his.

 **A/N: ANY AND ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN! MY AWESOME BETA DOES TRY TO CATCH THEM ALL BUT SOMETIMES WE MISS SOME!**

 **PSH...LEAVE A REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


End file.
